La Melodía de un Corazón Moribundo
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Jejeje! Aqui yo con otra de mis extrañas ideas! Esta es sobre un chico bastante insensible, conoce a simple vista a Hinata, algo en aquellas lagrimas lo hacen querer conocerla a fondo! Algo le decia que no era como todas las demas... Summary sucks! T-T
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Bueno antes que nada quiero darles a todos un feliz año nuevo!!! Espero que hayan comenzado este nuevo año tan bien como yo y que todo sea excelente para ustedes!**

**Tomando ahora esta oportunidad para disculparme con aquellos que siguen mis otros fics! Tenía un bloqueo mental… Gracias a Dios la playa me despejo pero… Trajo consigo una loca y nueva idea… Eh ahí el principio de este fic! Espero no sean muy duros con este y ps recuerden que Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto-san… **

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios ansiosa! Casi todas mis historias son en ambientes diferentes y paisajes inventados por mi pero en fin, es como si fuera la primera vez… Que lo disfruten! n_n**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. I. Un Nuevo Hogar. **

El cielo resplandeciente, la suave brisa golpeando su rostro, podía escuchar el murmullo de la gente mientras ellos pasaban lentamente entre las angostas calles de aquel lugar, se giro lentamente para ver a su lado como la chica de cabellos castaños dormía plácidamente, como ella hasta unos minutos atrás.

"Sera muy difícil para ti?... Estarás tan lastimada como yo?" Reflexiono acariciando suavemente aquel infantil rostro, la vio removerse en su lugar mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios, estaría bien, mientras estuvieran juntas estarían bien.

-Ya llegamos- Sonó la fría voz masculina del hombre que estaba manejando, ella lo miro con curiosidad y luego asintió sonriendo suavemente. –Yo la llevare ve si hay alguien en casa- Ordeno mientras abría la puerta del lado donde descansaba la niña.

Antes de salir clavo sus perlados ojos en el lugar, las casas eran realmente grandes, maravillosamente tradicionales, unos cuantos jardines adornaban algunas entradas, mientras los niños jugaban con escasas ropas frente a las casas, sonrió nuevamente sintiendo su largo cabello bailar con aquella cálida brisa.

-Hinata?- Escucho una ronca voz a sus espaldas, se giro lentamente y lo vio, ahí estaba, su mejor amigo de toda la vida la miraba con curiosidad, como si temiera lastimarla, su largo cabello castaño llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y sus perlados ojos denotaban preocupación.

-Iie…- Susurro suavemente sintiendo la resequedad inundar repentinamente su garganta haciéndola toser, el castaño se acerco para ayudarla a enderezarse. –Nii-san…- Logro pronunciar haciendo más notoria su sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado- Dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba, ella sabía que él era un joven callado, mas frio que cualquier otra cosa pero en el fondo era un buen chico, tanto que había aceptado aquello.

-Neji… Ya la deje en su habitación… Las cosas están acá atrás- Dijo señalando la parte trasera de la camioneta, Hinata se separo del castaño indicándole que podía irse con su padre, mientras ella se giraba para la casa donde estaría quedándose.

Era realmente muy linda, su estilo tradicional la precedía, con un considerable jardín en la entrada, las puertas corredizas en la entrada, un tono crema adornaba todo el lugar, dándole una sensación más hogareña, aunque algo simple el interior, podría vivir con eso, se quito los zapatos con cuidado y subió lentamente las escaleras.

"Debería estar durmiendo aquí" Pensó girándose a la izquierda, sonriendo ante su propia memoria, ahí estaba su hermana menor durmiendo plácidamente abrazando la almohada, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y camino un poco más, una puerta tallada con pequeñas mariposas la esperaba.

Abrió lentamente la puerta sintiendo en su totalidad el aroma salado que entraba por su ventana, sonrió ampliamente al ver como las cortinas ondeaban permitiendo que su habitación se llenara con aquel revitalizante aroma, movió las cortinas y pudo observar el mar, era de un azul profundo, realmente maravilloso, eso era lo que realmente la tranquilizaría.

-Hinata…- Llamaron a su espalda congelándola por unos segundos. –Ya sacamos todas sus cosas, Neji te explicara todo si?... Deja que Hanabi duerma un poco mas antes de que empiecen a acomodarse- Dijo acercándose unos cuantos pasos a su hija mayor.

-No te preocupes otosan- Su voz sonó algo ronca pero todavía tenía ese sonido delicado que siempre la había caracterizado. –Cuidare de ella-

-Cuida de las dos- Corrigió acariciando levemente el largo cabello de su hija. –Cuídalo mucho… No vayas a dejar que se te arruine con tanto sodio- Dijo frunciendo el ceño justo cuando ella le quitaba el cabello de las manos.

-No te preocupes- Murmuro caminando lentamente fuera de la habitación. –Ya debes irte cierto?-

-Hai… Vendré a verlas pronto- Dijo a modo de despedida mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y se colocaba los zapatos, Hinata observo como su primo salía de una de las puertas para despedirse de su tío, este correspondió el gesto y dio una última mirada a la chica al final de las escaleras.

"Buen viaje otosan" Pensó sonriéndole tiernamente mientras se dedicaba a despedirse con un delicado gesto de manos, el hombre asintió y salió del lugar, vio como el castaño se giraba hacia ella y le indicara que bajara al tiempo que se escuchaba el motor de la camioneta arrancar.

-Que deseas comer?- Interrogo el castaño mirando de forma tranquila a la chica junto a él, sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño y quitarle la taza de porcelana que tenía en las manos.

-Déjame a mi onegai- Pidió entrando en lo que parecía ser la cocina, habían remodelado aquel lugar desde la última vez que lo había visitado, la última vez que ella había podido ser totalmente feliz.

-Descansa… Hiashi-san me dijo que tú también debías descansar- Advirtió tomando la taza de las manos de la ojiblanca, esta solo suspiro y se apoyo en la barra de la cocina.

-No quiero descansar Nii-san… Onegai- Suplico mirando fijamente al castaño, este solo llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y unas bermudas color beige con algunas adornos tribales en un negro brillante.

-Por lo menos ve a cambiarte, así te dará mucho calor- Dijo resignado viendo como la ojiblanca asentía y se encaminaba hacia el equipaje, como llevaba una camisa manga largas y un pantalón, sabía que en aquella temperatura pronto le podría dar algo.

"No será tan difícil la convivencia con mi Nii-san… Sabía que él me entendería" Pensó alegre justo al momento que sacaba un vestido lila de tiritas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, bastante vaporoso y fresco, en aquella calurosa ciudad era necesaria mucha ropa fresca y cómoda.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Se dejo caer lentamente en el sofá, sin soltar todavía su guitarra gruño roncamente viendo como todos los demás hacían lo mismo que el, había sido un día muy largo y el clima había subido considerablemente, por algo ya era verano en la parte alta del país, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en las notas que habían salido mal.

-Estaremos listos a tiempo cierto?- Interrogo un castaño con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas, eran especies de colmillos, a él le encantaba cargar su cabello despeinado y solo una gargantilla negra gruesa lo acompañaba en esta ocasión, resaltando así el túnel de su oreja izquierda.

-No es tan problemática como otras… Solo debemos sacarle más a la tercera estrofa- Explico un pelinegro de coleta alta con dos zarcillos, su expresión era de total fastidio pero al igual que el otro tenía una larga barra de metal atravesando su nuca, un piercing bastante arriesgado para cualquiera.

-Porque decidiste cambiar esa parte de la canción teme?... Estaba perfecta como estaba antes- Se quejo un rubio de pequeñas marcas en las mejillas como de zorro y un tatuaje en forma de remolino en el brazo izquierdo, una argolla adornaba su rostro en su ceja derecha mientras miraba exasperado al más tranquilo de todos.

-Estaremos bien- Dijo al fin abriendo los ojos intentando mantener el fresco que había acumulado en aquella pequeña discusión. –Está mucho mejor ahora, además hay más potencia en la música- Dijo poniéndose de pie, su piel ligeramente tostada seguía conservando esa palidez característica, su cabello negro alborotado dejaba a la vista sus dos zarcillos negros en cada oreja, un tatuaje de llamas negras en su hombro izquierdo y una muñequera que no se quitaba para nada, una gargantilla de delgadas tiras de cuero negro adornaban su cuello dejando a la vista el símbolo de su familia.

-Entonces nos veremos más tarde- Dijo exaltado el castaño dejando las baquetas sobre unas de las mesas mientras buscaba su camisa sin mangas gris, ya tenían demasiado tiempo ensayando y tenía que salir, el mar estaba estupendo en ese momento.

-Cierto… Todavía no ha terminado el oleaje de la tormenta pasada- Recordó el pelinegro de coleta alta dejando el bajo apoyado en el asiento mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del lugar. –Aquí a la misma hora de siempre no?- Interrogo justo antes de que saliera el castaño.

-Un poco antes… No tengo ganas de surfear- Dijo el pelinegro mientras veía como el rubio terminaba de guardar su guitarra para tomar su tabla de surf, gruño y cerró los ojos algo cansado.

-Entonces nos veremos en unas horas teme- Dijo alegre el rubio mientras salía llevándose consigo al castaño mientras un fastidiado pelinegro de coleta iba un poco más atrás haciendo que el sol centelleara en su barra de metal.

"Esto algún día dará sus recompensas" Se auto convenció mientras cerraba la puerta del lugar, sintió el móvil moverse lentamente llenando todo con el eco de las campanas, suspiro más tranquilo saliendo de esa habitación que utilizaban para ensayar, cinco años ensayando ahí, con esos tres chicos, habían crecido juntos eran de los pocos que consideraba tenían algo de cerebro en aquel lugar.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun!- Grito al otro lado del jardín una pelirrosa bastante animada, llevaba el cabello corto, iba junto a una rubia que solo se giro intentando ignorarlo, esta a diferencia de la otra tenía el cabello extremadamente largo recogido en una coleta alta y aun así le llegaba mucho más bajo de la cadera.

-Hmp- Gruño sonoramente haciéndoles entender que no deseaba sus molestas visitas ese día, las escucho reír a lo lejos, posiblemente iban como todos a la costa, queriendo admirar a los que practicaban surf, algo que el disfrutaba pero que no quería hacer en esos momentos.

-Debería descansar…- Murmuro para sí llegando hasta la que era su habitación, encendió el aire acondicionado intentando calmar así su calor, vio al otro lado del lugar su computadora, todas sus letras estaban ahí al igual que los demos que poseían, suspiro cansado y tomo una de las hojas que estaba en el escritorio.

La coloco sobre su pecho intentando concentrarse mejor, debía terminarla para el próximo toque que darían, ya era parte de su rutina, cada fin de semana daban una especie de concierto en el club del lugar, era el único momento donde se sentía bien pero claro ser el vocalista de la banda le había traído mas de un problema, incluyendo un insoportable club de fans.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Termino de lavar las cosas que habían ensuciado comiendo, claro con la respectiva lucha con su primo sobre que debía descansar y que él podía hacerlo, recibiendo un no como respuesta, en cambio el había ido a terminar de organizar las cosas frente a las habitaciones de las dos recién llegadas.

-Onee-san vamos a la playa- Pidió la chica de unos 12 años llegando hasta la cocina, Hinata la observo algo aterrada y negó suavemente para volver a sus quehaceres. –Onee-san vamos… No pasara nada… Onegai- Suplico parándose justo al lado de la mayor intentando de esta forma molestarla.

-Hanabi no… No podemos ir solas- Explico terminando de secarse las manos y encaminándose hasta uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín que poseía aquella casa, podía sentir el ambiente fresco pero caluroso a su alrededor, la melodía de las campanas era hipnotizante y la relajaba, mucho más que irse a dormir.

-Onee-san vamos- Volvió a insistir al cabo de unos segundos sentada en silencio junto a Hinata, esta suspiro y volvió a negar intentando mantener la calma. –Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a andar solas por aquí! Otosan lo dijo… Vamos, acabamos de llegar!- Exigió algo malcriada alzando la voz y tomando de la falda a su hermana.

-Sucede algo?- Interrogo el castaño que había salido a ver qué era lo que causaba tanto alboroto en la casa, se sorprendió al ver a una Hinata sonrojada por el momento y a una Hanabi algo sudada por estar luchando contra el peso de su hermana mayor.

-Vamos a la playa Nii-san- Pidió de golpe la castaña mientras Hinata solo la miraba sorprendida. –Onee-san no quiere ir porque no podemos ir solas demo, si tu vas estaremos bien cierto?- Razono mientras sonreía triunfalmente y se acomodaba el diminuto short que cargaba.

-Vamos…- Dijo sereno colocando el libro que traía en las manos en una de las mesas, mientras se giraba a la mayor de las Hyuuga que se acomodaba la falda de su vestido. –No pueden entrar al agua por los momentos- Explico cerrando la puerta de la casa detrás de sí.

-Porque?- Interrogo la castaña notoriamente desilusionada. –Pensé que podríamos bañarnos cuando quisiéramos-

-Hai… Demo, hay demasiadas olas por la tormenta que hubo hace unos días, la marea rompió y ha estado mandando olas muy fuertes para la costa- Explico caminando tranquilamente por las calles de aquel lugar, podía notar como algunos de los chicos del lugar admiraban a su prima mayor.

-Entonces significa que los surfeadores están practicando en este momento?- Pregunto viendo como a lo lejos se empezaba a ver la orilla, sonrió para sí caminando un poco más rápido situándose adelante que los otros dos.

-Hay mucha gente viendo- Dijo el castaño observando como la castaña asentía y se iba hacia donde se podían escuchar las fuertes olas rompiendo, Neji miro de reojo como Hinata parecía estar aterrada por aquello, suspiro y la tomo de la muñeca intentando infundirle valor.

-Arigatou- Murmuro al momento que llegaban a la orilla, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida de la cantidad de gente, o mejor dicho jóvenes que se reunían para surfear, era una actividad muy popular en aquel lugar.

-Vaya- Murmuro el castaño viendo una de las enormes olas, sonrió fugazmente al ver que era una chica de coletas castaña la que había logrado sobrevivir sobre la ola. –Vamos…- Dijo halando un poco más de prisa a la ojiblanca intentando en vano hacerla pasar desapercibida.

-Vaya Neji… No pensé que vendrías- Dijo un chico de cejas pobladas mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña muchacha que traía pegada a su espalda. –Nani?-

-Es mi prima Lee…- Dijo algo molesto viendo como el grupo del rubio había tomado la otra ola, intento en vano localizar a la castaña sabia que ella estaría disfrutando el intentar tumbar a aquellos tres chicos. –No está el Uchiha?- Pregunto notando la ausencia del pelinegro.

-Iie… Nos pareció extraño pero Naruto dijo que él no tenía ganas de surfear hoy- Explico limpiándose las manos de la arena para tomar su tabla e ir a montar algunas olas.

-Nii-san…- Llamo la ojiblanca acercándose un poco más al castaño, este la miro esperando que terminara de hablar. –Eso… No te da miedo?- Pregunto curiosa mientras el castaño negaba y volvía su mirada al mar.

-Es difícil al principio demo… Luego no puedes parar de hacerlo…- Explico cerrando los ojos dejando que las gotas de agua salada le salpicaran la cara, Hinata suspiro y vio a su hermana a unos cuantos metros de ellos hablando con unos chicos de su edad; sonrió, ella no entendía porque no podía ser así, tenía que ser una chica tímida con dificultad para hablar.

-Neji!- Una ronca voz saco a ambos Hyuuga de sus pensamientos, Hinata al ver lo bien desarrollado que estaba el chico que se encaminaba a su primo no pudo más que sonrojarse y bajar su rostro avergonzada. –Vaya pensé que no vendrías- Dijo riendo escandalosamente sin inmutarse por el gruñido del castaño.

-Tenia que recibir a mis primas…- Aclaro viendo como llegaban hasta el los otros dos que andaban con el rubio y un poco más atrás la castaña de coletas sonriente.

-Cierto…- Dijo el rubio viendo como una pequeña silueta se escondía detrás de la amplia espalda del castaño. –Mucho gusto… Uzumaki Naruto- Dijo sonriente pasando al castaño y tendiéndole la mano para saludarla, Hinata solo lo miro extrañado intentando no tener esa mirada de desconfianza que empezaba a adornar su semblante.

-Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba y el es Nara Shikamaru- Intervino rápidamente el castaño de marcas rojas viendo como la chica asentía débilmente siendo él quien notara el pequeño sonrojo que cubría los pómulos de la pálida chica frente a ellos.

-Neji-kun…- Sonó una voz femenina mientras la chica se sentaba frente a Hinata, le sonrió y le tendió la mano intentando darle confianza. –Soy Ten Ten- Dijo todavía sonriendo, Hinata asintió y tomo su mano con recelo, pero la soltó cuando escucho a los tres chicos pitar.

-Urusei!- Gruño el castaño cubriendo a su prima con el brazo. –No hagan esas tonterías…- Regaño viendo como los tres chicos dejaban caer las tablas y se sentaban cerca de la chica.

-De dónde vienes?- Interrogo primero el rubio nuevamente tomando la iniciativa, Hinata algo confundida mordió su labio inferior y tomo un poco de aire para poder responder a aquello.

-Tokio…- Murmuro suavemente viendo como los tres chicos quedaron impactados por unos segundos, su voz sonó tan seductora en aquella nota que los tres habían quedado hipnotizados observándola, intentando entender como una criatura tan aparentemente frágil poseía ese tono de voz tan provocativo.

-Viniste con tu hermana verdad?... Porque te mudaste para acá?- Pregunto ahora el castaño intentando sacarle más el habla y nuevamente Hinata tomo un poco de aire y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su vergüenza marcarse en sus mejillas, intento responder nuevamente.

-Hai… Se llama Hanabi… Nos mudamos porque mi otosan pensó que el cambio de ambiente era lo mejor para nosotras- Explico sonriendo al escuchar las escandalosas risas del rubio y del castaño, noto entonces al pelinegro que la veía como estudiándola, no parecía tan hiperactivo como los otros dos y eso le dio curiosidad. –Ustedes que hacen?- Interrogo viendo específicamente al pelinegro.

-Que problemático es esto- Se quejo el pelinegro clavando sus ojos en ella, la vio sonrojarse y le pareció divertido, no había conocido a ninguna chica que se comportara de esa manera tan extraña. –Somos unos vagos… Surfeamos, tocamos y dormimos- Dijo sin más detalles viendo como la chica se sorprendía de sobremanera empezando a sonreír.

-Neji-niisan- Llamo girándose hacia donde estaba el castaño hablando con la chica. –Aquí tocan también?- Interrogo viendo como el castaño miraba con cierta molestia a los tres chicos.

-Cierto… Hoy tenemos una presentación puedes ir a verla!- Dijo el rubio sonriente mientras se ponía de pie. –Neji sabrá llevarte- Dijo a modo de despedida mientras caminaba para tomar su tabla y volver a lanzarse contra las olas.

-Que pensaría Umiko si lo viera coqueteando- Se burlo el castaño levantándose haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera antes de acostarse en la arena. –Nos vemos esta noche…- Dijo pero se quedo pensativo viendo como la chica sonreía y se ponía de pie también tendiéndole la mano.

-Hyuuga Hinata- Dijo inclinándose levemente para darle una agradable sonrisa, digna de admirar. –Que disfrutes- Agrego viendo como el castaño corría hacia el mar viendo de vez en cuando hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica.

-No pueden ver a una chica nueva porque la empiezan a molestar- Se quejo el Nara viendo de reojo como la ojiblanca sonreía y se sentaba de una manera demasiado erguía, con una delicadeza digna de ver, suspiro y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

-No va a ir con los otros?- Retumbo aquella voz que era una especie de murmullo en sus espaldas, luego de unos segundos contuvo un gritito de sorpresa haciendo reír al pelinegro.

-Prefiero dormir un poco y esto…- Dijo señalándose la barra de metal que era por lo que la chica se había asustado. –Es un piercing… No todos lo soportan- Explico escuchando la tenue risa de la ojiblanca haciendo que se girara de golpe.

-Se ve bien…- Acepto girando su vista hasta donde estaban el castaño y el rubio moviéndose lentamente entre las olas. "Hay muchos chicos lindos intentando hacerme sentir bien recibida" Pensó llena de esperanzas renovadas sobre su futura vida en aquel lugar tan extraño.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Cerro la llave haciendo que las gotas de agua dejaran de salir, apoyo su mano en la madera intentando enderezarse más rápido, todo el lugar estaba lleno de un vapor relajante, solo eso lograba tranquilizarlo.

"Espero que no sean tan impuntuales" Se quejo mentalmente tomando una toalla y enrollándola en su cintura, vio de reojo su reflejo distorsionado en el gran espejo del cuarto de baño haciéndolo gruñir mientras salía de aquel lugar.

Camino lentamente entre los pasillos dejando que el ahora frio viento acariciara su piel secando las pocas gotas de agua que quedaban regadas por su espalda y pecho, paso una mano por su cabello sacudiéndolo dejando pequeñas gotas de agua a su alrededor, suspiro cansado mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Sasuke no era del tipo engreído y narciso que todos pensaban, miro sin mucha importancia los pantalones y la camisa que se pondría y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en esa única tarea, su mente lo hacía divagar en tantas cosas, cosas que para él no tenían sentido.

"Esperar... Eso es lo que parece que hago… Esperar" Reflexiono dejando a un lado su toalla y empezando a vestirse, tomo su bóxer y se lo coloco mientras veía como una de las hojas en su escritorio se movía lánguidamente, intentando escapar tal vez, camino hacia ella y la coloco en su carpeta, no quería correr el riesgo de perderla, y menos sin entender todavía porque la había escrito.

Sus pantalones totalmente negros bota ancha, las costuras en blanco resaltando las fuertes piernas del chico, con una correa con adornos metálicos y unas cuantas cadenas resaltaban la apariencia de pocos amigos que poseía naturalmente el chico.

-Kuso…- Murmuro escuchando unos fuertes toques en la puerta de su casa, salió tomando la camisa sin colocársela aun y fue directo a la fuente de aquel molesto ruido, al abrirla se sorprendió al notar que era el rubio ya arreglado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Todavía no estás listo?- Dijo sorprendido entrando sin ser invitado, Sasuke solo pudo fruncir el ceño y cerrando la puerta le siguió. –Los demás?- Interrogo al llegar a la habitación donde ensayaban, vio todo tal cual lo habían dejado exceptuando claro la guitarra del pelinegro a su lado que estaba acostada en un gran sillón negro.

-Eres el primero- Dijo roncamente terminando de colocarse la camisa, vio que el rubio gruñía levemente y decidió dejarlo solo, tenia todavía algunas cosas que colocarse. –Abre si llegan- Ordeno saliendo del lugar rápidamente escuchando solo el murmullo de las quejas de su amigo.

Suspiro al llegar nuevamente a su habitación, su muñequera, los zarcillos y su característico collar estaban en la mesa de noche, esperando ser tomados, volvió nuevamente su mirada al escritorio sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida ansioso, no lograba entender porque pero era una sensación incomoda para él.

Tomo sus zarcillos y se movió hacia el espejo cuerpo completo que poseía la habitación, su apariencia, estaba tan acostumbrada a verse de aquella forma, con aquel vacio reflejado en sus ojos, un vacio que nadie parecía comprender, busco luego su gargantilla, la llevaba orgulloso, era el símbolo de su familia, la única familia que conservaba todavía sus tradiciones internas en todo aquel lugar.

Suspiro sonriendo levemente para sí al recordar lo orgulloso que debía estar de pertenecer a ese clan, el clan Uchiha, uno de los más poderosos de aquel lugar, pero sin embargo eso realmente no le daba nada, solo un titulo, solo un apellido que lo ataba a unas responsabilidades que no deseaba, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar nuevamente toques en la puerta principal, pero esta vez no se preocupo, dejo que el quejumbroso rubio atendiera el llamado.

-Dobe- Murmuro para sí sonriendo, era el único de todo el pueblo al que podía llamar amigo, no era el más inteligente, pero si era de una fuerza de voluntad digna de admirar, nunca lo admitiría pero sentía un poco de envidia de que aquel chico que había pasado por tantas cosas tuviera las fuerzas para continuar, para tener ese positivismo enfermizo que se esparcía como una plaga a todos los que conocía, a todos excepto a él, era el único que parecía ser inmune a aquella fuerza de mejorar que dejaba el rubio a su paso.

-Vamos! Ya tenemos que irnos… Sal de una buena vez- Se quejo el rubio abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, este solo frunció el ceño gruñendo levemente y tomando su muñequera, nunca saldría sin ella y el rubio lo sabía muy bien.

Camino lentamente detrás de su hiperactivo amigo hasta llegar donde estaban los otros dos terminando de acomodar las cosas para empezar a guárdalas, vio algo diferente, Kiba estaba demasiado feliz, incluso mucho más que el rubio y eso era algo perturbador, también notaba al rubio algo irritado, incluso el pelinegro de coleta parecía realmente fastidiado.

-Te dije que ira… Ella misma me lo confirmo- Dijo el castaño terminando de colocar los platillos juntos para ponerlos en la camioneta. –Te molestas solo porque no te lo dijo a ti-

-No es eso! Ttebayo- dijo irritado el rubio metiendo con toda brusquedad el clave de su amplificador. –No creo que Neji la deje ir-

-Pues si ira- Dijo dando por concluida la batalla mientras escuchaba con cierta diversión las quejas inentendibles del rubio. –Hablando de eso… Umiko… Como esta?- Dijo intentando fastidiarlo una vez más.

-Urusei!- Gruño realmente molesto tomando su guitarra azul eléctrico con algunos dibujos tribales en los costados. –Ella todavía está molesta- Confeso al fin terminando de guardar el instrumento en su forro.

-Cualquiera… No sé como todavía te habla- Dijo entre burlas el castaño abriendo la puerta de la habitación, esta tenia dos puertas, una que daba a la casa del Uchiha y otra que daba al jardín donde siempre estaba estacionada una camioneta doble cabina con una gran cajuela donde entraban todos los instrumentos, estaba rediseñada justamente para llevarlos.

-Kiba… Ya deja de molestarlo- Dijo con el ceño fruncido el pelinegro de coleta tomando uno de los amplificadores de gran tamaño. –Concéntrense en meter estas cosas- Su tono volvió a ser de fastidio mientras los dos aludidos se miraban con cierto recelo y empezaron a moverse de manera silenciosa.

-Que está pasando?- Interrogo el Uchiha viendo como los dos chicos hiperactivos parecían seguir discutiendo en voz baja, miro a su compañero y al ver su expresión de molestia se arrepintió de haber preguntado, solo deseaba acabar con esa noche, al parecer no era el único que la estaba pasando mal, no era día de ninguno de ellos.

-Kiba está molestando a Naruto por la nueva chica- Resumió mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta y le pasaba el amplificador al castaño para que la acomodara en su lugar, regreso sobre sus pasos seguido del Uchiha que esta vez tomo uno de los tambores de la batería mientras el otro tomaba los platillos.

-Hmp- Gruño al cabo de unos minutos, había estado repitiéndose aquella frase, una chica nueva en el pueblo, ya se la imaginaba, siendo convertida por Sakura o Ino en otra de sus fans, odiaba aquello, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el castaño se fijara en ella, no solía mirar a ninguna de las chicas del pueblo, decía que le parecían muy superficiales.

-Teme… Tu guitarra- Hablo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el chico estaba apoyando una de sus piernas en la entrada de la cajuela mientras los otros dos ya estaban entrando en la camioneta. –Apresúrate- Gruño frunciendo el ceño al ver que el pelinegro regresaba tranquilamente a guardar las cosas de su pequeña compañera.

"Que distraído" Se regaño mientras guardaba el cable para el amplificador, tomo sus pajuelas y las guardo en el forro de la guitarra, mientras la tomaba con mucho cuidado y la deslizaba con suavidad en el interior del forro, era de color negro perlado, tenia en un blanco brillante figuras de rayos por toda la guitarra, la había modificado un poco.

-Sasuke!- Grito ahora el castaño apoyándose en el escalón para subir a los asientos de la camioneta. –Date prisa!- Agrego volviendo a meterse en su lugar, el aludido solo consiguió suspirar cansado mientras le pasaba la guitarra al rubio para que la colocara en su lugar, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cabina del conductor, sabía que el rubio muchas veces prefería ir en la parte de atrás pero como siempre lo espero por unos segundos.

-Listo!- Grito emocionado mientras entraba al asiento junto al pelinegro, este no se sorprendió mucho y puso el auto en marcha. –Hoy presentaremos la nueva canción!- Dijo emocionado girándose para ver a los otros dos que extrañamente parecían estar tan entusiasmados como él.

"La nueva canción… Espero no sea muy diferente a mis antiguas letras" Pensó sintiéndose nuevamente ansioso, odiaba esa sensación, pero por primera vez en años compartía una emoción en común con quienes le rodeaban, el placer de estar en el escenario era lo único que aliviaba el constante lamento que sentía en su interior.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Jejeje! Bueno antes de que me maten, me costó un poco seguir la línea principal de las personalidades de ambos personajes! Ya que en un principio no iba a ser Sasuke pero buee… Como ando en la temporada Uchiha lo deje a él… Próximamente espero tener algún otro delicioso ser masculino narutesco que emparejar con Hinata! Claro siempre que sean Gaara o Neji… Jajaja… Itachi es mío así que tendría que pensarlo mucho para ponerlo nuevamente con Hinata…

Bueno esta algo loca la idea… Ojala les guste, espero si Dios me lo permite no hacer mucho OCC… (sinceramente no se que significa, pero creo que lo ponen cuando los personajes no siguen su personalidad original del anime)… Es que es justo y necesario modificar algo sus personalidades! Ojala me perdonen por eso… Esperare ansiosa sus reviews! Cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2 Miradas Similares

**Ohayo! Primero que nada quiero decirles que me agrada y me ilusiona ver que fue bien recibida mi nueva historia! Soy mala con los títulos pido perdón por eso! Yo también pensé que era demasiado aburrido pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa! Una recomendación? Bajen o escuchen las canciones que doy a continuación… Recuerden que Sasuke tiene un concierto y pues esas canciones son las canciones de este capi muajajaja… La primera Animal I have Become de Three Days Grace y la segunda a world so cold de mudvayne… Bueno ahora si los dejo para que lean! Naruto y compañía son de Kishimoto! -.-"**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. II. Miradas Similares, el Dolor de tus Palabras. **

Se encontraba emocionada, no muchas cosas lograban ese efecto en ella, pero al saber que ahí, en ese pequeño pueblo había un grupo lo suficientemente audaz para crear una banda la emocionaba, esa era su vida después de todo.

-Onee-san…- Llamo la castaña desde el umbral de su habitación, Hinata solo atino a darse la vuelta para ver a su hermana menor mirándola con curiosidad. –No pasara nada verdad?- Interrogo con un temor extraño reflejado en sus ojos.

-Iie… Estarás bien… Yo solo iré a observar y volveré pronto- Aseguro caminando hacia la pequeña que apretaba su pijama fuertemente al nivel del pecho. –No tengas miedo- Murmuro agachándose para abrazar a su hermana menor dándose cuenta que ella también estaba temblando.

-Estas lista?- Interrogo una voz masculina detrás de la castaña, Hinata subió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de su primo, se separo lentamente de la niña y asintió intentando calmar su creciente temor.

-Solo me falta esto- Dijo tomando un suéter color negro con dibujos en morado de mariposas y corazones. –Quédate tranquila si?... Volveré pronto- Murmuro dirigiéndose nuevamente a la castaña.

-Promete que volverás pronto onegai- Suplico la castaña abrazándose a la cintura de su hermana mayor, Neji entendió que era debido a esas cosas que las habían mandado con él, ese pasado que las atormentaba y que casi mataba a Hinata, debía alejarla de ese mundo, por esa razón la dejaron bajo su protección, en un lugar difícil de conseguir aquello que ella tanto amaba.

-No te preocupes Hanabi… Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo- Prometió sonriendo antes de toser levemente, Neji se preocupo un poco y se movió para quedar junto a la mayor, la tomo de los hombros pero esta se separo sutilmente caminando hacia su escritorio.

-Ve a dormir Hanabi- Ordeno fríamente el castaño viendo como la pequeña miraba la escena con el terror marcado en el rostro, esta se giro hacia el mayor cuando le hablo y asintió débilmente saliendo con demasiada dificultad de la habitación.

-No dormirá hasta que vuelva- Agrego tomando un poco de aire, su respiración era agitada, el ardor de su garganta la empezaba a ahogar, pero no podía permitirse nuevamente esa reacción delante de su hermana menor, se giro al sentir nuevamente las manos de su primo sobre sus hombros.

-Seria mejor que no fueras- Objeto sintiendo las frías manos de la ojiblanca sobre las suyas, la miro con curiosidad y consiguió en su rostro una sonrisa que no había visto en años, una sonrisa que la marcaba como aquella tímida chica con la que había convivido muchos veranos de su vida.

-Onegai…- Susurro roncamente irguiéndose totalmente y alzando su vista para mirar fijamente a su primo, este suspiro resignado y la libero caminando hacia la puerta, Hinata rio para sí saliendo detrás de él.

-Sabes que tu otosan lo prohibió cierto?- Murmuro cruzado de brazos mientras bajaban las escaleras, tomo una chaqueta color beige oscura y se la coloco antes de salir. –Abrígate- Ordeno al abrir la puerta y sentir la relajante brisa del mar nocturno dar contra su piel.

"Otosan no tiene que enterarse" Pensó para sí asintiendo débilmente y colocándose su suéter encima de su larga camisa lila ajustada a su cuerpo, no tenía mucho escote pero si dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, unos short cortos de un azul casi negro unicolor, iba en extremo sencilla.

Salieron de la casa sintiendo sobre si la mirada de la menor de las Hyuuga a través de la ventana, Neji sintió como Hinata se colgaba de su brazo tal como había hecho aquella tarde mientras se deleitaba con los surfistas, parecía una niña, sus actitudes eran tan joviales, tan refrescantes para él, debía admitir que era muy diferente a las chicas de aquel lugar.

-Neji-kun…- Sonó a sus espaldas la voz de una chica, acompañada por unas risitas divertidas, ambos Hyuuga se giraron solo para admirar a dos castañas, Hinata reconoció a Ten Ten, llevaba su cabello recogido con mucho más cuidado que esa tarde y llevaba una falda marrón con adornos rojos y una simple camisa de tiras blanca con adornos en dorado, bajo un suéter blanco con adornos negros.

-Ten Ten… Umiko- Saludo respectivamente viendo como la menor miraba fijamente a la chica que todavía seguía abrazada a su brazo, apretándolo con cierta ansiedad. –Ella es Hinata… Mi prima- Aclaro viendo como la primera castaña tenía su mirada intentando detallar a la recién llegada.

-Umiko…- La de cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta alta y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas se adelanto dos pasos, llevaba un pequeño short blanco con marcas naranjas oscuras en los bolsillos, su camisa a diferencia de la otra era manga larga en negro con unas llamas en plateado al nivel del estomago, la camisa llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo dejando a la vista la joya extravagante que colgaba de él.

-Mucho gusto- Hablo roncamente la ojiblanca viendo como la chica la miraba con extrañeza, intento esconderse detrás de su primo, pero algo la confundió, la risa que había escuchado momentos antes se volvía a hacer presente, miro con cuidado y vio a la castaña del cabello suelto riendo y caminar hacia ella.

-Eres muy tímida verdad?- Interrogo tomándola del brazo logrando separarla de su primo, este gruño por lo debajo viendo como la castaña de coletas se acercaba a él, Hinata lo comprendió, bajo su rostro sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan distraída.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo viendo a la que ahora tenía su brazo entre sus manos, esta se giro clavando sus azules ojos en ella, un azul difícil de describir, parecía un mar en movimiento, lleno de vida, una vida misteriosa.

-No te preocupes, ella no te molestara- Dijo en un susurro aumentando la velocidad de su andar, casi arrastrando a la ojiblanca. –Vas a ver el toque cierto?- Interrogo mirando hacia adelante.

-Hai…- Respondió suavemente bajando su rostro, no sabía que pensaba aquella chica de su voz, le era tan difícil hablar, le dolía tanto. –Etto…- Intento agregar deteniéndose a unos pasos de lo que pensó era el club.

-Dime?- Interrogo girándose hacia ella. –Mira… Ya llegaron… Qué raro ellos suelen ser más puntuales- Dijo como una reflexión más para sí misma que para la ojiblanca, esta solo miro fugazmente a los cuatro chicos que salían de la camioneta, reconoció al castaño y sonrió aliviada, intentando armarse de valor.

-Dentro… Con el ruido… No podre hablar- Dijo lentamente viendo como la castaña la miraba extrañada dándole toda su atención. –Mi voz… No está bien-

-Ah… Ya veo- Entendió la castaña sonriendo tiernamente tomándola nuevamente del brazo. –No te preocupes, podrás decirme las cosas al oído si deseas alguna cosa…- Ofreció viendo como la ojiblanca suspiraba más tranquila, parecía una pequeña niña, una niña demasiado inocente.

"Ojala no lo arruine otra vez" Pensó todavía algo nerviosa entrando al lugar, vio a una gran cantidad de personas, algunas caras se le hacían conocidas de aquella tarde, muchas de las chicas que habían estado frente al gran oleaje estaban ahí nerviosas, ansiosas, esperaban algo maravilloso.

-Se hacen llamar empty souls o Almas Vacías… El vocalista ofreció el nombre y los demás lo aceptaron sin mucha lucha, él es quien escribe las canciones- Explico acercándose a una de las mesas frente a la tarima.

"Almas Vacías?... Extraño nombre" Pensó mirando con confusión a su alrededor, podía sentir la emoción de todos los que estaban en aquel lugar, sintió un frio recorrer su espalda al notar a unos cuantos chicos vestidos totalmente de negro con cadenas y gran cantidad de perforaciones en su rostro, le recordaban mucho su antiguo hogar.

-No te asustes- Agrego divertida la castaña interponiéndose en la visión de la ojiblanca. –Ellos son los dueños de este lugar, por esa única razón les permiten tocar, tienen un ritmo peculiar-

"Peculiar?... Como ellos?" Pensó algo horrorizada intentando ponerse de pie, pero justo en ese momento las luces del lugar se apagaron y unas luces violetas y doradas dieron a la tarima, su brazo fue halado hasta abajo obligándola a sentarse nuevamente.

-Ya van a empezar… Supuestamente tienen una nueva canción… Es la primera que tocaran- Susurro apretando un poco más la muñeca de la ojiblanca, intento hacerse notar pero el sonido la detuvo, las cortinas se fueron levantando dejando ver a cuatro chicos de una apariencia realmente extraña, el vocalista había tomado el micrófono dejando la guitarra guindada bajo el, esperaba que comenzara.

"Ese sonido" Pensó escuchando como empezaba la guitarra principal, la busco con la mirada y se encontró con el rubio de esa tarde, se sintió alegre de poder observar que aquel apuesto joven podía tocar de aquella manera, se movió un poco ubicando al castaño en la batería, parecía entusiasmado, la sonrisa en su rostro se lo indicaba, el bajo, en este estaba el chico de gesto fastidiado, su rostro estaba totalmente diferente, concentrado en lo que tocaba, pero lo que llamo su atención fue esa voz, aquella ronca voz que la hizo clavar sus perlados ojos en el centro de la tarima.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Una voz tan hipnotizante, los instrumentos parecían soltar las notas según su voluntad, y los vio, aquellos ojos negros como la noche se clavaron en ella, mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)  
_

No lograba liberarse de aquella mirada profunda, y el parecía no desear que eso sucediera, nuevamente abrió la boca marcando ahora un ritmo en la guitarra que colgaba en sus hombros.

_  
__I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Subió sus manos hasta su pecho, sentía aquellas palabras atravesarla lentamente, bajo su mirada intentando acabar con aquella sensación, escucho el toque de la guitarra rítmica, la de él, parecía querer captar su atención, y ella solo podía permitirse mirarlo fijamente, deseando escuchar mas.

_  
__Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

El coro, su voz sonó ronca mientras dejaba que el rubio llenara el lugar con ese coro que parecía querer indicarle algo, una desesperación oculta, aquella letra no era ficción, acaso el vocalista sentía eso? Acaso estaba liberando esas sensaciones de soledad, que solían ahogarla a ella también.

_  
__So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

La última nota apareció trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad, se giro hacia todo el lugar viendo como todas las chicas gritaban satisfechas, parecía que lo estaban esperando a él, a ese chico de voz profunda y con una mirada penetrante.

"Quien es?... Porque me hace sentir tanto dolor…" Pensó apretando sus manos sobre su pecho intentando controlar el desbocado latir de su corazón, la estaba ahogando y le dolía profundamente.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Las cortinas se cerraron y él se quedo estático en su lugar, podía escuchar el eco de los aplausos y los gritos, incluso conseguía escuchar a lo lejos la celebración de sus compañeros, pero algo había salido mal, esa canción, porque la sintió de golpe tan suya, y esa chica, nunca la había visto, porque no pudo separar sus ojos de ella.

-Teme… Vamos… Regresamos en unos minutos- Lo llamo el rubio tocándole el hombro, el aludido se giro viendo como el rostro de su amigo cambiaba a uno de extrañeza. –Te sientes bien?- Interrogo sorprendiéndolo.

-Hmp- Gruño cerrando los ojos y separando de golpe la mano del rubio de su hombro, repentinamente se sentía ahogado, debía salir a tomar algo de aire, siempre que sentía algo extraño la fría brisa marina lograba calmarlo.

-No te vayas muy lejos todavía faltan algunas canciones- Dijo sereno el Nara deteniendo por unos segundos la marcha del vocalista, Sasuke se giro para mirarlo de reojo y asintió suavemente para salir por la puerta trasera.

"Que me paso?... Esa chica… Ella no es de aquí… Y porque?... Porque esos ojos tan extraños… No podía esquivarlos" Pensaba frenéticamente sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a relajarse extrañamente, su mente parecía estar más estresada de lo que su cuerpo mostraba.

Gruño apoyando la cabeza en una de las paredes sintiendo como a unos cuantos metros de el sonaban algunas voces, parecían voces preocupadas, intento ignorarlas pero se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y lo escucho, la ronca voz del Hyuuga aquello si capto su atención.

-Estará bien…- Dijo hablando un poco más fuerte y con el semblante serio, Sasuke se había acercado lo suficiente para ver como entre los brazos del castaño apoyada en su pecho estaba aquella chica, parecía bastante delicada.

-Demo… Se puso así de repente… No sé que le paso- Dijo la castaña de azules ojos, intento acercarse pero la ojiblanca empezó a toser roncamente haciendo que ambas chicas se detuvieran de golpe.

-Debemos irnos entendiste?- Dijo apretando sus dientes y mirando a la muchacha que se apoyaba en su pecho, Sasuke vio como la chica parecía suplicar que se quedaran, pero la voz no salía, simplemente el ronco sonido de su tos llegaba a sus oídos.

-Que le sucede?- Interrogo ahora la castaña de coletas, su mirada era realmente seria, pero su cuerpo parecía temblar ligeramente, solo el que estaba a una distancia considerable había logrado notar aquello que los demás estaban ignorando.

-Nani mo… Estará bien en la mañana- Dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar lejos del lugar, el pelinegro noto nuevamente como aquellos perlados ojos lo miraban, pero esta vez con una luz que indicaban el temor que sentía, tenía miedo, tal vez miedo de el?

Sasuke se sintió estúpido, como podía estar ahí, escuchando sobre la vida de una desconocida, una chica que parecía haberle tomado un miedo descontrolado, un miedo extraño, pero por un momento se sintió bien, ver el temor reflejado en aquellos ojos tan puros, tal vez era eso lo que deseaba, ese temor, quería que le temieran, y esa criatura tan frágil lo había descubierto.

-Sasuke?- Escucho a sus espaldas deteniéndolo al instante, suspiro cansado mientras la miraba de reojo. –Que haces acá afuera?- Interrogo acercándose un poco más a él.

-Respiraba…- Respondió de mala gana cruzándose de brazos, sintió como la castaña se sobresalto un poco pero sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro. –Debo volver- Advirtió empezando a caminar lentamente.

-Y Naruto-kun?- Interrogo antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta, sabía que estaba mal, Sasuke odiaba estar en medio de aquellas discusiones, pero por esta vez no podía hacer nada más. –Está bien?... Esta ella con…-

-El dobe está bien… Deja de preguntar por esa estúpida, deberías saber que fue un malentendido- Dijo irritado girándose todavía sosteniendo la puerta con sus manos, vio como la castaña bajaba la cabeza algo dolida pero intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Hai…- Dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta, no deseaba que ese chico tan frio la viera en ese estado tan vulnerable, pero al escuchar un leve gruñido se detuvo por unos segundos.

-Deberías alejarte de una vez por todas de el- Dijo casi en un murmullo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, odiaba de sobremanera verse envuelto en esos dramas entre el rubio y la que en algún momento fue su novia, debía admitir que le había tomado cierto cariño a la chica pero no podía permitir que el rubio la lastimara, no otra vez.

-Teme… Ya vamos a empezar…- Dijo el rubio algo estresado tomando su propia guitarra y colocándose en su lugar, Sasuke vio como el castaño jugaba a lanzar sus baquetas mientras movía sus pies rápidamente, el otro pelinegro solo se apoyaba en una de las paredes con el bajo entre sus manos deslizando sus dedos por las cuerdas.

"Estoy demasiado distraído esta noche" Se regaño mentalmente casi corriendo hasta su posición, se coloco la guitarra mientras volvía a escuchar los aplausos, su cabeza empezó a divagar en aquella mirada, en aquel frágil cuerpo apoyado en el pecho del Hyuuga.

Abrió sus ojos justo cuando escucho el repiqueteo de las baquetas, suspiro y apretó el micrófono entre sus manos, era una de las pocas canciones que parecía afectar en algo a las personas, aunque rápidamente aquello se convertía en una admiración por su manera de cantar, tan vacios como siempre.

_When passion's lost and all the trust is gone,  
Way too far, for way too long  
Children crying, cast out and neglected,  
Only in a world so cold, only in a world  
This cold  
Hold the hand of your bes__t friend, look into  
Their eyes, Then watch them drift away  
Some might say, we've done the wrong things,  
For way too long, for way too long_

Sus pupilas brillaban al sentir la luz sobre estas, no sabía porque esperaba verlas, esos perlados ojos, su corazón empezó a palpitar algo acelerado sintiendo como la multitud parecía aguantar la respiración.

_  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away,  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending out the wounds of us_

Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
Circumstances of a world so cold

Sentía sus dedos rozar débilmente con las cuerdas metálicas, el ritmo de rápido a lento, el sonido de su propia voz ahogándolo, cerró los ojos concentrándose en volver al ritmo lento sintiendo a su alrededor la vibración de los demás instrumentos._  
_

_Burning whispers, remind me of the days,  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
Guilty of the same__ things, provoked by  
The cause, I've left alone, in a world so cold  
Fever inside the storm,  
So I'm turning away,  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending out the wounds of us_

Keep your thorns  
'Cause I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
Circumstances of a world so cold

Su garganta quemaba lentamente al forzar su voz a llegar a esas graves tonalidades, pero así había sentido que debía ser aquella canción, debía poder estremecer a quienes la escucharan, podía sentir el respirar acompasado del rubio a su lado, todo se sentía tan vacio. _  
_

_I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Circumstances of a world so cold_

Why does everyone feel like my enemy,  
Don't want any part of depression or  
Darkness, I've had enough,  
Sick and tired, bring the sun, or I'm gone,  
Or I'm gone

I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
No mother-fucking sl_ave to this,  
Never lied, Never left  
Never lived, Never loved  
Never lost, Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything,_

Podía recordar como muchas de las que juraban ser sus admiradores le preguntaban sobre esa letra, el significado, el muchas veces había evadido esa pregunta, pero ahora, ahí cantándola como tantas otras veces se pregunto cómo había llegado aquella letra a sus pensamientos, como había decidido componerla. _  
_

_Backing out, giving up, no mother-fucking  
__Slave to this,  
Never lied, Never left  
Never lived, Never loved  
Never lost, Never hurt  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
Anything,_

I need to find a darkened corner,  
A lightless corner,  
Where it's safer and calmer,

I'm turning away  
Away from the name  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the stones  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
'Cause I'm through mending out the wounds of us

Sus dedos habían cobrado vida propia, lo llevaban al ritmo de su propia creación, era así como debía ser, era así como debía estar, escuchando el eco de su propia voz subió su vista, intentando admirar alrededor del lugar, tantos rostros conocidos, tantas chicas sin sentido, giro hacia la puerta y bajo la mirada, la luz lo había cegado momentáneamente. _  
_

_I'm running away,  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Away from the space  
(Hate this head space)  
Circumstances of a world so cold_

I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
Away from the names  
(Calling your names)  
Away from the games  
(Fucking head games)  
Circumstances of a world so cold

Se detuvo, su voz se congelo escuchando el resonar de los instrumentos que llevaban aquel grotesco ritmo, como solía autodenominarse, era tan sin sentido, una y otra vez volvía a escucharla terminar, llegando a la misma conclusión, no había una razón para aquella canción, tal vez sus sentimientos, unos sentimientos los cuales intentaba mantener enterrados, subió nuevamente su vista y se congelo, al otro lado del lugar, unos ojos perlados se habían cristalizado, la chica mantenía sus manos sobre la boca.

"Pero que..." Pensó viendo como el castaño llegaba hasta ella enojado, la chica seguía ahí observándolo, mientras intentaba en vano controlar la ligera convulsión que le causaba aquella tos que empezaba a atormentarlo, pero lo que más le impacto, esos ojos perlados, estaban llorando, estaban sufriendo a causa de sus letras.

-Como siempre... Esta canción es la mejor- Dijo entusiasmado el castaño llegando hasta donde estaba el rubio celebrando junto a un desentendido Sasuke, el todavía tenia la vista clavada en aquella frágil figura que salía nuevamente por la puerta de aquel lugar, estaba perturbado.

-Sasuke… Sasuke- Llamo dos veces el Nara viendo como el Uchiha seguía viendo a la nada, las cortinas empezaron a descender encerrándolos en una tenue oscuridad, el aludido se giro intentando reaccionar pero simplemente estaba demasiado confundido.

-Oe teme… Que te sucede?...- Pregunto el rubio al ver que su amigo se apoyo con dificultad en una de las columnas del escenario. –Te sientes bien?- Interrogo viendo como el afectado negaba y gruñía débilmente.

-Parece ser que hoy no es tu día- Dijo el castaño restándole importancia, sabía que el Uchiha odiaba ser el centro de atención, y prestarle tanta cuando el parecía más afectado realmente lo molestaría.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo roncamente subiendo su mirada, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules preocupados del rubio, los otros dos chicos se habían apartado intentando seguir con sus cosas, sus instrumentos eran algo valioso, demasiado valioso para cada uno de ellos.

-Teme… Seguro estas bien?- Insistió el rubio poniéndose delante de él, Sasuke solo gruño frunciendo el ceño intentando demostrar que se encontraba normal, pero el rubio solo se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro de inconformidad.

-Dobe… Vete a hacer cualquier cosa- Dijo prepotentemente mientras se quitaba la guitarra que ahora le empezaba a pesar más de lo debido, podía sentir pequeños espasmos de electricidad rodar por su cuerpo, pero no entendía que era lo que sentía.

Vio de reojo como el rubio maldecía por lo debajo mientras se encaminaba hacia el amplificador de su guitarra, el se apoyo mejor en una de las columnas mientras veía con cierta confusión la cortina moverse delante de él, gruño y la abrió levemente, nadie pareció darse cuenta de aquello, sus ojos negros empezaron a moverse por el lugar intentando encontrar aquella mirada que lo confundía.

"No está aquí… Ahora definitivamente si se marcho" Pensó sintiéndose repentinamente más tranquilo, una ola de decepción recorrió su estomago justo en el momento que el entendió que era lo que había sucedido, sonrió triunfalmente al darse cuenta de lo que sentía, era una excitación, estaba emocionado por lo que aquella chica tan extraña podría significar.

Cerró con fuerza la cortina y se giro encaminándose hacia los otros tres chicos que ya estaban concentrados en sus respectivos instrumentos, gruño intentando captar la atención de los presentes, estos le miraron unos segundos y sonrieron asintiendo.

"Aquella chica… Debo conocerla" Se propuso tomando su guitarra y calentando para la próxima canción, en sus ojos ardía una llama de determinación que nunca antes se había apreciado en aquellos ojos vacios, un deseo se había formado en el fondo de aquel ser insensible y le emocionaba llevarlo hasta el final, desenredarlo y acabarlo, utilizarlo como energía para su propia vacía existencia.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Espero haya sido de su agrado! Espero sus comentarios! Y si es una historia muy existencial! Sépanlo por adelantado… Seré sincera no sé como acabe la broma en esta historia así que espero estén abiertos a todas las opciones y cuando digo todas son TODAS!

**harukauzaki: **Si bueno estas perdonado… La verdad a mí tampoco me agrada mucho el titulo pero ya que así quedo… Jajajaja! Espero este capi te guste! Esta historia me tiene nerviosa! Jajaja

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Por favor! Yo amo a Itachi… Entre en depresión por su muerte y ahí fue que me digne a hacer los fics! Por eso mi primer fic es un ItaHina! Esta por acá publicado por si te interesa! Y bueno si Hinata ya se encontró con Sasuke aunque no fue algo agradable… Y gracias me halagas… Espero ir progresando con el tiempo! Me encanto leerte y espero este capi te guste mucho! Esto de la música me confunde un poco… Espero no sea muy extraño

**Pamelix: **Gracias! Espero este capi también te haya gustado mucho! Dale una oportunidad no? Me estoy esforzando por el!

**gaahina-4e: **Bueno, bueno la chica salió curiosa! Espero con los próximos capítulos tus peticiones sean concedidas! Te diré que una idea así me estaba pasando por la mente y pues con respecto a la familia ya lo sabrás! De verdad que es complicada la trama espero no escribirla tan enredada! Espero tu review a ver qué tal quedo este capi!

**isiiiwhis: **Me alegra ver que te gusta! Y tranquila no importa lo de mis demás fics! Por eso intento hacerlos de una temática variada! Jajaja! Espero este capi te guste y que el SasuHina que hubo no haya sido tan traumante! xD…

**hitari uchiha: **Espero el capi te guste, estaré esperando ansiosa tu review! Quiero ver cómo evoluciona el fic y si es realmente buena idea!

**Luna-Yang1994: **Lamento informarte que tus preguntas forman parte de la trama así que no puedo responderlas ahora! Me agradas! Ojala te guste este capi y espero saber más de ti en los posteriores! Intente poner un DeiHina en otra de mis historias así que no pienses que eres la única con esa macabra idea en mente! Muajajaja… Me estoy esforzando mucho T-T

**TheseLittleEvilSoul: **Que bueno! Espero este capi te guste mucho! Ojala lea más de ti en los próximos capítulos! Me agrada tener opiniones variadas así puedo mejorar lo que hace falta…

**adrifernan19: **Me encanta tenerte también por este fic! De verdad que no sabes cómo me alegra! Ojala sea de tu agrado y que me digas si algo anda mal o raro para poder modificarlo!

**TiFaa-chan: **Ojala este capítulo te guste! Espero le haga justicia a como deje el primero! Esperare tu review a ver qué tal quedo si? jajaja

**Dark Amy-chan: **Gracias! Siempre es bueno tener a una lectora conocida! Me hace sentir más tranquila! Por lo menos sé que si queda mal no moriré sola! T-T Y bueno más adelante veras cosas más interesantes! Por cierto estoy esperando tu conti!!! Debo ponerlo en todos mis fics para que me complazcas?! Y si ahora mi inspiración esta modificada por mi estado de ánimo… Mi depre y mucho…

Bueno espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado! La verdad me costó mucho y dude mucho con las canciones! Esperare sus reviews y feliz porque el principio fue bien recibido! Matta ne! Y se cuidan no?


	3. Chapter 3 Ángel y Demonio

**Buenas!! Aquí está la actualización de mi historia! Me agrada mucho la oportunidad que le dan a este fic! Espero no sea muy loco y que les guste mucho… Recuerden dejarme sus opiniones… Siempre son bien recibidas! Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto… Nunca lo olvido… Aunque lo odio por los rellenos…**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. III. Ángel y Demonio. **

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, tenía unos cuantos días durmiendo mal, aquella voz resonaba en su cabeza, aquellas palabras la atravesaban mordazmente, al sentir la claridad del sol dando en su rostro cerró los ojos intentando volver a dormir, extrañamente y debido al dolor que le producían esas frases prefería su mundo, un mundo donde podía hablar sin aquel dolor, un mundo donde no lastimaría a nadie más.

"Es de mañana… No puedo quedarme más tiempo acostada" Pensó resignada retirando las sabanas y sentándose en la orilla de su cama, sus ojos dieron con su puerta tallada, estaba ligeramente abierta y eso la extraño un poco.

Hinata camino lentamente hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras, en el primer piso se podían escuchar unas cuantas quejas y gruñidos, sonrió divertida al pensar en su hermana molestando a Neji, bajo casi corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse de frente al castaño de tatuajes rojos justo frente a ella.

-Hinata!- Dijo sorprendido girándose para evitar el sonrojo que empezaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas, la chica lo miro extrañada y camino hasta el interior de la cocina intentando encontrar a su hermana menor.

-Onee-san!- Se escucho la alegre voz de la castaña llegando desde la puerta hacia el jardín. –Nii-san dijo que me enseñara a surfear…- Dijo emocionada sin notar que la ojiblanca mayor dejo de respirar.

-Nii-san…- Llamo lentamente sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sentía que sus piernas no aguantarían su propio peso por mucho tiempo.

-Hinata…- Murmuro el Inuzuka caminando hacia ella para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie, había notado el leve temblor que había golpeado su cuerpo y preocupado se acerco hasta la silla para sentarla. –Neji esta fuera… Preparando algunas cosas para tu imoto- Dijo dudoso escuchando unos pequeños quejidos al otro lado de su cuerpo.

-Iie…- Murmuro mirando con confusión los marrones ojos de su amigo, luego busco una mirada similar a la suya, la vio radiante de felicidad, pero un brillo de temor acompañaba aquella felicidad. –Hanabi no… No quiero que practiques eso- Murmuro sintiendo como su garganta empezaba a arder.

-Nani?!... Demo porque?... No me arriesgare- Empezó a quejarse saltando hasta el asiento que se encontraba frente a la mayor de las Hyuuga. –Nii-san dijo que vería que no fuera peligroso para mí…-

-Iie…- Se negó nuevamente intentando controlar el temor de que algo le pasara a su curiosa hermana por estar practicando aquellas cosas. –No puedes… Podrías lastimarte seriamente y…- Se corto para toser un poco, su garganta le pedía a gritos algo que la humedeciera, no podía esforzarse tanto.

-Hinata!- Se escucho la ronca voz del mayor de los Hyuuga que soltó algunas cosas y corrió hacia ella, Hinata solo consiguió verlo intentando explicarse, este entendió al cabo de unos segundos y fue hacia el refrigerador, ahí guardaba grandes cantidades de suero prácticamente congelado para esos momentos.

-Nii-san… Verdad que no me pasara nada?- Intervino la castaña intentando restarle importancia a aquel episodio.

-Etto… Neji…- Intervino el chico perruno separándose de una vez por todas de la Hyuuga mientras esta seguía tosiendo levemente mientras tomaba lentamente uno de los termos llenos de suero.

-Kiba… Que sucede?- Dijo suspirando tranquilo a medida que aquel ronco sonido iba desapareciendo. –Me ayudaras con Hanabi cierto?- Se atrevió a preguntar viendo como el chico se echaba para atrás de golpe, con una mirada algo asustada.

-Nani?!...- Casi grito girándose para ver de reojo a Hinata, ella todavía intentaba de manera silenciosa detener a su hermana de aquella locura, sabía que Neji debido a sus ocupaciones no podría estarla cuidando todas las vacaciones de verano pero, que él se pusiera de niñera, era otra cosa muy diferente.

-Le diría a Ten Ten demo… Esta tan ocupada como yo- Dijo frunciendo el ceño lanzando rápidas miradas al lugar de sus dos extrañas primas. –Sera solo hasta que logre desocuparme totalmente-

-Demo… Esa pequeña no seguirá lo que le diga… Ve solamente como se comporta contigo!- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos. –Además no solo surfeo me debo a la banda- Agrego intentando hacer que el castaño se rindiera.

-Hinata se encargara de ella cuando tengas que ir a tus ensayos… Solo enséñale a surfear…- Dijo fríamente mientras volvía hacia la cocina. –Hanabi…- Llamo haciendo que la castaña levantara la cabeza de su posición sobre la mesa.

-Onee-san dijo que vendría a ver… Le preocupa que no cumplas tu promesa- Dijo entre irritada y emocionada viendo fijamente a su primo, Kiba veía aquello con temor, aquella chiquilla parecía no tener el mas mínimo respeto por Neji y mucho menos lo tendría con él.

-Hinata…- Llamo ahora a la mayor haciéndole una seña para que se pusiera de pie, esta lo miro confundido pero accedió indicándole con una mirada a la menor que debía quedarse en su lugar.

-Que sucede?- Dijo roncamente clavando su mirada en el Inuzuka, este sonrió nervioso causándole risa a la chica, Hinata no podía entender que estaba sucediendo pero le daba cierta tranquilidad ver a aquel chico en su casa.

-Kiba le dará las lecciones a Hanabi…- Revelo Neji viendo como la ojiblanca retrocedía unos pasos. –Tranquila… Es muy bueno demo, deberás decirle a Hanabi que le obedezca- Dijo serio viendo fijamente a la chica.

-Hai… Demo… Porque?- Se atrevió a preguntar girándose totalmente hacia el castaño de su amigo, le extraño que esta volviera a desviar su vista e intentara en vano esconder el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Porque yo tengo cosas que hacer… Y ella quería realmente aprender a surfear- Revelo lanzándole una mirada amenazante al chico perro que se puso aun más nervioso, Hinata miraba aquello con cierto desconcierto. –Ya me voy… Umiko dijo que vendría en un rato- Agrego antes de abrir la puerta y salir del lugar.

Hinata lo observo con cuidado notando como le lanzaba otra mirada amenazante al chico que se quedaba en casa justo cuando abría la puerta, una corriente cálida de brisa se coló por la puerta refrescando sus piernas y su pecho, se sentía tan bien.

La ojiblanca suspiro satisfecha mientras se giraba hacia donde escucho unos pasos nerviosos intentando salir del lugar, vio nuevamente extrañada al castaño y se percato del porque aquella actitud tan extraña.

-Kyaaaa!- Grito roncamente justo cuando el calor subió hasta sus mejillas, la garganta le quemo horrible cristalizando sus ojos, pero eso no la detuvo de cubrirse con ambas manos, estaba en pijama todavía y aquello estaba incomodando de cierta manera a su nuevo amigo.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo el chico ya en la cocina intentando no avergonzarla más, la escucho subir rápidamente las escaleras y suspiro tranquilo, pero volvió su vista a la niña que todavía estaba sentada en la mesa, pero esta vez una sonrisa divertida adornaba sus labios.

-Sera interesante tenerte como sensei chico- Dijo altivamente mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba nuevamente el termo con suero. –Mi onee-san no puede estar forzando demasiado su voz… Onegai intenta no hacerla gritar mas- Dijo pero ahora su voz sonaba realmente aterradora, y en sus ojos perlados un brillo de maldad aparecía advirtiendo al chico.

-Como digas…- Dijo intentando mantener la calma viendo como la pequeña asentía y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, era seguro que subiría a entregarle aquella bebida a su hermana mayor, pero eso no dejaba de confundirlo, como es que aquella chica parecía tener alguna enfermedad grave, una que le impidiera expresarse libremente.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sonrió satisfecho sacudiendo un poco su cabello, el agua salada causaba que su cabello se le pegara al rostro y eso no lo dejaba ver, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ello, era todavía lo suficientemente temprano como para que pudiera estar solo y las olas estaban realmente increíbles.

"Viene otra" Pensó para sí sonriendo y moviendo su cabello para poder ver mucho mejor la distancia entre él y la ola, se acostó nuevamente en la gran tabla azul oscuro con marcas tribales en rojo y blanco, el símbolo de su familia en la punta, sintió como unas cuantas gotas de agua chocaban contra su piel justo cuando se ponía de pie.

La gran ola se cerró salpicando su espalda con aquellas agradables gotas saladas, se movió hacia la cresta intentando una de sus tantas maniobras, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, disfrutaba aquel estado, cuando la adrenalina fluía por su sangre, llenándolo de poder, de orgullo, era uno de los pocos que podían realizar aquello sin caerse luego.

-Bien- Murmuro sonriendo prepotentemente cayendo al agua, vio como su tabla se elevaba saliendo a la superficie mientras el disfrutaba de la corriente bajo el agua, unos cuantos peces bastante coloridos nadaban a su alrededor, boto un poco de aire nadando hasta llegar a la superficie, escucho un murmullo a lo lejos.

-Eh… Teme…- Escucho la alegre voz del rubio gritando desde la orilla de la playa, vio con cierto recelo la presencia de la pelirrosa y la rubia, ambas le saludaban con las manos en alto.

"Genial" Pensó algo enfurecido, frunció el ceño y nado encaminándose a la orilla, giro sus ojos intentando notar la posición del sol sin cegarse, eran casi las 11 de la mañana, suspiro resignado cuando sus pies tocaron la suave arena indicándole su cercanía con la orilla.

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun- Saludaron al unísono las chicas, este las ignoro olímpicamente mientras tomaba su tabla y terminaba de caminar hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, llevaba solo unas bermudas negras y la muñequera, su largo y bien definido pecho brillaba con los rayos del sol que atravesaban las gotas de agua que corrían por su amplia espalda y pecho.

-Dobe…- Llamo captando la atención de rubio que estaba agachado terminando de pulir la tabla, subió su mirada sonrió zorrunamente y volvió a su trabajo. –Dobe…- Volvió a llamar algo irritado.

-Que pasa?- Dijo entre molesto y divertido poniéndose de pie, miro de reojo a las dos chicas que ya estaban sentadas bajo una de las palmeras que habían por el lugar, hablaban con un tono de voz más alto del normal y sus risas parecían querer atravesar sus oídos. –Eso…- Murmuro entendiendo la razón de la molestia de su amigo.

-Las trajiste para molestar?- Interrogo enterrando la tabla junto a la del rubio, se sentó intentando inútilmente recuperar la calma de algunos momentos atrás.

-Iie… Ino me pidió venir- Confeso tomando asiento junto al pelinegro, este lo miro confundido viendo como eso ampliaba la sonrisa del rubio. –Quería ver si Kiba estaba por aquí- Dijo sin poder contener las risas, Sasuke miro de reojo como las dos chicas se habían quedado mirando hacia ellos, la rubia se sonrojo al sentir la intensa mirada del pelinegro.

-Kiba?- Pregunto intentando creer lo que el rubio acababa de decir, si eso era cierto, porque la rubia se sonrojaba cuando él la veía, no tenía sentido, pero una risa infantil lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hai… Ella está demasiado apenada con todos nosotros…- Empezó con tono burlón ignorando el sonido de aquella infantil voz. –Shikamaru la descubrió ayer, se puso como un tomate- Siguió riendo mientras el pelinegro fruncía el ceño, no lo había notado pero la rubia era un poco más centrada que la pelirrosa que siempre la acompañaba, ahora entendía porque siempre estaba cerca de ellos, no era por él, era por el castaño, vaya que el ego puede afectar la perspectiva de las personas.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo consiguió gruñir cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la tabla, se sentía estúpido, realmente era tan orgulloso y egocéntrico como para pensar que todas las chicas morían por él? Aunque el juraba que odiaba ese comportamiento?.

-Mira…- Murmuro el rubio captando la atención de un amargado pelinegro, este se giro y se encontró con la delgada silueta de una castaña, la reconoció enseguida y entendió porque Naruto se había puesto de aquel humor.

-Déjala…- Dijo hastiado recorriendo rápidamente las demás figuras que acompañaban a la castaña, se detuvo al ver al castaño muy entretenido conversando con una muchacha, esta estaba de espaldas pero se veía lo bastante frágil como para soportar alguna locura del chico perro.

-Ese Kiba- Murmuro ceñudo el rubio tomando su tabla y caminando hacia mar abierto, Sasuke lo miro cansado y escucho un leve grito de sorpresa, sabía que la castaña se había dado cuenta de su presencia cuando lo escucho saltar al agua.

"Este dobe… No sabe hacer nada" Se quejo poniéndose de pie y siguiendo el mismo camino que el rubio se adentro en el mar intentando desaparecer aquella sensación de molestia que había conseguido, no solo por ver a la chica que más lo atormentaba sino por haberse percatado que era realmente un egocéntrico que esperaba que toda chica que conociera se desviviera por él.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sonrió al ver como el castaño empezaba a pelearse con su pequeña hermana, Hanabi no intentaba en ser agradable, estaba siendo la chiquilla fastidiosa que espantaba a cada individuo que intentaba acercarse a ella.

-No trajiste traje de baño?- Pregunto la castaña sacando a la ojiblanca de sus pensamientos, esta se giro para verla y negó sonrojándose levemente. –Vaya… Primera chica que veo no es fanática del mar- Dijo burlescamente mientras empezaba a hacerse una coleta alta, Hinata se detuvo un poco para observarla, llevaba una falda de jean corta y la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, era de unos tonos marrones y amarillos resaltando su dorada piel.

-Hinata, Umiko vamos- Dijo alegre el castaño sonriendo ampliamente mientras corría hacia donde empezaba a dibujarse la orilla de la playa.

-Hanabi…- Llamo la ojiblanca viendo que la pequeña castaña casi imitaba al chico, se giro para verla e hizo un puchero haciendo reír a ambas chicas.

-Deberías dejarla… No es peligroso- Aconsejo la castaña de ojos azules viendo como la pequeña caminaba con cansancio delante de ellas. –Además… Kiba se llevo las tablas- Agrego sonriendo mientras movía ligeramente su cabello.

-Ve si eso es lo que quieres- Se resigno escuchando la alegre risa de su hermana que corrió hacia la arena, la miraba sonreír ampliamente, Hinata se sintió feliz, era la primera vez en años que veía a su hermana menor tan contenta.

-Dime algo… Porque necesitas tanto suero?- Interrogo la castaña caminando al paso lento y armonioso de la ojiblanca. –Digo… No parece que tengas alguna enfermedad-

-Es que… Tuve un accidente y mis cuerdas vocales me queman- Revelo apretando entre sus frágiles manos el termo que llevaba consigo, podía sentir la resequedad acumularse en su delgada garganta.

-Ya veo… Disculpa- Dijo algo dudosa deteniéndose justo donde se encontraban las tablas que hacía pocos momentos estuvo cargando el chico perruno. –Mira…- Agrego satisfecha señalando el gran oleaje que se mostraba a unos metros de ahí.

-Esta perfecto no crees?- Intervino el castaño algo mojado, parecía haber estado peleando y aquello se confirmo al ver a la pequeña niña riendo victoriosa mientras se quitaba el vestido color azul cielo que cargaba.

-Sera fácil aprender con esta marea- Coincidió la castaña moviéndose hacia donde estaban las tablas, saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita y empezó a frotar su tabla, era de un naranja claro con destellos amarillos, unas cuantas marcas marrones que le daban aquel toque femenino que caracterizaba a la delgada chica.

-Segura que estarás bien aquí sola?- Pregunto algo preocupado el castaño dirigiéndose a la ojiblanca, esta sonrió tiernamente y asintió. –Podría decirle a Umiko que le enseñe y yo…-

-Iie… Sé que deseas estar allí- Dijo tiernamente mientras veía como la sonrisa del castaño se ampliaba, pero ambos salieron de su embobamiento justo cuando la castaña soltó un grito de sorpresa que la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio de su tabla larga.

-Sucede algo?- Pregunto el chico que sostuvo el juguete de la castaña mientras esta asentía, unos chapoteos se hicieron presentes y todos miraron en la dirección que había tomado el rubio y muy de cerca le seguía un pelinegro. –Vaya… Demo si son Naruto y Sasuke- Dijo divertido tomando su tabla y empezando a pulirla.

-Naruto y Sasuke?- Repitió la ojiblanca mirando a la castaña, esta asintió y se sentó frente a su tabla indicándole a Hinata que la acompañara. –Umiko tu…-

-El rubio es Naruto… Era mi novio- Dijo conteniendo el dolor que intentaba quebrar su voz. –El otro es Sasuke… Tocan en la banda de Kiba- agrego suspirando y apoyando su cabeza en su tabla.

-Umiko…- Llamo melosamente el castaño dejándose caer junto a las dos chicas. –Onegai… Onegai… Onegai- Suplico escuchando como esta gruñía levemente, se giro hacia la ojiblanca que lo miraba confundida.

-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión- Dijo ceñuda la castaña mientras el chico soltaba un grito de felicidad y dándole un beso en la mejilla tomo su tabla y salto al agua en cuestión de segundos, ante la divertida mirada de las dos chicas, Umiko rio alegremente al sentir el agua salada tocando su piel al descubierto.

-Que te… Pidió?- Interrogo por fin la ojiblanca viendo como a lo lejos los tres chicos parecían saludarse, el rubio estaba un tanto molesto y se dio la vuelta para ignorar al castaño el cual parecía divertido con aquella situación.

-Yo le enseñare a tu imoto- Confeso al fin cerrando los ojos, Hinata la vio sonreír levemente, viendo como su semblante parecía estar más tranquilo ahora, era como si inconscientemente el chico la libero del peso de tener que surfear con el que fue su novio.

-Lo lamento- Dijo avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo fácil que se le hacía leer la expresión de aquella chica, no entendía el dolor de aquello que estaba pasando pero, estaba claro que sufría y eso era algo que ella entendía bien.

-No tienes porque…- Dijo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos y poniéndose de pie sonrió sinceramente antes de tomar su tabla, bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de Hinata. –Iré a darle las primeras lecciones… Estarás bien aquí?- Interrogo mientras lanzaba su falda junto al bolso, la ojiblanca solo consiguió asentir lentamente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, escucho como su pequeña hermana reía abiertamente mientras tomaba la tabla de aprendizaje y se iba detrás de la castaña.

"Supongo que esto no puede ser tan malo…" Pensó notando la presencia de dos chicas mas en el lugar, ambas parecían estar muy entretenidas viendo a los tres chicos en el mar, suspiro tranquila mientras acomodaba un poco su falda dispuesta a admirar aquel deporte tan peligroso.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Tomo una bocanada de aire justo cuando su nariz sintió el aire dulce que flotaba alrededor de ellos, impulsándose por sus brazos se sentó nuevamente en la tabla escuchando para su desgracia las pelea de sus dos compañeros.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa Umiko… Es tu novia- Dijo irritado el castaño salpicando un poco de agua al rubio, este gruño ante la aparente burla de él.

-Ella ya no quiere ser mi novia- Se quejo tomando la punta de su tabla y girándola para darle nuevamente la espalda a Kiba. –Tu la querías cierto?- Interrogo mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso era antes… Ella siempre ha tenido ojos para ti- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos escuchando un suspiro de tranquilidad por parte del rubio. –Demo… Tal vez funcione ahora- Dijo para molestar, tenía que aguantar la risa que aquello le provocaba.

-Kisama!- Gruño el rubio tomando la punta de la tabla del castaño y girándola para que quedara boca abajo.

-Dobe…- Intervino por fin el pelinegro mientras veía como el castaño salía del agua con renovadas ganas de golpear al rubio. –Kiba…- Llamo ahora captando la atención del chico perro.

-Siempre tienes que terminar peleando por tonterías- Se quejo el castaño tomando su tabla y empezando a nadar hacia la orilla.

-Donde crees que vas?- Reto el rubio siguiéndolo, Sasuke no pudo más que suspirar y dar por terminada la sesión de ese día, tal vez antes del anochecer podría volver ahí y relajarse como esperaba.

-Voy a ver cómo va Umiko…- Revelo el castaño quejándose al sentir como su tabla era tomada por la punta para detener su marcha. –Si tanto te molesta ven a ver- Ofreció golpeando con su pie la mano del rubio que sostenía su tabla para de una vez por todas salir del agua.

-Créeme que lo hare…- Amenazo mientras rozaba con sus pies la suave arena, tomo la tabla y tuvo el impulso de correr hacia donde se dirigía el castaño, pero escucho un chapoteo detrás de sí. –Teme acompáñame- Pidió girándose totalmente al pelinegro.

-Para que?- Dijo irritado sintiendo sobre si las miradas de el ahora numeroso club de chicas que los observaban, gruño y empezó a caminar hacia donde se había perdido el castaño. –Vamos de una vez- Dijo irritado viendo como el rubio sonreía abiertamente y corría un poco para darle alcance.

Caminaban ensimismados intentando dar con la posición del castaño, el día estaba realmente claro, el cielo despejado y una suave brisa hacia que el oleaje no fuera muy fuerte, unas cuantas gotas de agua salada llego hasta ellos cuando la ola rompió en la orilla y la vieron, la castaña estaba totalmente empapada riendo a más no poder junto al castaño, este al igual que ella sujetaban la tabla larga de la chica.

-Ese kisama…- Gruño el rubio apretando sus puños, Sasuke solo lo contuvo atravesando una mano para impedirle salir corriendo en esa dirección. –Teme… Acaso no ves lo que hace?- Se quejo deteniéndose debido a la interrupción del pelinegro.

-No hace nada dobe…- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz, le señalo a la pequeña castaña que empujo de golpe al chico haciéndolo rabiar mientras la mayor solo conseguía seguir riendo y chocaba los cinco con la pequeña. –No pienses cosas estúpidas- Recrimino mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos y retomaba su marcha lenta.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta quedar en una dirección diagonal al sitio donde se encontraban los tres castaños, todos con apariencias diferentes, disfrutando del mar, tal como solían hacer todos los habitantes de aquel lugar, Sasuke se giro aburrido y noto la delicada figura que estaba apoyada en la tabla del Inuzuka viendo fijamente donde se encontraban esas tres personas.

-Dobe…- Llamo señalando a la joven que veía de manera casi hipnótica a sus tres compañeros, ambos la vieron reír levemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la tabla y cerraba los ojos intentando perderse en aquellos salados aromas.

-Es Hinata…- Dijo caminando ahora hacia la chica sonrió ampliamente al verla respirar de aquella manera tan pausada. –Es la prima de Neji…- Completo agachándose a unos cuantos pasos de la chica, esta seguía sin saber que él se encontraba ahí.

"La prima de Neji… Con razón su rostro se me hacia conocido… Es esa chica" Pensó sintiendo la curiosidad volver a golpear su pecho, vio con cierta molestia como el rubio la admiraba de cerca, lo vio sonreír justo cuando poso su mano en aquellas aparentemente suaves mejillas, la vio sobresaltarse casi cayendo al suelo de no ser porque el rubio sujeto la tabla en la cual se apoyaba.

-Gomen… No pensé que te asustarías tanto- Se disculpo el rubio poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano para que la chica lo imitara, esta sonrió y tranquilamente se puso de pie, mirando únicamente al rubio.

-Esta bien…- Dijo con aquella voz que denotaba sensualidad. –Estaba distraída- Dijo bajando su rostro intentando ocultar su vergüenza, odiaba no poder ser más abierta pero no podía hacer nada, esa era su forma de ser.

-Etto… Umiko… Que hace con Kiba?- Interrogo el rubio sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia la ojiblanca, el pelinegro la vio sobresaltarse y sonreír justo cuando subía su mirada para mirar nuevamente al rubio.

-Le enseñan a Hanabi a surfear- Explico girándose hacia el hombre que tenia rato inmóvil a unos pasos del rubio, tenia cierto temor de verlo a la cara, podía sentir un aire intimidante a su alrededor.

-Ya veo…- Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Deberías ir a ver que esta sucediendo- Soltó el pelinegro al aire viendo de reojo como la chica sonreía viendo como el rubio se tensaba ante el comentario, Sasuke se giro para verla totalmente y sus ojos volvieron a quedar atrapados en aquellos perlados, sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad de observarlos indefinidamente.

-Claro…- Dijo el rubio girándose para encontrar a su amigo mirando fijamente a la frágil joven que estaba sonrojada pero sin querer apartar sus ojos del pelinegro. –Ya vuelvo- Dijo sonriendo para sí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su ex novia.

-Eres tu- Murmuro la joven sintiéndose por fin a solas con el pelinegro. –Tu música…- Empezó pero sintió el ardor de su garganta obligándola a toser, cubrió su boca para no incomodar al pelinegro y camino hacia donde estaba apoyado el bolso de la castaña.

"Que sucede con ella" Pensó algo intrigado siguiéndola de cerca, vio con cierto temor como la chica suspiraba al terminar de tomarse el contenido de un termo, unos roncos gemidos salieron de aquel frágil cuerpo mientras ella se volvía nuevamente hacia él.

-Gomen…- Dijo roncamente tocando su garganta y bajando su rostro avergonzada, su voz, odiaba que no pudiera conservarla como era por mucho tiempo, y más delante del chico que la había cautivado por su forma de escribir, su forma de cantar.

-No tienes porque- Dijo sereno el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, gruño y coloco su tabla enterrada en la arena para poder sentarse y apoyarse en ella, vio con curiosidad como la chica lo observaba, parecía querer decir algo, pero al parecer simplemente no salía nada de su boca.

-Soy Hinata… Tu eres?...- Interrogo volviendo a su posición contra la tabla del castaño, escucho a lo lejos las risas de su hermana, pero algo diferente, los gritos de molestia de su amiga, estuvo tentada a mirar pero escucho al pelinegro gruñir haciéndola temer el dejar de verlo.

-Sasuke… Te vi la otra noche- Dijo sin rodeos viendo como la chica se sobresaltaba de golpe. –Porque llorabas?- Pregunto viéndola fijamente, intentaba leer la expresiones de aquel rostro, intentando entender las emociones que pasaban en ese momento por aquellos perlados ojos.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo avergonzada de su comportamiento, sintió el calor proveniente de sus mejillas y se obligo a bajar su rostro ocultando su vergüenza física. –Tus letras… Son…-

-Malas… Lo sé…- La corto gruñendo un poco. –Simplemente son frías y falta de sentimientos… Como yo- Explico sonriendo para sí, Hinata vio aquel gesto, pero no era una sonrisa orgullosa, era una sonrisa de burla, se burlaba de sí mismo.

-Iie…- Interrumpió captando la atención del chico, este la miro confundido. –Tus letras… Son bellísimas- Dijo sintiendo una presión en su pecho, sintió su respiración entre cortada al sentirse examinada por aquel pelinegro, aquellos ojos negros parecían desear atravesarla.

-Acaso… Estás loca?- Se burlo volviendo a su posición relajada de hacia unos momentos, no podía creerlo, decía la verdad, podía verlo en sus expresiones faciales, pero como decir que aquello que el escribía y que a él le causaba tanto dolor pudiera parecerle bello a una niña tan aparentemente delicada.

-Supongo que sí- Dijo conteniendo sus ganas de toser, el aire salado hacia que se resecara más rápido y ya estaba casi agotado su suero, de seguir así tendría que volver a su casa. –Gomen…- Se disculpo nuevamente no aguantando mas y girándose lentamente para apagar un poco aquello que le incomodaba tanto.

-Toma…- Dijo indiferente el pelinegro tendiéndole su propio termo con té de menta. –No es lo mismo que tomas obviamente pero te calmara- Aclaro poniendo el envase en el suelo junto a ella, la vio sorprenderse de golpe y con sus manos todavía en su boca tomo el termo llevándolo a sus labios.

"Te de menta?... No sabe exactamente igual" Pensó Hinata al sentir aquel liquido aplacar levemente su sensación, no podía entenderlo, por meses estuvieron probando con todo y solo consiguieron aquel suero que la tranquilizaba momentáneamente y ese chico, le ofrecía ese te tan común y la calmaba.

-Es una mezcla- Dijo como si pudiera leer la mente de la chica, sonrió al ver como casi se ahoga ante la sorpresa de lo que le decía.

-Podrías…-

-Iie… Es de mi familia- La corto al ver donde se dirigía, se acostó un poco más en la arena dejando parte de sus piernas expuestas al sol, Hinata se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo bien formado que estaba aquel chico, era el primero que se dignaba a analizar.

-Sasuke… Te gusta esto?- Interrogo mirando fijamente al cielo, el pelinegro la miro con marcada sorpresa en su rostro, podía notar la tranquilidad que aquella chica despedía, estaba claro que no era una persona normal.

-Iie…- Confeso viendo como la chica lo miraba con cierta tristeza. –Estoy atrapado- Confeso sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable, ella era una extraña, una completa desconocida, pero había algo que le decía que podía hablarle abiertamente, su extraña presencia era viciado como si solo con tenerla cerca pudiera vivir la paz que el tanto anhelaba.

-Ya veo…- Respondió pensativa intentando en vano hacer desaparecer el sonrojo que volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas, sintió la mirada penetrante del pelinegro sobre ella y solo consiguió suspirar, suplicándose a sí misma dejar el nerviosismo de lado. –Era… Igual pa… para mí en Tokio- Dijo sintiéndose torpe, en casa lo hacía mucho, sus amigos disfrutaban abiertamente su manera de expresarse, pero aquí, ella no quería que pensaran que era, que era infantil, su tartamudeo la traicionaba cuando menos lo esperaba.

-Hmp- Gruño complacido y se puso de pie, sintió la confusa mirada de la chica siguiendo cada movimiento suyo. –Hinata… Nos veremos luego- Advirtió tomando su tabla y despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, la escucho jadear pero lo ignoro, no podía darse el lujo de seguir quedando expuesto ante esa extraña chica.

"Hinata… Así que ese es el nombre de la chica con rostro de ángel…" Pensó sonriendo satisfecho mientras terminaba de cruzar la arena para dar con la calle que llevaba a las casas de aquel lugar, suspiro al darse cuenta que había olvidado su termo.

Se detuvo por unos segundos pero prefirió ignorarlo, después de todo el se autodenominaba un demonio, entonces?... Cual era esa curiosidad obsesiva que sentía por la chica de apariencia angelical?

"Un ángel y un Demonio… Extremadamente imposible" Se burlo ante la idea, se imagino aquellas imágenes que tantas veces había visto mientras estudiaba, los ángeles rodeados de luz y felicidad y los demonios de oscuridad y sufrimiento, pero a aquella angelical chica algo estaba queriendo extinguir aquello que la hacía tan atrayente para todos y el no era la excepción.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Ojala les guste este capi no olviden comentar! Voy demasiado rápido así que no podre responder a sus reviews! De verdad que los quiero mucho y me motivan a continuar! Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar un review! Y bienvenidos a aquellos que sean nuevos!


	4. Chapter 4 El Ritmo de Tu Vida

**Ohayo… Creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero buee… Muchas cosas han pasado por mi ciudad… Mas el trabajo y la prueba de la uni ps me tienen demasiado ocupada!!! Ojala les guste este nuevo capi y recuerden que Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto y demás!. **

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. IV. El Ritmo de Tu Vida. **

Había logrado escapar de aquellas chicas tan molestas, haría lo que tenia horas deseando, poder surfear tranquilo, sin ninguna otra interrupción más que el simple ruido del agua golpeando la orilla y su cuerpo cuando no aguantara más.

"Están perfectas" Pensó satisfecho viendo como el mar se removía a una distancia mayor que la de horas antes, las olas estaban más agresivas y mucho más altas, un pequeño reto para el pelinegro.

Apretó la tobillera que lo unía a su tabla y quitándose la camisa empezó a adentrarse en el mar, el agua estaba extrañamente tibia, intentando aplacar la fría brisa que lo golpeaba con rudeza en el rostro, Sasuke sonrió soltando su tabla para poder nadar hacia mar adentro.

La corriente estaba mucho más fuerte y le hacía trabajar más al momento de nadar contra ella, se hundió dejando que una de las tantas olas pasara sin afectarlo, se sentía en plenitud, el agua ahora fría bajaba lenta y torturantemente por su espalda haciendo que sus extremidades se movieran más lentas y rígidas.

"Esa es…" Pensó nadando un poco más rápido, se dio la vuelta dejándose vulnerable ante el poder del mar, un error y todo terminaría, pero no fue así, tomo la ola desde el comienzo, rozando ligeramente con sus dedos el túnel mientras se ponía de pie, amaba la sensación de estar en esa circunstancia, ante la gran e imponente naturaleza.

Aguanto la respiración justo cuando vio que la ola se cerraba frente a él y salto siendo arrastrado hacia la orilla, abrió los ojos cuando su tabla ya flotaba pasivamente en la superficie, soltó algo de aire mientras se elevaba para alcanzarla.

-No esperaba eso- Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la tabla, movió lentamente sus brazos dejando que el aire secara un poco su cuerpo, donde estaba podía sentir las ondas de las olas antes de romper, gruño y se despeino un poco el cabello.

"Que esta sucediéndome…" Se recrimino intentando nuevamente entender porque sentía esa especie de necesidad por saber más de aquella muchacha tan extraña, era cierto que nunca nadie había dicho que sus letras eran hermosas, alguna vez hasta le habían dicho que eran perturbadoras, pero ella?... Como una aparente chica rica osaba decir aquello.

-Tal vez ni siquiera conoce de música- Dijo roncamente intentando en vano de convencerse que lo que hacía era una locura, desde el día del toque, que se quedo hipnotizado con aquellos perlados ojos, el momento que la vio aguantar los dolores de aquella tos que parecía consumirla poco a poco, hasta sus lagrimas al otro lado del escenario esa noche, demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas emociones expresadas en aquellos traslucidos ojos.

Salpico un poco de agua frustrado intentando sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, esa chica era demasiado extraña, su apariencia era totalmente divina, un ser de otro planeta, esa forma de ser no podía ser posible en un simple ser humano.

"También se sentía atrapada… Atrapada como yo?... O atrapada como suelen pensar las mujeres?" Divago mirando el horizonte, las estrellas aparecían y desaparecían centellando al final del mar, mientras algunas nubes grises se movían lánguidamente hacia la luna, era todo un espectáculo natural, un espectáculo que muy pocos disfrutarían, ninguna persona parecía apreciar el ritmo que llevaba la naturaleza, el ritmo que tocaba el mar según su aparente cambiante estado de ánimo.

Sasuke sonrió para sí acostándose nuevamente sobre la tabla, aquello era simplemente extraño y tal como en otras ocasiones, dejaría que todo siguiera su ritmo, un ritmo que él esperaba descubrir y adelantarse para no verse envuelto, no quería volver a sentirse envuelto en el ritmo de la vida.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Se sentó al borde de la cama, al parecer no conciliaría el sueño pronto, como tantas otras veces, se giro para apoyarse en el marco de su ventana, adoraba admirar el mar desde aquella posición, era extremadamente tranquilizante para ella, pero ese día el mar parecía inquieto, deseando algo o a alguien, suspiro ante la idea y apoyo su rostro en sus manos dejando que la fría brisa marina llenara sus pulmones.

"Tal vez si… No se darían cuenta… Sera solo una vuelta" Reflexiono extrañamente emocionada, estando en su hogar salía casi todas las noches a admirar las pocas estrellas que se dejaban ver en las colinas, porque no disfrutar de la intensidad de las noches en aquel pueblo.

Se coloco un pantalón blanco ceñido a sus delgadas y largas piernas y tomo su suéter negro con adornos violetas, las sandalias la esperaban en la puerta principal, sonrió y bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, la emoción de aquello la hizo sentir extrañamente viva, una sensación que tenia meses sin experimentar.

Riendo ahora un poco mas fuerte cerro la reja que daba a la casa de su primo, mientras corría calle abajo para lograr llegar a la orilla del mar, amaba ese lugar, respetaba tanto aquel dulce elemento, tan frágil y apacible pero a la vez fuerte y decidido, como le gustaría poseer aquella cualidades marinas.

Se detuvo justo antes de tocar siquiera la blanca y suave arena de la playa, miro en todas direcciones y como una niña pequeña se quito los zapatos empezando a correr hasta el agua, se detuvo cuando vio la marea huir del lugar para segundos después volver a rozar sus delicados pies, sonrió infantilmente y lanzo sus zapatos a unos metros lejos de ella y de su nueva actividad.

"Que delicioso…" Pensó sintiendo la relajante sensación del agua tibia bajo sus pies, hundir sus dedos en la suave arena húmeda mientras la brisa jugaba con su largo cabello, era toda una experiencia, más que eso estaba libre, estaba libre y viva.

Jadeo algo agotada debido a sus constantes jugueteos con el agua, le encantaba verlo brillar bajo los plateados rayos de la luna, detuvo su juego intentando recuperar la respiración y por primera vez sintió la tranquilidad que podía brindar aquel lugar, una tranquilidad que ella había dejado de sentir.

"Okasan… Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí" Pensó melancólicamente mientras se separaba un poco de la orilla y se sentaba a descansar, el ardor en su garganta era algo soportable pero no por demasiado tiempo, mucho menos si tenia que hacer desaparecer el nudo ante el recuerdo de su querida madre.

Se sintió extrañamente pesada y se dejo caer con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir a su corazón latir débilmente en su pecho, era un ritmo tan débil y lento que parecía que dentro de poco dejaría de latir, sonrió ante la idea y alentó un poco más su respiración.

-Oe… Estas bien?- Una ronca voz la hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente, sintió como la sangre subió a sus mejillas al ver aquellos ojos negros tan cerca de su propio rostro, sintió como el aliento de el choco con su nariz antes de alejarse y fruncir el ceño.

-Go…- Pero el extremo ardor le impidió continuar apretó fuertemente su garganta sin mirar al chico que se encontraba ahora a su lado, tenía que aguantar, aquella tos arruinaría todo, como siempre, odiaba su situación, odiaba su vida, pero odiaba más no poder disfrutar de su único y verdadero amor en la vida.

-Te sientes mal?- Interrogo mirándola con desconfianza, vio como los perlados ojos se cristalizaban mientras asentía lentamente, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano con cierto fastidio.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Se pregunto mentalmente viendo primero la mano del chico para luego ir a su expresión de fastidio, luego volvió a mirar la mano que parecía empezar a tensarse en esa posición.

-Por Kami… Vamos- Dijo irritado tomando a la chica de la mano y halándola para que se pusiera de pie, con su otra mano tomo su tabla colocándola bajo su hombro empezando a caminar un poco más rápido.

"Donde me está llevando?!... Que cree que está haciendo!" Pensó asustada sintiendo como el dolor se hacía cada vez más intolerable, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse mientras unas ligeras convulsiones se hacían presentes, Hinata no soporto más y empezó a toser roncamente sintiendo como el calor parecía cubrir ahora toda su boca.

"Esta cada vez peor… Si que será estúpida… Salir sola sabiendo que podría darle eso en ese lugar… Completamente sola" Pensaba sintiendo su propio cuerpo temblar, vio de reojo como la chica cubría sus labios intentando evitar aquel carraspeo que atormentaba su garganta.

Soltó un gruñido de impotencia viendo con algo de tranquilidad como la gran parte trasera de su casa se dibujaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, abrió de un tirón la reja y dejo la tabla tirada en la entrada mientras liberaba a la chica en el recibidor mientras corría hacia el interior de su cocina.

"Que lugar es este?... Debo… Debo irme" Pensó frenética justo cuando sintió otro espasmo cortar su de por si dificultosa respiración, se apoyo en una de las columnas de madera poniendo todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en levantarse, sintió sus piernas tambalearse no soportando su propio peso.

-Quédate quieta- Gruño el pelinegro tomándola de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, vio como aquellos brillosos ojos perlados empezaban a opacarse, sus labios estaban resecos y su respiración era cada vez mas entrecortada. –Toma… Esto te calmo temprano cierto?- Dijo dándole una taza con un humeante liquido.

"Su te…" Pensó con algo de conciencia que le quedaba, tomo la taza entre sus temblorosas manos y empezó a beber de el, el dolor pareció apagarse con el pasar de los segundos, su lengua ardía por el dolor de pasar ese liquido casi hirviendo por ella pero era eso o tener un ataque frente a un desconocido.

-Estas mejor?- Interrogo el pelinegro viendo como la chica asentía débilmente liberando un poco de vapor por su boca, la vio apretar fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho y sonreír débilmente. –Estas loca sabias?- Dijo impotente escuchando la ronca risa de la chica.

-Go…men… Sas..suke- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras se rendía a la sensación de adormecimiento que estaba tomando todo su cuerpo, primero sus piernas, luego corría hasta sus brazos y pecho podía observar aquellos ojos negros brillar con una preocupación que no le correspondía, sonrió y se dejo llevar por aquella negrura que la invadió de golpe.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Podía sentir su propia respiración como una actividad de los mas agotadora, su cuerpo estaba rígido y adolorido, abrió su boca y una inmensa ola de dolor la recorrió haciendo que la cerrara al segundo, tenia miedo de abrir sus ojos, tenia miedo de encontrarse en una habitación blanca, con aquellos tubos conectados a su garganta, sin dejarla hablar, sin dejarla respirar en paz.

"Donde… Dónde estoy?" Pensó para sí abriendo con dificultad sus ojos, la tenue luz del sol se colaba con dificultad por aquellas cortinas azul oscuro, era una habitación extraña, no un hospital pero tampoco la suya propia.

Movió levemente su cabeza viendo una mesa de dormir de madera con una pequeña lámpara sobre ella y una gargantilla con un símbolo desconocido, subió un poco mas su cabeza notando el gran espejo frente a ella, viendo así su demacrado rostro.

-Despertaste- Sonó una ronca voz al otro lado del lugar, ella intento moverse pero su cuerpo la traiciono haciendo que emitiera un sonido de dolor. –No debes moverte tanto- Dijo sereno apareciendo en el campo de visión de la chica viendo con agrado como se sorprendía de encontrárselo.

-Co…- Su voz todavía no se había recuperado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo la había traicionado, mordió con impotencia su labio inferior sintiendo enormes deseos de llorar.

-Te encontré… Para tu suerte acostada en la playa- Explico sirviendo un poco mas de té en una taza, dejándola justo sobre la mesa de noche mientras se agachaba para quedar al nivel del rostro de la chica. –En que estabas pensando?- Interrogo curioso viendo con diversión como la chica parecía querer hablar por aquellos enormes ojos.

"Me volví loca… Momentáneamente loca y eso casi hace que me muera… De no ser por tu oportuna aparición" Se explico mentalmente sin separar sus ojos de los del pelinegro, este sonrió y se sentó completamente en el suelo.

-Neji se preocupo demo, al ver que solo fue porque te excediste aguantando las ganas de toser me dijo que te dejara descansar- Dijo mirándola fijamente podía ver aquellos ojos querer explicarse, querer que alguien pudiera entenderla, unos ojos que poco a poco se fueron llenando de frustración.

"Nii-san me matara… Hanabi estará muy preocupada… Cómo? Como hago para salir de aquí" Pensó empezando a desesperarse en su lugar, viendo como el pelinegro gruñía y se ponía de pie lo vio desaparecer de su campo de visión e intento seguirlo pero su cuerpo estaba todavía demasiado adolorido como para poder ver mas allá de su hombro.

-Toma esto… Me frustra ver que no puedas hablar- Confeso entregándole una libreta y un lapicero, vio como aquellos ojos centellearon satisfechos y con cierta dificultad tomo los objetos dispuesta a ponerlos en uso.

"Arigatou… No sé qué habría pasado de no ser porque me encontraste ahí… Demo… Que era lo que hacías a esas horas en la playa" Pensó mientras terminaba de colocar aquello en la pequeña libreta, luego la giro para mostrarla al pelinegro que sonrió algo complacido.

-Tu caligrafía es pésima…- Comento viendo como la chica arrugaba su frente y colocaba la libreta apoyada en su pecho. –Me imagino te habría pasado algo mucho peor..- Dijo viendo de reojo como la chica empezaba a girarse para escucharlo mejor.

"Que hacías en la playa… Onegai… Explícamelo" Suplico con los ojos viendo como el chico la miraba intensamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba un sentimiento extraño para ella.

-Supongo que estaba allí para encontrarte- Se resigno a contestar sintiendo como la chica se sobresaltaba en su lugar, la vio alzar la libreta y escribir unas pocas líneas con rapidez.

"Estas diciendo mentiras… Onegai… Dime la verdad" Pensó viendo como el chico tomaba entre sus manos aquella libreta y la guardaba en el cajón de la mesa de noche.

-Suficiente…- Ordeno viendo de manera fría a la chica. –Descansa… Neji vendrá por ti en algunas horas- Y diciendo esto dejo a la ojiblanca sola en la habitación.

Hinata se sintió repentinamente agobiada, el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía moverse con libertad y ahí empezaba nuevamente el ardor en su garganta, vio con agradecimiento la taza ahora tibia del té que preparaba aquel chico y sonrió tristemente.

"Ojala Sasuke pueda decirme la verdad algún día" Pensó deliberadamente dándose cuenta de que en el poco tiempo que tenía en aquel lugar la persona que más había captado su atención era aquel pelinegro, que parecía querer esconder a toda costa el dolor que reflejaba inconscientemente en la letra de sus canciones.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Cerro con pesadez la puerta de su habitación, aquella sensación que le obligaba a vigilarla, a intentar saber más de esa misteriosa mujer, esas sensaciones molestas y sin sentido que empezaban a inundar su mente, se sentía irritado e impotente, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se separaba de la puerta con lentitud.

Sasuke prefería no pensar en nada, sus pies lo llevaron al mismo lugar donde solía refugiarse cuando estaba confundido, cuando necesitaba una forma de desahogarse, abrió lentamente la puerta sintiendo una tibia brisa mover sus cabellos despeinándolos un poco más, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras.

"Como yo…" Pensó complacido mientras movía el interruptor para encender la luz, sus ojos fueron rodando por el lugar, admirando sus tan conocidos muebles de cuero blanco y negro, todo el suelo forrado con alfombra gruesa al igual que las paredes, solo una ventana alta estaba libre de aquello pero estaba cubierta con una espesa cortina negra, la final de la habitación estaba la batería del chico perro, al principio odiaba que fuera él quien se había presentado para la banda, pero tocaba como nadie y eso le agradaba, sus ojos bajaron hasta la guitarra azul eléctrico apoyada torpemente en uno de los sillones suspiro tomándola para acostarla totalmente en el lugar junto al bajo de su compañero genio.

Sonrió lleno de nostalgia mientras caminaba entre sus muebles rozando las superficies con la punta de sus dedos, el frio cuero le erizaba la piel pero una pieza fría lo trajo a la realidad momentáneamente, cerro sus largos dedos alrededor de aquella cosa y la alzo para poder sentarse en su lugar.

"Buen momento… Alguna melodía me calmara" Pensó frunciendo su ceño mientras tanteaba con su pie en busca del conector al amplificador, a diferencia del asiento el suelo estaba cálido y suave la fría punta del conector se haría notar fácilmente; al momento de conseguirlo lo tomo y conecto, la electricidad corrió dejando un sonido distorsionado a su paso.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse, intentando alejarse de lo que sentía, nunca antes había sentido curiosidad por una persona, pero esa chica, había llorado por él, había hablado de sus perturbadoras letras como bellísimas, parecía que la casualidad lo llevaba a encontrarla, entonces? Que sentido tenia negarse? Sencillo, el no era de esos.

-Tiempo de morir…- Murmuro mientras algunas notas salían de su guitarra, las siguió creando una melodía bastante fuerte, pero el concepto que tenia para aquella melodía era diferente, esperaba, esperaba poder cambiar… Pero nuevamente con que objetivo?

Suspiro frustrado de aquellas extrañas ideas que aparecían una y otra vez en su mente, le era demasiado difícil entenderlas, no podía, simplemente era algo confuso, unas simples emociones, algo que no había necesitado en años, algo que había dejado a un lado, fuera de su lógica y entendimiento.

"Que es lo que espero?" Se pregunto abriendo lentamente sus ojos, paró en seco de tocar para subir su mirada, su techo de un color pálido, blanco grisáceo reflejaba la vaga estela de luz que lograba colarse por el espacio superior de la ventana, intento entretenerse con las pequeñas partículas que flotaban y se dejaban admirar bajo aquel reflejo.

"Simplemente estoy aturdido… La chica nueva, sus acciones extrañas y la confusión que crea… Simplemente eso" Razono suspirando sonoramente mientras volvía a acariciar las cuerdas de su guitarra pero esta vez intentando no emitir ningún sonido.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Habían pasado algunas horas y ella todavía no se atrevía a ponerse de pie, el ardor de su garganta había cesado, en lo que cabía de razonable, su cuerpo, ya podía sentirlo todo, cada cosa en su lugar, se había movido probando si dolía pero solo le molestaba un poco.

"Volvió a detenerse" Pensó girando nuevamente su cabeza hacia donde podía ver la puerta, intentaba no querer curiosear en aquel extraño lugar, aquellas fuerzas que parecían salir de todos lados de la habitación, la fuerza aplastante e intimidante de aquel pelinegro.

Hinata suspiro decidida a ponerse de pie, estaba empezando a perder la calma, solo ahí acostada, sin nada más que hacer, solo mirar el techo del chico intentando desviar su curiosidad a sus recuerdos, pensamientos de su vida antes de mudarse, pero aquello solo le traía mas dolor. Se incorporo lentamente temiendo sentir el mareo y no poder caminar, pero, sentarse en la cama no le incomodo, más bien sus extremidades parecían gritar que se moviera.

"Donde estará?" Se pregunto mientras se apoyaba en el suave colchón tomando el impulso necesario para ponerse de pie, cerro sus ojos y se levanto; espero unos segundos, intentando descubrir si sentiría algún malestar, nada paso y sonrió satisfecha aunque ahora que lo pensaba tenía un poco de hambre.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrió con todo el silencio que podía brindarle su torpe cuerpo, sus ojos se iluminaron al notar el amplio jardín verdoso que se extendía frente a la habitación donde se encontraba, aunque no habían flores era una vista esplendida, la brisa movió sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, solo pudo reír calladamente mientras intentaba encontrar por medio de los sonidos a aquel chico.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dio dos pasos al frente, cerro sus ojos intentando encontrar el leve toqueteo de las cuerdas de la guitarra, solo podía sentir el silbido de la brisa jugando en los arboles cercanos y la marea moverse con desgana a unos cuantos metros de ella, se giro hacia su izquierda intentando captar algún otro sonido pero no llegaba nada.

"Quisiera escucharte… Escuchar nuevamente tu voz…" Pidió mientras abría los ojos y empezaba a caminar entre los corredores de aquella gran casa, todo de un estilo similar a la habitación, los colores muy sobrios, serenos y elegantes, unas cuantas fotografías, varios reconocimientos, pero nada que indicara donde estaba el chico, decidió darse por vencida y disfrutar de aquel discreto jardín que estaba alrededor de toda la casa, le parecía divertida la idea de una casa en medio del bosque, intentando mantener el equilibrio salto al césped disfrutando del frio contacto de las hierbas contra su piel.

-Veo que estas mejor- La ronca voz parecía burlarse de su acción infantil, ella solo atino a sonrojarse y bajar su cabeza mientras lo oía acercarse, ahora parecía que la madera era lo suficientemente ruidosa para generar un eco a cada paso del pelinegro.

Se sobresalto al sentir el calor de unos dedos cerrándose sobre su hombro, lo escucho reír casi en un susurro, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escuchar algo que a unos cuantos pasos no habría podido notar, Hinata solo pudo suspirar y darse la vuelta lentamente para enfrentar al dueño de aquella casa.

"Gomen…" Pensó justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del Uchiha, el solo asintió fastidiado mientras se sentaba totalmente en la orilla del pasillo quedando un poco más arriba de la chica, se giro un poco queriendo estirar sus brazos y cuello dejando a simple vista su enorme tatuaje, Hinata inconscientemente empezó a detallarlo, cada marca parecía diferente a la otra en pequeñas puntas o en el grosor pero poniendo un poco de distancia parecían ser uniformes, dándole una apariencia más aterradora.

-Te asusta?- Murmuro mientras sonreía ampliamente, al fin había logrado asustar a esa chica, había pensado que podría matar a alguien frente a ella y ni reaccionaria, solo se quedaría ahí, admirando cuan brutal podría llegar a ser.

-Iie…- Susurro roncamente mientras se agarraba la garganta intentando aminorar la molestia, escucho sorprendida un gruñido por parte del pelinegro mientras lo veía ponerse de pie con desgana.

-Te quedaras ahí toda la tarde?- Dijo irritado mientras se detenía a unos tres metros de ella, le daba la espalda pero la ojiblanca podía sentir aquella voz atravesarla, negó débilmente mientras volvía a subir al pasillo, no esperaba que él quisiera que lo siguiera.

"Que querrá?... Espero no haberle molestado tanto" Empezó a pensar sintiendo algo de temor al verlo adentrarse en uno de los pasillos más oscuros de la casa, Hinata se detuvo justo en la entrada de aquel lugar mientras lo analizaba. "No puede hacerme nada… Dijo que Neji vendría demo… Y si es mentira?!... Y si quiere hacerme algo?" Pensó asustada retrocediendo unos cuatro pasos.

-No tengo toda la tarde chica- Dijo con un tono aun mas irritado desde la oscuridad, podía escucharlo gruñir sonoramente así que rendida y todavía algo asustada no tuvo más opción que internarse en aquel pasillo, paso que daba, paso que sentía que podría perder la dignidad, intento quitarse aquellas ideas moviendo de manera frenética su cabeza negándolo.

"Debo tranquilizarme… El no puede ser malo… Aunque… El parece no tener en cuenta su propia personalidad" Analizo sintiendo como las paredes sumergidas en la oscuridad empezaban a tambalearse a su alrededor, se sintió estúpida y avanzo unos pasos más viendo la nubosidad de una luz blanca llegando hasta ella.

Apoyada en la pared y un poco mas recuperada diviso el marco de la puerta, prácticamente se arrastro pero llego a poder sostenerse en el, descubriendo ante sí una amplia cocina, totalmente blanca, solo la barra que separaba el comedor de las hornillas era de un color crema pálido resaltando así la elegancia que de por sí ya tenía aquella mansión.

-Toma…- Dijo algo irritado colocando un plato al otro lado de la barra, Hinata se acerco temerosa intentando entender aquello, el salado aroma del caldo llego a su olfato inundándolo y recordándole el hambre que pensaba estaba extinta, las verduras eran notorias, tal y como lo hacía Neji, el era un sobre protector, decía que con aquello podría recuperar más rápido la fuerza de sus anticuerpos.

"Nii-san?!... Demo… Cómo?!" Reacciono mirando con recelo ahora el rostro expectante del pelinegro, el la observaba con una mueca de perversa diversión mientras esperaba paciente que decidiera comerse aquello. Hinata todavía lo miraba con confusión viéndolo ampliar un poco su casi inexistente sonrisa.

-Me dijo que te haría bien- Confeso volviendo a su expresión tranquila, suspiro cansado y cerro sus ojos apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la barra. –Que es lo que te pasa?- Interrogo unos segundos después al escuchar como la porcelana rozaba suavemente contra el mármol de la barra, escucho como despegaba los palillos para empezar a comer.

-Nani mo…- Logro pronunciar mientras tomaba un pedazo de soja con los palillos y la colocaba con cuidado en su boca, su lengua no se repondría de su desesperación sino hasta pasados unos días. –Arigatou…- Dijo bajando la mirada y centrándola en el vapor que despedía la comida que él se había molestado en hacerle.

-Hmp- Un gruñido prepotente salió de sus labios obligándola a subir el rostro, solo para encontrar aquella penetrante mirada clavada en ella. –Eres muy extraña- Concluyo separándose un poco de la barra, movió su cabeza a los lados logrando relajar sus vertebras mientras veía con sorpresa como la chica se estremecía ante aquel leve sonido que produjeron sus huesos al moverse.

-Igual tu…- Dijo sin pensar clavando nuevamente la mirada en su sopa revolviendo los pedazos de carne que flotaban entre los fideos y algunas otras verduras, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo avergonzándose el doble delante del chico e intentando hundir aun más la cabeza.

-Que sabes de música?- Interrogo ignorando lo ultimo dicho por ella, no podía perder el tiempo en tonterías de una extraña, suficiente con soportar el comportamiento estúpido de sus fanáticas. –Como puedes pensar eso de mis letras?-

-se lo suficiente…- Dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo mientras tomaba unos fideos y se los metía a la boca, los paso lentamente por sus labios disfrutando de aquel salado sabor, como la hacía sentir bien, trago y subió su mirada, Sasuke la observaba intentando analizarla. –Tus letras… Me identifico con ellas- Explico sintiendo como el chico se estremeció levemente. –Tu voz… La admiro quisiera…- Se corto tomando nuevamente su garganta apretándola, el ardor fue momentáneo pero igualmente doloroso.

-Olvídalo…- Dijo dando por terminada la conversación, levanto sus brazos estirándose con cierta arrogancia mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta de la cocina siendo consciente de que la chica lo seguía con la mirada. –Has lo que quieras mientras esperas… Solo… No entres a mi estudio- Dio las indicaciones suspirando mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, esperaba algo más de aquella conversación.

-Quisiera… Quisiera leerlas…- Pidió tímidamente bajando su vista, segundos antes la tenía clavada en la espalda del chico, lo sintió darse la vuelta y su corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente su costillas. "Baka… Baka… Baka…" Se repetía cerrando cada vez más fuerte sus manos en la suave tela de su pantalón, a cada paso de él se sentía más estúpida.

-Nani…- Pregunto sereno a unos pasos de ella, le era casi increíble que alguien, alguna persona, mostrara interés en sus letras… Su banda claro estaba, pero él no dejaba que nadie intentara modificarlas por lo que ellos solo aceptaban solo opinando en las escalas y el ritmo definitivo, eran ellos los únicos que veían realmente interesados sus letras, ninguna otra persona.

-Si no te molesta…- Empezó nuevamente subiendo tímidamente sus perlados ojos, podía ver un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos negros, tan oscuros como sus antiguos días, días llenos de dolor. –Quisiera leer tus otras canciones…- Pidió nuevamente sintiendo la vergüenza acumularse en sus mejillas en forma de sonrojo.

-Para qué?... No acepto criticas…- Dijo arrogante avanzando un paso más. –No sabrías como catalogarlas… No tendría sentido- Defendió algo irritado por la insolencia, ahora le parecía una terrible falta de respeto.

-Iie… No deseo criticarlas ni catalogarlas solo…- Tosió un poco cubriendo su boca, pero necesitaba seguir, necesitaba hacerse entender, hacerlo entender que era curiosidad, simple curiosidad. –Solo deseo conocerlas…- Termino intentando mantener la mirada del pelinegro, era demasiado intimidante, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante él.

-Conocerlas?...- Repitió incrédulo relajando un poco su expresión, el brillo de determinación en aquellos perlados ojos era hipnotizante, realmente era extraña pero de una manera cautivante, una forma de arte vivo, tal vez, solo tal vez luego de ver sus letras le odiaría, le temería. –Como quieras…- Acepto al entender sus propias ideas de alejarla y aquello era la idea perfecta.

-Arigatou…- Dijo contenta sonriendo de una manera desconocida para el pelinegro, Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido viendo como la chica ampliaba su sonrisa ante aquello, era una sonrisa realmente infantil, la inocencia que parecía brotar de aquel frágil cuerpo era hipnotizante.

"Es solo una chica mas… Nada nuevo… Solo… Solo le interesa mi música… Como a todas… Demo… Se asustara… Como todas las demás" Reflexiono cruzándose de brazos tranquilo y de manera engreída se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse ahora saboreando la victoria de su futura acción.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Ojala les haya gustado este capi… Y espero darle una buena dirección a la historia!!! De verdad les agradezco a todos los que leen este fic… Y recuerden que les quiero mucho… Les agradecería sus reviews pues son los que me motivan a continuar.

**k4riiitho: **Ojala este capi sea de tu agrado… Espero leerte en la próxima actualización.

**adrifernan19: **Si verdad?.. Me pareció una linda y trágica comparación, espero este capítulo de verdad te guste y estaré ansiosa por leer tu opinión.

**LennaParis: **Espero no haberte dejado esperando mucho tiempo de verdad! Es que muchas ocupaciones me limitan el tiempo y no puedo escribir como quisiera… Además de mantener todos los fics actualizados para estas fechas!! Espero que te guste este capi y la enfermedad de Hinata tendrá su explicación más adelante! Esperare tu review con ansias!

**june-li: **Bueno Umiko es mi personaje para Naruto… Si te fijas en todas mis historias ella es la pareja de Naruto pues odio demasiado a Sakura y Naruto es demasiado para ella por eso le cree su pareja perfecta que si te fijas en su descripción es igualita a la madre de Naruto… Muajaja… Espero te guste este capi y tu comentario lo esperare con ansias… Jajaja…

**DarkAmy-chan: **Bueno, bueno… Me tarde un capitulo en no pedirte que actualizaras y no has actualizado… Tu quieres volverme loca no?... Espero te guste este capi y recuerda que tu opinión es importante para mi… Eres un ejemplo a seguir… Quiero tu conti pronto!!!! -

Espero sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que siguen está loca idea mía, además que me motivan a continuar sacando tiempo de donde no tengo para seguir escribiendo!!! Los quiero muchoooooo y hasta la siguiente actualización.


	5. Chapter 5 Hyuuga Hinata

**Buenas, buenas! Espero que no estén tan ansiosos por este fic y que me perdonen la demora! Recuerden que Naruto y Sasuke y Hinata son de Kishimoto! Igual que unos cuantos más que utilizo solo con fines de ver mis sueños hechos realidad jajaja!!! Aquí está la conti espero la disfruten! **

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. V. Hyuuga Hinata. **

Estaba nervioso, nadie nunca se había llevado su libreta, todas sus letras, todos sus posibles sentimientos; en caso de que existieran realmente estaban ahí y el había accedido tontamente a prestarlo y luego no había sabido mas nada de ella, simplemente parecía haber desaparecido en el aire.

-Teme…- Grito el rubio a su lado salpicándolo de agua. –Reacciona de una buena vez- Regaño avanzando un poco más hacia el mar abierto.

-Ella es delicada, por lo que se simplemente se ha sentido mal- Intento calmar el pelinegro de coleta, a lo que Sasuke solo lo miro y asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Además Umiko y Kiba están con ella… No parece haber destruido nada- Se burlo el rubio extrañamente feliz, ambos pelinegros lo vieron nadar un poco más para poder atrapar la ola que estaba formándose a unos metros de ellos.

"Esta aquí y no puedo verla… Kuso… Que estará pensando?" Divago gruñendo débilmente mientras sus ojos se centraban en las lentas nubes que se movían sobre ellos, el día era uno de los mejores, el cielo despejado el mar tranquilo pero con unas olas increíbles y la brisa soplaba de manera lenta y desganada, solo para mover sus cabellos lánguidamente.

-Vaya que es engreído- Comento el pelinegro de coleta soltando un sonoro bostezo mientras se acostaba sobre su tabla, el solía actuar así aunque era uno de los mejores, su genialidad no solo le era útil en el instituto sino en poder establecer tiempo para todo lo que debía hacer.

-Es el dobe- Respondió clavando ahora su mirada en el rubio que se agitaba sobre la gran cresta de la ola que pronto estaría sobre ellos, recordó vagamente que Naruto le había empezado a comentar lo que hablo con la castaña el mismo día que el descubrió que la chica del toque era familiar de Neji.

-Ellas deben venir?- Interrogo curioso el Nara señalando hacia la costa, Sasuke no quería volverse y descubrir su marea propia de chicas obsesionadas, a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña le parecía que habían demasiadas mujeres, mujeres sin nada en el cerebro.

"Kuso…" Maldijo dándose la vuelta discretamente solo para admirar, con cierta sorpresa únicamente a dos chicas, que admiraban de vez en cuando el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, se giro confundido hacia Shikamaru que lo miraba igualmente sorprendido; una corriente un poco mas fuerte los balanceo dándoles a entender que ya la ola que había tomado el rubio había caído y por lo visto con un Naruto victorioso.

Detrás de sí pudo sentir la vibración que el cuerpo del rubio transmitía cuando reía bajo el agua, al parecer algo le resultaba muy gracioso o tal vez simplemente era su siempre presente hiperactividad, lo vio salir justo a su lado izquierdo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, sin que su sonrisa dejara de adornar su lindo y marcado rostro.

-No puedo creer que vayas a quedarte aquí teme… Las olas están como nos gustan- Se quejo saltando para caer en el centro de la gran tabla que se tambaleo mientras conseguía estabilizarse.

-Las volviste a traer?- Interrogo directo el pelinegro volviéndose hacia el rubio completamente, Shikamaru veía todo aquello como una pérdida de tiempo su vista estaba concentrada en la forma tan libre en que se movían las nubes, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, intentar encontrar formas en aquellas bolas algodonadas, blancas y brillantes que parecían burlarse de él y de su forma limitada de hueso y carne.

-Ellas quisieron venir y al parecer alejan a las otras que siempre nos molestan… Entonces las traigo- Se defendió Naruto mientras el pelinegro se cruzaba de brazos y gruñía amenazante, el rubio suspiro volviendo a su felicidad anterior en unos cuantos segundos, lo vio girarse moviéndose lentamente hacia las olas.

"Baka" Regaño el pelinegro viendo como el chico se alejaba, no le diría nada, por lo menos no hasta que ambos estuvieran calmados y nada mejor que una buena sesión de surfeo para limar la asperezas entre dos personalidades tan diferentes.

-Parece que a partir de aquí vendrán olas enormes- Comento Shikamaru sentándose nuevamente y girando su tabla hasta quedar frente al mar abierto. –Te las perderás otra vez?- Interrogo apoyándose y empezando a nadar para poder atrapar las mejores olas que podrían aparecer de la nada.

-Iie…- Se quejo viendo como el chico solo asentía y se adelantaba entre la marea y el constante balanceo de las pequeñas olas que se formaban muy tarde;, Sasuke solo pudo suspirar resignado mientras se apoyaba lentamente en el frio plástico reforzado de su tabla, la segunda pasión de su vida, subió su mirada unos segundos intentando no pensar en la ansiedad que le producía saber que la desconocida de la ciudad era precisamente la que había conseguido quitarle su carpeta.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Escuchaba con cierta envidia las risas de la castaña en el primer piso de su casa, suspiro mirando a través de la ventana el mar, el mar que la había sacado aquella noche, noche donde casi muere… Aunque claro, no sería la primera vez.

"Que tonta soy…" Se recrimino caminando lentamente hacia su cama, se sentó y suspirando aturdida bajo sus manos rebuscando bajo la cama, cerró los ojos intentando controlar su propia emoción por aquello.

Sintió el suave material de su bolso y lo jalo hacia fuera, lo levanto admirando nuevamente el diseño de morado oscuro casi negro con destellos metálicos, era algo que había llevado a escondidas de su padre, si lo hubiera encontrado lo quemaba como todo lo demás. Hinata cerró los ojos intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos mientras lo abría con lentitud sacando una carpeta, era totalmente negra con adornos en blanco y rojo, el símbolo que había visto colgando de una gargantilla.

"Debe ser de su familia… Así como la mía…" Se dijo mientras abría el gran cuaderno pasando las hojas con cuidado, ya las había leído, ya había llorado y ya había tenido una crisis, por lo cual su primo sobre protector la había encerrado en la casa.

-Onee-san…- Llamo la menor de las Hyuuga al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, Hinata la vio resignada mientras terminaba de empujar con su pie el gran bolso del cual nadie podía enterarse, sosteniendo la carpeta contra su pecho.

-Que sucede…- Interrogo roncamente mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba la carpeta en un bolso color blanco con flores en tonos morados claros, se acomodo un poco la falda negra que llevaba y la camisa azul clara con detalles en blanco escarchado.

-Hoy si me acompañaras a las lecciones?- Dijo contenta al notar que su hermana terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en el gran bolso mientras asentía con desgana. –Que bien! Kiba-kun se alegrara mucho- Agrego divertida al ver como la mayor se sobresaltada.

-No digas esas cosas…- Comento mirándola con cierta suplica reflejada en sus perlados ojos, la menor solo asintió sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer ese tipo de bromas con su hermana aun delicada. –Vamos ya?- Concluyo regalándole una encantadora sonrisa maternal a la menor.

-Hai!... Solo vine a buscar esto- Dijo mostrándole un bolso pequeño de donde sobresalía una toalla, la mayor asintió y camino pausadamente hacia la menor empujándola para dejar de una vez por toda su habitación, la que se había vuelto casi una prisión.

-Vámonos ya!... Naruto y los demás deben estar llevándose las mejores olas- Dijo algo indignada la castaña al final de las escaleras, como siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en una simple coleta, un pequeño short beige y la parte superior de un bikini color naranja y marrón, a su lado un castaño bastante inquieto, al igual que la chica solo llevaba unas bermudas con el pecho descubierto, que al verlas bajar abrió la puerta y tomo su tabla y la de la pequeña Hyuuga.

-El torpe de Naruto no puede estar divirtiéndose sin ti… Bueno no del todo!- Se burlo el castaño desde la puerta escuchando como la aludida gruñía por lo debajo mientras esperaba a las dos ojiblancas. –Hinata… Segura de esto?- Interrogo viendo como la mayor solo asentía colocándose el bolso de lado mientras dejaba salir a la castaña con su tabla y a su hermana menor que corrió hasta llegar al lado del chico.

-Vete de una vez Kiba… Iré con Hinata- Dijo la castaña al notar la intranquilidad con la que el chico admiraba a Hinata, asintió sonriendo ampliamente y empezando a correr llamando entre retos a la menor. –Vaya chico… Parece un niño- Se quejo la castaña mientras le sonreía a la ojiblanca que quedaba.

-No tienes que esperarme- Murmuro avergonzada por atrasarla, pero Umiko negó tranquilamente mientras empezaba a andar en un ritmo pausado. –Naruto-kun no se molesto contigo por estar aquí con Kiba?- Logro preguntar sintiendo algo de molestia.

-Iie… Y si lo hiciera no le daría importancia… Solo estamos de amigos…- Dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo de manera vivaz, Hinata la miro con cierta admiración, según lo que le había contado la chica, estuvo con el rubio por cinco años, desde sus trece, pero como hombre al fin el chico había tenido una debilidad, una debilidad que la castaña no perdonaría tan fácilmente.

"No creo que podría soportar algo así… No con alguien que fue mi novio tanto tiempo" Pensó escuchando como la chica empezaba a tararear, una canción bastante conocida, se avergonzó y bajo el rostro, no quería que viera que se había sonrojado, pero no por pena sino por frustración.

-Vendrás hoy en la noche verdad?- Interrogo la chica sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos, la brisa marina llego caliente hasta sus rostros y la ojiblanca se giro para admirar aquel paisaje casi paradisiaco que se abría ante ella; como podían aquellos chicos vivir en aquel lugar y sentirse atrapados? Era realmente imposible de creer, para ella en cambio ese lugar era una liberación.

-Onee-san…- Una tercera voz salió desde la deslumbrante arena dando paso segundos después al delgado cuerpo de su hermana. –Kiba-kun dijo que te quedaras con aquellas chicas- Dijo señalando una dirección que terminaba en una gran sombrilla donde solo podía admirar la espalda de las involucradas.

-Iie…- Dijo asustada retrocediendo mientras sus pies empezaban a tocar nuevamente el cemento de la calle, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse, se giro y vio los azules ojos de Umiko mirándola con confianza.

-Vamos Hinata… Solo son mas chicas de aquí, no te harán nada- Se burlo la castaña empujándola hasta llegar a unos cuantos pasos de la sombrilla, Hanabi iba un poco detrás riendo por lo debajo y es que Hinata sabía que su reacción fue exagerada pero odiaba el contacto excesivo con las personas, y mas con aquellas que parecían tener una luz propia, intimidante, llena de seguridad y todo parecía que se originaba en lugares sencillos como aquel.

-Aquí esta!- Grito la niña mientras corría hacia el agua, el chapoteo hizo que Hinata se girara al tiempo que quedo frente a las dos mujeres que la miraban con cierta sorpresa, cosa de la cual ella no se percato.

-No dejes que te fastidien- Susurro la castaña mientras le entregaba con mirada suplicante su falda, la ojiblanca solo asintió confundida y al igual que su hermana menor corrió hacia la playa pero con su tabla bajo el brazo, el escultural y delgado cuerpo de la castaña parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol justo cuando el agua tocaba su suave piel.

-Oe…- Una voz desconocida pero lo suficientemente aguda como para incomodarla la llamo desde atrás. –Eres la prima de Neji cierto?- Interrogo riendo algo bajo.

-Hai… Hinata Hyuuga- Dijo con dificultad mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar con sorpresa a una pelirrosa y una rubia, ambas en trajes de baño, la rubia la miro con cierta rabia mientras que la pelirrosa solo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Vaya… Lo que dicen los chicos es cierto… Eres realmente linda- Dijo la pelirrosa entre risas mientras Hinata se sentaba con timidez a su lado. –Me pareció verte la semana pasada… Estarías en el club?- Pregunto mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca, sus ojos verdes llameaban con curiosidad mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca extraña que causo una escalofrío en Hinata.

-Hai…- Únicamente respondió eso, no quería arriesgarse a un dolor estando ahí, no podría ver esa noche a la banda del pelinegro; se estremeció ante la idea y apretó contra su pecho el bolso que llevaba, tal vez el estaría bastante intranquilo sin sus letras, pero quería dárselas ella misma, así como las recibió de él.

-Eres rápida…- Intervino una voz un poco mas sedosa que la de la pelirrosa, Hinata supuso que era la rubia, y la miro con desconcierto viendo con temor como una sonrisa malévola adornaba el rostro de la chica, deformando su delicado y sonrojado cutis.

-Nani?!- Murmuro roncamente sintiendo la resequedad en su garganta, pero todavía no podía, todavía no podía buscar su suero, debía entender que quería decir la chica ante eso, pero la vio desviar su mirada justo cuando unos cuantos chapoteos llegaban hasta ellas.

-Hinata onegai… Cuídame esto- Sonó a su lado la voz del chico perro mientras le entregaba una gargantilla gruesa, la ojiblanca asintió estirando su mano para tomarla. –Eres la mejor- Dijo entre risas corriendo nuevamente hacia el mar, donde lo esperaba una niña bastante inquieta, aquella escena solo pudo causar una risa involuntaria en Hinata.

-Ah eso… Estas saliendo con Kiba cierto?- Interrogo la rubia en un tono tan acido que Hinata se sintió ofendida, le gustaba el chico pero no en ese aspecto, se veía que era un buen amigo, un chico demasiado hiperactivo y con un humor muy negro.

-Iie…- Dijo todavía riendo mientras guardaba la gargantilla en su bolso, estaba algo mojada pero no le importo, al final ese bolso era para eso, guardar cosas de playa, o eso dijo su padre cuando se lo dio. –Kiba solo le está enseñando a surfear a Hanabi…- Explico señalando a la niña que parecía estar algo alterada mientras el aludido solo asentía con una mueca de sufrimiento fingido en su rostro.

-Ya veo…- Dijo la pelirrosa tapándose la boca intentando aguantar la risa mientras la rubia empezaba a sonrojarse mientras se mordía los labios por su falta de delicadeza y sobre todo su equivocación. –Ves Ino… Te dije que ella no saldría con ese tonto- Se burlo mientras se estiraba dejando ver el tono rosa pálido del que era su bikini los adornos de flores de cerezo en un tono más oscuro le quedaba perfecto.

-Urusei!- Se defendió la rubia avergonzada bajando su rostro, la ojiblanca solo la miro con cierta familiaridad moviéndose para posar su delicada mano en el hombro desnudo de aquella chica que parecía estar sufriendo.

-Kiba-kun es algo distraído… Si no le dices nada… No lo notara- Dijo en un tono cautivante, ambas chicas se quedaron observándola un segundo, detallando cada facción perfecta en aquel rostro de porcelana, la tibia y suave mano se separo de la rubia mientras empezaba con cierta desesperación a buscar algo en el bolso.

-Hasta Hinata que es la chica nueva te dijo lo que todos te hemos dicho!- Agrego la pelirrosa saliendo de su sorpresa, aunque no entendía como aquel frágil cuerpo podía tener aquella voz tan atrapante, casi tan hipnotizante como la de cierto pelinegro que la tenia loca.

-Lo sé demo…- Agrego más tranquila la rubia apoyándose en sus dos manos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos azul pálido se clavaron en la sombrilla mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. –En el momento ideal- Dijo sonriendo para sí mientras la pelirrosa se quejaba abiertamente.

"En el momento ideal?... Tal vez no tenga tiempo para eso… Sería mejor que lo hiciera mientras puede" Reflexiono la ojiblanca mientras terminaba de beber su tan preciado liquido, era un alivio poder sentir fresca su garganta, por unos minutos era como si no tuviera aquella horrible enfermedad.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sacudió su cabello satisfecho mientras sonreía con prepotencia mirando a su amigo golpear frustrado el agua, para luego subirse nuevamente a la tabla, podía sentir su cuerpo llenarse de aquella adrenalina tan deseada, sus músculos se contraían al pensar en la siguiente y en la que le seguía, podía pasar horas sin aburrirse de aquello.

-Vamos teme otra ronda- Exigió el rubio mientras nadaba hacia él, Shikamaru bostezo aburrido mientras seguía esperando otra serie de olas, el siempre tomaba las mejores, era demasiado perfeccionista aunque le resultara problemático estar tanto tiempo en el agua esperando.

-Como quieras…- Dijo con superioridad apoyando su pecho en la tabla empezando a nadar con extrema paciencia causando que el rubio se inquietara mas, escucho unas tablas chocar contra el agua a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, se irrito pero al escuchar aquella risa tan peculiar se relajo.

-Te está volviendo a ganar baka?- Se burlo el castaño mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Shikamaru admirando las nubes metido en su propio mundo. –Y eso que invite a Umiko quien trajo a Hanabi y a Hinata- Comento avanzando un poco, Sasuke solo lo miro con cierta molestia en su interior, como era posible que ese chico perro estuviera tanto tiempo con la Hyuuga?

-Urusei… Umiko sabe como soy…- Se defendió el rubio empezando a regresar hasta donde los otros se encontraban, paso al lado del pelinegro mientras este todavía seguía entendiendo aquella incomodidad que lo invadía. –Además tu eres el que no ha logrado nada con Hinata- Se burlo haciendo gruñir al aludido, Sasuke solo se giro notando el imperceptible sonrojo que había surgido en su baterista.

-Hinata es una buena amiga… Nada mas- Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras las olas lograban mover su cuerpo a un compas relajado, pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que la siguiente serie de olas apareciera. –Además te recuerdo que estoy entrenando a su hermana-

-Aceptaste solo porque sabias que Hinata no se separaría de ella- Reto el rubio viéndolo de una manera burlona, Kiba no sabía cómo reaccionar, si darle un golpe al rubio o simplemente ignorarlo. –Ya ves-

-Como si tu…-

-Urusei!- Gruño hastiado Sasuke cortando de golpe al castaño haciendo que sus tres compañeros de volvieran para verlo con la confusión reflejada en sus rostros. –Si van a estar discutiendo esas cosas mejor me voy- Dijo viéndolos de manera amenazante mientras empezaba a nadar a la orilla.

-Kiba-kun…- Llamo una niña al otro lado mientras lo saludaba, una castaña bastante esbelta la acompañaba, Sasuke al pasar las reconoció y solo asintió al ver el saludo que le daba la castaña vio de reojo como el castaño había nadado hasta ellas.

"Kisama… Como puede gustarle la nueva… Es demasiado rara" Se quejo mentalmente mientras sus pies tocaban la arena, volvió a escuchar unos grititos viendo como el castaño resultaba herido por la niña, se sintió mejor, el estaba unos metros lejos de donde ellos se encontraban por ende podría escapar fácilmente de la pelirrosa que estaba distraída viendo aquella infantil lucha.

Tomo su tabla mientras se terminaba de colocar de pie y se giro una vez más hasta el castaño que ahora estaba ayudando a la pequeña a encontrar el equilibrio en la tabla, una brisa algo fuerte soplo dándole escalofrío que pronto pasaron al sentir el caliente sol atravesar su espalda bañada, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando se dio cuenta de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos ignorando a su racionalidad decirle, gritarle que se diera la vuelta, pues la pelirrosa se hacía cada vez más cercana y pronto aquellos verdes ojos se darían cuenta de su presencia, pero a pesar de ese peligro que le causaría dolor de cabeza se arriesgo para comprobar si lo que veía era cierto.

-Hmp- Gruño cuando llego al grupo sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres, y la miro fijamente, la vio enrojecer y estremecerse ante su mirada, sonrió prepotente mientras se agachaba para quedar al nivel de la chica.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de sorpresa de las otras dos chicas, ya lo presentía, desde que lo vio alejarse de los otros tres sabia que se percataría, se daría cuenta que ella estaba ahí y esas chicas, esas chicas posiblemente ahora la odiaran.

-Lo leíste?- Pregunto todavía viéndola fijamente, su rostro parecía tan suave y ese sonrojo que aumentaba a cada palabra suya le causaba gracia, nunca ninguna chica se había sonrojado ante el de aquella manera tan tierna e inocente.

-Hai… Debo decirte que…- Se corto al sentir una molestia en su garganta, subió su mirada y el pelinegro suspiro asintiendo mientras se ponía de pie, lo miro extrañada intentando entender aquel gesto, todavía se sentía nerviosa con aquellos ojos negros, parecían querer leerla, descubrir que era lo que pensaba y sentía.

-Vamos!- Dijo impaciente viendo como la chica se sobresalto ante su orden. –No tengo todo el día para ti- Agrego dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse, había tentado demasiado a la suerte y al parecer la pelirrosa se había quedado en estado de shock.

-Sasuke-kun!- Grito indignada poniéndose de pie y alcanzando el brazo del chico tomándolo posesivamente. –Que crees que haces?...- Dijo algo acida mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca.

"Lo sabia… Ellas están locas por el…" Pensó sintiéndose algo mal, aquellas dos chicas le habían caído bien, parecían ser muy alegres y tenían varias cosas en común, algo que no creía posible con ninguna otra mujer.

-Sakura… Onegai- Pidió el pelinegro liberándose de la pelirrosa que hizo un puchero que no causo nada en el, se giro nuevamente viendo como la ojiblanca ahora tenía la mirada baja y apretaba contra su pecho un bolso blanco, parecía ser muy importante. –Hinata… Vendrás?- Interrogo escuchando en su oído otro grito de la pelirrosa.

-Hai…- Dijo por lo debajo poniéndose de pie lentamente, todavía con la vista baja se giro hasta la rubia, la chica no la miraba con rabia sino con sorpresa. –Entrégale esto a Kiba…- Murmuro sacando de su bolso la gruesa gargantilla y poniéndola en las manos de la chica.

-Hai…- Murmuro la rubia confundida, la ojiblanca parecía deprimida, había estado así desde que apareció Sasuke y eso le daba una mala espina, se rodo un poco mientras la veía alejarse hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro y tomo la falda y el bolso de la hermana menor. –También cuidare esto- Concluyo mientras la ojiblanca la miraba y sonreía tímidamente asintiendo.

-Vámonos ya- Dijo sereno el pelinegro tomándola de la muñeca y halándola para alejarse rápidamente de una pelirrosa a punto de explotar, estaba casi corriendo arrastrando consigo aquella delicada chica que parecía que se rompería con tan solo un brusco toque.

Llego hasta donde empezaba una línea de palmeras de diferentes tamaños dando así suficiente sombra, el no quería irse muy lejos, solo quería que le entregara lo que le pertenecía, y si se lo pedía delante de las otras dos Sakura probablemente se lo arrancaría de las manos pidiéndolo prestado, a ella si nunca se lo prestaría.

-Sasuke?- La suave pero ronca voz de la ojiblanca lo saco de aquellos pensamientos perturbadores, gruño dándose su tiempo para volverse hacia ella, debía explicarle porque actuó así, no quería que pensara que le interesaba, a él nunca le interesaría una chica tan extraña.

-Mi carpeta- Exigió liberando a la ojiblanca de su agarre, la vio asentir lentamente mientras se dejaba caer en la arena intentando recuperar el aliento. –Te cansas con eso?- Dijo sorprendido agachándose para quedar nuevamente al nivel de ella.

-Hai… Nunca… Nunca he corrido así- Intento decir sin tartamudear pero las palabras se quedaban en su garganta, pero no molestaban solo le causaban vergüenza. –Gomen…- Se disculpo mirando fijamente el rostro del chico, este como siempre estaba impasible pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos negros parecían querer reflejar algo, alguna emoción.

-Y ahora porque?- Interrogo pasando su mano para desenredar un poco su húmedo cabello, aquella media carrera lo había alborotado y no le gustaba verse así, pero para su sorpresa la frágil ojiblanca sonrió bajando el rostro para esconder aquella risa.

-La tuve demasiado tiempo- Murmuro abriendo el bolso torpemente intentando sacar aquello que el exigía lo más rápido posible. –Arigatou- Susurro roncamente al tiempo que le extendía la carpeta, Sasuke la miro unos segundos antes de tomarla totalmente.

"La habrá leído?... Y si fue así porque… Porque no me teme" Pensaba mientras alternaba miradas entre su carpeta y la chica que parecía seguir algo agitada, suspiro resignado ante su creciente nueva curiosidad y se sentó sin separar sus ojos de la chica.

-Sus letras… Me gustaron…- Empezó a hablar mientras sacaba un pequeño termo negro que el reconoció enseguida, lo coloco delante del pelinegro y luego saco otro color morado más largo y parecía estar congelado.

-Porque?- Interrogo serio viendo como ella empezaba a tomar lentamente el contenido de su termo morado, tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez quería retener la sensación de alivio que el liquido le producía. –Que es lo que te sucede?- Volvió a preguntar, era extraño su interés en otra persona pero, aquella chica era tan diferente, y tenía tantas cosas que prefería ocultar, como él.

-Sus letras… Me identifico con ellas… Estar atrapado, sentirse furioso… La vida es injusta- Comento subiendo su mirada, podía sentir la cálida brisa golpear las palmeras mientras los suaves rayos de sol se colaban por las pequeñas aberturas que aquellos juegos causaban, se sentía tan bien, podía por unos segundos olvidar su vida, olvidar lo que era.

-Que puede saber una niña rica de la vida?- Pregunto acercándose un poco más a ella, podía sentir como rápidamente había cambiado su relajada posición a una pensativa, aunque sus ojos querían esconder aquel dolor que volvía a aparecer, como aquella vez del toque.

-Tal vez nada…- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente mientras se volvía para mirarlo. –Cual cantaras?- Pregunto sintiendo la irritación de su garganta y cubrió su boca intentando aguantar las ganas de toser.

-Hazlo… No me molesta- Dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando mientras la escuchaba toser, parecía llorar en cada espasmo que su pecho recibía, el dolor que debía sentir sería terrible para lamentarse tanto. –Las elijo en último momento- Respondió todavía sin verla mientras sentía como el cuerpo junto a él estaba inestable.

-…- Intento decir algo pero el calor que cubrió sus cuerdas vocales le impidió la salida de las palabras, se sintió frustrada, porque? Porque cuando realmente quería decir algo, contemplo unos segundos el apacible rostro del chico que la había cautivado, aquella fuerza que parecía poseer, era diferente a la fuerza a la cual estaba acostumbrada, una fuerza refrescante, temerosa toco el hombro del chico, un ligero roce que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-Hmp… Ya veo- Gruño y acepto abriendo su carpeta, movió unas cuantas hojas escritas buscando algo, podía sentir la mirada confusa de la chica sobre él y sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo cuando le dio la carpeta abierta en unas hojas sin rayar. –Escribe… No me molesta leer- Comento tranquilo mientras la veía revolver su bolso con gran entusiasmo, al parecer nadie nunca había actuado así con ella, y tenía la razón, en su vida anterior, nadie tomaba en cuenta a una chica muda, momentáneamente era cierto pero muda al fin, no tenían tiempo ni ánimos de leer.

"Porque a último momento?... Acaso no las ensayas?" Pensó mientras escribía intentando que su caligrafía no demostrara lo ansiosa que estaba, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así, Sasuke se movió un poco para leer sin tener que quitarle la carpeta de las manos.

-Nos las sabemos de memoria… A veces no soy yo, es Naruto o Kiba incluso Shikamaru eligen la que desean tocar, los demás le seguimos- Explico viendo como la chica asentía con cierta incredulidad reflejada en aquellos ojos perlados.

"Que te lleva a elegir las canciones? Cuando eres tu el que las elige" Escribió entreabriendo sus labios, la curiosidad la estaba agitando demasiado, no podía emocionarse demasiado, eso atacaba su sistema nervioso y la lastimaba pero, en ese momento deseaba ser fuerte, solo… Aunque sea un poco más.

-No lo sé…- Respondió bajando un poco sus hombros, se sentía frustrado pero era la verdad, no podía responder cualquier cosa como siempre lo hacía, ella entendía aquellas letras, pero que significaba. –Supongo que me muevo por lo que me rodea- Acepto mirando fijamente el rostro de la chica, se había quedado congelada, solo sus ojos temblaban, parecían tener miedo, se alegro pero algo en su interior le indignaba aquella reacción, esperaba que fuera más difícil alejarla, bajo su mirada conteniendo la rabia.

-Sientes… Sientes tan profundo que te conectas con los demás- Su voz sonó como un susurro del viento que fue arrastrado hasta los oídos de un frustrado pelinegro, este solo subió su mirada sorprendido, una voz extraña pero con aquel timbre de voz conocido llego hasta el atravesándolo.

-Es una locura- Dijo sintiéndose ofendido, se dedico a buscar en aquellos ojos algún rastro de broma pero nada, sus ojos desprendían una luz extraña, una luz que parecía querer cegarlo. –Vendrás hoy?- Interrogo dándose por vencido, sabía que ella se equivocaba pero en esos perlados ojos no encontró rastro de duda así que porque negarle aquella tontería.

"Si a ti no te molesta iré… Aquel día te vi molesto" Escribió moviendo un poco la carpeta para que el chico no tuviera que inclinarse tanto sobre ella, aquella cercanía le irritaba, solo una persona había estado así de cerca y no había terminado nada bien.

-Molesto?...- Dijo algo sorprendido viendo como la chica asentía suavemente. –No diría que molesto… Intrigado…- Corrigió suspirando y mirando como el sol atravesaba los huecos que las palmeras dejaban, luz y oscuridad Vivian paralelamente pero nunca se mezclaban, ironías de la naturaleza, aquella chica podía desprender aun mas luz de la que en toda su vida había logrado admirar.

"Intentare ir… Neji-niisan está molesto por lo de la última vez" Escribió poniéndose de pie de golpe, coloco la carpeta apoyada en la pierna del chico mientras este bajaba su rostro, ella solo logro sonreír y tomando su bolso corrió en la dirección contraria a él, volviendo con los demás, con las personas.

"Neji… El no es realmente un obstáculo…" Se dijo sonriendo satisfecho, nuevamente sentía la ansiedad de tocar, igual que el día que la vio, la ansiedad de ver que nueva reacción causaría en ella, ver si lloraba conmovida, o si sonreía como unos segundos atrás, realmente estaba enloqueciendo pero ahora, ante esta nueva perspectiva la locura no parecía una mala idea.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Hable un poco mas de Hinata! Se acerca el momento de la verdad! Muajaja!! Al principio esta historia no iba a ser tan larga pero buee, cosas de inspiración! Jajaja! Besos y pues espero sus reviews con ansias!

**LennaParis: **Jajaja nunca está de más hacer esos pequeños recordatorios! Y bueno si elegí esas canciones precisamente porque me identifico con las letras! Créeme lo mas importante en la música es el mensaje que deja! Y por eso he elegido unas cuantas de ese tipo para Sasuke-kun… Jajaja espero este capi te guste y tu review sea uno de los primeros! Tal vez… Entiendo inconvenientes improvistos!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Jajaja ambas historias irán apareciendo lentamente! Jajaja como flash back para que tengan los detalles! Jajaja espero este capi te guste mucho! A mí me gusto escribirlo aunque luego no me dejo muy convencida! Jajaja… Espero la angustia haya disminuido un poco!

**sasuhina26: **Jajaja gracias! De verdad que es lindo leer esas cosas! Espero este capi te guste y pues estaré esperando un review! Cuídate y ps que disfrutes de mis locuras jajaja!

**adrifernan19: **Si bueno! Ya se están acercando las revelaciones! Espero este capi te guste y ps te agradezco tu review! Se te quiere… Esperare tu próxima opinión!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Eh… No spoilare con tu duda! Deberás leer y ver que te parece el final cuando llegue! Jajaja espero de verdad no decepcionarte y bueno entiendo lo de los problemas y tu conti me encanto! Jajaja! No quiero que me jales los pies onegai! Jajaja… Esperare tu review con ansias! Jajaja!

**Hyugiita: **Pues si tal vez cuando tenga chance de vaguear por la web de fanfic pasee por tus fics! De verdad que me gusta leer a mis lectores jajaja! Espero este capi te haya gustado y estaré esperando tu comentario! Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela! Jajaja

Bueno espero de verdad que con este capi queden satisfechos! Los quiero a todos y nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima actualización! Recuerden dejar un review no mata a nadie! Jajaja


	6. Chapter 6 Tu Voz, Parte de Mi Pasado

**Ohayo… Pues aquí les traigo la nueva actualización! Espero este capítulo les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo! Me encanta esta historia… Es la primera que hago incluyendo mi música favorita! Jajaja**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. VI. Tu Voz, Parte de Mi Pasado. **

Estaba ansiosa por salir, era la primera vez desde que llego a aquella pequeña ciudad que tenia realmente ganas de ir a algún lugar y todo por ese chico tan extraño, era realmente interesante, como alguien que parecía ser tan sereno podía escribir cosas tan deprimentes, o mejor dicho resentidas.

Sonrió levemente ante su espejo al verse ya lista para partir, llevaba una falda morada de rayas irregulares con tonos claros y oscuros intercalados con vuelo quince dedos por encima de la rodilla, una camisa manga larga abierta en los hombros rayada en las mangas de tonos lila claro y lila oscuro intercalados, unas medias con igual diseño hasta las rodillas, un grueso cinturón morado oscuro con una hebilla y una pañoleta lila claro haciendo de cintillo, se coloco su cadena con una cruz mediana de plata brillante, tomo sus botas para salir y apago las luces de su habitación.

"Nii-san todavía estará molesto por lo que paso temprano… Ojala no se interponga mucho" Pensó nerviosa mientras cerraba la habitación y empezaba lentamente a bajar las escaleras, podía escuchar un murmullo proveniente de la cocina, posiblemente su amiga y hermana discutiendo con su querido pero sobre protector primo.

**Flash Back. **

_Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, aunque se sentía feliz por haber hablado un poco mas con el pelinegro el miedo de que su primo haya aparecido y que ella no estuviera la estaba matando además de la posible lucha verbal que le esperaba con la pelirrosa. _

_-Hinata…- Sonó aquella voz intimidante cuando la vio llegar haciéndola detenerse de golpe, el castaño parecía tranquilo, pero su rostro estaba tenso marcado por una preocupación que iba en aumento. _

_-Gomen…- Dijo roncamente sintiendo arder su garganta, correr definitivamente no era una buena idea en sus condiciones, se inclino levemente sintiendo como su cuerpo quemaba, el sol estaba intentando atravesarla tentándola a entrar al mar. _

_-Te dije que me esperaras…- Dijo ahora un poco más tranquilo pero la preocupación seguía marcando su rostro, vio que solo quedaba la rubia y estaba hablando con el chico perro, parecían entenderse muy bien, podía notar el nerviosismo en la forma de moverse de la chica pero como siempre el chico no lo notaria. _

_-Onee-san… Sakura dijo que te fuiste con Sasuke… Adonde?- Interrogo sin mirar la expresión furiosa del castaño. –Sasuke es el chico que canta no?- _

_-Hanabi…- Pidió en un susurro pasando su mirada de su hermana menor a su primo. –Gomen… Yo solo…- _

_-Vámonos…- Ordeno el castaño tomándola de la muñeca, con un gesto le dijo a la menor que tomara sus cosas y fuera a la casa. –Sabes bien que no puedes relacionarte con ellos- Murmuro apretando ligeramente la muñeca. _

_-Otosan no se enterara…- Suplico sintiendo el liquido metálico que quería salir por su garganta. –Ellos son diferentes- Defendió intentando liberarse. _

_-Son iguales y lo sabes… Solo las letras del Uchiha dan a entender su similitud, por eso te gusta- Gruño mirando por encima de la cabeza de la chica con una mirada amenazante mientras apuraba el paso. _

_Pidió empezando a toser, el castaño se detuvo viendo como el cuerpo de su prima estaba a punto de colapsar, la tomo de las piernas y ella se acomodo en su pecho._

_-Es por tu bien…- Susurro en su oído mientras la apretaba más contra si, Hinata solo pudo asentir intentando controlar su ataque. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Sera mejor que no diga nada… Espero que Umiko no se le haya escapado nada!" Pensó sintiendo un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo, el miedo de ser descubierta como tantas otras veces, el susto oprimió su corazón cuando noto la sonrisa de la castaña y el gesto irritado de su primo.

-Saldrán cuando Hanabi se duerma- Ordeno el castaño justo antes de empezar a caminar para dejar aquel lugar, su mirada mezclaba la preocupación con la rabia, sabía que estaba decepcionado y preocupado pero ella no podía negarse lo que era, e ir para aquel lugar era lo que deseaba.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Termino de tomar algo de agua, estaba empezando a desesperarse, tres canciones y todavía nada de ella, estaba empezando a enfurecerse por ella, dijo que iría pero no estaba, en realidad no había dicho nada, si su primo la dejaba.

"Que tiene que ver Neji en todo esto… El no puede decidir por ella" Se quejo mentalmente escuchando el resonar del ritmo de los instrumentos descoordinados, cada uno en su lugar, en su mundo con sus preocupaciones.

**Flash Back. **

_Camino tranquilo hacia la ciudad, no tenía ganas de volver a su casa vacía, era realmente deprimente y después de haber conversado con aquella chica era peor, volver y pensarla como aquella vez, sumida en su mundo, acompañándolo en silencio, dejándolo disfrutar de su música sin recriminarle nada. _

_-Sabes bien que no puedes relacionarte con ellos- Una voz ronca salió de la calle principal, el solo se giro instintivamente al saber de quién se trataba. _

_-Otosan no se enterara…- Aquella suave voz estaba realmente agitada y una mueca de dolor adorno aquellas frágiles facciones. –Ellos son diferentes- Dijo firmemente moviéndose hacia adelante intentando soltarse, noto entonces que el castaño la tenia agarrada de la muñeca y parecía que no quería dejarla escapar. _

_-Son iguales y lo sabes… Solo las letras del Uchiha dan a entender su similitud, por eso te gusta- Lo escucho gruñir y los perlados ojos del mayor se encontraron con los suyos, podía sentir como la chica se quejaba bajo el castaño pero no podía volverse a verla, el solo mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y empezó a caminar más rápido. _

"_Kisama" Pensó apretando los puños e intentando seguirle el ritmo, pero verla un poco mas pálida de lo normal empezó a asustarlo, como aquella noche. _

_-Iie… El es diferente onegai- La voz había perdido toda intensidad dando paso a una tos ronca que la hacía temblar, el castaño se detuvo mientras la miraba fijamente, en sus ojos él podía entender preocupación, con cierta rabia lo vio tomarla del suelo y acomodarla en su pecho. _

_-Nani…- Susurro al ver que el agachaba su rostro hasta el oído de ella y esta solo asentía escondiendo su rostro en aquel amplio pecho, los delgados brazos de la chica se apretaron mas alrededor del cuello del castaño mientras este hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo de ella como queriendo que nunca se separara de él. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Debo preguntarle si tiene algo con su primo…" Pensó algo distraído mientras veía como sus compañeros volvían a sus lugares, con la rabia de la ausencia de la chica y aquellas dudas en su mente hizo un ritmo peculiar pero algo rápido, miro al rubio asentir y espero a que se abrieran las cortinas, como todo el tiempo, su rutina favorita.

Las notas de la guitarra vecina empezaron a sonar justo cuando las cortinas se abrieron dejándole nuevamente la vista a la multitud, pero nuevamente nada, aquellos ojos que parecían brillar no estaban en aquel lugar.

Los demás instrumentos se fueron mezclando dando una tonalidad bastante fuerte, acida como él en esos momentos, tomo el micrófono con fuerza bajando un poco su mirada, suspiro y dejo que su voz se preparara para salir.

_If you feel so empty  
So used so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  


Abrió los ojos viendo por todo el lugar intentando en vano encontrar a aquella chica, pero para su sorpresa encontró aquellos ojos tan llamativos muy cerca de la barra, tenía las manos sobre su pecho y parecía respirar aliviada al estarlo escuchando una vez más.

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  


Sus ojos parecían no querer dejar de admirarla, era como si pudiera desaparecer, la única persona con la cual se había conectado, ahora lo sabía, aquella chica sentía y le hizo entender que sus letras eran sus emociones pasadas por su racionalidad, escondiéndose para ser liberadas.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot (x6) 

Repitiendo el coro una y otra vez podía sentir sus manos tocando cada cuerda con una extrañeza mientras la veía sonreír ligeramente, las luces le cegaban momentáneamente pero el parecía estar en un trance, donde solo podía existir aquella extraña chica y el, dándole a conocer algo de lo que hasta el había sido ignorante.

Su extendido gruñido fundiéndose con un último toque del rubio dio por terminada la canción, vio como las chicas se ponían de pie intentando llamar su atención entre gritos y aplausos pero él no se interesaba, bajo su mirada mientras volvía a cubrirse de sombras todo el escenario.

-Vaya… Definitivamente querías cantar esta canción…- Dijo el Nara acercándose al chico, Sasuke lo miro de reojo y vio al castaño y al rubio discutiendo nuevamente por algo, tal vez las notas que tenían un segundo de diferencia causando la falla en las sincronías dándole un acabado mas tosco a la canción.

-Hmp- Gruño quitándose la guitarra y apoyándola en una de las paredes, se quedo unos segundos acariciando el clavijero ahora se sentía más tranquilo pero, descubrir lo que descubrió en medio del escenario lo estaba molestando.

-Oe teme… Cantaste de maravilla- Dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se acercaba al aludido, el castaño le seguía de cerca mientras el solo se giraba para verlos, su rostro mostraba su inexpresión característica pero sus ojos intentaban quemarlos, hacerles entender algo.

-Esta noche sí que te excediste… Me recuerda a cuando comenzamos- Agrego el castaño revolviéndose un poco más el cabello, el pelinegro solo paseo su mirada por sus amigos y sonrió de manera prepotente.

-Hai… Esta noche fue diferente- Admitió dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta trasera. –Voy a respirar un poco- Comento justo cuando abría la puerta, una fría brisa nocturno choco contra su caliente cuerpo, estar en el escenario con tantas luces lo hacía sentir en pleno medio día expuesto al sol sin tener la opción del mar.

-No te tardes… Ya nos toca la ultima- Agrego el Nara mientras se giraba para volver con su bajo, Sasuke los miro de reojo y asintió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, podía escuchar ahora el movimiento de las olas chocar contra la orilla, el olor a agua salada por todo el lugar y los vientos que rozaban su piel intentando calmar aquella extraña sensación de complacencia.

"Ella se dio cuenta… Ella lo sabia aun cuando yo lo ignoraba" Razono sonriendo sintiéndose burlado, llevo una mano a su cabello enredando sus dedos en el mientras se dejaba caer apoyado en la puerta, sus propio sentir estaba aflorando y el simplemente no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Miraba con cierto nerviosismo a su alrededor, la sensación de complicidad que había experimentado mientras el pelinegro la miraba desde el escenario la estaba atormentando, podía escuchar a su alrededor el murmullo de las demás chicas, todas hablando de él, todas diciendo lo lindo que era.

"Acaso no entienden lo solo que se siente?... Qué clase de mujeres son!" Pensó horrorizada poniéndose de pie suavemente, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los interrogantes de la castaña.

-Donde vas Hinata?- Interrogo excusándose con unas cuantas chicas que hablaban con ella, la ojiblanca miro como las chicas suspiraban con cansancio, tal vez odiaban compartir a su amiga con la chica nueva, pero a la final Hinata no lo había pedido.

-No me siento muy bien- Explico acercándose a la puerta. –Quiero caminar- Dijo al ver como la chica ya estaba con la posición para ofrecerse a acompañarla a su casa, pero no era allá donde quería estar, quería un lugar donde estar tranquila, donde poder entender que le estaba sucediendo.

-Sabes bien lo que dijo Neji…- Dijo la castaña algo recelosa mientras abría la puerta haciendo que la ojiblanca saliera primero, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y dejo a la puerta cerrarse por su propia fuerza.

-No sucederá nada- Intento convencer mostrando el bolso blanco en su cadera, lo abrió un poco dejando a la vista dos botellas de frio líquido que solía tranquilizarla, Hinata podía notar todavía la desconfianza que aquella idea producía en la castaña.

-Se supone que estarás conmigo… Esa fue la condición de esta noche- Volvió a quejarse cruzándose de brazos, la ojiblanca sonrió sintiéndose agradecida por la sincera preocupación de su nueva amiga. –Que debo decirle?- Agrego algo bajo un tanto resignada.

-Estoy contigo… Camine contigo y volvimos a casa tarde- Explico mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba más en su rostro, vio como la castaña bajaba su cabeza rindiéndose ante sus deseos. –Arigaotu Umiko- Agradeció algo eufórica acortando la distancia entre ellas para abrazarla suavemente.

-Cuídate onegai… No te quedes mucho tiempo fuera…- Suplico abrazándola un poco más fuerte. –Neji me mataría si se entera de esto y claro no te dejaría volver a salir conmigo- Se burlo separándose para entrar nuevamente al club.

-Hai…- Asintió infantilmente mientras veía como la castaña abría nuevamente la puerta haciendo que algunas ondas de sonido llegaran distorsionadas a su lugar para luego volver a quedarse en un silencio casi tétrico.

Clavo sus perlados ojos al frente viendo con curiosidad una especie de bosque con palmeras, el aroma de la playa era realmente embriagador, realmente aquel lugar había sido la mejor elección para esconderse; avanzo unos cuantos pasos dejando detrás de si aquel local bullicioso, ella solo quería el silencio.

"Sasuke… Que estarás pensando en estos momentos?" Se interrogo sonriendo divertida imaginando el rostro serio del chico, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordarlo esa noche, mirándola a ella, grabando sus torpes movimientos.

Detuvo su marcha antes de entrar a la especie de bosque que se abría delante de ella, un nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder dos pasos, y un gruñido de frustración la hizo brincar haciendo que se girara para ver de donde provenía.

"Sasuke!" Se dijo sorprendida al ver al pelinegro revolviendo sus cabellos de manera casi frenética, tenía la cara apoyada en sus rodillas y un nuevo gruñido sonó por el lugar, mas ronco y largo que el ultimo. La ojiblanca no podía irse y dejarlo así, parecía realmente frustrado y aunque su cerebro le decía que se marchara ella solo conseguía dar pasos hacia adelante, acortando poco a poco su distancia con él.

-Kuso…- Murmuro roncamente separando al fin las manos de su cabello y subiendo su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyo su cabeza de la pared dejando sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, estaba realmente frustrado y no lograba comprender todas esas ideas que le llegaban de la nada.

-Sasu…- Se corto cuando al rozar el brazo del chico este reacciono bruscamente apartándolo, los negros ojos del chico la atravesaron congelándola por aquella mirada llena de odio.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo al darse cuenta de que era precisamente la causante de sus nuevas dudas, vio como su respiración estaba agitada y descontrolada, en su rostro se podía ver el miedo que aquello le había causado, Sasuke se acerco para tomarla del brazo y hacerla reaccionar pero Hinata al sentir aquel contacto grito y cerro sus ojos con fuerza dejando que por sus mejillas bajaran aquellas amargas lagrimas.

-Gomen… Gomen… Yo no quería…- Decía frenética intentando apartarse de aquel hombre, podía sentirlo tomarla de los brazos. –No te molestare mas onegai…- Suplico empezando a toser de golpe, pero sus manos fueron a parar al pecho del hombre intentando alejarse de él.

-Hinata…- Llamo el pelinegro intentando calmarla pero la tos y sus movimientos agresivos empezaban a afectarla causándole ligeras convulsiones. –Hinata!- Gruño moviéndola con cierta brusquedad para que abriera de una vez por todas los ojos.

-Onegai no lo hagas…- Susurro entre sus roncos espasmos mientras sus ojos perlados se clavaban en los oscuros del Uchiha, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente intentando cubrir la necesidad de su corazón por mas sangre, los quejidos pararon pero dejaron que el silencio solo se rompiera por aquella tos tan horrible que parecía querer arrancarle la vida.

-Que te sucede?- Exigió saber acercándola más a él, Hinata todavía sin poder controlar bien su malestar temía separar su mirada de aquel hombre, parecía que si lo hacía desaparecería tal y como el sintió en el escenario.

-El… Es el…- Murmuro bajando con dificultad sus brazos para sacar su suero del bolso, logro destaparlo con torpeza y empezó a tomarlo con el nerviosismo todavía corriendo por su cuerpo, recordar a aquel chico, tan cambiante, tan rabioso con el mundo, aquel al cual había amado.

-Quien es él?- Interrogo liberando los brazos de la chica mirándola detalladamente intentando notar si seguía convulsionando pero para su suerte no, solo parecía muy nerviosa mientras el liquido casi congelado se derramaba por las comisuras de sus labios mezclándose con las amargas lagrimas de la chica. –Hinata… Dímelo- Ordeno apoyando su mano en el termo y separándolo de aquella delicada boca.

-Iie… El… El no me dejaría… No puedo- Respondió nerviosa mirando al pelinegro, sus labios temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, si acaso podía recordar lo demás con dolor el podría causar su muerte.

-Quien es él?... Esta aquí?- Interrogo tomando con suavidad a la chica para intentar calmarla entre sus brazos, se sentía impotente, aquella chica parecía sufrir demasiado, cosas que ni el mismo podía imaginar y las escondía. –Que es lo que tienes Hinata?- Murmuro sintiendo como la chica se tensaba en su lugar escondiendo un poco su rostro en aquel amplio pecho.

-Yo… No debo decirlo- Explico sintiendo nuevamente el ardor en su garganta, era insoportable, había llorado, gritado y hablado con demasiada intensidad sentía que estaba a punto de reventar.

-Escríbelo- Ordeno separándose de la chica justo cuando escucho como la puerta que daba al club empezaba a abrirse. –Kuso…- Gruño molesto tomando a la chica de la muñeca y corriendo hacia el interior de aquella selva de palmeras, no era el momento ni el lugar para cantar, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conocer lo que tenia aquella chica tan extraña.

"Porque?... Que le puede importar a él… No… No puedo decirlo… No todo… El no puede saber mi pasado" Pensaba dejándose arrastrar entre las sombras, extrañamente se sentía tranquila al ser guiada por aquel chico, podía escuchar algunas voces a sus espaldas, su banda, el estaba alejándose de su banda, solo para hablar con ella?

"Mi casa?... No… Ahí nos descubrirían rápido… No puede estar en la playa y menos así… Donde?... Donde la llevo" Pensaba analizando mentalmente toda la ciudad, intentando encontrar un lugar, un solo lugar donde pudiera estar más de media hora sin ser molestados, la miro de reojo verificando que estuviera bien y la vio colocar su mano en la boca intentando controlar sus molestos espasmos, ella parecía odiar aquello, odiaba su propia vida.

La mente del pelinegro dio con el lugar justo cuando noto que la chica cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse, cruzo hacia un camino que daba a la ciudad pero cuando se dispuso a seguir corriendo la sintió caer al suelo, se giro para verla arrodillada intentando en vano detener la tos con la única mano libre, la otra estaba atrapada por el pelinegro; Sasuke preocupado soltó la mano pero no la vio caer, los delgados dedos de la chica se enganchaban en su muñeca.

-Quieres ir a tu casa?- Interrogo agachándose viendo como negaba frenéticamente, su mano estaba cubierta con un pequeño pañuelo negro no le dio mucha importancia y toco su hombro sintiéndola estremecerse. –Quieres continuar conmigo?- Pregunto casi obligado, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos clavados en ella, al parecer estaba pensando bastante aquello.

-Hai…- Dijo débilmente subiendo un poco su rostro, Sasuke la vio sorprendido pero lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta del casi imperceptible color carmesí que brillaba en el pañuelo negro al nivel de sus labios.

-Vamos- Dijo girándose, coloco sus manos para que la chica se apoyara bien al momento de subirse a su espalda, estaba realmente irritado, empezaba a molestarle la falta de cuidado consigo misma que tenia aquella chica, la sintió temblar mientras se acomodaba contra su espalda; lo más extraño era que aquel frágil cuerpo transmitía un calor demasiado relajante y la mezcla del olor marino con los lirios que salían de la chica le parecía increíble.

Sasuke se apoyo en sus piernas e impulsándose logro ponerse de pie nuevamente, sintió el rostro de Hinata apoyándose en su hombro con una mano cubriendo su boca, ahora podía escuchar mejor aquel ronco espasmo, sonaba tan pesado, tan húmedo; desviando su mente de aquello empezó a correr nuevamente no había mucho tiempo, su banda se volvería loca buscándolo y las fanáticas no dormirían hasta verlo, solo una vez había dejado un toque a medias y no hubo buenos resultados de aquello.

Se movía con agilidad entre las calles desiertas de aquella pequeña ciudad, incluso podría asegurar que corría con los ojos cerrados pero no estaba segura, vio un camino que empezaba a elevarse frente a ellos, era de tierra y parecía algo difícil de subir, pero el pelinegro no dudo ni un segundo y siguió corriendo hacia arriba, no entendía adónde iba pero si él la llevaba nada peor le podría pasar.

"Sasuke… Sasuke que clase de chico eres… Porque? Porque tuviste que ser tu el que descubriera esto" Pensaba sintiendo su corazón oprimirse, las lagrimas volvían a acumularse en sus perlados ojos pero ella solo quería espantarlas, bajo su rostro cerrando los ojos esperando a que aquel viaje acabara, empezaba a sentirse mareada.

"Aquí…" Se dijo satisfecho sonriendo mientras empezaba a disminuir su velocidad, podía sentirla contra su espalda parecía llorar pero él no la molestaría no hasta que ella decidiera decir algo, pero… Si ella no le iba a responder con qué objetivo se la había llevado?

Lo sintió agacharse con sumo cuidado dejando sus pies rozar el suelo, soltó lentamente el cuello de Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el lugar que él había elegido para que descansara, tenía sus ojos cerrados todavía intentando contener la pena de lo que estaba a punto de revelar, un dolor, un pasado y el error que la marco para siempre, solo lo superficial, eso diría.

-Hinata…- Llamo algo intranquilo sentándose frente a la chica, la vio temblar levemente y abrir los ojos, ojos que se abrieron por el paisaje que se encontraba delante de ella, ojos que se mostraban agradecidos por lo que el inconscientemente estaba haciendo por ella, la esperanza y la vida parecían querer volver a tocarla pero, y si era demasiado tarde? Negó con su cabeza mientras empezaba a desordenar su bolso intentando sacar algo, Sasuke solo se limito a sonreír cuando vio el pequeño cuaderno negro que la chica había sacado.

"Que bello lugar Sasuke… Yo no… No sé como agradecerte que siempre me ayudes…" Escribió intentando en vano detener las lagrimas que todavía rodaban por su rostro, se sentía tan bien que el respetara aquella parte de ella, aquella debilidad que la solía atormentar tanto en la ciudad donde nació.

-Eres torpe y arriesgada… Estarías muerta de no ser por mi- Dijo cruzándose de brazos con un tono de prepotencia digno de escuchar pero solo causo que la chica sonriera tímidamente mientras volvía a tomar la libreta, quería seguir hablándole, conocerlo un poco mas; más que por las canciones por lo que él era.

"Acaso no te das cuenta de lo bueno que eres?..." Escribió girando la libreta y viendo con diversión como el pelinegro gruñía insatisfecho por aquella idea de su persona. "Guardaras el secreto? De lo que tengo?" Escribió algo temblorosa poniendo ahora la libreta en su regazo, vio como el leyó con cuidado aquellas simples preguntas, sus facciones seguían algo tensas y sus ojos parecían no poseer aquella naturalidad de revelar los sentimientos, el era alguien diferente.

-Hmp- Soltó un gruñido seguido de un suspiro de resignación, subió su mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos perlados expectantes por su respuesta, el sabia que teniendo esa información podría aunque sea ayudarla un poco más, por muy extraña que fuera verla así de frágil le molestaba. –No diré nada, estas feliz?- Dijo algo acido pero la reacción de la ojiblanca fue asentir y sonreír un poco mientras tomaba su libreta de las manos del chico.

"Hace algunos meses empecé a perder mucho peso y me costaba mucho comer, me dolía al cantar y me costaba demasiado llorar; mi otosan se percato de mis nuevas debilidades y se preocupo, pensaba que podía ser la depresión y cuando me llevo a mi psiquiatra este le dijo que más que todo parecía ser una enfermedad física, mi estado de ánimo era el peor y no accedí a realizarme las pruebas para saber qué era lo que tenia; hasta que por Hanabi fui a realizarme la endoscopia y biopsia… Me detectaron cáncer de garganta algo avanzado con células anormales en el esófago" Releyó las pocas líneas que con dificultad había logrado redactar, como siempre que lo decía su corazón se oprimía esperando el rechazo, preparándose para ser despreciada.

Sasuke inconscientemente coloco su mano sobre la de la chica que sostenía el lapicero, estaba temblando y el detestaba ver a las mujeres así, vio como sobre la hoja escrita cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas antes de que ella decidiera voltear la libreta y ponerla frente al rostro del chico, el pelinegro se sorprendió y con cuidado tomo aquella confesión, incluso para el parecía resultar difícil enterarse de aquella verdad.

Veía con temor como el chico volvió la libreta dejando el texto delante de sus ojos, podía sentir su corazón golpear fuertemente sus costillas, tan fuerte que le dolía y su respiración empezó a hacerse más pesada conforme le veía avanzar dentro de su historia, vio con sorpresa como la inexpresión del chico se fue tornando en una de dolor y preocupación, sonrió melancólicamente mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando las palabras, sus palabras de desprecio.

"Ella… Ella está muriendo? Como… Como es posible" Pensó intentando encontrar alguna mentira pero las frases parecían estar tatuadas en el papel, revelándole una verdad, una triste realidad de que realmente algo estaba asesinando a aquella frágil mujer. –Hinata…- Llamo inseguro viendo como la chica asentía con los ojos cerrados, ella parecía estar feliz, parecía disfrutar de todo lo que él había rechazado.

-Debo… Debo irme…- Logro pronunciar roncamente mientras con un poco de esfuerzo de ponía de pie, Sasuke solo se limito a mirarla pero cuando sintió aquellas frías y suaves manos en las suyas, queriendo tomar su libreta reacciono, atrapo aquellas muñecas con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él.

-Iie…- Dijo prepotente viendo como los perlados ojos se llenaban de sorpresa y la boca de la chica se entreabría queriendo liberar un quejido que nunca llego. –Es cierto?- Interrogo clavando sus amenazantes ojos en ella, Hinata solo pudo limitarse a asentir. –Como paso?... Que fue lo que hizo que te enfermaras?-

-Iie… Eso no… No puedo…- Dijo empezando a sentir nuevamente aquella presencia que solía atormentarla, le daba demasiado miedo pensar en el, ese chico que quiso pero que al igual que ella poseía un pasado imposible de destruir.

-Hmp- Gruño irritado poniéndose de pie de golpe, Hinata retrocedió unos pasos pero su muñeca todavía estaba atrapada entre la mano de él. –Vamos… Te llevare a casa- Dijo serio mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose de aquel acantilado, la ojiblanca no esperaba aquella reacción.

"Es que acaso… Acaso no le dio miedo? O lastima?... Como a todos?" Se pregunto mientras sentía como la brisa marina empezaba nuevamente a moverse entre ellos, aunque se sentía más vulnerable que nunca podía sentir cierta protección con aquel chico, aquel que parecía no importarle realmente su pasado o como consiguió aquello, solo le importaba ella, aunque fuera un poco.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Si bueno me gusta el dramatismo… Algún problema con eso? Al fin se rebeló lo que tenia Hinata… Eh ahí el nombre de el fanfic… Ya verán que pasara en los próximos capis y nuevamente no prometo ningún tipo de final… El fic se dará como tenga que darse… Espero solamente que no me odien!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: ** Que bueno que te parece una linda historia la verdad que ps se me ocurrió en un momento algo malo de mi vida pero buee… Intento darle algo de ternura para que no se pierda la magia de los sasuhina… Espero este capi no te afecte mucho… Tu review será importante para mí…

**LennaParis: **Jajaja si… Hoy se descubrió algo perturbador no crees? Espero te guste el capi de hoy y que mi idea no te haya dado ganas de abandonarlo… Esperare tu review… Todavía las cosas no están decididas… Todo puede pasar…

**adrifernan19: **Espero la intriga se te haya pasado… Espero te guste este capi… Una verdad ya fue revelada… Faltan unas cuantas mas… La historia apenas comienza

**Miyuky-san: **Que alegría… Es realmente eso lo que intento expresar con mi manera de escribir… Me has alegrado mucho con ese comentario! Estaré esperando tu coment con respecto a este capi… Espero de verdad no sea muy polémico jajaja

**sasuhina26: **Gracias… Si al parecer lo que me sobra siempre será imaginación jajaja!!! Espero este capi te guste y ps estaré esperando tu review

**Dark Amy-chan: **Espero que no debas jalarme los pies… De verdad que tu opinión con respecto a la verdadera trama de este fic me preocupa!!! Espero guste y que no haga que lo abandonen… Pues si todo es muy tierno en este fic… La verdad salió así jajaja…

Espero pues que este capi haya gustado la verdad me disculpo por cómo se dio la trama pero salió así, todavía no he decidido nada con respecto al final así que de verdad espero no abandonen el fic! Muchos besos y se les quiere! Matta ne…


	7. Chapter 7 amigos?

**Gonbawa! Jajaja espero no hayan olvidado esta historia! Hasta ahorita la más trágica que tengo… Debo pedir perdón por mi retraso horrible! No sé qué paso… Bueno si se pero no concibo haber dejado tanto tiempo mis fics en el más horrible abandono… Espero el capi les guste y ps recuerden que los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto! Lo adoramos y al parecer ya quito el relleno… Jajaja… Yo que se sigo el manga el anime ya me aburrió xD**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. VII. Amigos? **

Todavía estaba luchando por conciliar el sueño pero esa idea le daba vueltas una y otra vez impidiéndoselo, se giro y vio su propio reflejo acostado iluminado si quiera con los escasos rayos de luna que quedaban, casi seis horas habían pasado desde que la dejo y solo podía pensar en que estaría sufriendo.

"Porque rayos no está en tratamiento?... Porque es que termino en este pueblo!... Acaso su familia quiere que muera?" Divagaba una y otra vez mientras se daba otra vuelta quedando frente a su pared, aquello empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, pero algo le tranquilizaba, ella no tenía nada con su primo, eso era seguro.

Se giro y clavo su mirada oscura en el techo, recordando con pesar lo que paso luego de dejarla, una marea de chicas obsesionadas dieron con él, justo cuando había avanzado algunos pasos de aquella gran casa; cerro sus ojos mientras se cubría el rostro con uno de sus brazos, esperaba olvidar esa tontería.

**Flash Back. **

_Vio como la ojiblanca sonreía desde el marco de la puerta despidiéndose con la mano levantada, el solo se limito a bajar la cabeza e hizo lo mismo pero de manera más discreta, suspiro cansado cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse desapareciendo así la delgada silueta de la chica. _

"_Debo estar loco…" Se dijo empezando a caminar de manera lenta hasta su propia casa, una casa que aunque estuviera vacía no le producía ese deseo de constante compañía, como parecía hacerle aquella gran casa a la chica nueva. _

_La brisa marina era constante a esa hora de la noche, subió su mirada y viendo a la luna casi en el medio del cielo supuso no podían ser mas de las 10, era demasiado temprano para intentar conciliar el sueño y mas luego de lo que acababa de descubrir en su pequeña curiosidad. _

_-Sasuke-kun!- Se escucho un grito agudo por toda la calle, el pelinegro solo pudo detenerse resignado a la lluvia de preguntas que tendría preparada aquella chica. –Ya lo encontré!- La escucho decir causando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. _

_-Kuso…- Murmuro irritado dándose la vuelta solo para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de chicas que empezaban a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirrosa que parecía sonreír victoriosa. _

_-Sasuke-kun!- Gritaron a coro unas cuantas chicas mas siendo detenidas por el brazo de la pelirrosa, solo ella parecía tener el suficiente control en aquellas locas mujeres y definitivamente era algo que agradecía, aunque eso no le quitara lo molesta que podía llegar a ser. _

_-Que paso Sasuke-kun?- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba al aludido. –Dijeron que no podías cantar mas por hoy?!... Tenemos horas buscándote…- Dijo deteniéndose justo cuando el chico gruño amenazante. _

_-Sakura vete de aquí- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo a la chica que negaba con lentitud acercándose un poco más a él. –No tengo humor para esto- Agrego dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. _

_-Hai demo… Solo una pregunta Sasuke-kun!- Dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro, Sakura no solía darse por vencida así de rápido, en realidad el ya se estaba preparando para la pelea que ella siempre ponía cuando él quería irse. _

_-Nani…- Dijo sereno sin girarse a verla, sin embargo sintió como avanzo unos pasos más, pasos de cercanía que el odiaba tener. _

_-Alguien dijo que te vio con la chica nueva… La llevabas en tu espalda… Es cierto?- Ahí estaba, por eso estaba tan decente, quería averiguar qué era lo que había pasado con la ojiblanca y claro como estaba a solo una casa de la involucrada. _

_-Hai…- Acepto apretando sus dientes al escuchar unos grititos de sorpresa por parte de las demás chicas, solo el agudo grito de indignación de la pelirrosa pareció querer atravesarlo, pero era la verdad, no escondería el hecho de que estuvo con ella. _

_-Porque?!... Ella ni siquiera ha hecho nada por ti!... Es la prima de Neji por kami!- Se quejo la pelirrosa golpeando fuertemente el piso pero Sasuke no se inmuto por esta acción, solía estar acostumbrado a sus berrinches. _

_-Es prima de Neji, la hace inteligente… Y no tiene que hacer nada por mi…- Defendió girándose un poco para mirar de reojo la expresión de furia contenía que cargaba la pelirrosa. –Sayonara- Decreto volviendo a caminar pero esta vez de manera más firme, dejando atrás el cansancio de la sobre información que había obtenido. _

_-Matte… Sasuke-kun- Dijo la chica pero ahora en un tono de preocupación, pero siguió caminando ignorándola, era demasiado por una noche y tener que comportarse educadamente con aquellas chicas testarudas era algo con lo que no podía jugar, era un chico de poca paciencia. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos intentando borrar aquellos recuerdos, pero solo una frase se volvió fuerte y perturbadora, _No podía cantar_… Cantar? Ella cantaba, y él había ignorado aquella posible respuesta por averiguar cómo había terminado enferma.

"Definitivamente me volví loco" Se regaño cerrando los ojos sintiendo al fin el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo, su habitación fría empezaba a calentarse un poco debido a los débiles rayos de sol que empezaban a atravesar las ranuras de su puerta, era el momento de agradecerse haber colocado todo de negro tapando así los demás rayos que podrían perturbar su tardío sueño.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El sol había logrado atravesar sus delgadas cortinas invitándola a disfrutar de aquel nuevo día, un día menos que le quedaba por vivir, sin embargo algo cambio para ella, abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo una sonrisa adornar su rostro, se sentía un poco más ligera que de costumbre.

"No será un mal día…" Se dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y escuchaba unos leves toqueteos en su puerta, solo su pequeña hermana solía tocar así intentando no interrumpir el sueño de la mayor.

Sonriendo se puso de pie y camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta, la abrió con lentitud mientras veía a su hermana menor sonreír y pasar hacia el interior de su habitación, Hinata noto que llevaba ya su traje de baño y un short color marrón oscuro, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y tenía en su hombro el bolso que solía llevar para entrenar.

-Onee-san hoy no vendrás conmigo verdad?- Interrogo sentándose en la cama, aquellos perlados ojos la miraban con una expresión extraña, entre desilusión y curiosidad, Hinata asintió débilmente mientras se encaminaba a su peinadora para ordenar un poco su cabello.

-Neji-niisan?- Interrogo viendo como la pequeña se ponía de pie y tomaba el frasquito color naranja de su mesa de noche, la vio encaminarse hacia ella con una pequeña capsula entre sus manos.

-Esta abajo, dijo que se quedaría contigo hoy- Respondió al tiempo que colocaba el medicamento en su mano y le pasaba el vaso con agua que estaba en el escritorio, Hinata solo pudo limitarse a suspirar mientras empezaba a beberse el agua, odiaba el sabor amargo de aquella capsula.

-Igual no quería salir hoy Hanabi- Comento al tiempo que terminaba de recogerse el cabello, se dio la vuelta y con una media sonrisa acaricio el cabello libre de su hermana intentando no dañar la coleta, tomo un pantalón blanco y se quito el pequeño short color azul cielo.

-Lo sé, ayer llegaste más temprano que de costumbre… Lo que no entiendo es porque hubo tanto alboroto cerca de aquí!... Parecían ser chicas peleando por algo- Dijo distraídamente mientras escuchaba la ligera risa de su hermana mayor.

-Yo también lo escuche… Demo no le di importancia- Dijo terminando de acomodarse el pantalón, decidió dejarse la camisa de tiras azul cielo ya que estaría en casa, a Neji no le importaría que se quedara en pijama pero debido a el incidente con el Inuzuka prefirió estar algo más decente.

-Umiko esta abajo no quiere irse hasta verte… No entiendo su preocupación! Estuvo contigo toda la noche y te trajo… Acaso… Acaso te sentiste mal?- Pregunto la menor mirando con cierta preocupación a la mayor, esta solo se limito a negar y a sonreír mientras se encaminaba a la puerta haciéndole un gesto para que la castaña saliera.

"Vaya… Realmente tengo tan mal aspecto hoy?" Se dijo algo dolida por no poder reflejar su bienestar interior con el aspecto demacrado que a veces se hacía más notorio en su físico, cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras escuchaba como su pequeña hermana bajaba enérgicamente las escaleras, algo que solía envidiar todas las mañanas.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El fuerte e insistente golpeteo proveniente del exterior lo obligo a abrir sus ojos, en el techo podía admirar los rayos de sol atravesando el lugar, eran realmente fuertes pero mucho menos que el molesto sonido que había osado con despertarlo.

"Kuso…" Maldijo sentándose en el borde la cama intentando encontrar su propio equilibrio y conservar la poca paciencia que aquella molesta persona estaba acabando, el solo deseaba dormir un poco más, pero al parecer eso iba a ser imposible.

Se puso de pie y vio fugazmente su propia apariencia, su cabello algo enredado solo un short corto negro sin camisa, la gargantilla que no se había quitado y la muñequera lo acompañaban, abrió la puerta de su habitación quedándose ahí unos segundos acostumbrándose al sol del mediodía, había dormido más de lo que pensaba.

_-Teme!!!!!- _Escucho ahora aquella ronca voz que se mezclo con el golpeteo de su puerta, intentaba a cada paso que daba no perder la paciencia y querer partirle la cara al rubio por interrumpirlo, pero mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal se daba cuenta de lo difícil que seria.

"Kisama" Maldijo mentalmente sintiendo la tibieza de la madera bajo sus pies, una sensación tan placentera que intentaba aplacar su creciente mal humor, el olor del césped llegaba a su nariz mezclado con la salada brisa que inundaba su patio principal.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y coloco su mano sobre la perilla, intentando convencerse de no matar al chico al otro lado de la puerta, un golpe, luego otro y otro más seguían sonando contra la delicada madera de su puerta, resignado abrió con pesadez dejando claro su mal humor.

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo!- Grito el rubio haciendo caso omiso a la mirada amenazante del pelinegro y entrando de lleno a la casa, Sasuke solo pudo resignarse a tirar la puerta y seguirlo, no podía dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, podría ocurrírsele cualquier locura.

-Paso algo…- Intervino cruzándose de brazos y viendo con cierta superioridad la intriga que había causado en el rubio. –Acabas de molestarme… Mientras dormía Naruto- Dijo serio mordiendo cada una de las palabras, el rubio solo se limito a reír nerviosamente mientras se separaba algunos pasos del pelinegro.

-Etto… Bueno… Que fue lo que te paso ayer?... Te fuiste! Sin decir nada… Esas chicas enloquecieron!- Dijo entre irritado y fastidiado agitando sus brazos, realmente él había pensado solo un segundo en todo lo que su huida le causaría a la banda, pero no se arrepentía, es mas necesitaba ver a aquella chica.

-Estaba con la chica Hyuuga- Explico caminando hacia su habitación, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa que tenía el rubio, Abrió de golpe la puerta entrando directo al closet, tenía que ponerse algo presentable, ir donde Neji con aquellas fachas seria como una bofetada para el castaño.

-Estabas… Estabas con Hinata?!- Dijo sorprendido gritando de manera aguda haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera de golpe, Naruto solo se limito a mirar como su amigo sacaba una camisa sin mangas negra y un short azul marino con adornos tribales blancos, los colocaba sobre la cama y se encaminaba al baño.

-Te quedaras como idiota hasta que termine o qué?- Dijo irritado deteniéndose justo cuando sintió que el rubio le seguía, parecía querer meterse en el baño con él, pero sonrió burlonamente al ver como el rubio palideció ante la idea y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Seguro que andabas con Hinata?...- Interrogo apoyándose en la pared frente al baño, pudo escuchar el agua empezar a caer en la bañera del chico, se rio por lo debajo al escucharlo maldecir, realmente que ese amigo suyo era impaciente, pero… Esa ansiedad no la conocía y le preocupaba.

-Dobe…- Logro pronunciar cuando su cuerpo se acostumbro a la temperatura elevada del agua. –Que es lo que quieres saber?- Inquirió dejando que el agua lavara su ansiedad, relajando su pesadez y el deseo intenso de seguir conociendo mas a la chica nueva.

-Te interesa?...- Murmuro bajando su rostro, algo en el le decía que aquella chica era demasiado sensible y que precisamente el mas frio e insensible de su ciudad se fijara en ella era como una broma cruel del destino. –Ella es… No se… Parece delicada- Agrego apoyando totalmente su cabeza en la madera.

-Lo es…- Aseguro mojando su cabello para limpiar la espuma acumulada, algunos mechones se pegaron a su rostro, su respiración se torno más relajada mientras empezaba a recordar aquella suave voz, aquellos gestos y en especial aquellos ojos, unos ojos tan llenos de vida, llenos de sentimientos, tan opuestos a los suyos.

-Neji es muy sobre protector… Todo el tiempo que estuvo débil intentamos ir a verla, Umiko siempre iba y pensó que alguno de nosotros, sacando a Kiba le animaría… Dice que ella ama la música- Comento el rubio justo cuando Sasuke se apoyaba en el lavamanos, escuchaba cada palabra con atención, intentando descifrar la vida pasada de la ojiblanca, una vida que parecía haberla castigado con el cáncer que ahora destruía su frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

-Supongo…- Comento con desinterés abriendo de golpe la puerta y acomodando la toalla alrededor de su cintura, camino lentamente hacia su habitación, se sintió tranquilo de que el rubio permaneciera en su lugar, esperando.

-Iré a verla… Por eso vine a buscarte- Revelo viendo de reojo como el pelinegro se congelaba en el umbral de su habitación, una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios a medida que el pelinegro intentaba recuperar su movilidad, era tan gracioso verlo confundido, el no era de los que se confundía, nunca!

-Hmp…- Gruño entrando finalmente a su habitación, cerró la puerta con lentitud escuchando un sonoro suspiro de resignación al otro lado, se quito la toalla y camino hacia su cómoda, donde estaba su ropa interior, no solía usarla pero esta vez no iría a la playa.

Vio con cierta inquietud su carpeta abierta sobre el escritorio, su pulcra letra redactaba una historia como la que nunca había escrito, una letra inspirada, la primera en toda su vida. Unas cuantas gotas rodaron por su rostro amenazando con arruinar su trabajo, levanto su rostro haciendo que los mechones cayeran a su espalda y camino hacia su cama para terminar de vestirse.

-Que hizo que te llamara la atención?... Es como todas las chicas de aquí… Aunque más reservada…- Hablo el rubio intentando encontrar algo peculiar en aquella ojiblanca, aquel jardín se veía realmente encantador bajo los rayos del sol, el verde brillaba insistentemente clamando por algún destello de color, la uniformidad parecía aburrir hasta a la propia tierra.

-Dobe… Umiko…- Dos palabras, únicas palabras que lograban acallar las dudas y preguntas indiscretas que podían salir de aquel rubio hiperactivo, no era para nada el chico intimidante que solía aparentar, por eso es que dicen que las apariencias engañan.

-Como sea…- Se quejo empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar, no soportaba la burla del pelinegro y más cuando el realmente tenia curiosidad por algo, pero en parte tenía razón, el debía concentrarse en recuperar a la castaña, era su único objetivo inmediato. Sasuke solo se limito a seguir en silencio los pasos que daba el rubio, una sola vez y sentía que conocía aquel camino de memoria, la suave sensación de aquel frágil cuerpo contra su espalda lo estaba atormentando más de lo que debería.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Se detuvo intentando controlar su nerviosismo infructuosamente, miro nuevamente hacia adelante, el no era tan aterrador, era simplemente Neji, su querido y sobre protector primo que solía perseguirla demasiado cuando se escapaba, que le diría esta vez?... Sabía de sobra que él no se creería aquello de que estuvo con Umiko y mucho menos si su hermana menor había escuchado la pelea que se había desatado entre el pelinegro y alguna chica.

"No debo ser tan paranoica" Pensó intentando convencerse de que todo saldría bien, apretó la bandeja con la taza de té haciéndola vibrar levemente y golpeo suavemente aquella puerta rogando que él no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

_-Pasa- _La grave voz del castaño resonó por toda la habitación atravesando la delgada puerta haciendo estremecer a la ojiblanca, Hinata trago pesadamente mientras abría lentamente la puerta, el estudio de su primo, le encantaba, solía llevarse muchos libros de ahí cuando iba a visitarlo pero ahora, ahora era diferente, era el sitio donde él solía estudiar, prepararse para todo lo que le preparaba su futuro trabajo.

-Neji-niisan…- Murmuro caminando sigilosamente hacia el escritorio, el no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara alguna molestia, es mas parecía estar demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba analizando, la ojiblanca suspiro aliviada y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar.

-Porque llegaste con el Uchiha?- La pregunta sonó acida en aquel tono, su mirada acusadora la atravesó haciéndola temblar de golpe, como había sospechado él se había dado cuenta también de aquella pelea. –Sabes lo que opino con respecto a tus gustos- Agrego poniéndose de pie y acercándose con cierta cautela hacia su delicada prima.

-Deberías saber que Sasuke no es como el…- Murmuro apretando sus manos sobre su pecho, las manos de Neji tocaron sus hombros intentando calmarla pero solo hacía que el deseo de verlo aumentara, saber que no había hecho mal en revelar su secreto, su delicada situación.

-Iie… Uchiha es mas frio…- Comento liberando aquel frágil cuerpo y caminando hacia la puerta. –Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber porque te lo estoy advirtiendo- Agrego justo cuando el timbre de la casa resonaba a su alrededor.

-Esperas a alguien Nii-san?- Murmuro la ojiblanca avanzando algo nerviosa hacia el pasillo, el castaño negó con confusión empezando a caminar junto a la chica, podía sentir la desconfianza de su primo al dejarla andar primero, sonrió intentando controlar su imaginación.

-Espera aquí- Ordeno el castaño justo cuando Hinata estaba a dos metros de la puerta, cortando en seco su andar, avanzo receloso y apoyo su mano en la perilla, suspiro intentando recuperar su autocontrol y abrió lentamente sintiendo los nervios de punta.

-Ohayo Neji Hinata!- Dijo el chico riendo fuertemente abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando a la sala, dejando a un Neji bastante irritado y a una Hinata sorprendida, el se acerco a ella sonriendo todavía y la vio muy de cerca.

-Que hacen aquí?- Murmuro entre dientes el castaño al ver que el rubio no había llegado solo, y aquello le parecía demasiada casualidad, Sasuke solo le limito a negar mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio.

-Dobe déjala respirar- Regaño halando al rubio de la franelilla alejándolo lo suficiente de la ojiblanca, que todavía estaba sonrojada y con sus manos en el pecho, aquello le dio risa y sonrió discretamente sorprendiéndose al ver que ella le correspondía con una sonrisa tierna.

-Neji dejarías a Hinata vernos ensayar?- Pregunto el rubio alejándose un poco de los dos chicos, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía causar esas casualidades entre la nueva y su viejo amigo, algo en el pelinegro estaba cambiando y todo desde que ella había llegado a la ciudad.

-Nani?!- Dijo casi al borde de un infarto pero se detuvo de querer golpear al rubio al escuchar un gritito de emoción salir de la garganta de su delicada prima, se giro para verla y se arrepintió, sonreía como hacia muchos meses había dejado de sonreír y un saludable rosa pálido cubrió todo su rostro mientras sus ojos reflejaban la emoción de lo que aquella invitación significaba.

-Yo me encargare de que el dobe no haga nada estúpido- Hablo el pelinegro separándose un poco de Hinata pero esta inconscientemente tomo su antebrazo deteniéndolo, sintiendo la mirada confundida y furiosa de su primo.

-Yo voy…- Murmuro en aquel tono que raras veces salía de su pequeña boca, cautivando por unos segundos a los tres hombres en aquella habitación. –Onegai Nii-san…- Suplico mirando ahora al castaño pero sin soltar al pelinegro.

-Vamos! Primero debemos buscar a Kiba que esta con tu imoto y Umiko y Shikamaru llegara solo en un rato!- Dijo el rubio animado volviendo a abrir la puerta de golpe y saliendo del lugar casi corriendo.

-Uchiha…- Hablo el castaño deteniendo en seco la marcha de su delicada prima. –Espero verla como se esta yendo…- Completo señalando el rostro de felicidad contenía que llevaba la ojiblanca, Hinata al entender a que se refería solo atino a sonrojarse y bajar el rostro.

-Como si fuera a hacer algo Hyuuga- Dijo socarronamente caminando hacia la puerta y tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca casi arrastrándola fuera del lugar, sonrió al escuchar al castaño gruñir y casi tirar la puerta cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no lastimarla.

-Sasuke… Porque?- Pregunto la ojiblanca cuando se sintió segura de hablar, todavía se sentía confundida por lo que acababa de presenciar pero, se admitiría que le gusto como llegaron, sobre todo que él la buscara y la llevara con él.

-Ensayamos en unas cuantas horas… Mientras todos se preparan…- Comento sintiendo la mirada confusa de la ojiblanca, sonrió para sí y avanzo un poco más rápido sintiendo el salado aroma de la playa, vio al rubio peleando con el castaño pero no le dio importancia cruzo a la izquierda metiendo a la chica en un camino sombreado por altas palmeras.

"Que es… Donde vamos!..." Se dijo empezando a sentir ansiedad en su interior, sabía que no podía ser algo malo, ese chico no parecía de ese tipo pero, nunca decía nada de lo que iba a hacer y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Sasuke solo se limito a caminar en silencio, el aire fresco que corría a su alrededor lo tranquilizaba, podía sentir el nerviosismo de la chica pero comprendía de una extraña manera que no le tenía miedo, y eso en el fondo lo calmaba, nunca nadie se había dignado a intentar comprenderlo y el a raíz de eso bloqueo toda emoción posible.

-Llegamos- Murmuro dejando que la ojiblanca saliera de detrás de su espalda para dar con la parte trasera de su casa, la que daba hacia el mar, Hinata podía escuchar el suave vaivén de las olas y a los lejos la risa de quienes ahí se divertían pero más que eso, sentía la respiración nerviosa del pelinegro, ansioso por una respuesta.

-Hai…- Asintió soltándose suavemente del agarre del chico y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, sabía que él no diría nada, tal vez tenia curiosidad por ella, al igual que ella la sentía por él; rio ligeramente retrocediendo unos pasos chocando con el pecho del chico.

-Con cuidado…- Dijo con un tono algo agresivo pero la ojiblanca no se inmuto es más, sintió su corazón empezar a latir con una velocidad impresionante al sentirse nuevamente tan cerca de él. –Pasa… Si te sucede algo Neji podría matarme- Se burlo abriendo la puerta de la casa, era el recibidor donde ella se había desvanecido, donde él fue testigo de su más fuerte ataque hasta los momentos.

"Aquí… Aquí no parece vivir más nadie que el" Pensó sintiendo el vacio que surgía del interior de la casa, paso rozando con sus delgados dedos el barandal de madera blanca donde días antes había sucumbido a su debilidad, se permitió admirar aquella entrada, disfrutando del momento, momentos que sabia luego echaría de menos.

-Solo quedamos mi aniki y yo- Comento el pelinegro caminando con paso lento y decidido hacia ella. –Nuestros padres murieron hace algunos años- Sus facciones de debilitaron un segundo más su tono de voz seguía siendo tan neutro como siempre, Hinata solo se limito a admirarlo con cierta precaución.

-Gomen…- Murmuro bajando la cabeza, sintió los pasos del pelinegro detenerse a su lado, sus cálidas manos apoyadas en sus frágiles hombros, lo sintió bajar su cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en el cabello de ella.

-Es algo que no digo muy a menudo- Murmuro haciendo que Hinata abriera sus ojos de golpe, ahí estaba, el verdadero tono de voz del pelinegro, un tono que sonaba tan triste que podía cortarla por dentro, ese tono de voz con el cual cantaba, su verdadera voz.

"Lo sé… Te entiendo" Pensó sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para apartar al chico, vio con cierta alegría la molestia reflejada en aquel rostro tan serio y sonrió confundiéndolo, siguió su impulso y avanzo unos cuantos pasos abrazando la cintura del chico intentando hacerle entender que ya no estaba solo, no en lo que a ella le quedaba de vida.

-Hinata…- Murmuro roncamente mientras se rendía a aquella frágil mujer y abrazaba con delicadeza el cuello de la chica apoyando nuevamente su rostro en aquel cabello que llenaba todo su olfato de un dulce aroma, muy diferente a ese salado al que estaba acostumbrado.

No sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron en aquella posición, pero les costó mucho romper aquel abrazo, un abrazo que les daba a entender que ya no estaban solos que había alguien que los comprendía y aceptaba con todas sus fallas, un verdadero e incondicional amigo; Hinata sonrió nuevamente y avanzo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño algo incomodo por lo que acababa de suceder y la siguió vigilando cada movimiento que la chica hacia, odiaría tener que limpiar algún desastre que no fuera suyo.

-Tu aniki… Donde esta?- Murmuro deteniéndose frente a una mesa llena de fotos, reconoció de inmediato al pelinegro que la acompañaba pero, faltaba alguien aquel chico unos cuantos años mayor que lo cargaba en aquella foto, sonrió al escucharlo gruñir atravesándose entre ella y las demás fotos.

-En Tokio… No viene mucho para acá- Explico empujándola lo más lejos que pudo de sus fotos, era una historia que no estaba dispuesto a compartir, no todavía, la vio asentir y darse la vuelta adentrándose en el pasillo que daba hacia la habitación del chico.

"Si no mal recuerdo… Debe ser esta" Se dijo casi corriendo por el pasillo, sentía el agradable aroma del jardín humedecido por la brisa, el aroma tan amargo de la sal era algo nuevo para ella y estaba aprendiendo a disfrutarlo, se detuvo de golpe cuando encontró la puerta que buscaba pero espero a que el llegara para invitarla a pasar.

"Que estará esperando…" Se quejo mentalmente cuando la vio detenerse de golpe mirando con inquietud su habitación, estaba cerrada el lo sabía, pero si había corrido para encontrarla porque no había entrado. –Que esperas?- Pregunto irritado viéndola sobresaltarse, Hinata se giro un poco para verlo, sus perlados ojos parecían suplicar que él la dejara entrar.

"Déjame entrar… No quiero obligarte a nada…" Suplico mientras veía como el pelinegro caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que la ponía nerviosa, lo sintió mirarla haciendo que nuevamente sus ojos se encontraran, los negros inexpresivos con aquellos llenos de emociones, se sobresalto al sentir la cálida mano del pelinegro tomando la suya y colocándola sobre la perilla, obligándola a abrir con el aquel lugar que ansiaba volver a visitar.

-No debías esperar por mi- Dijo fríamente mientras liberaba la mano de la chica y caminaba hacia su escritorio, tomo su carpeta y se la paso a la chica, ella miro confundida al chico mientras este gruñía irritado por su falta de comprensión. –Ensayaremos esto… Son nuevas canciones- Explico moviendo un poco la carpeta para que la tomara, Hinata asintió y la tomo sentándose en la cama para poder leer lo que había escrito.

"Eres diferente… Me alegro" Sonrió al sentir nuevamente su corazón latir apresuradamente por el chico, lo sintió moverse por la habitación, sabía que estaba buscando algo pero no dijo nada, debía dejarlo continuar, le gustaba de aquella forma era un aire diferente a todos los que se preocupaban por ella.

-Estaré ensayando…- Murmuro abriendo la puerta de la habitación de golpe, la miro por unos segundos, todavía tenía la cabeza baja releyendo las líneas que había escrito, era demasiado extraña para su gusto pero, había algo que le decía que ella podía compensar muchas de sus carencias.

-Te importaría si te acompaño?- Pregunto cerrando la carpeta y poniéndose de pie mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho, se sentía ansiosa, hace demasiado tiempo no estaba en un ensayo y la emocionaba, era tan absolutamente necesario en su vida, y sabia que él se lo permitiría.

-Iie… Al final no podemos hacer nada mas…- Dijo resignado sintiéndose bien, sonrió justo cuando le dio la espalda a la ojiblanca mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su estudio, era el lugar donde solía desahogar sus rabias pero ahora, ahora sería solo un estudio, donde pasaría el tiempo con su nuevo descubrimiento y extrañamente su nueva amiga.

"Que estoy pensando" Se regaño mentalmente viendo de reojo como la chica se acomodaba en el sillón, dispuesta a escucharlo, parecía bastante satisfecha por ser la elegida, por ser la única chica a la cual el podría ponerle el adjetivo de amiga.

-Sasuke…- Llamo la ojiblanca, el solo pudo volverse lentamente viendo como sonreía y se ponía de pie lentamente, el pelinegro se congelo en su lugar viendo como la chica caminaba hacia él y estando a unos cuantos centímetros acaricio la guitarra que tenia entre las manos. –Debes sostenerla mas fuerte así tus notas sonaran muchos más firmes y con menos distorsión- Aconsejo sonriendo y apretando las manos del chico alrededor de la guitarra el solo sonrió y asintió, si que disfrutaría esa nueva compañía.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Espero haya sido de su agrado! La verdad me encanto hacer este capi… Y ps esperare ansiosa sus reviews!!! Los merezco sino imagínense me tardare aun mas en actualizar jajaja!!!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: ** No puedo decirte si morirá o no… Aun no esta decidido… Aun faltan muchas cosas que descubrir… Espero te guste este capi y ps la verdad es que me disculpo por tan larga demora!

**LennaParis: **Espero este capi te satisfaga aunque claro esta seguramente ya olvidaste la mayoría de las cosas… Hace tanto que fue la última actualización!! Es como si estuviera regresando de entre los muertos jajaja!!! Esperare ansiosa tu review!

**Claressa: **Jajaja… Espero te guste este capi y ps como dije ya todavía no es definitivo lo que pasara con Hinata tal vez se muera y me haga un personaje para consolar a Sasuke no puedo dejarlo triste y solo jajaja… No mentira todavía no se eso… Y "el" ps espero te sorprenda quien es el… jajaja

**sasuhina26: **Gracias me halagaste un poco… Espero que este capi llene tus expectativas y definitivamente disculpen la demora! jajaja

**hopesol: **Nunca antes te había leído jajaja… Si eres nueva bienvenida y si ya antes habías dejado un review me disculpo no ando mucho en este mundo la verdad… Muchas ocupaciones estúpidas jajaja!! Espero este capi te guste… Estaré esperando tu review!

**Sofitcard: **Jajaja siempre hay chicas que tienen muchas preguntas y que por desgracia se responden a medida avanza el fic! De verdad que es imposible que te diga que vela carga cada cosa en esta historia! Solo espero que este capi te guste y ps… Los motive a seguirla todavía.

**Miyuky-san: **Gracias!! Wow realmente fue una sorpresa leer tu review! De verdad que eso me inspira mucho mas a no dejar tan abandonadas mis historias de verdad que espero no haberme tardado tanto y ps que todavía recuerdes que esta historia existe! Jajaja… Esperare ansiosa tu review!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Y si te pido tu actualización estaría siendo cruel verdad? jajaja considerando que ahora soy yo la que más se tarda en actualizar… De verdad que todavía no se que hare con Hinata y ps tus otras respuestas las tendrás mediante avance el fic! Jajaja… 

**phebe-chann: **Jajaja me encanta que seas amiguera por mi esta bien que seas así… Wow y crear una cuenta solo para apoyarme de verdad que es un inmenso placer ps… Gracias de verdad… Espero este capi te guste me costó mucho hacerlo con las constantes interrupciones de mi nuevo oficio jajaja!!!

**adrifernan19: **Sasuke, Sasuke… El es sencillamente un impulsivo jajaja!! Nunca se sabe que hará… Espero este capi te guste y p sestare esperando tu review con tu opinión! Jajaja

Espero les haya gustado y ps un review no mata a nadie ni toma tanto tiempo… Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos los que me leen… Se les quiere por acá y nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima actualización!


	8. Chapter 8 El Origen de Mi Música

**Ohayo!!! Espero les guste mucho este capi! Me disculpo por la demora pero de verdad se me hace casi imposible estar por estos lados!!! Muchos besos para todos y recuerden Naruto y demás pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei que según escuche ya quito el relleno! Veremos cuanto pasa hasta que vuelva a poner otro! xD**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. VIII. El Origen de Mi Música. **

Termino de atarse la coleta alta mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, miro por la ventana y escucho con cierta emoción la risa proveniente del exterior, se volvió a mirar en el espejo y sintió deseos de volver a tener ese ligero rosa que poseía antes su rostro, incluso estando en la playa mantenía su palidez, realmente odiaba eso.

-Onee-san…- Susurro una suave voz al otro lado de la puerta sacándola de su ensimismamiento, se giro y abrió la puerta sonrojándose al ver como su hermana se había quedado muda de solo verla.

-No es para tanto- Murmuro tomando la chaqueta para así cubrir su cuerpo, escucho algunas quejas en el primer piso y sintió nuevamente las ansias tomar control de su cuerpo, se sintió mareada y apoyo su cuerpo en la peinadora.

-No estés tan nerviosa!- Se burlo la menor sosteniéndola de la mano libre mientras la ayudaba a recuperar el equilibrio, Hinata solo asintió y tomando una bocanada de aire empezó a caminar hacia el exterior, a cada paso que daba escuchaba las risas más altas, sonrío al escuchar un gruñido conocido.

Tomo el barandal con fuerza sintiendo que caería en cualquier momento, tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentirse tan nerviosa, incluso parecía doler, suspiro nuevamente intentando en vano desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas, subió una de sus manos hasta su pecho comprobando con cierta vergüenza lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón.

-Hinata!... Hasta que bajas- Se burlo la castaña mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para poder irse al fin, los ojos de Hinata se toparon con los perlados de su primo que estaba totalmente irritado, sonrío y se libero de su amiga suavemente.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo avanzando hacia el castaño ignorando a todos los demás en la sala. –Solo iré un rato… Prometo que…-

-Deja de disculparte- Se quejo el castaño cruzándose de brazos, subió su mirada y le indico al grupo que esperaba por su prima que esperaran afuera, todos entendieron la indirecta y empezaron a desfilar al exterior.

-Nani?- Dijo algo sorprendida ignorando aquella acción de sus nuevos amigos. –Pensé que… No te gustaba esto y yo…-

-Hinata… He visto lo bien que la pasas…- Revelo suspirando con cierta frustración. –Si estar con ese grupo de vagos te hace feliz está bien- Dijo con cierta amargura en el tono de voz, pero su sorpresa fue escuchar aquel grito agudo que escapo de su prima segundos antes de que ella se abrazara a su cuello.

-Arigatou Nii-san!- Dijo sintiéndose totalmente plena en aquel momento, disfrutaba todo lo que hacía con esos chicos que eran sus nuevos amigos pero que su querido primo aceptara y no la juzgara por aquello la hacia la chica más feliz en el planeta, o así se sentía ella.

-Vete de una vez- Se quejo gruñendo mientras se liberaba de los brazos de la chica, Hinata solo pudo asentir sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar de espaldas hasta llegar a la puerta.

-Nii-san… Recuerda lo que te pedí si?- Suplico deteniéndose en el momento justo antes de abrir la puerta, el castaño se giro algo irritado haciendo que Hinata se sintiera algo triste por unos segundos.

-Todavía debo pensarlo… Tu otosan no estaría realmente complacido si le digo eso- Se quejo mientras la miraba de reojo, Hinata solo pudo asentir sonriendo ligeramente mientras abría la puerta ya dispuesta a marcharse.

-Matta ne Nii-san- Murmuro cerrando los ojos por unos segundos mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a aquellos enceguecedores rayos de sol, sintió como nuevamente volvían a tomarla de la muñeca y sonrío sonrojándose nuevamente.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Podía escuchar el relajante vaivén de las olas calmando su ansiedad, sentía la brisa salada acariciar su mojado pecho mientras descansaba a la sombra de unas cuantas palmeras, las olas de ese día habían sido espectaculares, no podía quejarse realmente de su suerte.

"Casi mediodía" Pensó abriendo lentamente sus ojos, el sol estaba más brillante que de costumbre, el odiaba mucho mancharse con el sol pero no podía hacer nada, su pasión, estar en aquellas olas peligrosas era mucho más fuerte que una molestia temporal, vio con curiosidad como el rubio caminaba hacia él.

-Teme… que haces aquí sentado… Las olas están increíbles!- Dijo entusiasmado lanzando su tabla para sentarse frente al pelinegro, Sasuke solo pudo limitarse a detallar aquella desbordante energía que poseía el rubio, era algo digno de ver, luego de tantas revolcadas todavía tenía fuerzas para luchar contra aquel oleaje tan salvaje.

-Dobe… Todavía no tengo ánimos de volver a recibir otra revolcada- Se burlo cruzándose de brazos escuchando con satisfacción como el rubio gruñía, lo sintió girarse y no le dio importancia, sabía que el solía ser realmente impredecible.

-Como quieras…- Respondió algo resentido mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte inestable debido al oleaje que parecía ser interminable, busco con la vista a su otro compañero y lo vio, como siempre parecía estar tan apacible, controlando totalmente las olas.

Sasuke suspiro algo más tranquilo y siguió la dirección la mirada del rubio, sonrío con cierta frustración al darse cuenta de que al igual que Naruto envidiaba de cierta forma la facilidad con la que Shikamaru parecía remontar las olas más salvajes que aparecían. A pesar de los años y de las prácticas este siempre parecía tener una ventaja en los demás surfeadores, era por así decirlo su don nato.

-Oe… Quería preguntarte algo- La voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos obligándolo a girarse para verlo, noto con cierta incomodidad la expresión seria que adornaba el rostro de su amigo.

-Que sucede?- Dijo fingiendo desinterés mientras se acomodaba un poco más en su lugar, apoyando totalmente su peso en la tabla, podía sentir el calor del lugar dándole a entender que ya su cuerpo estaba totalmente seco.

-Las nuevas canciones… Son diferentes…- Empezó mirando de reojo al pelinegro, parecía estar muy tranquilo incluso más que de costumbre lo que le dio a entender que se había tensado ante su comentario. –No parecen letras tuyas…- Completo justo cuando rompió una gran ola inundando el lugar con aquel sordo sonido.

-Lo sé…- Acepto buscando en medio de aquel azul paisaje la mancha que indicaría que su amigo estaba bien, por el sonido que hizo la ola pareció ser una fuerte revolcada para quien estuviera en el agua. –Es difícil de explicar…- Completo volviendo su atención al rubio.

-Es por Hinata?- Pregunto escuchando un leve chapoteo a unos cuantos metros de ellos. –Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos…- Murmuro bajando su mirada, Sasuke se tenso ante aquello gruñendo inconscientemente, sus manos se cerraron en puños justo cuando el rubio se puso de pie.

-Que insinúas- Logro articular imitando a su amigo, pero lo que lo confundió fue ver la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en el rostro del rubio.

-En realidad nada… Solo me parece extraño- Dijo empezando a reír y tomando su tabla de la arena para empezar a correr hacia donde veía al pelinegro de coleta moverse con cierta frustración.

"Lo revolcó!" Pensó entusiasmado tomando su tabla con calma para seguir los pasos del rubio, eran muy pocas las olas que conseguían revolcar al Nara pero una vez que conseguía hacerlo el chico se ponía realmente furioso y era algo digno de ver.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Miraba con algo de recelo a su compañero, podía sentir la mirada de este intentando descubrir que había bajo aquella chaqueta, cosa que volvía a sonrojarla, Umiko iba a su lado hablando con el chico, quería entender como hacían para no sentirse avergonzado entre ellos.

-Como hiciste para no quisiera venir?- Pregunto entre risas el castaño mientras acomodaba su tabla para que no le molestara tanto cargarla, no solía hablar mucho cuando iba a surfear pero andar con aquellas chicas empezaba a afectarlo realmente.

-Tenia otras cosas que hacer- Murmuro bajando nuevamente su rostro al sentir la salada brisa chocar contra su rostro, se giro para ver la sonrisa que empezaba a adornar el rostro de la castaña mientras se alejaba un poco riendo por lo debajo.

-Esta perfecto- Murmuro la castaña girándose para ver ahora a la ojiblanca y sonreírle. –Vamos Hinata… No tengas miedo si?- Dijo en un tono casi suplicante mientras empezaba a caminar de espaldas preocupando un poco a la aludida.

-Déjala… Tal vez teme ahogarse o algo así… Aunque estará en la orilla lo cual es poco probable- Se burlo el castaño recibiendo un golpe por parte de la castaña que lo miro molesta.

-Déjalo…- Dijo entre risas tímidas la ojiblanca captando la atención de ambos chicos, que suspiraron y sonrieron empezando a caminar de forma pausada, al paso de Hinata. –Segura que no pasara nada?- Pregunto nuevamente escuchando una risa ahogada del castaño y un suspiro de frustración por parte de la chica.

-No pasara nada Hinata vamos…- Dijo y tomando la muñeca de la chica la obligo a correr lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta la playa, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, intentaba en vano controlar la ansiedad que aquello le producía.

-Ohayo!- Grito roncamente el castaño que dejo caer su bolso y quitándose la camisa corrió con la tabla hasta la orilla, Umiko solo pudo reír fuertemente mientras Hinata intentaba en vano liberarse, ahora sabía que había sido una mala idea.

-Iie… Mejor no…- Dijo deteniéndose obligando a la castaña a detenerse, esta se giro para verla con cierta preocupación para luego sonreír confundiéndola.

-No te preocupes estaré contigo…- Dijo dejando su propio bolso en la arena y quitándose la falda, le hizo un gesto a la ojiblanca haciéndola tragar pesado mientras empezaba a imitarla.

"No puedo creer que me haya convencido de esto…" Se regaño mentalmente sintiendo el calor de su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, y aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba, soltó su bolso sorprendiéndose de ver más de dos, al parecer ahí solían colocar todos sus nuevos amigos sus cosas, y subió su mano hasta el cierre de su chaqueta.

Escucho la risa de la castaña que estaba a unos pasos impidiendo que los chicos vieran como Hinata empezaba a desvestirse, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo sus propias manos temblar a medida que bajaba el cierre rebelando así un bikini de color lila claro con flores en negro, termino de quitarse la chaqueta y fue bajando su short ahora sentía su corazón en la garganta, una sensación para nada placentera.

-Ves ya esta… No fue tan difícil…- Dijo la castaña obligándola a abrir los ojos, podía sentir lo pesada que se había vuelto su respiración y que sus pulmones de le darían suficiente oxigeno como para seguir consciente, pero para su desgracia no se desmayo como había esperado.

"Por Kami como termine en esto…" Se quejo mentalmente sintiendo en su piel desnuda la ahora rustica brisa de mar mientras la arena empezaba a raspar sus delicados pies, le daba mucho miedo pero debía entrar al agua, una vez más tendría que ser fuerte.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sonrió prepotentemente mientras escuchaba nuevamente el gruñido del rubio y viendo con burla la mueca de molestia que había hecho el Nara, no solía ganarle a él pero este día al parecer era el suyo, y lo disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera.

-Vamos… Otra vez- Pidió el rubio girando nuevamente su punta para mirar hacia las olas, Sasuke solo asintió avanzando hasta quedar al mismo nivel de Naruto, sabía que todo estaba en los brazos y si él se hacía nuevamente de la posición correcta volvería a ganar.

_-Ohayo!- _Se irguió nuevamente en su posición y se giro para ver como el castaño empezaba a nadar hasta ellos, gruño y giro la punta de su tabla para recibirlo.

-Oe… Esta pendiente!- Se quejo el rubio nadando hacia el pelinegro justo cuando el castaño llegaba hasta ellos sonriente. –Que te tiene tan feliz baka?- Dijo Naruto empezando a reír al ver la expresión de molestia que había puesto el aludido.

-Es que Umiko y yo al fin lo conseguimos- Dijo sonriente mientras señalaba a sus espaldas, los tres chicos miraron con cierto recelo viendo únicamente a la castaña dándole la espalda al mar.

-Explícame que consiguieron porque solo la veo a ella?- Gruño el rubio amenazando al castaño con el puño, Sasuke sonrío socarronamente mientras el Nara suspiraba resignado a aquellas comunes peleas.

-Basta ya Naruto… Que problemático son- Hablo el Nara cortando la situación antes que intentaran atacarse en medio del mar, no es que nunca lo hubieran hecho pero con el mar en aquel estado podría ser hasta peligroso sus infantiles peleas.

-Pues conseguimos que Hinata viniera a la playa- Dijo orgulloso mientras giraba su tabla al mismo tiempo que sus amigos volvían a clavar su mirada en la orilla, Sasuke solo miro de reojo intento ignorar la creciente molestia de ver a sus amigos tan pendientes de la chica rara.

Una brisa algo fuerte golpeo su cuerpo justo cuando vio a la castaña tomando de la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a entrar al mar, debía admitir que tenia un cuerpo perfecto, delgada, una piel tersa, largas y firmes piernas y lo más llamativo de todo su voluptuoso busto, parecía querer salirse de aquella delicada prenda que lo cubría escasamente.

-Creo que… Debo… Debo tomar un descanso tu no?- El primero en hablar fue Naruto, parecía tan embobado como todos los demás, miro de reojo como el castaño gruño algo molesto y se giro para mirar al mar, Shikamaru parecía murmurar algo e imito la acción del castaño.

-Dobe no querías la revancha?- Hablo intentando sonar sereno, se había perturbado, tenia que aceptarlo, no había visto, o no se había dignado nunca a admirar a las mujeres como lo estaba haciendo con aquella chica.

-Iie… Creo que necesito aclarar algo con Umiko- Dijo volviendo a su tono despreocupado, pero una mueca extraña deformaba aquel atractivo rostro, Sasuke solo se limito a gruñir y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla, seguido muy de cerca por el rubio.

-Ves no es tan malo…- La divertida voz de la castaña resonó entre ellos justo cuando la ojiblanca asentía y se dignaba a sentarse en la orilla, el oleaje estaba algo fuerte pero nada que un buen soporte pudiera solucionar.

-Esta fría…- Dijo sonriendo sin notar la presencia de los chicos que las admiraban a unos cuantos metros, Sasuke gruño justo cuando sus pies tocaron la arena causando una leve perturbación en el vaivén natural del agua.

La vio girarse hacia el sonrojándose inmediatamente, la vio morderse el labio inferior mientras buscaba al parecer algo para cubrir su desnudez; era una acción que realmente intrigaba al pelinegro, se giro al escuchar la risa de la castaña justo cuando el rubio llegaba hasta ella, al parecer él no estaba muy satisfecho con aquello pero, no importaba realmente, luego el diría algo.

-Vaya… Tenia entendido que no te gustaba el mar- Se burlo el pelinegro agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de la chica, tenia su tabla sujeta fuertemente para que no se moviera al ritmo de la marea, la vio sonrojarse aun mas y bajar su rostro.

-No me gusta…- Corrigió hundiendo sus manos para empezar a juguetear con la arena entre sus dedos, podía sentir nuevamente aquella mirada intentar atravesarla y aunque ciertamente ya estaba algo acostumbrada, que la viera así no era algo muy cómodo para ella.

-Hmp- Gruño divertido ante las acciones de la chica mientras terminaba de salir hacia la costa, tenia que dejar su tabla en algún lugar, tenerla sujeta mientras ella no hacía más que avergonzarse no era algo muy divertido.

-Matte…- Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie de golpe y siguiendo al pelinegro, lo vio enterrar su tabla en un lugar sombreado mientras se sentaba apoyado en ella, se detuvo un momento al sentir la picazón en su garganta y se giro hacia el bulto de bolsos intentando encontrar el suyo.

"Que le esta pasando… Es como si nunca hubiese entrado a una playa…" Pensó viendo detenidamente como la chica se agachaba a buscar algo en el bolso blanco con lila que siempre solía cargar, la vio sacar un termo y suspiro, al verla tan atontada con la playa olvido por un momento su condición, odiaba saberla tan débil.

Se incorporo lentamente sintiendo una ligera brisa rozar su semi desnudez haciéndola temblar, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante intentando evitar la fría mirada del pelinegro, sabía que él no la vería como todos los demás, el sabia la verdad.

"En realidad no entiendo porque me molesta la idea de que no me vea como mujer…" Reflexiono justo cuando escucho un gruñido por parte del pelinegro al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él, sonrío tímidamente mientras el relajaba un poco mas su posición, lo vio cerrar los ojos justo cuando ella coloco el termo entre ellos, como cuidando que no fuera a desaparecer.

"Baka…" Pensó al escuchar un suave suspiro que escapo de la boca de la chica, ella solía ser bastante reservada y aunque cuando practicaba con ella parecía tener un poco mas de confianza no era alguien a quien le gustara mucho el parloteo y el agradecía esa cualidad pues odiaba tener que hablar de mas.

-Sasuke…- Llamo tímidamente haciendo que el aludido abriera los ojos con pesadez, se sonrojo como siempre que aquellos intimidantes ojos la miraban de cerca, podía sentir su corazón latir ferozmente en su pecho. –Quiero… Quisiera… Tengo curiosidad por…- Empezó a decir frases sin coherencia haciendo sonreír al pelinegro, la vio jugar con su cabello mientras bajaba la mirada intentando preguntar o decir algo de lo cual estaba verdaderamente avergonzada.

-Pregunta de una vez- Dijo tajante haciendo que dé un salto se irguiera y lo mirara avergonzada, el se había sentado un poco más cerca de ella para poder admirar mucho mejor aquellas facciones avergonzadas, nunca lo admitiría pero le encantaba ponerla nerviosa.

-Yo quería… Saber… desde.. Desde cuando… cuan..do to…to..cas…- Tartamudeo hasta más no poder, se sentía estúpida pero más que todo avergonzada, odiaba esa parte de su personalidad pero no podía, no conseguía deshacerse de ella, nunca totalmente.

-Desde cuando toco?- Repitió relajando nuevamente su cuerpo y apoyando su cabeza en la tabla, la vio asentir con cierta ansiedad esperando su respuesta, Sasuke solo pudo cerrar los ojos intentando recordar aquel momento, suspiro para sí y se dispuso a comenzar.

**Flash Back. **

_Se sentía realmente frustrado, odiaba su situación, pero más que todo odiaba su suerte, porque no simplemente murió con ellos o quedo en coma como su hermano mayor, pero no, el había logrado salir prácticamente ileso, solo un brazo fracturado y unos cuantos raspones. _

_-Hey… Como estas?- Una mujer de cabello negro se detuvo a su espalda acariciando levemente su cabello, Sasuke solo se limito a gruñir apartándose bruscamente. –Tu aniki pronto estará bien ya verás…- Dijo intentando comprender la molestia de aquel chiquillo de casi 10 años. _

_-Mentira!... Lo único que saben decir los médicos son mentiras- Grito empujando un poco a la chica que se tambaleo mientras el corría fuera del hospital, no quería, no podía seguir recibiendo la lastima de aquellas mujeres, todas le decían lo mismo día tras día y no parecía haber mejoría en el estado inconsciente de su hermano mayor. _

_-Kuso…- Murmuro para sí cuando al fin se sintió cansado de tanto correr, odiaba aquel lugar, nunca le gusto ir de vacaciones para allá pero como a su madre le encantaba no podían negarse, eso era ya una tradición, una que resulto ser fatal. _

_-Oe…- Una ronca voz a sus espaldas lo hizo tensar mientras sentía aquellos extrañamente ligeros pasos, sintió una mano en su hombro y justo en ese momento decidió golpear al desconocido. –Matte…- Dijo el mayor deteniendo el golpe del chico sin mucho esfuerzo. _

_-Déjame!- Gruño intentando soltarse, ahora no solo lo tenia del hombro sino también su mano derecha. –Tu no sabes nada…- Dijo indignado sintiendo grandes deseos de llorar, pero no, el no se permitiría una acción tan débil como aquella. _

_-Se que pateaste mi guitarra mocoso- Dijo ahora con tono irritado señalando a un lado del pelinegro, Sasuke se giro un poco para ver el instrumento a un lado, parecía estar roto, miro ahora al chico que lo tenia sujeto, su mirada era realmente fría, intimidante como la de su hermano pero sus ojos, eran ojos casi blancos. _

_-Hmp- Gruño frustrado restándole importancia al objeto que había sido víctima de su distracción, giro su rostro haciendo un gesto prepotente, el chico de ojos perla gruño y lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo un poco. _

_-Oe tienes que pagarla… Si no le diré a tus padres- Amenazo bajando al chico, al parecer se había resignado a optar por lo lógico, Sasuke solo sonrío divertido por la burla que le estaba haciendo el destino. _

_-Diles no creo que me puedan decir nada desde sus tumbas- Dijo tajantemente viendo como el chico de ojos claros lo miraba incrédulo. –Y en cuanto a eso…- Empezó señalando la guitarra. –No deberías dejarla en la calle a menos que quieras perderla- _

_-Tu que sabes mocoso- Dijo apretando sus dientes y alzando su puño en amenaza, ese castaño no tendría más que unos 14 años, tal vez 13, pero era realmente grande e intimidante, por lo menos con el tenia algo de efecto. _

_-Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha…- Corrigió el pelinegro mientras sonreía con petulancia intentando no demostrar el temor que empezaba a causar aquel chico en su persona, se desconcertó al ver como el castaño sonreía y se acercaba unos cuantos pasos a él. _

_-Hyuuga… Yo soy Neji Hyuuga mocoso…- Se presento justo para darse la vuelta y tomar la guitarra murmurando cosas que Sasuke no pudo descifrar. El pelinegro se quedo estático unos segundos viendo como el chico empezaba a caminar hacia una de las casas cercanas, seguramente donde vivía; por impulso más que por razonamiento siguió al castaño intentando entender a cada paso que daba esa curiosidad por aquel objeto que había dañado. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Tu primo me enseño lo básico…- Concluyo mirando fijamente el rostro confundido de la ojiblanca, se había relajado un poco apoyando todo su peso en las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda, admiro como el cabello ahora enredado de la chica bailaba lánguidamente al ritmo del viento.

-Entonces… Neji-niisan instruyo a el gran Sasuke Uchiha- Comento la ojiblanca soltando una ligera risa mientras escuchaba un gruñido por parte del pelinegro, no sabían exactamente cuánto tiempo habían pasado conversando pero realmente no les importaba mucho. –Tus padres… Ellos…-

-Es algo que prefiero no comentar- Corto tajante sacudiendo un poco sus manos de la área, su cuerpo empezaba a arder debido al calor que estaba haciendo, hacia algunos minutos que se había secado totalmente, miro con curiosidad como la ojiblanca parecía no sentir molestia alguna por el calor que estaba haciendo. –No tienes calor?- Interrogo curioso viendo como la ojiblanca miraba al cielo suspirando.

-No lo sé…- Respondió sintiendo nuevamente la brisa acariciar su rostro, la sensación del calor que emanaba aquella playa era realmente extraña, sabía que de pequeña lo odiaba pero ahora, ahora parecía que su cuerpo pedía a gritos esa sensación de calidez que aquel astro le quería brindar.

"Que baka…" Se repitió gruñendo indignado mientras sacaba totalmente su tabla de la arena, se agacho sabiendo que la chica se había perdido nuevamente divagando en quien sabe que cosas esta vez, empujo un poco su hombro con cierto desprecio intentando en vano traerla de regreso a la realidad.

"Quisiera… Entender cómo se siente estar en el agua… Sentirse dueño de esas olas tan impredecibles…" Divagaba empezando a sonreír, podía imaginar nítidamente la imagen del pelinegro y esa fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción que solía posarse en sus labios cuando parecía vencer al mar, era realmente algo magnifico para ella, algo diferente.

-Hinata…- Llamo algo molesto tocando el rostro de la chica, se estremeció al sentir una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo justo cuando ella abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente, ella solo termino de caer en la arena del susto llevándose a Sasuke con ella, el gruño frustrado mientras veía como la sangre volvía a acumularse en aquellas suaves mejillas.

-Gomen…- Se apresuro a disculparse intentando levantarse, podía leer en aquellos negros ojos la irritación que su distracción le estaba causando. –No quise… Es solo que… Gomen…- Volvió a decir frases sueltas sin coherencia unas con otras.

-Olvídalo- Dijo cerrando los ojos y levantándose lentamente, no se había molestado por el hecho de su distracción sino por su reacción, lo había obligado a tener una cercanía que el odiaba, había podido sentir el dulce aliento de ella rozar su nariz y labios, pudo ver la carnosidad de aquellos labios haciéndolo desear algo que el mismo se había prohibido.

Se puso de pie irritado y camino hacia la playa sin decir una sola palabra mas, no quería seguir viéndola, no mientras estuvieran esos pensamientos en su cabeza, ella no sería nunca nada de él y su cerebro le decía que él no quería nada con ella, solo era una chica mas, casi un chico por cómo podía hablarle.

"Sasuke…" Pensó viendo con confusión el camino que tomaba el pelinegro, lo vio empezar a nadar hacia mar abierto, donde habían otras siluetas borrosas, suponía era su grupo, con el cual él solía surfear y deleitar a mas de una admiradora, ella solo deseaba poder hacerlo, poder sentir como se sentía aquello.

-Hinata… Ohayo…- Una aguda pero suave voz llego hasta ella a sus espaldas, la ojiblanca solo atino a girarse algo desconcertada sonriendo tiernamente mientras saludaba con una de sus manos, la chica camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en unos cuantos segundos.

-Y Sakura?... Pensé que venían juntas siempre…- Interrogo al notar la usencia de la pelirrosa, vio como la rubia negó y suspirando se acostó en la arena, Hinata la imito pero acostándose boca abajo apoyada únicamente en sus codos, ahora por alguna extraña razón se sentía mas cómoda estando en bikini.

-Suele llegar antes que yo… Tal vez esta en algún lugar viendo como surfea Sasuke… Sabes cómo es- Dijo con un tono algo burlón sonriendo mientras se giraba para verla, Hinata al igual que como hizo con su hermana se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lugar. –Hinata que bien te ves… Te queda excelente- Comento sentándose de golpe empezando a reír algo azorada.

-No te burles…- Comento avergonzada sintiendo como nuevamente aquella molestia por andar casi sin ropa volvía a aparecer pero ahora con mucha más intensidad, sonrojándola y quitándole la respiración causando un espasmo que la obligo a toser repentinamente.

-No me burlo…- Dijo alcanzando el termo que siempre cargaba la chica para dárselo, sabía que por alguna extraña razón cuando la chica empezaba a toser su voz cambiaba un poco pero no debía ser nada grave así que solo lo dejaba pasar. –Hinata en serio te ves muy bien… Nunca pensaste ser modelo en tu ciudad?- Comento mirándola con algo de molestia, pero no podía odiarla, aquella chica era demasiado tierna como para detestarla, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

-Iie!- Grito sentándose de golpe cubriendo sus grandes senos haciendo que la rubia volviera a reír pero esta vez con más fuerza. –Basta… Nunca quise ser modelo ni nada parecido- Comento sintiendo nuevamente el ardor en su garganta busco con su mano libre el termo empezando a beber de su indispensable líquido.

-Que raro… Pensé que todas las chicas de provincias grandes querían ser modelos o algo parecido…- Dijo moviendo su larga cabellera dorada que relució al ser tocada por los rayos del sol dándole una luz realmente centellante.

-Ino… Chicas como yo no son modelos… Chicas como tu si- Dijo sonriendo para sí recordando nuevamente como había terminado metida en aquella pequeña ciudad, suspiro apretando el termo entre sus manos bajando la mirada.

-Oe… No lo dije para que te sintieras mal… Hinata- Empezó algo nerviosa viendo el cambio de humor tan repentino en la ojiblanca, tomo a la chica de la muñeca pero Hinata se soltó de golpe poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad. –Oe!... Hinata!- Grito poniéndose de pie también pero una mano la detuvo de que continuara.

-Déjala… Esa no es lo que aparenta- Dijo cortante la pelirrosa viendo con crueldad el camino que había tomado la ojiblanca. –Esta buscando tener algo con Sasuke- Dijo decidida mirando fríamente a la rubia.

-Demo que dices Sakura… Ni siquiera estaba hablando de eso con ella- Dijo liberándose del agarre de la chica. –Debemos ver dónde va… Sabes que podría pasarle algo- Agrego viendo con incredulidad como la pelirrosa se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia el mar.

"Esa chica no tendrá Sasuke… Ella no podría nunca comprender a alguien como el" Pensó sintiendo nuevamente la molestia en su pecho, justo como cuando vio a la chica halar del brazo del pelinegro obligándolo a caer sobre ella.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho este capi! De verdad que a mí me encanto escribirlo! Esta historia es de mis favoritas de verdad, le tengo mucho cariño tal vez porque Hinata es tan delicada! Jajaja… Bueno no responderé los reviews a partir de ahora porque como me demoro tanto ustedes mismos no recordaran que fue lo que preguntaron! Los quiero a todos!

**Aurora, Maribel, Mari-chan Uchiuga, luz estrella Hyugiita, Hyugiita*, ZOmbieSumbi, Miyuky-san, Bjork, sofitcard, Dark Amy-chan, adrifernan19, anahina, Claressa, LennaParis. **

Nos leeremos pronto cuídense! Hasta la próxima ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Una Visita del Pasado

**Konichiwa! He vuelto y con un capitulo totalmente comprometedor!!! Kyaaaaa… Estoy tan emocionada por este fic… Lo amo, aunque me tarde siglos en publicar cada actualización tengo ideas de el rondando mi mente a cada minuto!!! Jajaja… Recuerden Naruto y demás gentes son de Kishimoto-sama… Hasta yo misma estoy emocionada y sorprendida!! jajaja**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. IX. Una Visita del Pasado. **

Corría sintiendo como sus piernas ardían ante cada zancada que daba, no podía, no debía recordar aquello, simplemente ella no era la clase de chica que ellos pensaban que era, simplemente no la conocían, nunca nadie lo haría.

"Por Kami no… No puedo… Debo irme de aquí" Pensaba frenéticamente sintiendo la falta de oxigeno empezar a marearla, ella no era de actividades físicas, estar corriendo así la estaba lastimando y mas ignorando aquel malestar de su garganta.

-No puedo…- Murmuro roncamente sintiendo como empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas sus ojos mientras esquivaba torpemente algunas pequeñas palmeras que aparecían en su camino, no podía evitar recordar aquello.

**Flash Back. **

_-Tu eres la chica nueva no?- Dijo una pelinegra bastante alta, Hinata solo la miro extrañada asintiendo con nerviosismo. –No pareces ser mucha competencia- _

_-No se te hace conocida?... Ah sí… Es la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga… Con razón está aquí- Agrego cruelmente una castaña de ojos verdes, Hinata retrocedió unos pasos intentando evitarlas. _

_-Donde vas?- Intervino una tercera voz justo cuando choco contra el pecho de alguna mujer. –Pareces un gatito asustado chica- Dijo sonriendo mientras la empujaba para quitarla de su camino. _

_-Tú no deberías estar aquí… Ni siquiera llegaras a las eliminatorias… Este no es mundo para ti- Empezó nuevamente la pelinegra riendo con petulancia mientras acariciaba su largo cabello, Hinata podía sentir su corazón casi atravesar su pecho. _

_-Déjala ya…- Intervino otra voz haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara, una rubia bastante delgada apareció detrás de Hinata, tenía una apariencia diferente, cuatro coletas sostenían su cabello rubio,, vestida totalmente de negro con unas cuantas cadenas y una calavera en la parte de adelante, la ojiblanca sintió temor pero vio que las otras chicas también. _

_-Temari… Que… Que estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo la pelinegra retrocediendo dos pasos justo chocando con otra chica que se quedo quieta mientras la rubia sonreía y caminaba hacia ella. _

_-Obviamente no vine a verte a ti estúpida- Dijo ácidamente lanzando una bolsa negra a la chica que evito que la pelinegra escapara. –Nos veremos luego Matsuri- Dijo a modo de despedida girándose, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Hinata, estaba temblando y esto solo hizo reír a la rubia. _

_-Podrías por lo menos agradecerme… Ellas suelen ser muy pesadas- Murmuro clavando sus ojos delineados de negro, resaltando así ese tono tan oscuro de aguamarina que poseía, sus labios morados y unas cadenas gruesas colgaban de su cuello. _

_-Arigatou…- Dijo sin tartamudear sorprendiéndose a si misma mientras la rubia retrocedía un poco y la admiraba causando que Hinata se sonrojara, rio un poco y volvió a acercarse solo que esta vez siguió hasta su oído para susurrarle. _

_-Tu no deberías estar aquí…- Dijo en un tono tan cruel que Hinata sintió como su corazón se detenía mientras ella volvía a su lugar y empezaba a caminar para irse. –Si quieres saber el porqué dile a Matsuri que te lleve- Agrego despidiéndose con la mano en alto y sonriendo de una forma que ella nunca había visto, casi asesino podría decirse. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar haciéndola chocar de lleno contra una de las palmeras, no pudo más que gritar roncamente mientras caía al suelo intentando olvidar aquello, ella siempre lo supo aquello solo lo hizo para complacer a su padre, pero que, todo había sido un fracaso como siempre.

"Porque?... Porque yo… No hice nada para que se burlara de esa forma…" Pensó sintiendo su vulnerabilidad al máximo empezando a llorar en su posición sintiendo la arena mezclada con tierra raspar sus rodillas mientras la brisa se hacía cada vez más fría empeorando así su molestia en la garganta, cosa que ella estaba ignorando.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Se sentó irritada viendo como la pelirrosa se sentaba junto a ella, sabía que no podía ya dar con la ojiblanca, era algo confuso ese espeso bosque de palmeras, y además sentía curiosidad de porque la pelirrosa pensaba así de la chica nueva.

-Que sucede Sakura… Porque piensas eso de Hinata?- Interrogo nuevamente clavando su vista en el castaño que empezaba a nadar hacia la costa, seguido de todos los demás, sintió nuevamente el nerviosismo pero el gruñido de su amiga la saco de aquella sensación.

-Tu llegaste después demo… Ella halo a Sasuke para que se acostara sobre ella- Dijo resentida empezando a apretar sus puños sobre sus rodillas, Ino solo pudo atinar a girarse a verla sorprendida.

-Nani?!- Dijo cuando al fin pudo recuperar el habla. –Hinata?... Acaso… Acaso hablas en serio?- Dijo sin importarle la presencia de los chicos muy cerca de ellas.

-Claro como habría de mentirte? Sabes bien que cuando veo algo no dudo en contártelo… Así que no me importa si se pierde en ese maldito bosque- Dijo abrazando un poco sus rodillas escuchando el carraspeo de alguien junto a ellas, lo ignoro acostándose en la arena y cubriendo su rostro con una toalla.

-Oe… No sabes donde fue Hinata…- Interrogo el castaño lanzando su tabla cerca de la rubia, Ino solo pudo bajar su mirada intentando no imaginar que podía estar pensando la ojiblanca con respecto al Inuzuka, empezaba a sentir como la rabia empezaba a acumularse en su rostro frustrándola.

-Eh Kiba… Ese no es el termo de Hinata?- La voz femenina hizo que la rubia y el castaño se giraran al mismo tiempo a ver el pequeño envase tirado abierto dejando claro que la chica se había ido de golpe o en su defecto asustada por algo.

-Ino…- Interrogo el castaño volviéndose a la rubia que mordió su labio temerosa viendo como el chico empezaba a fruncir el ceño frustrado por su repentino mutismo. –Sabes acaso donde fue?-

-Déjala que importa… Corrió hacia el bosque- Intervino la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie mirando de forma irritada al castaño, Ino solo asintió bajando su mirada justo cuando el castaño gruño irritado volviéndose hacia donde estaba la castaña y el rubio. –No puede estar tan mal por Kami… No puede perderse… Demasiado…- Sonrió con un poco de prepotencia viendo de manera retadora al castaño.

-Sakura… Que baja eres- Gruño el pelinegro apretando sus puños justo cuando el Inuzuka iba a decir algo, todos lo miraron con incredulidad mientras el solo se limitaba a ponerse la camisa y empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Sasuke-kun que…- Pero el castaño la corto viéndola fruncir el ceño. –Oe que crees que haces?- Se quejo escuchando como parecía amenazarla con sus dientes, retrocedió un poco viendo como cerraba la mano en un puño.

-Eres un estúpida sabias?... Hinata está enferma… Y tu pensando quien sabe que la dejaste ir a su suerte- Dijo casi gritando el castaño tomando nuevamente su tabla y corriendo hacia el mar.

-Nani…- Murmuro la rubia viendo a la pelirrosa que parecía estar igual de perdida que ella, miro a la castaña que tomo el envase y empezó a limpiarlo con el ceño fruncido mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado intentando calmarla.

-Tu crees que Sasuke la encuentre a tiempo?- Murmuro la castaña sin importarle que las otras dos chicas la escucharan, saco un poco de liquido probando que estuviera sin un grano de arena.

-Conociendo el bosque como lo conoce el… Sera cuestión de tiempo… Demo… Si corrió esta difícil que este en perfecto estado cuando él la encuentre- Analizo el rubio subiendo su mirada para intentar calmarse a si mismo mirando las nubes.

-Y por una chica como esa me dejaste… Eres bien baka- Se quejo la castaña poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su propio bolso escuchando un grito de inconformidad por parte del rubio.

-Fue una estupidez… Ya te lo explique- Se quejo tomando a la castaña del brazo que lo miro con cierta rabia en sus ojos, intento soltarse pero él la atrajo más hacia si impidiéndolo. –Sabes que fue un simple error…-

-Es que ella?... Explícame en qué mundo estabas para fijarte en algo como eso… Su niñería podría causarle algo grave a Hinata!- Dijo retrocediendo unos pasos chocando con la rubia que se veía bastante perturbada. –Que te sucede?- Interrogo apartándose.

-Realmente es tan delicada?- Murmuro separándose un poco más de la pelirrosa, se sentía culpable por no haberla seguido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, todo por las dudas de su amiga.

-Hai… Supongo tu también hiciste algo para alejarla- Dijo la castaña separándose de ambos rubios y caminando hacia su tabla para intentar distraerse mientras esperaba.

-Esta muy alterada ignora eso…- Intento disculparse el rubio mientras miraba a la chica que parecía querer llorar, ella solo asintió intentando aguantar las ansias de llorar y miro hacia el bosque, ahora le parecía más espeso que nunca antes.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Cruzo en una de las aberturas viendo solo mas palmeras, empezaba a desesperarse, aumento un poco más la velocidad intentando no imaginarse a la chica como aquella noche, la noche que sintió más temor que nunca, ni siquiera cuando se enfrento a la muerte el día de la muerte de sus padres.

"Kuso…" Maldijo golpeando un tronco deteniéndose para tomar algo de aire, no podía estar muy lejos, en su condición su cuerpo no soportaría tanta distancia, pero, y si lo que dijo la pelirrosa o lo que sea que haya pasado la había hecho llevarse al límite?... Podía haber llegado más lejos y posiblemente estar desmayada en ese preciso momento; la idea hizo que retomara su carrera ahora con mas preocupación.

Vio nuevamente mas palmeras, esquivo con facilidad las más pequeñas, conocía bien ese camino así que no había algo con lo que pudiera tropezarse, se detuvo al escuchar el rumor del viento, agudizo un poco su oído intentando descubrir si había sido ilusión o no lo que logro escuchar.

-Es ella…- Dijo satisfecho al escuchar nuevamente ese ligero gimoteo que solía hacer la chica cuando lloraba, siguió un pedazo caminando en silencio escuchando como aquello se hacía más fuerte, se giro a su derecha y logro divisar a unos veinte metros de el un cuerpo extraño, sentado en el suelo, sonrío satisfecho mientras empezaba a correr lo que restaba entre ellos.

"Sera estúpida… Hacerle caso a Sakura… Por Kami en que estaría pensando" Se quejo mentalmente justo cuando se detuvo frente a la ojiblanca, frunció el ceño al ver que ella empezaba a subir su vista, su cara estaba sonrojada y por sus mejillas corrían todavía las lagrimas saladas, pero lo que lo frustro fue ver un hilito de sangre salir de su boca.

-Sasuke…- Dijo roncamente intentando salir de su sorpresa, pero nuevamente su garganta la quemo, tenia tanto rato con aquella sensación que sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese malestar y el sabor de su propia sangre, era ya común para ella.

-Estas loca- Dijo totalmente irritado quitándose la franelilla para ponérsela a la ojiblanca, Hinata no lograba entender que sucedía así que solo se quedo sujetando la camisa entre sus manos. –Póntela de una vez!- Ordeno irritado viendo como la chica asentía y empezaba a colocarse la camisa, cuando termino él se agacho y sin permiso alguno la tomo en brazos.

-Sasuke… Bájame…- Suplico empezando a mover lentamente sus piernas, el dolor pareció despertar cuando aquellos cálidos brazos tocaron su frio cuerpo, todo en ella estaba latiendo de dolor, los espasmos no eran tan fuertes pero si consecutivos.

-Como pudiste ser tan impulsiva… Acaso quieres matarte o algo por el estilo?- Empezó a regañar mientras caminaba intentando dar con la salida más cercana a la calle que lo llevara a casa de la ojiblanca. –Porque sinceramente si le hiciste caso a lo que te dijo Sakura estas más loca de lo que creía… Ella hace cosas por hacerlas… Nunca debes tomarla en serio por Kami- Siguió hablando mientras apretaba mas aquel frágil cuerpo contra su propio pecho podía sentir el frio de la chica chocar contra su propio calor.

"Gomen… Gomen… Gomen…" Pensó frenéticamente subiendo su mirada y tocando un poco la mejilla del pelinegro para que la viera, desde su posición podía admirar las facciones del pelinegro contraídas por la rabia, no entendía la razón que lo movía a estar tan enfadado con ella.

-No intentes disculparte… Esto es lo más estúpido que te he visto hacer- Dijo un poco más calmado bajando su mirada para ver el rostro todavía sonrojado de la chica, sus ojos bajaron hasta aquellos pálidos labios que dejaban escapar aquel liquido tan vital para las personas.

"No quería preocuparte de verdad… No sé porque… Solo reaccione…" Pensó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, realmente se sentía mal, cuando lo vio aparecer frente a ella se veía agitado, sabía que había estado corriendo preocupado por una niña que había sido humillada.

-Hmp- Gruño viendo como a unos cuantos pasos se podía admirar la calle principal, calle donde vivía la ojiblanca, se sintió estúpido por pensar lo peor, al parecer eran diferentes los tipos de ataque que podía sufrir aquella delicada mujer pero todos eran de una forma u otra más perturbador que el anterior.

Sintió como el calor dio con su cuerpo mientras ella seguía ocultándose del sol, no quería, es mas no deseaba volver a sentir aquel tosco calor, se sentía tan bien entre aquellos brazos, era un calor diferente, uno que ella nunca antes había sentido; sintió como el chico la subió un poco para tratar de dejar libre su mano, odiaba sentirse tan débil e inconscientemente cerro su mano rasguñando levemente el hombro del pelinegro.

"Por lo menos se que esta bien… Neji me matara…" Razono viendo la gran casa que aparecía delante de si, sintió una leve punzada de molestia en su hombro y bajo su mirada mecánicamente viendo que la chica ocultaba mas su rostro, podía sentirla tensarse entre sus brazos y el solo se limito a apretarla más contra si intentando calmarla.

"Neji estará muy enfadado conmigo… Con Sasuke por traerme…" Pensó separando un poco su rostro al sentir que el pelinegro se detuvo, busco con sus ojos la puerta principal de su casa, sabía que tenía que entrar y tomarse su medicamento sino podría ser peor, si es que su sistema no estaba totalmente destruido por su estupidez.

Empujo con su pie la reja principal, sabía que estaría abierta pero todo dependía de la principal, cuando Neji estaba en casa estaba solo de abrir pero y si el castaño había salido? No podía quedarse ahí esperando a que el chico decidiera regresar, con su mano libre intento girar la perilla pero como temía estaba trabada.

-Por detrás… Siempre esta abierta- Susurro la ojiblanca intentando bajarse de los brazos del pelinegro, Sasuke en medio de su sorpresa la coloco con suavidad en el suelo mientras intentaba comprender aquello que se le había revelado, suponía con pocas probabilidades de equivocación que eso era un secreto de familia.

-Hmp- Gruño viendo como la delicada mujer empezaba a caminar para apoyarse de una de las columnas, su cuerpo parecía temblar todavía, realmente había bajado mucho la temperatura en su cuerpo, la siguió de cerca dejándose guiar.

"Ya…" Pensó sonriendo levemente mientras abría la puerta de la cocina, entro con algo de prisa y empezó a revolver uno de los estantes, necesitaba calmar ese dolor que pronto se haría insoportable, tenía demasiado tiempo aguantándolo, tenía muchos meses soportando esa depresión.

Sasuke solo se apoyo en la puerta a ver como la ojiblanca buscaba algo entre las cosas de un estante con desesperación, se sentía impotente odiaba tener que solo mirar como moría, esperar a que un día le informaran que había sucedido, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar el porqué de su condición, si lo hacía tenía que revelar su propio dolor.

Un espasmo contrajo su cuerpo haciéndola caer de golpe al suelo, el dolor del futuro moretón la hizo gemir pero entre sus delgados dedos apretaba fuertemente el pequeño frasco naranja que solía calmarla en esas situaciones.

-Hinata…- Gruño entre dientes al agacharse para poder ayudar a la chica, vio como esta lo miraba y sonreía de una forma particular, una que sabía era solo para él, la tomo nuevamente en brazos y ella solo asintió escondiendo nuevamente su cara en el pecho del chico, habían aprendido a entenderse y Hinata solo quería irse de ahí.

"Debo mantener la calma.." Pensó intentando no dejar de respirar por el dolor que aquellos espasmos producían en su interior, abrió el frasco con suavidad mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del pelinegro, el se había acostumbrado a salvarla y ella no se negaría mas a eso.

-Eres demasiado estúpida…- Se quejo el pelinegro viendo como la chica solo sonreía mientras terminaba de tomarse aquella pequeña pastilla blanca, el solo intentaba ignorar aquel hecho mientras la llevaba hasta la sala, quería poder descargar toda su frustración teniéndola en un lugar cómodo.

-Gomen…- Susurro roncamente justo cuando el pelinegro la coloco en el largo sofá, sentía la humedad que aun quedaba en su traje de baño y en la camisa del chico pero no le importo, solo lo vio a él, intentando tal vez no golpearla y tal vez sinceramente lo merecía.

-Como es que…- Sasuke gruño poniéndose de pie de golpe al verse interrumpido por el timbre de la casa, golpeo con fuerza la columna antes de abrir la puerta, odiaba ser interrumpido y más cuando podía hablar con la chica de que era lo que realmente estaba pasándole.

-Ohayo… Hinata… Esta aquí?- Pregunto una voz andrógina, era más aguda y por la apariencia podría decir que era una chica, pero una chica bastante extraña, Sasuke solo asintió viendo como la mujer respondía tranquila y se adentraba en la casa, tenía unos pantalones anchos negros, las gruesas cadenas guidaban a los costados y tenía un top largo negro con calaveras en blanco y rojo bajo una camisa de malla, su cabello recogido en cuatro coletas y esos ojos con un grueso delineado, fue algo difícil de procesar.

-Sasuke…- Susurro Hinata al escuchar esos pasos tan pesados acercarse a ella, los reconocía pero no quería creerlo, lo llamo pero no recibió respuesta solo un largo y lúgubre suspiro de la intrusa que se detuvo a sus espaldas en el sillón, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando logro reconocer el aroma particular de la mujer.

-Tanto tiempo Hinata…- Dijo con un tono de voz tan deprimente mientras bajaba un poco para abrazar a la chica por el cuello, las largas y negras uñas de la rubia se enredaron en el sedoso cabello de Hinata mientras apretaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño irritado al ver aquella escena, no entendía que estaba pasando o como una mujer tan realmente perturbadora conocía a Hinata, camino hasta quedar frente a la ojiblanca que solo se dignaba a acariciar aquel pálido brazo que parecía querer acabar con su frágil vida; la rubia subió su mirada intimidante encontrándose con esos ojos que le advertían se alejara de la ojiblanca, esta solo sonrío y se separo con lentitud sin dejar nunca de mirar fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

-Que…Que haces… A… Aquí- Tartamudeo Hinata girándose para verla mejor; si realmente era ella, sus oídos no la habían engañado, su mente no se había burlado al hacerle recordar esa voz tan nítidamente y ese olor, ese desagradable olor que siempre le molesto.

-Vine a visitarte…- Dijo con una sonrisa rodeando el sofá para sentarse en una silla cercana, vio con curiosidad al pelinegro que se sentó en silencio pero realmente irritado junto a la ojiblanca ampliando aun mas su sonrisa. –Y el es…-

-Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo cortante el pelinegro interrumpiendo a la ojiblanca, Hinata se giro a verlo y este solo la miro con confusión, sabía que debía explicarse, pero no ahí, no con ella de testigo. –Y tu eres?-

-Sabaku No Temari…- Dijo cruzando sus brazos y relajándose por primera vez en unos cuantos minutos. –No pensé que fuera cierto… Realmente te mudaste para acá… Así sin más… Dejándolo todo?- Interrogo a la nada haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara, Sasuke lo sintió pero guardo silencio, ya habría tiempo para preguntas, ahora solo quería saber qué tipo de conexión tenían esas mujeres que eran tan diferentes la una de la otra.

-No es lo que crees…- Dijo forzando su voz, el ardor era insoportable pero sabía que esa chica no era alguien tolerante, no se tomaría el tiempo para leer, la quería incluso podría decir que era su mejor amiga, pero la conocía muy bien como para querer cambiarla.

-No es lo que creo?- Se burlo en tono acido clavando esos ojos aguamarina oscuros en los perlados de la delicada mujer. –Hinata por favor… Escapaste… No esperaba esa estupidez y menos por el- Dijo separando sus brazos y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

-Intenta entenderme…- Suplico poniéndose de pie de un salto y acercándose a la rubia, esta solo giro su rostro evitando aquella arrepentida mirada que le haría desaparecer la rabia en un instante. –No pensé que te molestaría… Tanto…- Bajo su mirada sintiendo con cierto temor la cálida mano de la chica acariciar su cabello.

-Mírate… Tu no eres esto… Y claro que me molestaría… Eres mi mejor amiga…- Se quejo apretando las hebras del cabello halándolo un poco, Hinata soltó un gemido de dolor pero se quedo quieta mirando fijamente a la rubia. –Estas empeorando…- Dijo mirándola con incredulidad mientras la ojiblanca solo se limitaba a asentir bajando la mirada.

-Go…- Su voz se apago, avergonzada intento separarse pero la rubia no se lo permitió tensando sus dedos alrededor de esos mechones que terminaron enredados entre sus uñas, Sasuke se puso de pie tomando a la ojiblanca de la cintura liberándola de aquel agresivo agarre y escondiéndola detrás de sí.

-Es acaso tu novio?- Interrogo sin mirar siquiera al pelinegro, sus ojos aguamarina seguían clavados en la débil chica que estaba intentando recuperar sus fuerzas apoyada en la espalda de Sasuke.

-Vete…- Ordeno el pelinegro sorprendiendo a las dos chicas. –No puede hablar más… Lárgate de una buena vez- Dijo irritado tomando a la rubia de la muñeca y halándola hacia la puerta, vio de reojo como la ojiblanca parecía quejarse con los ojos pero lo ignoro luego podría hablar con ella, ahora su estado estaba empeorando y odiaba eso.

-No eres quien para decidir eso!- Alzo la voz la rubia forcejeando contra el pelinegro, se vio en la puerta de la casa y uso toda su fuerza para empujarlo y hacerlo soltarla al momento que perdió el equilibrio. –No te metas conmigo!- Gruño mirándolo con cierta superioridad en sus ojos, unos ojos que Sasuke odio desde el primer momento que los vio.

-Eres una mujer…- Dijo prepotente desordenándose el cabello. –Vete por las buenas…- Dijo intentando ser razonable, había pensado que tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no golpear a la ojiblanca por su tontería, ahora debía utilizar cada célula de su ser para no querer matar a esa chica por el daño que estaba causando.

-Si no que harás?... Me golpearas…- Dijo burlesca acercándose al pelinegro, sus ojos brillaban con una excitación poco común en las mujeres, parecía realmente satisfecha con haberlo enojado, coloco sus manos en el pecho de desnudo de Sasuke y lo volvió a empujar.

-Kisama…- Murmuro el pelinegro apretando sus dientes y tensando sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo, vio entonces que la ojiblanca caminaba algo tambaleante hasta ellos, de pronto su furia se desvaneció y solo quedo la preocupación por aquel frágil ser.

Sasuke paso junto a la rubia justo cuando Hinata estaba apoyada en la columna cerca de ellos, Temari irritada se giro pero sus ojos se contrajeron de preocupación al ver el estado de su querida amiga, intento acercarse pero un gruñido de advertencia la hizo detenerse.

-Oe quien te crees…- Se corto de golpe al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, frente a sus ojos la frágil chica estaba apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro empezando a toser y a sus espaldas estaba la persona que la obligo a quedarse a la mitad, intentando entender si seguir enojada o frustrada por el estado deplorable de su delicada amiga.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Abrió la reja con cierta molestia, tener que enterarse que su prima se había internado en ese bosque le molestaba y más aun que el Uchiha haya ido a buscarla, no entendía como ella había sentido agrado hacia alguien como él, sencillamente no lo comprendía.

-Ya cálmate… El no es tan malo… Tu lo sabes bien- Intento calmarlo una castaña con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, tomo el brazo de Neji pero este la separo con cierta brusquedad.

-El nunca ha sido bueno tratando a las personas… Ella es demasiado débil para tolerar los malos cambios de el- Dijo mirando fijamente a la chica, entendía y conocía bien al Uchiha incluso acepto de buena gana que se marchara cuando lo hizo.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo con cierta resignación que el otro chico estuviera golpeando la guitarra contra el piso, ya había entendido que la rabia de aquel adolescente tenia puntos sensibles y ese era uno de ellos. _

_-Podrías calmarte de una vez… El solo dijo que vendría pronto- Dijo intentando mantener su aparente tranquilidad, el pelinegro clavo sus furiosos ojos en los del castaño y gruño soltando de una vez por todas el instrumento. _

_-Sabes que no es como lo dice… El maldito viene a ver qué hago con el dinero que manda… Como si realmente le importara…- Gruño entre dientes acercándose al castaño, sentía su rabia apoderarse de sus sentidos adormeciendo toda célula lógica en su cuerpo. _

_-Reaccionar así lo solucionara?... Acabas de destruir tu quinta guitarra…- Razono el Hyuuga mientras veía con incredulidad como el pelinegro sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo retadoramente. _

_-Puedo comprar otra… Es más puedo comprar una para tocar y miles para destruir… Lo sabes… No es algo relevante- Comento haciendo uso de su autocontrol, podía sentir las ganas de golpear al Hyuuga en ese momento pero debía controlarse, muchas veces lo había intentando y siempre salía perdiendo, esa ya no era una opción. _

_-Sasuke vete de aquí…- Dijo serio separándose de la puerta para dejar que el chico saliera. –Hasta que no entiendas el valor de la música no seguiré enseñándote- Dijo mirando fijamente al pelinegro, entendió la confusión en el rostro de su pupilo pero no cambiaria de opinión, no tan fácilmente. _

_-Como quieras… Igual ya estaba aburrido de estar aquí- Dijo prepotente empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, Neji solo lo vio salir murmurando algunas cosas que no entendió, pero sintió pena de perder a un prodigio como él, creía, no, sabía que ese chico habría sido famoso estando con él. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Empujo su puerta de madera mientras seguía razonando los múltiples estados de humor del pelinegro, odiaba admitirlo pero había desarrollado una habilidad innata en la música y solo lo demostraba cuando estaba en el escenario justo como debía ser, sonrío recordando repentinamente la petición de su delicada prima.

-Oe quien te crees…- Cerro la puerta justo cuando la frase quedo a la mitad reconociendo inmediatamente aquella aguda voz, esa voz siempre significaron problemas, miro a la castaña que parecía algo asustada por lo que se convenció que tenía que ser la misma chica de hace dos años.

-Que haces en mi casa?- Pregunto girándose para ver la espalda de la rubia, reconoció las coletas y el estilo enseguida, no se había equivocado pero, si ella estaba ahí significaba que el también estaba ahí y eso no lo permitiría, no volvería a dañar a Hinata.

-Tu…- Dijo la rubia girándose para poder verlo, pero sus ojos perlados esquivaron los de la chica para ver con cierta molestia y preocupación al pelinegro sosteniendo a su delicada prima que parecía contraerse de dolor en aquellos brazos.

-Vete de una vez… Podrás verla en cualquier otro momento- Dijo tomando a la rubia del antebrazo para sacarla.

-Tu la obligaste a venir para acá… Vela… Ustedes mismos están matándola!- Dijo irritada intentando soltarse pero este si la sostuvo con fuerza haciéndola llegar hasta la puerta donde una asustada Ten Ten todavía miraba con cierto recelo a la mujer que llego a su lado.

-Iie… Ella decidió venir sola… Déjala en paz de una vez…- Dijo furioso el castaño al escuchar aquello de labios de esa mujer sin moral, como podía siquiera decir que el la obligo? El solo se negaba a lo que ella hacía en compañía de la rubia.

-El esta aquí?- Todos se giraron para ver a la ojiblanca, estaba mas pálida de lo normal y su boca morada resaltando así la sangre que brotaba de las comisuras de sus labios, Sasuke parecía cada vez mas frustrado por aquello pero solo podía sostenerla, ayudarla a aguantar.

-Iie… Demo… Si se entera de esto vendrá- Aseguro la rubia entendiendo que debía marcharse, Hinata no parecía soportar más en aquel estado, su siempre delicado cuerpo parecía querer romperse de una vez por todas y aliviarle el dolor que expresaba en aquellos perlados y melancólicos ojos.

-Tu no le dirás nada… A menos que quiera que Hiashi se entere…- Amenazo el castaño viendo como la rubia asentía mirándolo prepotentemente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, vio como pareció asustar a la castaña que seguía en la puerta y su melodiosa pero macabra risa resonó por el lugar.

"No… El no puede venir… No ahora…" Pensó la ojiblanca viendo con añoranza la silueta de su antigua mejor amiga, la extrañaba, era la única que antes podía entenderla, sintió entonces el calor de unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y sonrío, antes, pensaba que solo ellos la entendían pero no, ahora existía alguien más, alguien que por muy bizarro que parecía prefería por encima de los demás.

-Hinata…- Murmuro todavía algo irritado el pelinegro al ver como la ojiblanca sonreía confundiéndolo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sabía que aquello pasaría, su cuerpo ya no soportaba la presión y el dolor que la enfermedad le estaba dando, el cuerpo quedo inerte entre sus brazos y el solo atino a tomarla para subirla a su habitación.

Neji miro en silencio la escena, sabía que estaba mal pero prefería mil veces a su temperamental ex alumno a aquella familia rondando nuevamente a su delicada prima, solo había una forma de alejarla y era aunque odiara admitirlo, con ayuda del pelinegro, solo así podría deshacerse totalmente de los Sabaku No.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

A que no quedo interesante?!... Vieron que si se dejarlos en suspenso… La antigua vida de Hinata esta apareciendo y acaso querrá acabar con la felicidad de la chica?! Ps mas adelante lo descubrirán jajaja, gracias a todos los que me leen y aun mas para aquellos que se toman la molestia en dejarme un comentario ese es el combustible de mi imaginación! Igualmente los quiero a todos

**sakatomo-kirumi, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Nnd-hime, Dark Amy-chan, chela, flordezereso, gesy, LennaParis. **

Saluditos a todos y recuerden dejar un review por este capi!!! Así podre actualizar más pronto!!! Jajaja… Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo! Matta ne!


	10. Chapter 10 Sabaku No Gaara

**Konichiwa! Tiempo sin actualizar no? Jajaja, me disculpa por mi desaparición repentina, muchas cosas me ocuparon todas estas semanas pero ya volví y traje una nueva actualización! Recuerden que Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto-san! Disfruten el capi que revela muchas cosas de Hinatita! xD**

* * *

**Cap. X. Sabaku No Gaara. **

_Camino lentamente sintiendo como su corazón latía hasta más no poder, el calor que cubría sus mejillas era terrible y se sentía avergonzada delante de todos ellos, pero sintió el calor de una mano tocando su hombro descubierto. _

_-No te asustes eres la mejor- Susurro aquella andrógina voz mientras apretaba las baquetas y pasando junto a ella, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba era él, tocar junto a él le daba mucho miedo y cantar siguiéndolo había sido una de las peores experiencias que había tenido. _

_-Hyuuga… Termina de salir- Murmuro roncamente mientras la miraba con prepotencia, la ojiblanca asintió y termino de salir al escenario, una gran marea de aplausos sonaron al momento que el reflector la alcanzo y sonrojada miro como todos la aplaudían a ella. _

_Sonrió tímidamente mientras se encaminaba un poco más rápido hasta quedar junto a la rubia que sonreía gustosa de verla más relajada, sus perlados ojos miraron de reojo al pelirrojo que era su guitarrista principal tenia los brazos cruzados y mantenía aquella actitud impasible mientras esperaban los resultados. _

_-Ahora diremos a la banda aficionada ganadora…- La voz del animador la hizo romper aquel ensimismamiento que había tenido escuchando sorprendida la risa del chico que segundos antes había estado observando. _

_-Espero que seamos nosotros- Murmuro algo nerviosa la castaña mientras tomaba de la otra mano a la rubia, Hinata la miro y esta sonrió abiertamente mientras ella se limitaba a sonrojarse. _

_-Lo haremos… Hinata es la mejor!- Dijo eufórica la rubia mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano con la que tenia atrapada a la ojiblanca, esta se sonrojo ante el halago y se sintió nerviosa por lo que eso significaba. _

_-Respira Hyuuga… Debo admitir que mi hermana esta vez no se equivoco- Aquella sensual voz nuevamente la hizo estremecer mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los delgados de ella, Hinata asintió débilmente mientras intentaba romper el hechizo de esos ojos aguamarina profundos. _

_-Y los ganadores son…- Un repique de tambores se hizo presente mientras la audiencia coreaba un solo nombre. –Hopes Dead!- Grito y la audiencia grito fuertemente mientras ella solo miraba sorprendida como todo su grupo se abrazaba mientras reían aliviados. _

_-Ganamos?- Murmuro sintiendo un gran peso en su pecho, unas manos frías rodearon sus hombros mientras la giraba para que lo observara, Hinata se congelo al ver aquellos ojos arder febrilmente mientras la miraba. _

_-Ganamos Hinata- Murmuro colocando su mano en el cuello de la chica y hundiendo sus labios en los de ella, la ojiblanca solo pudo sonreír entre el beso mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novio celebrando lo que tanto tiempo habían anhelado. _

Abrió los ojos asustada sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho, las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro mucho antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

"Gaara…" Pensó empezando a sollozar más fuerte, el dolor de saberlo tan cerca de ella le dolía, la opción de verlo la desesperaba, lo había amado tanto, le había dado todo de sí y el sencillamente se había ido en silencio cuando supo su condición, cuando se dio cuenta que moriría demasiado pronto.

-Hinata?- Una ronca voz la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento mientras se giraba para ver en la puerta de su habitación a su primo y al pelinegro, este ultimo miraba la escena con cierto recelo.

-Nii-san…- Dijo roncamente abriendo sus brazos, el castaño entendió y suspirando se acerco para tomarla en brazos, sintiendo como nuevamente se rompía en llanto, solo él había consolado ese tipo de tristeza y le había pasado en dos ocasiones, la presencia de la rubia había sido difícil de digerir para ambos pero después de todo tenía que haber más consecuencias de las que esperaba.

-Hmp- Gruño algo incomodo por ver aquella escena, los perlados ojos de la chica se clavaron en el intentando en vano controlar su lamento, podía ver en aquellos delicados ojos una oscuridad que no había visto en todo el tiempo que la conocía, y eso era realmente intrigante.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, sintió como su primo se tensaba pero no le dio importancia, se había desmayado entre aquellos cálidos brazos, sintiendo como le susurraba algo, algo que todavía no lograba reconocer.

-Neji… Debería irme… Ya veo que esta mejor- Comento intentando ignorar la molestia que sentía de saberse atrapado entre aquellos ojos suplicantes, le dolía por alguna razón saberla tan triste.

-Iie!- Dijo algo más fuerte la chica nuevamente sorprendiendo a los chicos que la veían. –Sasuke… Quédate… Quiero… Quiero hablar contigo- Murmuro apretando un poco fuerte la camisa de su primo, sus ojos todavía no se detenían de llorar pero necesitaba aquello, algo en ella le decía que tenía que hablarle desesperadamente.

-Yo no creo…- El pelinegro se cortó al escuchar un gruñido por parte del castaño, su relación no era muy buena con ese hombre, ninguno de los dos admitiría su error y nunca volverían a ser tan cercanos como alguna vez lo fueron.

-Quédate- Dijo entre dientes soltando lentamente el delicado cuerpo de su prima que lo miro sorprendido. –Es mejor que hables con él a solas- Dijo mas bajo viendo los perlados ojos de Hinata abrirse por la sorpresa.

-Nii-san… Yo…- Se corto empezando a toser lentamente, ambos se tensaron en su posición, Sasuke se acerco un poco a la cama mientras el castaño se ponía de pie, el pelinegro vio como acariciaba lentamente el cabello de su delicada prima y como caminaba hacia las ventanas.

-Que haces?- Pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro mientras lo veía abrir un poco la ventana, la fría brisa nocturna entraba refrescando toda la habitación, habían pasado horas desde que la ojiblanca se había desmayado y ambos decidieron pasar esas horas en silencio, intentando no irrumpir en la vida del otro.

-Se ahogara si no abro la ventana…- Se quejo viendo fríamente al pelinegro, mientras veía como la ojiblanca intentaba en vano acallar sus sollozos. –Iré a prepararte el té de menta- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta intentando salir del lugar.

-Te de menta?- Soltó sorprendida viendo confundida a su primo, este asintió cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida sin tener nada que decir, lo único que atino a hacer fue a tomar entre sus frías manos una del pelinegro.

-Hai… Sé que eso te hace sentir mejor- Confeso algo incomodo por saber que el castaño lo había delatado delante de ella, había estado pensando en eso toda la tarde y a la final decidió darle la receta, a la final era para ayudar a la ojiblanca.

-Arigatou Sasuke- Murmuro sonriendo tiernamente mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano del chico, este confundido la miro fijamente notando con cierta gracia el leve sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la chica.

-Hmp- Gruño cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la mano de la chica, podía admirar como poco a poco aquella oscuridad que al principio había notado desapareció como si él pudiera hacer aquello, el, que se consideraba así mismo un demonio había librado de la oscuridad a aquella delicada pero todavía extraña chica.

-Volveré en un momento- Interrumpió el castaño viendo con cierta molestia lo que el pelinegro había descubierto, Hinata se llenaba de luz cuando estaba cerca de ese chico y como había pensado horas antes, prefería tenerlo a el que a esa familia cerca de su prima otra vez.

En silencio ambos vieron como el castaño cerró la puerta suavemente, como intentando no corromper el ambiente con sonidos innecesarios, Hinata suspiro acostándose nuevamente en la cama mientras el pelinegro la veía con curiosidad, era la primera vez que la veía tan pálida, tan enferma.

-Gomen…- Soltó roncamente mientras apretaba un poco mas su mano a la del pelinegro, sus perlados ojos buscaron los del Uchiha intentando descifrar si él estaba molesto pero, extrañamente solo notaba un brillo incomprensible en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que hasta el momento habían sido tan opacos.

-De que te disculpas esta vez?- Dijo algo prepotente haciendo una mueca de lado, viendo como la chica sonreía infantilmente llenando su rostro de un rosa pálido, su cabello despeinado cubría gran parte de la almohada y a diferencia de su cara su cuerpo parecía ponerse mas pálido conforme pasaban los días.

-Es que… No te dije toda la verdad- Murmuro girando su vista hasta la mesa de noche, se inclino apoyando su mano libre en una de las piernas del chico mientras abría el primer cajón, sonriendo saco una pequeña libreta.

-Así que… Mentiste?- Dijo algo distante sintiéndose un idiota, odiaba haber bajado la guardia con esa chica y ahora al parecer iba a decirle toda la verdad, y si realmente no estaba enferma como lo decía? La rabia se apodero de su cuerpo soltando de golpe la mano de la chica.

-Iie..- Murmuro subiendo la mano que hasta ese momento había tenido el pelinegro, justo cuando la soltó sintió una presión en el pecho que no comprendía pero, no podía pedir más, el no era nada más y tenía el derecho de molestarse cuando quisiera.

-Que se supone significa eso?- Dijo algo irritado viendo como la chica lo miraba con tristeza, sus perlados ojos dejaron de verlo para empezar a pasar las hojas de aquella extraña libreta, era diferente a todo lo que la chica poseía en aquel lugar, era totalmente negra y pequeñas flores en morado y corazones rotos adornaban la portada, noto también unas cuantas líneas blancas atravesar la portada, al parecer habían intentado destruir aquello.

-Mí pasado… En Tokio- Susurro roncamente todavía sin verlo, el dolor que se quedaba trabado en su garganta la lastimaba pero, no quería seguir llorando, su diario era su más preciado secreto pero de nada le serviría una vez que muriera, sonrió lánguidamente al encontrar lo que buscaba y con suavidad lo movió para que el pelinegro leyera.

"_Hoy volví a desmayarme, Gaara se sigue molestando cada vez más por no poder terminar los ensayos, sé que es algo importante para el demo… Me hace sentir horrible cuando me grita, ya no se parece en nada el chico del que me enamore…"_

Sasuke abrió sorprendido los ojos mientras subía su miraba para observar a la ojiblanca, silenciosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la vio tomar la libreta y revolver unas cuantas hojas mas y como la vez anterior las coloco delante de él, inseguro bajo su mirada para volver a leer aquello que se le presentaba.

"_Mi otosan quiere que se someta a la operación pero corro el riesgo de quedarme muda, se lo comente a Temari pero no me da su opinión solo me mira con lastima, odio cuando hacen eso, desde que me entere de esta enfermedad todos me miran así, me hacen sentir más débil de lo que realmente estoy, me prohibieron cantar y cuando se lo dije a la banda Gaara enloqueció, sé que no fue su intención pero me lastimo fuertemente la muñeca, no podía desobedecer a mi otosan sino el sería capaz de cualquier cosa"_

Las hojas dieron vuelta frente a sus ojos, contando una historia que el tenia deseos de conocer, de comprender y sobre todo de borrar, su interior ardía en deseos de desaparecer aquella libreta odiaba a ese chico, quien sea que fuera había lastimado fuertemente a la ojiblanca.

"_Sentía miedo. Mi otosan está furioso y Hanabi no para de llorar, odio todo esto, odio esta maldita ciudad, si tan solo el no me hubiera dejado sola, no entiendo todavía como fue capaz de dejarme así como así, la radiación me está lastimando demasiado, no tengo apetito nunca y además quedo exhausta no hago nada más que luchar contra esto pero, el doctor dijo que teníamos que ser más agresivos que se estaba extendiendo…"_

Sasuke tomo la libreta sacándola prácticamente de las manos de la chica, quería leerlo, quería saber todo sobre ella pero, sus ojos buscaron los de Hinata, esta parecía confundida por su comportamiento, el no pudo hacer más que mirarla, tan intensamente que se sonrojo por aquello.

-Me lo prestaras?- Interrogo el pelinegro viendo con gracia como la chica se sobresaltaba en su lugar, todavía acostada mantenía su fragilidad latente, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que lo que le llamaba la atención de ella era esa belleza que jamás había podido admirar, una mujer que realmente había luchado.

-Hai… Te lo mostré para eso- Dijo levándose con dificultad, sus ojos brillaron intensamente al momento que sonrió complacida. –Querías conocer quien fui y… Eso está en ese diario- Dijo bajando su mirada hacia la libreta, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar pero lo ignoro, por alguna extraña razón quería que el supiera.

-Demo…- Empezó pero la vio negar con efusividad.

-Iie… No quiero conocer tu pasado- Se adelanto cortándolo en seco, Sasuke la miro curioso mientras ella reía abiertamente, era la primera vez que la podía ver tan feliz y por dentro algo en él se estremeció al saberla así por su causa.

-Hai- Dijo aliviado mientras tomaba una de las manos de la ojiblanca, esta miro el gesto confundida y más cuando los dedos del Uchiha buscaron entrelazarse con su delicada y marmolea mano. –Hinata…- Murmuro viendo como su mano jugueteaba entre la palma y los dedos de ella, su piel era tan suave, tan agradable para él, aquella blanca y fría piel le brindaba una sensación de seguridad, de bienestar que tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentir.

-Que… Que sucede?- Dijo tartamudeando al sentir como la mano del pelinegro la llenaba de un calor inexplicable, nuevamente se sentía tranquila pero esa tranquilidad estaba perturbada por aquella fuerte presencia, una presencia que no quería perder.

Sasuke movió la libreta hasta un lado de la cama mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, sonrió al notar como la ojiblanca se ponía de un rojo intenso al mismo tiempo que entreabría su boca para intentar normalizar su respiración, la mano que tenia prisionera la subió hasta su pecho viendo como ella se sobresaltaba mientras con su mano libre acariciaba lentamente aquel sedoso cabello.

Podía sentir el acelerado corazón del Uchiha, podía sentir su propio nerviosismo reflejado en él, la mano que la había tenido prisionera hasta ese momento la libero pero ella no se movió del lugar, es mas se apoyo en sus rodillas para poder colocar sus dos manos sobre aquel cálido pecho, sintiendo sus mejillas arder como el chico que tenía delante de sí.

-Desearía…- Empezó el pelinegro obligándola a mirarlo. –Desearía poder protegerte- Susurro acercando un poco mas su rostro al de la chica, sintiendo aquel dulce aliento chocar contra su nariz y boca, justo como horas antes.

-Sasuke…- Susurro muy suave mientras cerraba los ojos y se subía un poco, sintió como la respiración del chico se corto y sonrió para sí justo cuando sintió esos suaves labios posarse sobre los de ella obligándola a rodear aquel trabajado cuello con sus manos.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo al momento que decidió poseer aquellos labios que tenia días admirando, deseando, sus dedos se perdieron en la marea oscura de su cabello mientras poco a poco sentía algo que nunca había pensado que sentiría y haciendo uso de su agilidad logro acostar a la chica mientras seguía besándola febrilmente.

Podía sentir las manos del pelinegro en su cabello y cuello, en su cintura, rozando suavemente su silueta sin incomodarla, haciéndola desear que no fuera tan respetuoso, los labios del pelinegro la saboreaban lenta y hasta dolorosamente mientras ella se perdía en aquellas nuevas sensaciones, justo cuando la puerta sonó insistentemente.

_-Onee-san…-_ La voz de la menor de las Hyuuga los hizo volver a la realidad y con brusquedad se separaron, Hinata sonrió al notar el leve tono rosado que se había apoderado del pelinegro mientras que fruncía el ceño irritado.

-Pasa- Dijo algo ronca mientras sonreía, sentía que ella misma ardía, pero no solo su cara sino todo su cuerpo, al parecer había deseado aquello desde mucho antes de saber que él le gustaba.

-Hai!- Grito alegre mientras abría la puerta con fuerza, se quedo paralizada por un momento mientras veía al chico en la habitación de su hermana. –Gomen yo…- Intento disculparse, ella nunca solía interrumpir las visitas que tenia Hinata y ahora lo había hecho.

-No te preocupes Hanabi…- Dijo la ojiblanca entendiendo el porqué de su repentino cambio. –Es tarde y Sasuke debería irse- Dijo mirando intensamente al chico, este entre irritado y sorprendido la miro y noto nuevamente ese brillo que siempre poseía pero algo diferente lo hizo sonreír de lado.

-Vendré mañana a buscarte si te parece bien- Dijo neutralmente poniéndose de pie, sus ojos no podían separarse de aquel delicado cuerpo, lo había sentido tan cerca, tan suyo que odiaba tener que irse sin conocerlo totalmente.

-Hai- Dijo riendo mientras volvía a apoyarse en sus rodillas y la menor de las hermanas se acomodaba en la cama, Sasuke sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo y rodeo la cama para tomar la libreta.

-Deberías descansar- Sugirió mientras acariciaba el ahora enredado cabello de Hinata y se agacho para besar su frente, podía sentirla estremecer ante sus acciones y eso realmente lo hacía feliz.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación sosteniendo con más fuerza de la normal la libreta que la chica le había dado, se sentía realmente impaciente por leer aquello, suspiro tranquilizando así sus ansias y se detuvo justo al final de las escaleras viendo como el castaño admiraba distraídamente la taza de te humeante.

-Te vas?- Murmuro sin siquiera volverse a verlo, Sasuke sonrió bajando su mirada y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Debes saber algo- Comento haciendo que se detuviera antes de abrir la puerta.

-No dijiste nada en toda la tarde… Y ahora si deseas decirme algo?- Dijo irónicamente mientras se giraba para acercarse donde estaba el castaño.

-No te encariñes con Hinata- Dijo haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera justo antes de poder verlo de frente, gruño prepotentemente apretando su puño como amenaza. –Sasuke… Siempre serás un mocoso demo, se lo difícil que es para ti superar una perdida- Dijo acercándose para ver de frente a su ex estudiante.

-Que es lo que quieres decir?... No te burles de mi Hyuuga- Amenazo gruñendo un poco mas mientras este suspiraba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Hinata vino para acá con una única razón- Revelo viendo como el pelinegro se turbaba en su posición. –Vino a morir donde murió su okasan- Dijo fríamente mientras veía como el chico se apoyaba en la pared más cercana.

-Que… Que estás diciendo?- Dijo sorprendido viendo como el castaño empezaba a caminar lentamente, el por instinto lo siguió, reconoció el camino en seguida pero sin decir nada espero a que el terminara de hablar.

-Hinata le queda poco tiempo de vida… Dos o tres meses como mucho- Empezó abriendo la puerta de su estudio, estaba totalmente a oscuras, Sasuke cerró los ojos justo cuando sintió la luz intentar lastimarlo. –Ella no soportaba vivir como lo hacía, decía que era como estar muerta y sufrir en el peor de los infiernos una y otra vez la misma tortura, según el último doctor que consultaron el podría operarla para sacar todo lo dañino y curarla de una buena vez demo, había una gran posibilidad de que perdiera su voz-

-Eso lo sé… Demo… Tan poco tiempo?- Interrogo sintiendo como dentro de el algo parecía querer ahogarlo, destruir lo que hacía unos segundos había descubierto, su mente trabajaba febrilmente para recordar un momento de felicidad sin la chica y parecía no recordar ninguno que no la incluyera.

-Sasuke… Para ella quedarse sin voz seria como estar muerta- Dijo abriendo su laptop, el pelinegro espero en silencio intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta que lo vio levantar la mirada. –Ella no podría vivir sin poder hacer esto- Dijo y piso suavemente una de las teclas llenando el ambiente con ligeros sonidos que él podía reconocer.

_I can see  
When you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

Late at night  
Things I thought I put behind me  
Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape  
Now once it sets its eyes on you  
But I won't ru_n,  
Have to stare it in the eye_

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground  


Se estremeció en su lugar al escuchar como una voz conocida lo empezaba a llenar, hipnotizándolo totalmente, llevándolo a un mundo que pensó nunca conocería; un mundo donde había algo más perfecto que su propia voz, un mundo donde se sentía tranquilo y protegido, comprendido y sobre todo normal, liberándolo de esas ideas de que nunca existiría nadie como él y que su destino era vivir y morir solo.

_  
__It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world_

I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run,  
There's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I've got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
stand my ground

El sonido había sido hipnotizante para él, una voz como la que nunca había escuchado, sus ojos confundidos buscaron a los perlados que todavía se mantenían serenos, Neji suspiro cerrando nuevamente la computadora mientras se dejaba caer en su escritorio.

-Ella… Es ella?- Logro articular saliendo de su asombro, tenía una voz y unas letras que le hacían estremecer, vio con cierto pánico como el castaño solo conseguía asentir mirándolo fijamente, incomodándolo.

-Esa es su voz… Tal vez lo que acabas de sentir ella lo sintió cuando te escucho- Comento descansando en el espaldar del asiento. –Toda su vida intento complacer a los suyos con cosas equivocadas demo, la chica de hoy la hizo encontrarse con algo que la llenara, esto… La música logro cautivarla y ella cautivo a muchos con su singular voz-

-Demo… Porque lo dejo entonces?- Comento ignorando por completo lo que había leído en la habitación de la ojiblanca momentos antes. –Acaso no era suficiente eso para luchar contra lo que ahora la matara?- Se exaspero golpeando fuertemente el escritorio.

-Iie… Algo más la enamoro de la música… El hermano de la mujer que viste hoy demo él, el consiguió destruirla aun más de lo que su otosan lo había hecho y cuando se entero de que lo que Hinata padecía se largo, la dejo sola y ella sencillamente se deprimió-

-Que es lo que intentas decirme? Que ese maldito sencillamente la dejo sola para que luchara? Qué clase de ser hace algo como eso!- Dijo furioso sintiendo deseos de matar por segunda vez en la noche a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Hinata y no soy quien para contarlas… Solo quería que supieras como fue alguna vez su voz y aconsejarte que no te encariñes con ella, morirá dentro de poco Uchiha y nadie cambiara eso- Comento dando por terminada la reunión, vio como el pelinegro salió gruñendo del lugar, casi como si deseara huir de todo aquello.

"Desearía poder hacer más por ti demo… No es mi responsabilidad hablarte de algo que ella no te ha dicho aun" Pensó sintiéndose impotente como tantas veces en el pasado, cuando la veía sollozar por ese chico que había desaparecido sin dar ninguna explicación.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El sol golpeo fuertemente su rostro haciéndolo gruñir con frustración, hacia poco que había conseguido conciliar el sueño y ahora tenía que soportar esos escandalosos rayos solares.

"Kuso" Maldijo sentándose lentamente en la cama, el calor era insoportable y la claridad a la que se veía sometido era realmente algo que le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

-Hasta que decides despertar… Dormiste todo el viaje y llegaste directo a la cama- Se quejo una voz bastante conocida para él, se giro con cara de pocos amigos haciendo reír a la chica, llevaba una falda negra con sus brillantes cadenas a los lados y una camisa de tiritas negra con dibujos en plateado brillante, sus muñequeras y oscuro maquillaje le daba a entender que tenía un buen rato despierta.

-Urusei!... Sabes lo difícil que es para mí viajar y más si tengo que llegar a un lugar tan jodidamente caluroso- Dijo irritado poniéndose de una vez por todas de pie, movió lentamente su cabeza sintiendo su cabello golpear suavemente su rostro, despertándolo por completo.

-Aquí hace demasiado calor demo… Compre ropa para ti- Dijo contenta la mujer sonriendo de esa manera macabra como solo ella podía hacerlo, el chico sonrió por lo debajo caminando hacia ella.

-Domo…- Agradeció tomando del antebrazo a la rubia que se tenso al sentir como los dedos del chico apretaban causándole dolor, esta solo asintió en silencio intentando mantener la sonrisa. –Ya sabes donde esta?- Soltó mirándola de manera amenazante mientras liberaba por fin aquel delicado y ahora rojo brazo.

-Obviamente esta con su primo… Demo, hay un chico- Comento retrocediendo unos pasos intuyendo lo que vendría, la mirada del chico cambio mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca, su rostro se tenso al momento que ella menciono ese pequeño detalle.

-Un chico?... A que te refieres con que hay un chico?- Interrogo avanzando lentamente hacia ella, la rubia trago fuerte mientras retrocedía los pasos que él iba avanzando intentando mantener la distancia con su ahora molesto hermano.

-Hai… El… Al parecer el interesa de ella demo, no parecen ser nada… Aun- Completo escuchando como la otra puerta se abría relajándola en su lugar, vio como el chico se giro a ver a la persona que acababa de irrumpir en su discusión.

-Hasta que despiertas hermanito- Se burlo un chico bastante alto. De cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, llevaba la cara totalmente maquillada y sus ropas no eran muy diferentes a las de la rubia, todo de negro y con destellos en plateado, dos grandes piercing atravesaban sus orejas, el chico más joven de los tres gruño fuertemente y se encerró en su habitación.

-Kuso!- Gruño guturalmente mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba haberse enterado así de una completa estupidez y mas odiaba saber que había alguien más en cuestión y que por supuesto tendría el apoyo del Hyuuga.

Gruño empezando a caminar por la habitación, descargo su rabia con la mesa de noche tirándola al suelo y empezando a patearla con fuerza hasta que vio que no quedaba nada de el objeto y sus pies estaban adormecidos, tanto por el dolor que eso le causaba como la descarga que había logrado soltar.

-Maldita sea contigo Hyuuga- Murmuro irguiéndose totalmente y notando frente a su persona un gran espejo, su cabello rojo intenso enredado sus ojeras constantes, el tatuaje que se había hecho por sarcasmo en su frente llevando consigo una palabra que jamás había logrado sentir.

Abrió lentamente su labio empujando el pequeño objeto de metal mientras empezaba a sobresalir una argolla dorada haciéndolo sonreír con satisfacción, podía sentir la emoción recorrer su cuerpo era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo sentía y nuevamente era por esa inútil mujer.

-Hinata… He vuelto por ti- Se dijo a si mismo subiendo su mano hasta la altura de su rostro en el espejo y sádicamente sonrió intentando recordar la última vez que tuvo la suerte de admirar el rostro que lo había obsesionado tanto tiempo atrás.

* * *

Que les pareció?! Espero que este bien porque realmente tenía tiempo sin escribir!!! Ojala todo haya quedado bien, realmente me gusta mucho esta historia, todavía la veo y escribo y siento que es la más tierna de todas las que he escrito hasta ahorita!! Esperare ansiosa sus reviews a ver qué tal voy.

**Nuleu Strack, ayu-chaan, aiko_jutsu, sofitcard, flordezereso, Ariitta-Chan, Chie abi, Mari-chan Uchiuga, helenhr, chela, Dark Amy-chan y LennaParis. **

Esperare a ver qué opinan sobre este Nuevo giro que dio la historia, espero hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad y tengan un muy buen año Nuevo!!!! Nos estaremos leyendo en la próxima actualización! Cuídense y recuerden dejar un review no toma más de un minuto, no sean flojitos!!! jajajaja


	11. Chapter 11 No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti

**Ohayo! Aquí otro capi de la historia más tierna que he tenido el placer de escribir! Como amo esta historia definitivamente mi favorita entre las mías! Jajaja… Recuerden Naruto es de Kishimoto y yo solo escribo para satisfacer mi morbo con respecto a esta pareja tan imposible pero a la vez tan mágica. **

**Debo decir que la última actualización no coloque el nombre de la canción stand my ground de Within Temptation! La mejor banda del mundo jajaja!!! Una vez dicho eso los dejo con un nuevo capi! xD**

* * *

**Cap. XI. No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti. **

El sol dio directamente en su rostro, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que solo consiguió irritarse mas, tenia tres días acostándose tarde y con cada hora que pasaba se frustraba un poco más, como era posible que un simple rayo de sol lo pusiera de esa manera.

"Kuso… No debí cambiar las cortinas" Pensó abriendo lentamente los ojos, su mirada se fijo en el blanco techo que le producía un poco de calma; se estiro perezosamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, vio frente a si la libreta que lo atormentaba y gruño poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Teme!- Grito una voz haciéndolo maldecir por segunda vez en el día, abrió la puerta de golpe gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo debajo mientras caminaba hacia su estudio de donde había salido la voz de su impaciente amigo.

-Dobe… No entres así a la casa!- Reclamo abriendo de golpe la puerta del lugar, congelándose totalmente al ver que el rubio no había llegado solo y peor aún no se había dignado a ir hasta su habitación para comentar aquel pequeño detalle.

-Konichiwa Sasuke!- Dijo burlescamente la castaña intentando controlar su risa mientras apretaba disimuladamente la mano de la chica que iba a su lado, miro de reojo como el rostro de esta empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas rojo. –Espero que no te moleste nuestra intromisión- Comento un poco más bajo encontrando sus ojos azules con los negros del chico.

-Hmp- Gruño cruzándose de brazos intentando en vano controlar su respiración, odiaba que ella lo hiciera actuar de aquella absurda manera y más ahora que empezaba a conocer como había sido en su ciudad natal.

-Gomen Sasuke… Yo… Yo quería…- Intento hablar pero su tartamudeo se lo impidió, azorada bajo su mirada sintiendo como alrededor de su mano los delgados dedos de su amiga la apretaban una vez más para dejarla libre y confundida alzo su mirada nuevamente.

-Pudiste haberme avisado- Susurro muy cerca de su rostro el pelinegro, sonriendo al ver que esta retrocedía unos tres pasos tropezándose con uno de los grandes sillones que estaban en aquella habitación. –Acompáñame- Ordeno tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola fuera de aquel lugar.

-Etto… Matte- Intento decir sintiendo como su cuerpo era alado en otra dirección, su mirada busco los ojos azules de su amiga encontrándose con una sonrisa picara mientras la animaba a tranquilizarse con sus intensos ojos.

El lugar se quedo en silencio pasados unos segundos, sabía que el chico se pondría así pero no sospechaba que su nueva amiga causara un efecto tan extraño en el pelinegro, un efecto que pensó nunca vería en el.

-Umiko…- La ronca voz del rubio la hizo salir de sus pensamientos sobresaltándose y girándose hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, este jugaba distraídamente con el forro de su guitarra mientras miraba hacia el techo del lugar confundiéndola.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro, sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio pero este no respondió y soltando un suspiro empezó a caminar en dirección al chico admirando fugazmente la belleza que hacía años la había cautivado.

Se sentía tranquilo, prefería no romper aquello diciendo algo que nuevamente causaría molestias en la chica que lo acompañaba, podía sentir como se acercaba lentamente, como temiendo que algo pasara, suspiro resignado girando su rostro para mirar fijamente a la castaña que se detuvo de golpe.

-Si vas a burlarte de mi entonces me voy- Amenazo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia la dirección contraria del chico intentando disimular sus propios pensamientos, tenía demasiado tiempo extrañando al rubio que tenia a unos cuantos pasos.

-Iie…- Dijo sentándose derecho y admirando tranquilamente la silueta de la chica que amaba, se sintió nuevamente un idiota por haber hecho tal estupidez, una estupidez que se reprochaba todos los días. –Recordé algo- Comento sonriendo al ver como la chica lo miraba de reojo algo recelosa y curiosa.

-Y bien?- Soltó girándose totalmente hacia el rubio, estaba esperando que el siguiera hablando pero al parecer era eso todo lo que diría. –Pensé que me dirías que recordaste- Se quejo soltando un bufido y sentándose en el sofá donde se encontraba el rubio.

-No pensé que te importaría- Comento riendo jovialmente al ver como la castaña se sonrojo sobresaltándose al verse descubierta, Naruto se acerco un poco a ella sintiendo nuevamente aquel delicado aroma marino que caracterizaba a su ex novia.

-Iie! No te confundas… Es solo que… Bueno- Empezó nerviosa sintiendo como el rubio parecía aguantar la risa, eso le molestaba, siempre lo hacía cuando se burlaba de ella. –Pensé que lo contarías es todo!- Grito exaltada poniéndose de pie de golpe pero no pudo continuar caminando pues el chico la había atrapado por la muñeca.

-Solo recordé algo… Sobre ti- Revelo viendo fijamente a la chica, quien se sonrojo de golpe intentando no perturbarse ante aquella intensa mirada azul, Naruto había halado de su brazo hasta lograr sentarla muy cerca de él.

-Que… Que recordaste?- Interrogo nerviosa sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, odiaba tener esa sensación solo con él, la había engañado, ella no perdonaría eso, nunca, jamás volvería con él.

-Recordé que fue gracias al teme que te hice mi novia- Revelo sonriendo viendo como la chica abría los ojos sorprendida. –Es todo…- Murmuro soltando la muñeca de la castaña que extrañamente no se movió de su lugar.

-Yo…- Empezó colocando su mano sobre la del rubio confundiéndolo siendo ella la que riera ahora. –También sentía que se lo debía… Hinata es… Definitivamente alguien interesante-

-Y que hace que el deje de ser tan amargado- Se burlo haciendo reír a la castaña, esta se relajo en su lugar sin separar su mirada del chico que la acompañaba, Naruto se sonrojo de golpe bajando la mirada causando intriga en Umiko.

-Que sucede ahora?- Dijo curiosa acercándose levemente al rostro del rubio, podía sentir la respiración del chico muy cerca de su rostro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sensibilizara ante él, como tantas otras veces.

-No quería recordar eso…- Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente mientras subía su mirada encontrándose con la mirada confundida de la castaña, esta abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla esperando nuevamente que continuara, Naruto sonrió y suspiro colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Que no…- Pero no pudo continuar pues sus palabras fueron silenciadas con los labios del rubio, intento resistirse pero podía sentir como el parecía suplicar a través de sus labios y sencillamente se rindió ante aquello que el rubio volvía a regalarle.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Intentaba mantener el paso del chico pero se le hacía muy difícil, el nerviosismo le dificultaba respirar y aunque ya había estado muchas veces en aquel lugar no había día que no se pusiera nerviosa de verlo o de escucharlo cantar.

-Matte onegai- Suplico colocando su mano libre sobre la que la tenia prisionera, el pelinegro la miro de reojo haciéndola sonrojar de golpe obligándola a bajar la mirada, Sasuke se detuvo de improviso haciendo que la ojiblanca chocara contra su espalda.

-Baka…- Dijo con tono burlón mientras se giraba hacia ella, Hinata lo miro confundida sonrojándose al saberlo sema desnudo frente a ella. –Que te pasa?- Murmuro liberando la mano de la chica y atrapando su barbilla para que mantuviera firme su mirada, sonrió al ver como hasta en sus ojos se reflejaba el nerviosismo latente en ese frágil cuerpo.

-Es que… Sasuke… Yo… Nunca te había visto así- Revelo cerrando los ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían intensamente, dándole la ilusión de que tenia fuego en la cara, pero una fugaz carcajada la hizo sorprenderse abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

-Acaso nunca me has visto practicando?- Interrogo liberando totalmente a la chica, extrañamente tenerla tan cerca le daba una paz indescriptible y aunque no había dicho nada de lo que había pasado en su habitación era algo que respetaba, hasta había crecido una distancia prudente entre ella y el Inuzuka.

-Hai demo… Es diferente!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos intentando parecer molesta, sinceramente era algo que no podía tolerar, sentirse tan deseosa de alguien le era impropio de su personalidad, pero sencillamente no podía ignorar su perfecto cuerpo.

-No lo es- Debatió el pelinegro abriendo la puerta de su habitación, podía sentirla mientras se adentraba en el lugar buscando una franelilla que colocarse, escucho como se había dejado caer en la cama obligándolo a girarse un poco para poder verla.

-Si es diferente Sasuke- Dijo una vez más cerrando los ojos, por alguna extraña razón estar cerca del chico la llenaba de tranquilidad, una que nunca había sentido, podía sentirse completa y disfrutaba de aquella sensación pero, había algo que habían estado evitando y eso la estaba matando.

-Porque sería diferente Hinata?- Interrogo parándose frente a ella, la vio abrir los ojos, parecía pensar en algo puesto que no había intentando ver donde estaba, decidió esperar admirando la delicada vestimenta que llevaba la Hyuuga.

-Porque…- Empezó sentándose en la cama sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas cosa que confundió al pelinegro que seguía mirándola fijamente esperando que terminara la explicación. –Es diferente si tú me ves en traje de baño o en ropa interior- Susurro apenas entendible mientras soltaba su ligero vestido dejando a la vista su sostén morado encajado.

-Que rayos haces!- Se sobresalto el pelinegro sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se paralizo ante aquello que logro ver, sus manos se apresuraron a tomas la tira que ataba el vestido de la chica en su cuello no sin antes rozar sin intención uno de sus grandes senos haciéndola gemir por lo debajo.

-Es… Es diferente- Logro decir intentando recuperar la calma, se sintió avergonzada por haber hecho algo tan osado para ella pero, ver la reacción que causo en el pelinegro valió cada segundo de nerviosismo.

-Hai!- Gruño exasperado intentando controlar su creciente deseo por la chica, la vio sonreír victoriosa mientras se ponía de pie terminando de atar el vestido que había soltado para darle una lección al Uchiha.

-Si para ti es lo mismo entonces… Significa que muchas te han visto así?- Interrogo intentando seguir molestando al chico mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el estudio. –Entonces… No debo molestarme de que Kiba me hubiese visto…- Comento mirando hacia el jardín de la casa disfrutaba aquella simplicidad que decoraba toda la casa del pelinegro.

-Que Kiba que?!- Dijo irritado tomando a la ojiblanca de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. –Acaso el ha visto lo que yo acabo de ver?- Soltó mordiendo la frase intentando contener los deseos de asesinar al baterista de su banda, pero una sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiblanca lo confundió.

-Iie… El me vio en pijama… Hace tiempo- Corrigió sonrojándose nuevamente, Sasuke se sintió indefenso ante aquello y presintió un peligro que parecía acercarse, las manos de la ojiblanca tomaron el rostro del pelinegro para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hmp- Gruño al momento de ser liberado, era la primera vez que alguien jugaba con el de esa forma y mas fue su sorpresa al ver a aquella tímida chica haciendo todo lo que hizo. –Deberías dejar de molestarme- Advirtió cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar nuevamente.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar sintió miedo, pero era un miedo saludable, sonrió sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería, el pelinegro buscaría hablar con ella de lo que había pasado en su habitación, lo sabía y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la chica al escuchar como algo había caído al suelo desde el interior del estudio, Sasuke se preocupo y lentamente avanzo hacia la puerta sema abierta, esperaba que esos dos no se estuvieran matando por haberlos dejado solos tanto tiempo.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro la ojiblanca al ver que el chico se había congelado en su lugar, empujo suavemente la puerta y sintió como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro a una velocidad impresionante, al parecer en ese momento al rubio no le importaba mucho su guitarra.

-Vámonos…- Susurro el pelinegro cerrando la puerta de golpe, pero intentando mantener el silencio con el que habían llegado, realmente era increíble como su estudio tenía ese efecto en esos dos.

-Ellos… Ellos iban a…- Se obligo a callar sintiendo todavía el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la imagen estaba todavía siendo procesada en su cerebro, ver a la castaña sin camisa sentada sobre el rubio mientras se besaban y acariciaban era algo que no había esperado encontrar.

-Hai… Al parecer ese estudio sigue teniendo ese efecto en ellos- Comento sonriendo de lado mirando a la ojiblanca confundida. –No es la primera vez que ensucian uno de mis asientos- Se quejo tomando a la ojiblanca de la mano viendo como esta asentía con un rosado en las mejillas.

-Significa que ellos ya…- Interrogo mirando fijamente al pelinegro que asintió con desgana mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a su habitación. –Que… Que hacemos otra vez aquí?- Comento dejando notar el nerviosismo en su voz mientras que el pelinegro se reía de aquella reacción.

-Tranquila solo pensaba ver un poco de televisión mientras ellos terminan- Dijo neutralmente encendiendo el aparato y dejándose caer en la cama, Hinata lo miro por unos segundos, sus perlados ojos se encontraron con los del pelinegro el cual la invitaba a acompañarlo.

-Supongo que… Es lo que nos toca- Murmuro sonriendo tiernamente mientras se apoyaba en la cama sentándose cerca del pelinegro y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama para ver algún programa que los mantuviera distraídos tanto como sus amigos estuvieran ocupados.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Camino un poco más rápido intentando buscar un refugio cercano, el sol realmente conseguía irritarlo de tal manera que era insoportable, incluso para sus hermanos que siempre toleraban cualquier comportamiento impropio de él.

-Cuanto falta Temari?- Gruño guturalmente mientras subía una de sus manos hasta su frente intentando hacerse un poco de sombra, miraba de reojo a la rubia que lo acompañaba, realmente no entendía como a la ojiblanca podía gustarle un lugar tan caluroso.

-No mucho- Comento intentando calmar la impaciencia de su hermano, sabía bien que la ojiblanca no se la pasaría todo el día en aquella casa y lo más probable era que estuviera en el único sitio que todos los jóvenes de ese pueblo usaban para distraerse.

-No entiendo porque ella querría venir a un lugar como este- Divago el castaño más alto, no le molestaba realmente aquel lugar, era extrañamente interesante y mas porque ellos parecían llamar la atención de donde pasaran.

-Recuerda que Hinata es más sensible que ustedes dos…- Se quejo la rubia empezando a abanicarse con su mano derecha sonriendo al ver como el comienzo de la playa se empezaba a dibujar delante de sus ojos.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?... Entiendo que extrañe a su Okasan pero venir hasta este lugar es algo que no pensé haría ni en un millón de años!- Dijo divertido el castaño, su sonrisa de ancho al escuchar el sonido del mar, y poco a poco vio como la gente empezaba a dibujarse frente a ellos notando de inmediato su presencia.

-Parece que… Hemos llegado- Dijo divertida la rubia, mostrando una sonrisa bastante cruel que hizo que las chicas que la miraban curiosas giraran sus rostros avergonzadas, en la ciudad solía llamar la atención, ahora en ese pequeño pueblo era como ver a un demonio en persona y esa idea la hacía sentir realmente contenta.

-No la veo- Murmuro el pelirrojo captando la atención de sus dos hermanos mayores, tenia rato en silencio divagando en las verdaderas razones que lo llevaron a aquel lugar, las miradas que se clavaban en el no pasaron desapercibidas pero, a el no le interesaba nadie de aquel lugar, vino con un único objetivo y empezaba a irritarse de no encontrarla.

-Ototo… No seas tan impaciente- Se quejo el castaño sintiendo el sol abrazador sobre su cuerpo, sus ropas no eran las más adecuadas para aquel lugar pero, para ellos eso no era opción, no cambiaran por estar unos días en un sitio turístico.

-Busquen donde esperarme- Ordeno la rubia, ella era la única que estaba más ambientada sin embargo, sus vestimentas igualmente llamaban la atención, no era algo común en aquel lugar ver a una chica totalmente vestida de negro.

Ambos chicos miraron con recelo a la rubia que sonrió empezando a alejarse de ellos, al parecer había recorrido el lugar mientras los esperaba; Kankuro suspiro resignado caminando hacia la palmera más cercana refugiándose en su escaza sombra arrastrando consigo al pelirrojo.

-No puedo creer que nos obligaras a venir hasta este lugar por ella- Se quejo una vez que estuvieron bajo la alta planta, el aire empezaba a refrescar haciendo que ambos chicos respiraran más tranquilos. –Si mal no recuerdo tú la dejaste Gaara… Porque volver por ella ahora?-

-Es algo que realmente no es de tu incumbencia- Decreto cruzándose de brazos soltando un sonoro gruñido, sus ojos empezaron a pasear entre las personas que estaban en la playa, muchos chicos con tablas, sonreían y saludaban en todas direcciones posiblemente a un grupo de chicas que los mirara.

La brisa marina golpeaba suavemente su rostro llevándole infinidad de olores, algunos que no soportaba, otros que le eran demasiado simples y uno que otro que captaba su atención, intrigando de a quién podía pertenecer, sus ojos aguamarina divagaron en el paisaje notando una figura conocida que lo sobresalto, una delgada silueta se dibujaba justo frente a sus ojos, una castaña reía alegremente captando la atención de todos los que estaban con ella, sus centellantes ojos perlados resaltaban de entre la multitud, haciéndolo gruñir de inmediato.

-Que sucede ahora?- Pregunto el castaño mirando fijamente a su hermano menor, este simplemente señalo en una dirección, haciendo que sus ojos se fijaran en la delgada figura sorprendiéndose, si esa niña estaba en aquel lugar, su hermana mayor no debería estar lejos.

-Al parecer su otosan no pudo esconderlas mucho tiempo- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, quería saborear cada segundo mientras volvía a encontrarse con su malcriada cuñada, que desde el primer día había intentando hacer de su relación un infierno.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Su mirada busco fugazmente a su pequeña hermana, la había visto tomar su primera ola sola y aunque dudaba de aquel deporte tan peligroso al verla sonreír triunfante se tranquilizo concentrando toda su atención en el grupo que estaba con ella.

-Así que… Ustedes dos?- Interrogo divertido el Inuzuka viendo como el rubio sujetaba fuertemente la cintura de la castaña, la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada, Hinata miraba la escena divertida adoraba aquella faceta intrépida del castaño, sabía que no debía preguntar algo tan obvio pero, solo por molestar a su amigo lo hacía, disfrutando de la reacción del mismo.

-Que problemático…- Murmuro el pelinegro de coleta mientras colocaba ambas manos en su nuca, su cuerpo parecía estar acostumbrado a flotar de aquella forma en el agua, la tabla que todos ellos llevaban la ponían nerviosa, ella era la única que no practicaría aquel peligroso deporte.

-Hinata no has pensado intentar aprender a surfear?- Interrogo la castaña intentando separarse del rubio, todavía seguía sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir el castaño del grupo y aunque todavía no sabía que había entre ellos no quería pensar de mas en su situación.

-Iie… Me da mucho miedo- Confeso sonrojándose momentáneamente mirando de reojo al pelinegro que seguía acostado en su tabla, tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer descansando de lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

-No es tan malo Hinata…- Dijo el rubio acercándose a la chica, tomo sus manos y se acerco hasta su oído para poder susurrarle algo. –El teme podría llevarte en su tabla… Lo ha estado pensando- Revelo haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos sorprendida y un delicado sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas.

-Oe Naruto!!! Deja de estarle diciendo cosas indebidas a Hinata!- Regaño el castaño halando al rubio de la cuerda que ataba su tobillo con la tabla haciéndolo caer desapareciendo brevemente de la vista de todos.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con pereza, podía ver al rubio discutiendo con el castaño, al parecer esta vez sí pelearían de verdad y aunque no le gustara admitirlo se preocupaba por sus amigos hiperactivos.

"Esos idiotas!" Pensó sentándose lentamente en la tabla captando la atención de las dos chicas que miraban la escena entre divertidas y preocupadas, los ojos perlados lo miraron con intensidad causando que en su interior algo llameara fugazmente.

-Sasuke…- La escucho murmurar al momento que se acercaba hasta el. –Quiero salir- Confeso apretando sus manos sobre su pecho, el pelinegro suspiro derrotado y asintió retrocediendo un poco en su tabla.

-Vamos…- Dijo receloso, extendiéndole la mano para que subiera hasta su tabla, era mucho más fácil llegar a la orilla de aquella forma que caminando pero al parecer ella estaba demasiado intranquila como para notar ese detalle.

-Vamos Hinata! No lo hagas rogar- Se burlo el rubio tomando a la ojiblanca de la cintura haciéndola gritar justo cuando la coloco en la punta de la tabla del pelinegro, todos los presentes rieron al ver como la chica se sonrojaba furiosamente al sentir el brazo del chico tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hasta tenerla a menos de milímetros de su propio cuerpo.

-Dobe deja de hacer estupideces- Regaño el pelinegro intentando no sobresaltarse demasiado, sabía que la ojiblanca no podría mantenerse sola en la tabla y golpear a su amigo en ese momento no era opción. –Te sacare de aquí- Murmuro haciendo que la chica asintiera tímidamente.

-No tienes que volver pronto teme!- Grito el rubio al ver como este empezaba a moverse en dirección a la orilla, Sasuke gruño ante aquel comentario tan revelador, pero Hinata al contrario reía tiernamente intentando mantener el equilibrio en ese desconocido objeto.

-Gomen- Susurro el pelinegro apoyando su barbilla ligeramente en el hombro de la chica, estaba todavía muy cansado por sus desvelos y en realidad no tenía mucho ánimo de nada.

-Iie… Arigatou- Hablo la ojiblanca negando con su cabeza lentamente, una de sus manos viajo hasta la mejilla del chico acariciándola levemente mientras suspiraba al sentir nuevamente aquella corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. –Esto me da mucho miedo- Revelo cerrando los ojos su otra mano inconscientemente busco la mano del chico que la tomo con fuerza entrelazando nuevamente sus dedos.

-No tengas miedo- Murmuro tocando con sus pies la arena dándole a entender que ya estaban en la orilla pero el extrañamente no quería que aquel momento se acabara. –Yo no dejare que te pase nada… Estas en mi ambiente después de todo- Dijo con arrogancia escuchando como la chica reía abiertamente mientras se separaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

-Hai… Por eso…- Dijo una vez que había logrado bajar de la tabla mirándolo directamente. –Que deje que Naruto me subiera a tu tabla- Confeso ligeramente sonrojada viendo como los ojos del pelinegro se abrían con sorpresa.

Sasuke bajo su mirada sonriendo completamente, definitivamente había hecho una buena elección con ella, era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento, le parecía de alguna manera hasta irreal, aquella delicada joven parecía ser un ángel, uno que había sido destinado para él.

Se sonrojo al ver como el pelinegro subió su mirada cansada, lo vio tomar la tabla y la halo de la muñeca llevándola consigo a un lugar donde poder descansar o eso era lo que pensaba, sus perlados ojos divagaron por unos segundos intentando dar con su hermana menor congelándose al encontrarse con una mirada que esperaba no volver a ver.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Gruño impotente al encontrar por fin la silueta de su delicada ex novia, pero tal y como había dicho su hermana no estaba sola, un chico, un rubio la tenía tomada de la cintura, golpeo fuertemente el tronco de una palmera cercana captando la atención de la gente que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su molestia.

-Kisama- Murmuro roncamente empezando a caminar en aquella dirección, sus ojos se abrieron al notar que realmente no era el rubio de quien tenía que preocuparse sino del chico que estaba en la tabla, era de cabello oscuro, y podía distinguir unos dibujos en su cuerpo posiblemente tatuajes se auto convenció caminando un poco más lento intentando ver mejor que era lo que hacía con la ojiblanca.

De detuvo de golpe al ver como a medida que se acercaban a la orilla, una de las manos de la ojiblanca buscaron la del chico que estaba en su cintura, este respondió tranquilo entrelazando sus dedos, Gaara podía sentir el deseo de golpear a aquel desconocido en ese mismo momento, odiaba que alguien más tocara sus cosas.

"Hinata… Que es lo que crees que haces?" Pensó incrédulo al ver como la chica salía de la playa, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y nuevamente empezó a caminar hacia donde esta se encontraba, sonrió al ver que se congelo, lo había visto, sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con aquellos perlados congelándose en ese mismo instante; el pelirrojo avanzo un poco más rápido para dar alcance a la pareja que parecía estar dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar tan caluroso.

-Que sucede?- Logro escuchar una voz masculina, posiblemente del chico que la tenia atrapada, el pelirrojo gruño nuevamente viendo como el cuerpo de la ojiblanca temblaba levemente pero algo diferente hizo que se detuviera, ella busco refugio detrás de aquel hombre que ahora se daba la decencia de analizar.

-Gaa… Gaara- Susurro casi inentendible apretando sus manos alrededor del brazo del pelinegro, sus ojos se cerraron sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, nuevamente aquella creciente molestia que tenía varios días sin sentir volvió de golpe obligándola a toser ligeramente.

-No perdiste el tiempo Hyuuga- Su voz sonó mas acida de lo que en realidad era, podía verla estremecerse ante sus palabras pero nuevamente su atención se centro totalmente en el chico que tenía en frente, sus ojos negros inexpresivos lo hicieron sonreír, se reconoció así mismo en aquellos ojos.

-Quien eres?- Soltó neutralmente el pelinegro controlándose de volverse hacia la chica, podía sentir como esta empezaba a aguantar sus deseos por toser y eso le preocupaba demasiado, el chico que tenía delante de si se le hacía conocido, una descripción tal vez.

-No creo que no te haya hablado de mi- Comento cruzándose de brazos, nuevamente sentía los rayos del sol dar en su cuerpo empezando a irritarlo, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el calor, no lo soportaba pero, al ver como los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron un poco dejando ver un brillo de sorpresa olvido por un momento su propia molestia.

-Que es lo que haces aquí?- Interrogo, ambos chicos se sorprendieron bajando su mirada hasta la altura de aquel delicado cuerpo, todavía tenía ligeros espasmos por la tos que intentaba tomarla por completo.

-Vine a verte- Revelo dándole toda su atención a la frágil mujer, podía ver como sus facciones mostraron sorpresa, estaba aun mas pálida de lo que podía recordarla, incluso estando en un lugar así conservaba su naturaleza marmoleada. –Porque viniste a este lugar?- Pregunto avanzando dos pasos, escucho un gruñido ronco que lo detuvo, al parecer estaba invadiendo su propiedad.

-No… No importa que… Que vine a… hacer aquí- Dijo nerviosa, podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse, el miedo que tenia de el todavía se mantenía latente en su cuerpo, su corazón podía haberlo olvidado pero su cuerpo, su cuerpo todavía recordaba el temor que le infundaba.

-Quien es el Hyuuga?- Interrogo algo complacido al ver que ella se había separado totalmente de su acompañante para acercarse a él, ni todo el oro del mundo habría logrado aquella sensación de satisfacción.

-Sasuke… El es…- No continuo, no sabía exactamente que eran, y ese no era precisamente el lugar ni el momento de responder eso. –Porque viniste?- Volvió a interrogar retrocediendo los pasos que había dado, coloco sus manos en la espalda y con una intento rozar la del pelinegro el cual estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

-Me di cuenta que cometí un error- Murmuro avanzando hacia la chica, ya el pelinegro era invisible para él, Hinata no había dicho que relación tenían y al ver como reacciono hacia su presencia era obvio que el todavía era dueño de su corazón.

-Error?- Murmuro empezando a toser nuevamente, su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante los espasmos cada vez más fuertes, tenía que marcharse, no p odia seguir viendo a aquel chico que tanto daño le había causado.

Sasuke se había quedado mudo ante aquella escena, no tanto por lo que el pelirrojo significaba sino por algo que ella había dicho, ellos, ellos no habían hablado nada, como responder que era él en la vida de esa frágil mujer, sintió como la ojiblanca se apoyo en su pecho y por reflejo la abrazo escuchando gruñir al otro chico.

-Quieras lo que quieras habla con Neji- Decreto el pelinegro tomando a la ojiblanca en brazos, la miro de reojo sonriendo al ver como se sonrojaba escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. –Hinata no quiere verte-

-Eso no lo sabes tú!- Gruño avanzando un poco más rápido hacia el pelinegro pero este en un ágil movimiento logro esquivar lo que parecía ser un golpe directo a su rostro. –Déjala decidir- Grito sintiendo como todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos.

-Ella ya decidió- Una tercera voz irrumpió en el ambiente, el pelirrojo gruño impotente mientras pateaba fuertemente la arena, Sasuke solo se quedo mirando la escena intentando entender que era lo que él quiso decir. –Gaara vuelve a Tokio- Aconsejo limpiando el agua que caía por su frente.

-No me iré sin ella… Sabes cómo soy Hyuuga!- Gruño apretando sus puños frustrado, no podría hacer nada contra el pelinegro, no por los momentos. –Hinata… No sé que coño te habrán dicho sobre mi partida demo… Yo solamente me aleje para buscar algo para ti y tu jodida enfermedad- Revelo dándose la vuelta para volver donde veía situados a sus dos hermanos.

"Mi… mi enfermedad?!" Repitió mentalmente abriendo los ojos de golpe, sus manos se apretaron en el pecho del pelinegro intentando detener sus espasmos, tenía que hablarle, tenía que entender que era lo que él estaba diciendo.

-No vayas…- La voz ronca del pelinegro alcanzo su oído, su mirada viajo al rostro del chico que parecía realmente confundido. –No caigas en su juego otra vez- Dijo dándose la vuelta, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que tomo el pelirrojo, quería irse, prefería descansar en su casa.

-Sasuke!- El tono reprobatorio del castaño lo hizo detenerse, miro de reojo unos segundos la expresión de confusión del castaño. –Intenta tranquilizarla- Concedió encogiéndose de hombros, ahora sí que se armaría y no tanto por el pelirrojo sino por lo que parecía estar creciendo entre su antiguo estudiante y su delicada prima.

-Hai- Logro pronunciar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el castaño lo escuchara, podía sentir la mirada de la ojiblanca sobre él, no tenía el valor de enfrentarla en ese momento no cuando sentía que algo empezaba a quebrarse en su interior.

-Sasuke…- La ronca voz de la chica lo hizo soltar un gruñido, pero no uno amenazante, uno cansado, haciendo que ella misma se sintiera abatida. –No me dejes ir- Confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico sintiéndolo suspirar, al parecer seria una larga conversación.

* * *

Que tal quedo? Deben decirme que quedo tierno porque yo lo siento así! Jajaja… Realmente amo esta pareja no sé cómo pude vivir sin ella hasta que la encontré! Es demasiado perfecta y por eso es tan irreal! Maldito Kishimoto! En fin… Estaré esperando sus reviews con impaciencia! xD

**Sofitcard: **Espero esta forma de conocerse haya sido interesante para ti! Porque realmente de aquí para adelante solo queda odio y una lucha constante por la atención de la Hyuuga! Su destino… Todavía está en veremos! No he decidido nada! Tal vez la mate para que no atormente mas a estos bellos seres que amo! Jajaja ojala este capi te haya gustado! xD

**Layill: **Me halagas! Realmente te agradezco todas esas cosas bonitas que dices de mi fic! Porque he de confesar que también es mi favorito de entre todos los que he tenido la posibilidad de escribir! Ojala te haya gustado este capi! Realmente me costó un poquito pero ps quedo ahí! Donde ya empieza la guerra!

**HinataElric: **Jajaja ojala este capi también te haga sentir esas cosas! Yo amo a Gaara, de ahí mi Nick como es evidente! Pero su actitud de malo y yoista encajaba perfecto para el papel del novio malo de Hinata… Realmente intentare que mis propios sentimientos por el pelirrojo no interfieran de aquí en adelante! Jajajaja xD

**DBSK_92: **Jajajaja ok… Me encantaría agregarte nunca está de más escuchar ideas! Quien sabe tal vez o tú o yo saquemos una buena historia de entre tantas ideas… Pásate por mi perfil y toma de ahí mi email! Si tienes cuenta déjame un mensaje privado con la tuya, eso sí separa todo para que no bloqueen el correo y pueda tenerlo! xD

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **Jajaja entonces aquí terminaste de odiar a mi Gaara-kun… Jajaja ojala te haya gustado este capi realmente estaré esperando tu review a ver que tal quedo!

**Ariitta-Chan: **Nunca voy a dejar una historia inconclusa, realmente me disculpo por tardarme tanto antes! Y quería aclararte eso jajaja!! Ojala este capi te guste realmente me gusto mucho escribirlo! xD

**flordezereso: **Awwww!!! Amas a Gaara-kun tanto como yo! Realmente entiendes su personalidad… Por eso es que es perfecto para este fic! Por su actitud de malo! Jajaja aquí dejo la conti como podrás darte cuenta más rápido que la última vez! Realmente no quiero volver a perderme tanto tiempo!

**asdf!!!!: **Gracias! Realmente me halagas con ese review que me dejaste! Y si los tríos son buenos pero… En este hay más de uno que saldrá lastimado y aunque haga cosas malas intentare no ser muy cruel con los personajes! Bienvenida y ps ojala te guste este capi! xD

**k4riiitho: **Debo decirte que tus preguntas serán respondidas a medida que avance el fic y lo sabes! Arriba ya puse el nombre de la canción y fue porque recordé vagamente un review que me la pidió ósea tú! Jajaja… Quédate tranquila que así me tarde un poco le daré un final a esta historia! xD

**LennaParis: **Jajaja Gaara-kun es Gaara-kun… No puedo evitar ponerlo algo más loco de lo que está pero igual lo amo! Y sé que en el fondo tú también lo amas! Jajaja… Espero este capi te haya gustado y como veras no tarde tanto esta vez! xD

**ayu-chaan: **Aquí está la conti para que no estés tan ansiosa! No puedo dejar mis fics tanto tiempo… Con las vacaciones de navidad pude ponerme al día y adelantar unos cuantos capis! Jajaja… Ojala te guste esta actualización! Esperare ansiosa tu opinión! xD

**marii-hyuuga: **Aquí esta! Espero te guste y esta vez no tarde tanto, no se la siguiente pero esta fue rápida! Jajaja! Esperare tu review con ansias! xD

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja que no te de depre todavía! Jajaja tal vez viva o tal vez por el bien de Sasuke y Gaara la mate para que ellos se peleen por mi y no por ella! Jajaja Aquí está la conti estaré realmente ansiosa de leer que opinas con respecto a este capi! xD

**Nuleu Strack: **Si verdad? Gaara-kun es realmente un enigma y como realmente malo esas sencillas palabras son tan suaves como un te quiero! Jajaja… Espero te guste este capi estaré esperando tu opinión! xD

Bueno que mas puedo decir?! Gracias a todos por leer realmente me alegran mucho y estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews con respecto a este nuevo capítulo! Nos leeremos pronto cuídense! xD


	12. Chapter 12 Tu Canción

**Konichiwa! Espero estén todos bien y que estén preparados para este capi! Al fin… Pude tener el suficiente coraje de llegar a este momento! Jajajaja… Me siento orgullosa de mí! Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes que uso para saciar mis deseos imposibles de un SasuHina en la vida real… Del manga! xD **

* * *

**Cap. XII. Tu Canción. **

Había caminado en silencio todo lo que quedaba entre la playa y su casa, ambos dejaron todo en la playa, pero extrañamente no les importaba, tenían muchas preguntas rondando su mente como para pensar en simples objetos materiales, podía escucharlo murmurar algo pero sencillamente dejo que su mente divagara en otras cosas justo cuando él le indico que entrara hasta su habitación.

Ella suspiro acostándose en la cama, hacia mucho rato que el pelinegro la había dejado sola en su habitación, odiaba esperar, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas porque sentía que mientras más esperaba más se aceleraba su corazón y mas temor tendría al hablar.

"Quiero morir tranquila… Quiero que el permanezca a mi lado" Suplico clavando sus perlados ojos en el techo, sentía que algún ser estaba escuchando su petición, su corazón empezó a doler fuertemente indicándole que pronto fallaría, pronto acabaría su martirio en ese mundo lleno de escoria.

Delante de si se empezaron a dibujar sus recuerdos, odiaba darle la razón a aquellos que decían que justo antes de morir se ve toda la vida pasar ante los ojos, ella no quería ver su vida, ella quería ser feliz, ver esos recuerdos que la hicieron feliz fugazmente y lo vio, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos quitándole el aliento, era el… Ese era su lugar, junto a aquel ser que la complementaba y en ese momento sintió temor, ahora realmente no quería dejar de existir.

"Sasuke…" Pensó subiendo sus manos hasta su boca, recordaba aquel beso, ese beso que había difuminado ese límite entre la amistad y el amor, un beso que ninguno de los dos quería discutir pero que los marcaba intensamente, cerro sus ojos intentando calmar la intranquilidad que crecía en su interior al saber que le dejaría, que ya no había otra opción.

-Toma…- La ronca voz del pelinegro la hizo girarse lentamente, entre sus manos traía un delicado vaso humeante, su cuerpo se tenso al entrar y verla tan tranquila, parecía no respirar pero se tranquilizo internamente al verla girarse hasta dar con su mirada.

Hinata asintió débilmente sentándose en la cama, su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto por ese húmedo traje de baño, noto como el cuerpo de la chica se erizaba ante el calor que aquella bebida le proporcionaría, el pelinegro gruño dándole el vaso de inmediato girándose hacia su closet.

-Sasuke… Que… Que haces?- Interrogo empezando a beber aquel liquido que conseguía calmar su dolor, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar lentamente llenándola de frio, estaba prácticamente desnuda y lo poco que la cubría estaba mojado.

-Así podrías enfermarte- Comento girándose hacia ella, entre sus manos llevaba una camisa negra, los detalles en rojo llamaron su atención viendo como parecían dibujar un circulo y tres aspas en negro delineaban una imagen que nunca antes había visto.

Mordió su labio inferior al saberse tan inútil incluso para sí misma, ella nunca había sido buena, solo había intentando complacer a su padre llenándose de fracasos innecesarios, no, ella realmente nunca había sido una buena persona, lo que la hacía ser tan débil era su propia inseguridad, era el hecho de no poder complacer a nadie totalmente y sencillamente dejarse cuidar por los que la rodeaban.

-Cámbiate- Ordeno el pelinegro al ver como la chica parecía haberse perdido entre sus recuerdos, recuerdos conectados posiblemente al chico que momentos antes habían encontrado en la playa, recordar cómo se había separado de él lo lleno de una frustración indescriptible y dejando la camisa al lado de aquel frágil cuerpo salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

-Gomen…- Susurro sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía al saber que sus silencios dañaron a la única persona con la que realmente se sentía completa, que su deseo incansable de morir cerca de su madre la había llevado a conocerlo y a desear vivir, vivir sencillamente para complacerlo, para poder amarlo.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Se apoyo en la puerta impotente, odiaba saberse tan débil por alguien como ella, detestaba su antiguo ser, aborrecía lo que había hecho, todo lo que había escrito, describiendo ampliamente cada cosa que paso en Tokio, cada cosa que vivió con ese hombre, ese chico que prefería mantener siempre en su imaginación pero ahora? Ahora lo había visto, había admirado lo que tantas veces había leído, era como si él pudiera hipnotizarla, dominarla con solamente llamarla por su nombre.

-Kuso- Murmuro cerrando sus manos con fuerza y empezando a caminar hacia la sala, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, admirando su propio pasado, recordando vagamente lo que había detenido su vida, lo que había cortado sus alas; sonrió para sí al momento de dejarse caer en aquel gran sillón de tela, era realmente muy suave, su lugar favorito en aquellos tiempos.

_Sonrió victorioso al saberse en brazos de su padre, miro fugazmente como su hermano mayor se cruzaba de brazos esquivando su mirada haciéndolo sentir más complacido por lo que había ganado pero algo llamo su atención, la risa de su madre llego hasta sus oídos viendo como esta se detenía momentáneamente para caminar junto al mayor. _

_-Otosan!...- Intento llamar la atención de su padre escuchándolo suspirar indicándole que toda su atención era para él. –Donde iremos esta vez?- Interrogo suplicando salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, se aburría demasiado estando en la playa, no había nada que pudiera hacer. _

_-Navegar… Es algo que no has hecho aun- Contesto tranquilamente mirando con cierta satisfacción la mirada confundida de su hijo menor. _

_-Demo… Eso no es peligroso?- Interrogo sintiendo por primera vez el miedo, aunque en ese momento no supo reconocerlo. –Okasan… Okasan…- Llamo revolviéndose entre aquellos brazos que evitaban cayera al piso. _

_-Hai?- Murmuro la mujer alzando su mirada oscura para encontrarse con los ojos de su pequeño hijo, sonrió al ver como este hacia un puchero al saberla tan cerca de su hermano mayor. _

_-Sasuke tiene miedo- Se burlo el pelinegro de coleta baja situándose junto a la mujer y tomando su brazo, el adoraba molestar a su pequeño hermano. –Acaso te da miedo el mar?- _

_-Iie!!!! Tú le tienes más miedo a eso que yo! Por eso no te gusta venir!- Grito revolviéndose tanto entre los brazos de su padre que este no tuvo más remedio que bajarlo dejándolo frente a frente con el mayor de sus hijos. _

_-Dejen de pelear ya!- Ordeno haciendo que ambos se detuvieran justo antes de empezar a pelearse, Fugaku suspiro cansado sobándose las sienes mientras escuchaba la delicada risa de su esposa captando la atención de los tres hombres en ese momento. _

_-Sasuke… Itachi… No peleen tanto acaso no ven que molestan a su otosan?... A él no le gusta verlos pelear y a mí tampoco- Confeso sonriendo todavía y agachándose hasta la altura del menor acaricio su cabeza revolviendo levemente sus cabellos. _

_-Sasu… Navegar no es peligroso… Es algo que nos divierte y no te habíamos llevado antes porque eras muy pequeño…- Dijo maternalmente poniéndose nuevamente de pie. –Deja que Itachi te enseñe- Agrego sonriendo tiernamente, a lo que ninguno de sus dos hijos pudo negarse a hacer lo que decía. _

Una fuerte brisa lo trajo a la realidad, podía sentir la humedad en sus mejillas, todavía dolía aquel recuerdo, todavía la extrañaba, extrañaba su antigua vida, una vida con su madre y su padre, incluso extrañaba pelear con su hermano mayor.

-Sasuke?- La delicada voz de la ojiblanca lo hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar, su rostro se giro hacia ella viendo con cierto recelo las nubes que empezaban a cubrir el cielo de un gris oscuro.

-Se acerca una tormenta- Murmuro poniéndose de pie lentamente, todavía le incomodaba el hecho de que aquella chica todavía gustara de su antiguo novio. –Vamos, tal vez tu imoto sienta miedo si no estás con ella- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al sentir como una fría y temblorosa mano halo de su antebrazo intentando desviarlo de su dirección.

-Ella… Ella está con Nii-san- Dijo avergonzada, sus ojos estaban buscando la mirada del chico, estaba esquivándola, tal vez, tal vez pensaba que el pelirrojo todavía significaba algo en su vida.

-Esto durara horas Hinata… Acaso pretendes quedarte atrapada en esta casa?...- Dijo un poco mas irritado, trago fuertemente al recordar una de las cosas que había leído, era lo que más odiaba de su vida pasada, ese miserable detalle que nunca le había importado tanto como ahora.

-Te molestaría?- Logro pronunciar sonrojándose, sus ojos aunque temerosos mantenían su vista fija en aquellos negros que se abrieron ante la sorpresa de aquello que había escuchado. –Sasuke… Te molestaría?- Repitió acercándose lentamente al chico, este gruño y negando lentamente con la cabeza se cruzo de brazos caminando nuevamente hacia el gran sillón.

Ambos se dejaron rodear por el silencio, mientras poco a poco el sonido de la lluvia empezaba a hacer eco en sus cabezas llenando la habitación de un frio casi asfixiante para los dos, Hinata suspiro resignada y logro sentarse en uno de los sillones de aquel lugar, su mirada divagaba entre las fotos que estaban puestas en los muebles alrededor de todo el lugar.

-El volverá a hacerte daño… Lo sabes verdad?- Comento mirando de reojo como la chica parecía admirar todo lo que había en aquella habitación; siempre había evitado que alguien extraño admirara mucho tiempo su sala, incluso a ella, el primer día que estuvo en su casa; sonrió al recordar que aunque él fue dándole confianza ella nunca más había intentando ver o preguntar por ese lugar, por su santuario hacia lo que alguna vez vivió.

-No me importa- Murmuro poniéndose de pie en un delicado movimiento, Sasuke se permitió admirar a la ojiblanca, como a pesar de llevar puesta una de sus camisas se veía provocativa, incluso tal vez mas por el hecho de esconder tan escultural cuerpo.

-Porque huiste si no te importa?- Comento sin pensar mucho lo que diría, si no le importaba que la dañara? Que hacia ahí? Que hacía en su casa, tentándolo, haciéndolo cada vez más débil ante su presencia.

-Gaara… El… El no me importa- Corrigió justo cuando consiguió sentarse junto al pelinegro, este había estado tan ocupado admirando el cuerpo de la chica que no había notado cuan cerca habían quedado. –Sasuke… Que… Que somos?- Soltó de golpe cruzando sus piernas sobre el gran sillón, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, realmente odiaba ser ella la que empezara todo aquello.

-Eso realmente no tiene importancia- Respondió fríamente poniéndose de pie, un trueno resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que la ojiblanca gritara tapando sus oídos de golpe, ante aquello el pelinegro solo pudo quedarse admirando su reacción, odiando aquella delicada figura por su pasado.

-Iie… Si… Si importa… Para mi importa- Contesto con dificultad intentando ponerse de pie, su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que estaba pasando en el exterior de la casa, era algo que no quería revivir, un nuevo trueno sonó congelándola en su lugar, las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas sintiendo como su corazón gritaba aterrado por aquello que parecía querer decir el pelinegro.

-Porque importaría?- Logro pronunciar al momento que abrazo el cuerpo de la chica intentando brindarle protección. –Leí todo tu diario Hinata… Lo amas… Tanto que hiciste todo eso…-

-Iie!- Grito cortando lo que el pelinegro trataba de decir, sus lagrimas se hicieron más amargas delante de aquella revelación, sabía que aquello pasaría pero prefería un desprecio directo que aquello, a aquel rechazo a hacerla feliz, solos, donde nadie sabría porque se habían alejado.

-Hinata… Porque importaría?- Dijo abrazando mas fuerte a la chica, sus manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda escuchando con cierta molestia los gemidos que ella intentaba esconder. –Deseas esto cierto?- Dijo ácidamente pasando ágilmente su mano por debajo de la camisa rozando toda la silueta de la chica, hasta posar su mano bajo su seno escuchando como gemía fuertemente.

-Iie… Eso… Eso no es lo que deseo!- Dijo intentando separarse del pelinegro, pero este la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, reviviendo algo que no había plasmado en su diario, algo que prefería olvidar.

-Acaso te molesta que sea yo?- Susurro guturalmente a su oído rozando con sus dedos el contorno de su pecho, podía sentir como se estremecía ante sus caricias pero algo estaba mal, dejo de hacer aquello para mirarla mirar como lloraba en silencio confundiéndolo.

-Iie!!! Yo no… No puedo hacerlo!- Confeso cubriendo su rostro con las manos, Sasuke soltó de golpe a la chica como si le quemara. –No puedo… Ella… Ella te ama!- Dijo mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Que rayos!?- Murmuro sin entender a que venía todo eso, pero lo recordó, la primera vez que había escuchado de ese chico, cuando todavía no tenia nombre, ella parecía revivir un recuerdo, justo como antes, como ese día que conoció su verdad.

-No lo hagas!- grito intentando ponerse de pie, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban, aquella habitación aparecía ante su cuerpo, recordándole algo que prefería olvidar, apareció delante de si su camisa, tirada en la cama, sus muñecas adoloridas y aquella mirada, esa mirada aguamarina que parecía no comprender que era lo que le sucedía.

-Hinata! Despierta!- Grito tomándola de los hombros y moviéndola, la vio abrir los ojos y llorando se lanzo a sus brazos intentando buscar una protección que no tuvo en aquel momento que recordó.

-El… El quiso hacerlo a la fuerza!- Confeso sintiendo como su cuerpo era levantado, enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke buscando más seguridad, viendo como este se sentó en el sillón teniéndola a ella en su regazo dejando que se desahogara.

-Lo consiguió?- Pregunto con cierta dificultad, lo que ella escribía no era realmente eso que decía pero ese recuerdo, eso que dijo no parecía tener lógica.

-Iie… El estaba con una de las muchachas… Y me buscaba… Decía que yo le gustaba más que nadie, más que ella, ella era solo una novia por tenerla… Ese día… Ese día intento tenerme a la fuerza…- Dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente, odiaba aquel día con toda su alma, odiaba el hecho de que el pelinegro se enterara de eso.

-Demo… Tu accediste!... Tu estuviste con él!- Dijo furioso al saber que él había conseguido poseerla, ser el primero de aquella chica, de la única en la que él había puesto su atención.

-Quería complacerlo… El… El quería tenerme y yo… Yo quería hacerlo feliz…- Confeso sintiendo un sonrojo crecer en sus mejillas. –Yo no lo deseaba de esa forma- Revelo subiendo su mirada perlada, el pelinegro intento encontrar algún rastro de mentira en aquellas perladas pupilas pero nada, nuevamente nada.

-Lo amas Hinata…- Dijo, más que una pregunta era una afirmación, la ojiblanca abrió los ojos sorprendida y un nuevo trueno sonó, iluminando así todo el lugar mientras el sonido de la lluvia se hacía mucho más fuerte, cada segundo más fuerte, pero ahora nada de eso la asustaba, ahora lo que mas temía estaba en aquellos ojos negros.

-Quiero estar contigo- Susurro bajando la mirada. –Desde ese día en mi casa lo deseo… Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que tu quisieras estar conmigo- Confeso abrazando sus rodillas mientras se apoyaba totalmente en el pecho del pelinegro, odiaba ser tan débil, ser tan tímida, enfrentaba todo eso solo por él, por Sasuke pero, pero él nunca daba señales de nada.

Vio como poco a poco ella iba enterrando mas su cabeza entre sus piernas, parecía estar totalmente avergonzada, parecía que intentaba ocultar algo de lo que el todavía no estaba seguro, pero movido por sus propios deseos abrazo a la chica, hundió su rostro entre su cuello, impregnándose de aquel embriagante aroma, en el aroma de un ser diferente.

Respiro entrecortadamente ante la acción del pelinegro, estaba confundida, se sentía sola, desprotegida, queriendo estar con una persona que la repudiaba por su pasado, por aquella historia que parecía tenerla atada para siempre a ese pelirrojo que había sido su primer amor, su primer hombre, su primera decepción.

-A veces las primeras cosas no siempre son lo mejor- Murmuro para sí sonriendo melancólicamente, de haber sabido que conocería a alguien como él pelinegro nunca habría cedido ante aquel chico, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder borrar todo su pasado, poder vivir para ganarse algo que empezaba a desear con todas sus fuerzas, su garganta congelo sus deseos, empezaba a arder nuevamente y poco a poco los espasmos fueron apoderándose de su delicado cuerpo.

Sasuke se aferro con más fuerza a la cintura de la chica, temía perderla, tenía miedo de soltarla y ver como se desvanecía en el aire, odiaba su creciente debilidad hacia ella, odiaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo por ella, pero lo que más detestaba era que su orgullo no le dejaba seguir adelante, no le permitía tomarla como suya ahora que podía.

Un rayo cayó a unos cuantos metros de la casa chocando contra una de las rocas de la playa iluminando tenuemente aquella silenciosa habitación, los espasmos de la ojiblanca fueron cediendo a medida que ella se relajaba en aquella posición, se permitió delinear el cuello del pelinegro intentando no incomodarlo demasiado.

"Es todo lo que siempre desee… Sasuke… Espero lograr la única cosa que me he propuesto desde que llegue" Pensó sintiendo una presión en su pecho, esperaba que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, después de todo ella conocía bien eso y cuando algo la motivaba ese algo tenia éxito, siempre había sido así.

Cerro sus ojos dejándose rodear por el masculino aroma, entreabriendo sus labios como intentando probar nuevamente aquello, extrañamente no estaba ansiosa, deseaba disfrutar de eso un poco mas e inconscientemente se giro para abrazarse al cuello del chico acariciando lánguidamente su espalda, intentando relajarlo de la única forma que ella conocía.

La sintió girarse entre sus brazos descanso su rostro totalmente apoyado en su hombro sintiendo como aquellas delicadas manos empezaban a relajarlo, suspiro sobre su cuello mientras la apretaba mas contra si escuchándola gemir levemente, inundado por sus instintos y seguro de lo que hacía empezó a dar cortos besos por todo su cuello y hombro sintiéndola estremecerse abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Sasuke…- Gimió escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en aquel trabajado cuello, empezaba a suspirar entrecortadamente intentando controlar algo de lo que realmente ya no era dueña, sus manos se detuvieron empezando a halar la franelilla hacia arriba, mientras seguía controlada por los ahora profundos besos del chico que acariciaba lentamente su cintura rozando sus muslos con cautela.

Se detuvo un momento de su tarea para apartarse ligeramente de la ojiblanca dejándose sacar la franelilla fácilmente, sus ojos nublados por el deseo se encontraron con los perlados de ella que parecían estar gritando que la tomara, que decidiera de una vez por todas tenerla como suya, imitando a la chica tomo la orilla de la camisa que le había prestado empezando a deslizarla hacia arriba viendo como ese juguetón sonrojo se apoderaba de ella mientras sonreía complacida.

Podía sentir la vergüenza hacer acto de aparición al momento que las manos del pelinegro lograron retirar totalmente la camisa, las fuertes manos de Sasuke se apoyaron en sus muslos mientras sus ojos la admiraban completamente embobado, trazando un camino por todo su cuerpo.

-Sasuke…- Gimió nuevamente la ojiblanca captando la atención del chico, este subió su mirada confundido intentando controlar sus propios instintos. –No… No me odias?- Logro pronunciar abrazándose a sí misma, la tenue luz que producía la tormenta parecía deleitarse también con aquella espectacular silueta, envidiando la suerte que tenía el Uchiha en ese momento.

-Nunca podría odiarte Hinata- Susurro empezando a besar nuevamente aquel adictivo cuello, rodeo con seguridad la estrecha cintura de la ojiblanca sintiéndola estremecer entre sus brazos, haciendo de sus caricias cada vez mas impulsivas, movidas por su creciente deseo de poseerla.

Sus labios empezaron a descender lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus senos, dejando un camino de besos ardientes que hacían jadear fuertemente a la ojiblanca, a lo lejos podía percibir el sonido de su móvil y sonriendo intento ignorarlo mientras acostaba a la chica en el sillón.

Las caricias de Sasuke pasaron de ser cautelosas a frenéticas, sus besos suaves poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en ligeras mordidas llenas de lujuria haciéndola estremecer, las corrientes eléctricas no paraban de recorrerla obligándola a arquearse intentando darle mucho más acceso a su propio cuerpo.

La escuchaba gemir cada vez con más fuerza nublando lo último que quedaba de su raciocinio, sus manos la recorrían ansioso sintiéndola mojarse ante cada caricia profunda que el daba, con agilidad logro liberarse de sus bermudas acostándose totalmente sobre la chica sintiendo como esta se tensaba un poco.

-No deberías ponerte nerviosa- Dijo burlescamente volviendo a apoderarse de su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus senos obligándola a jadear, sintió las manos de la chica en su cuello obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago porque así lo deseo- Confeso sonriendo mientras se subía lentamente para rozar sus labios con los del chico que coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de ella para así profundizar el beso al mismo tiempo que empezaba a entrar en ella complacido de sentir como los gemidos quedaban ahogados entre sus labios.

Sus caderas se empezaron a mover lentamente mientras el aumentaba la fuerza de las embestidas todavía sin liberar los labios de la chica, la sentía morder suavemente su labio inferior encendiéndolo mas, profundizando cada vez más en ella, sintiendo como empezaba a gritar ahogadamente, Hinata separo sus labios de él para empezar a morder ligeramente su cuello escuchándolo gruñir roncamente.

Era tan estrecha y caliente que no podía creer que no fuera su primera vez, la sentía rodearlo totalmente obligándolo a jadear con intensidad mientras besaba febrilmente aquellos grandes senos.

-Sasuke!- Grito apretando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelinegro, hundiendo ligeramente sus uñas en la piel del chico, jadeo con dificultad al sentir aquello, no entendía bien que había sido pero era algo que la dejaba totalmente paralizada, recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sonrió complacido de sí mismo al verla en aquel estado, no había podido imaginarla de aquella forma no quería torturarse deseando a una mujer tan perfecta como ella, sintió como las manos de ella se apoyaron en su pecho empujándolo ligeramente, busco con su mirada aquellos ojos perlados y sorprendido la vio sonreír con deseo mientras las posiciones se invertían, ahora ella estaba sobre el besando fugazmente parte de su pecho, de su cuello, acariciándolo de una forma tan lenta que le dolía no poder tocarla como quería.

-Déjame… Complacerte- Suplico sensualmente, con aquella voz que muy pocos habían logrado escuchar, se congelo colocando sus manos en las caderas sintiéndola bajar lentamente saboreando cada segundo que él se hundía en ella, gruño guturalmente al sentir como llegaba hasta su final sintiendo como empezaba a moverse circularmente obligándola a jadear.

-Hmp- Contuvo un gruñido ronco mordiendo su labio sintiendo como ella subía y bajaba lentamente mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello y sus manos acariciaban su abdomen, podía sentirla suspirar contra su piel haciéndolo estremecer.

-Así se siente- Gimió pasando su lengua por los labios del pelinegro mirándolo fijamente, en sus mejillas brillaba un sonrojo intenso mientras que sus ojos parecían brillar de una manera desconocida para él.

-Que?- Logro preguntar con dificultad viendo como se erguía nuevamente aumentando la velocidad jadeando cada vez más fuerte, sus manos subieron hasta sus senos acariciándolos viendo como ella volvía a estremecerse completamente, la sintió cerrarse a su alrededor nuevamente, esta vez el llegaría junto a ella podía sentirlo, la tomo de las caderas obligándola a subir aun más la velocidad mientras se sentaba un poco al tiempo que conseguía besar su cuello escuchándola gemir nuevamente su nombre, lo llamaba de manera suplicante, el sonrió y busco sus labios para complacerla.

El calor recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo congelándose mientras lo escuchaba gruñir entre besos al igual que ella y satisfecha se dejo caer sobre su pecho, intentando recuperar la respiración, sonrió al sentir como las manos de el empezaban a acariciar su espalda y cabello, por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía completa, ahora realmente podía decir que había aprendido a amar.

-Hinata…- Lo escucho pronunciar serio, confundida alzo su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que parecían confundidos. –Que significa lo que dijiste?- Pregunto viendo como ella reflejaba confusión en su mirada.

-No… No sé que es lo que dices…- Dijo confundida viendo como él se levantaba ligeramente para verla mejor, todavía sus manos yacían en su espalda pero inmóviles, detenidas por la duda que cubría a su dueño.

-Dijiste que así se siente…- Dijo algo incomodo por tener que repetir algo que ella había dicho mientras la hacía suya, pero al ver como esta se sobresaltaba sonrojada se preocupo al parecer era algo que no debió pronunciar en voz alta.

-Iie… Que… Que horrible- Dijo sorprendida bajando su mirada pero una mano del chico atrapo su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, se asusto al ver reflejados en esos ojos tan cálidos una frialdad acida y con rapidez se lanzo para rozar sus labios con los de él.

-Dime…- Murmuro separándose unos pocos centímetros de ella, todavía sintiendo el dulce aliento de ella chocar contra sus labios y nariz, nuevamente el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban con vergüenza dándole una mala sensación.

-Así se siente…- Repitió apoyando sus grandes senos en el pecho desnudo del chico mientras sonreía avergonzada. –Así se siente… Hacer el amor por primera vez- Completo sonrojada escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro.

Sasuke suspiro agotado, realmente una inseguridad impropia de su persona estaba tomando el control de el, y no le gustaba para nada, beso la cabeza de la chica volviendo a apoyar su cuerpo en el sillón acomodándose para cubrir con su cuerpo a la chica; la tormenta apenas es que estaba tomando fuerza y al parecer ella le tenía miedo a los truenos.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El sol había salido hacia mucho rato y todavía no tenía noticias de ella, empezaba a inquietarse, el pelirrojo había desaparecido después de aquella discusión y no pudo alcanzar al Uchiha en su casa debido a la tormenta y a que su prima menor estaba realmente asustada.

-Tranquilízate Neji, ella debe estar bien- Comento una castaña tranquila mientras terminaba de atar el cabello de otra chica un poco menor en una coleta alta. –Sasuke no le hará nada-

-Cierto… El no le haría nada porque al parecer está totalmente embobado con ella- Se burlo la menor dejando que sus ojos azules brillaran con intensidad justo cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par asustando a los demás.

-Konichiwa!- Dijo realmente entusiasmado el rubio viendo con cierta curiosidad que el Hyuuga mayor estuviera en aquella casa. –Neji que haces aquí?- Interrogo acercándose a la castaña menor.

-Debería preguntar lo mismo- Dijo el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos, escuchando con cierta confusión un suspiro por parte de la mayor de las hermanas.

-No te comente que ella había vuelto con él?- Dijo TenTen mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina. –Vayan a ver si Hinata está bien- Ordeno mirando fríamente a ambos chicos que asintieron confundidos.

-No deberías decirlo así- Comento el mayor de los Hyuuga viendo como los dos menores empezaban a murmurar. –Además debería ir yo…- Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras la castaña sonreía complacida mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla.

-Neji… Tú eres capaz de armar un escándalo por todo… Deja que vayan esos dos…- Dijo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su cabello suelto, casi nunca lo llevaba así pero realmente se veía bonita de esa forma.

-Oneesan nos vamos!- Dijo la castaña sonriente mientras tomaba la mano del rubio saliendo de la casa en unos cuantos segundos, todavía podía escuchar la voz del Hyuuga dando unas cuantas indicaciones pero prefería ignorarlo, quería hablar con Hinata lo más pronto posible.

-Matte Umiko!- Dijo el rubio algo aturdido por lo que la castaña estaba haciendo, realmente se sentía feliz de volver a ser su novio, pero esa ansiedad por ir donde el Uchiha le preocupaba. –Pensé que hoy no veríamos a nadie!- Se quejo deteniéndose de golpe haciendo que la chica se tropezara con sus propios pies casi cayendo al suelo.

-Y no lo haremos demo… Debo hablar con Hinata antes!- Dijo sonriendo mientras liberaba la mano del rubio para empezar a caminar un poco más lento, admirando el paisaje que la tormenta había dejado, unas cuantas ramas caídas perturbando el siempre calmado ambiente del pueblo.

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, brillando intensamente, mientras las olas llenaban el ambiente con su embriagante sonido, era realmente un día muy bonito, tanto para quienes desearan caminar, como para los que amaban surfear, eran pocos los días que tenían estas características y menos las personas que realmente los disfrutaban.

-Crees que… Estén bien?- Pregunto por lo debajo el rubio captando la atención de la castaña, está confundida se giro para verlo fijamente intentando entender que era lo que intentaba decir. –Lo digo por el chico de ayer- Explico haciendo un puchero al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos viendo como su novia sonreía divertida.

-Porque crees que quiero hablar con ella?- Murmuro dándose la vuelta para avanzar los pocos metros que quedaban antes de llegar a la casa del Uchiha un poco más rápido, realmente tenia curiosidad por el desconocido pero más tenia por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo con el pelinegro.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Los rayos de sol dieron directamente en sus ojos haciéndola gruñir ligeramente, odiaba despertarse de aquella manera, se giro buscando el cuerpo que la había acompañado toda la noche, y sonriendo recordó que no habían dormido demasiado, pero una sorpresa, aquel cálido cuerpo no estaba a su lado y abriendo los ojos de golpe se sentó en la cama buscándolo por toda la habitación.

"Sasuke" Pensó tomando la primera camisa que tuvo a su alcance y caminando de manera lenta salió del lugar, respiraba con cierta dificultad, temiendo que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior hubiese sido solo un sueño, un bello y perfecto sueño, y es que realmente dudaba de que fuera una realidad.

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el bajo sonido de la guitarra del pelinegro, trago fuertemente mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su pecho, debía descubrir si había sido o no un sueño, no estaba tan mal como recordaba pero… Amaneció en la habitación, donde había estado antes de tomarse el té del Uchiha y este podía haber puesto un calmante en la bebida justo como hacia su padre cuando deseaba calmar algún ataque de ansiedad.

Suspiro negándose aquella idea, el no podía ser realmente tan malvado en cuanto a eso, además se sentía algo extraña, tanto emocional como físicamente y eso era una señal, o por lo menos así deseaba creerlo.

-Debo tranquilizarme- Se dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el estudio de Sasuke, la brisa refrescaba su acalorado cuerpo, llenándola de seguridad, una seguridad que nunca había tenido, sonrió al pensar que la razón de todo aquello era ese chico, la única persona por la que realmente podría esforzarse por vivir, por luchar otra vez.

_Comatose  
I'll never wak__e up without an overdose of you?_

El sonido de aquella voz ronca la hizo detenerse momentáneamente, aquel sonido que adoraba y que desde el principio la había cautivado, sus manos temblorosas empujaron la puerta sonrojándose al ver como el pelinegro clavaba sus oscuros ojos en ella sonriendo.

-Sasuke- Murmuro avanzando hacia el pelinegro que solo quito la guitarra de su regazo mientras suspiraba, cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás esperando a que ella se acercara. –Eso… Esa canción?- Susurro justo cuando llego hasta el chico, esta solo abrió los ojos mirando el techo de manera tranquila.

-Pensé que preguntarías el porqué de mi ausencia- Dijo al tiempo que volvía su cabeza para quedar frente a la chica que ante aquel comentario se sonrojo haciéndolo sonreír, realmente el sabia como avergonzarla. –La canción… Es algo que se me ocurrió esta mañana-

-Por eso me desperté sola?- Logro articular mientras suspiraba dejándose caer en el sillón junto al pelinegro, este gruño mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, realmente le era muy difícil no estar con él.

-Hai…- Dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a tomar la guitarra para seguir practicando. –Todavía faltan unos cuantos arreglos demo… Ya sé como deberá sonar- Comento empezando a tocar nuevamente.

-La cantarías para mí?- Murmuro bajando un poco la mirada, podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente mientras el calor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas, pero los cálidos labios del pelinegro sobre su cabeza la hizo sobresaltarse confundiéndola.

-Hinata… Esta canción es para ti- Dijo suspirando mientras empezaba a tocar lentamente, no podía negar que adoraba estar junto a esa chica, y aunque todo el mundo dijera lo contrario el sabia que ella viviría, viviría por el buscaría la forma de hacerlo, el conseguiría salvarla de su nefasto futuro.

* * *

Jajajajaja!!! Ojala les haya gustado el lemmon! Tenía tiempo deseando hacerlo y me salió bastante pervert! Quise variar la idea de una Hinata virgen y más si tuvo como novio al pelirrojo! Mucho trauma para mi gusto pero bueno… Así salió! Jajajaja… Ojala les guste el capitulo! xD

**ayu-chan: **Ojala ya hayas aclarado todas las dudas por la tardanza que me eche hace dos actualizaciones acepto que se te haya olvidado el fic! Incluso a mí se me olvido y tuve que leerlo otra vez! Ojala este capi te haya gustado! xD

**sofitcard: **Jajaja bueno ps… Tuvieron sus momentos de amor en este capi! Y se centro muchooo en ese momento de amor! Amo hacer lemmon de ellos! Jajajaja… Y si, la idea de matarla todavía resulta tentadora! Jajajaja… Pero quien sabe todo depende de con que humor este el día que escriba el capi final! xD

**Nuleu Strack: **Jajaja… Bueno por lo menos hice algo productivo al ampliar tu mundo musical! Jajajaja… Y si, realmente independientemente del final será bueno… Todo será muy trágico… Y ps no soy tan mala con respecto a cómo describir a Gaara lo amo y ps… Siento que en el fondo es un ser incomprendido! Sera que hago leve yuri de Hinata y Temari? Jajajaja… Mi mente perversa por tu culpa! Jajajaja… Ojala este capi te guste!

**layill: **Fue hasta pronto?!... No me tarde tanto esta vez, jajaja y bueno si este capi fue solo amores entre Sasuke y Hinata! Pero tampoco todo es miel sobre hojuelas! Ellos se unieron pero igual… Todo queda en un veremos! Espero te haya gustado y me avergüenzas con tantos halagos la verdad!

**Claressa: **Si! Realmente es tan irreal pero a la vez tan lógica?! Y si comparto tu idea! Yo odio con todo mi corazón el SasuSaku y para mis desgracias mi prima es escritora y seguidora ferviente de esta pareja! Te imaginaras lo mucho que peleamos! Ojala te guste este capi y ps estaré esperando tu review!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **No puedo prometerte nada! Tal vez la mate o tal vez no! Depende de mí ánimo! Y ps Gaara debe ser malo sino no tendría corazón para quitarle a Hinata y si no tengo corazón para quitársela ni a él ni a Sasuke ps la mato!!! Prefieres eso?! Jajaja… Así se solucionan todos mis problemas! Jajaja… Te gusto este capi?! Como quedo?!

**flordezereso: **Prometo que hoy pasare por tu foro! Realmente se me hace complicado cuando ando en la pc y a veces ni me acuerdo! Jajaja… Y ps si Sakura se le declaro pero fue tan pero tan falsa que Naruto la rechazo y no! Ahora estoy súper irritada con Sasuke en el manga! Realmente se paso, pero bueno… Igual lo amo en el SasuHina! Jajaja.. Ojala te guste este capi! xD

**Dark Amy-chan: **Tus dudas no las puedo responder y sabes porque… No puedo arruinar la trama! Y ps Hinata… Todavía no tiene un futuro cierto! Jajaja… Todo depende de mi mente pervertida en ese momento! Por cierto cumplí tus deseos! Surgió un lemmon de entre todas mis historias! Jajaja… Estaré esperando ansiosa tu coment!

Bueno a todos espero que nos leamos pronto en una próxima actualización! Besitos para todos y que alegría que les guste mi fic! Matta ne! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13 Una Mañana Diferente

**Konichiwa! Un nuevo capi de esta tierna historia! Naruto es de Kishimoto y nosotras no podemos hacer nada para que el cambie su ideas emos en cuanto al sufrimiento prolongado de Naruto y Sasuke! Lástima! Nos toca sufrir con el manga! Y la no muerte de la pelirrosa.**

* * *

**Cap. XIII. Una Mañana Diferente. **

Su cuerpo descansaba tranquilamente en el amplio sillón, podía sentir el ligero toque de las manos de la chica sobre su cabello intentando relajar así su creciente cansancio, no había podido dormir mucho y en ese momento la falta de sueño le empezaba a afectar de sobremanera.

La fuerte brisa choco contra la pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la habitación, al parecer la tormenta había dejado atrás una perfecta sesión de olas, incluso podía sentir el aroma del mar mezclarse fuertemente con el aroma de su jardín incitándolo a salir a surfear.

-Debes descansar- Susurro haciendo que su largo y sedoso cabello rozara lánguidamente el rostro del chico haciéndolo gruñir incomodo. –Vamos onegai- Suplico una vez mas deteniéndose de su tarea de acariciar su rostro.

-Quieres irte?- Soltó de golpe levantándose de su posición y estirándose un poco para luego clavar su mirada inexpresiva en esa delicada chica, bajo su rostro avergonzada intentando ocultar su sonrojo y luego de unos segundos negó con cierto nerviosismo.

-No… No quiero causarte problemas- Confeso poniéndose de pie mirando fijamente al pelinegro, este gruño cansado avanzando hacia ella para tomarla de la muñeca para empezar a caminar fuera del estudio.

-Neji siempre ha sido así…- Dijo algo irritado sintiendo como realmente su cuerpo le pedía un descanso pero, el todavía no podía permitirse eso, todavía no habían hablado, todavía el no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría una vez que ella dejara la casa.

-Mi Nii-san… El no quiere que vuelva a sufrir- Dijo sintiéndose tranquila, la compañía del pelinegro había cambiado radicalmente su pensamiento hacia las personas, aunque el las detestara tanto como ella, sintiéndose incomprendido entre un mar de personas con mascaras, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza, lastimando a quien se pusiera en su camino sin siquiera pensar en lo doloroso que serian tales acciones para los involucrados.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo consiguió gruñir liberando la muñeca de la chica y abriendo lentamente la puerta de su habitación, no tenia muchas ganas de salir, no tenía ganas de ver la realidad que se levantaba ante ellos.

La ojiblanca entro a la habitación tranquila, todavía no tenía muy claro que eran ellos, que había pasado para que su resolución se viera amenazada por nuevas esperanzas, porque su pasado había vuelto desde sus recuerdos para atormentarla, lastimándola y confundiendo a la única persona que podía estar junto a ella.

-Hinata- Llamo el pelinegro luego de unos segundos admirando la expresión serena y casi indiferente que se había apoderado de aquel rostro siempre tan frágil, una oleada de rabia volvió a cubrir su cuerpo haciéndolo recordar una presencia indeseable.

-Que somos?- Soltó de golpe subiendo nuevamente su mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y un fuerte ardor se había apoderado de su garganta, la ojiblanca se odio por tener esa debilidad y aguanto las ganas de toser, deseaba una respuesta, deseaba que el decidiera.

El pelinegro la miro intensamente intentando entender el porqué de su repentina tristeza, recordó con cierto temor lo que le había dicho el Hyuuga días atrás, ella había ido a morir, con que razón deseaba esa respuesta.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse contra sus costillas al sentir como los segundos pasaban y el solo permanecía frente a ella, en silencio, su rostro tan frio como siempre y sus ojos tan faltos de emociones la hicieron retroceder dos pasos, nerviosa.

Sasuke la vio retroceder asustada y sin pensarlo mucho la atrapo por la cintura pegando todo su cuerpo al de ella, la sintió contener un grito y un espasmo que golpeo su propio abdomen, sonrió prepotentemente y sin dejarla reaccionar bajo su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

"Sasuke" Pensó sorprendida sintiendo nuevamente esa electricidad correr por su cuerpo, nerviosa rodeo el cuello del pelinegro intentando profundizar el beso, manteniendo al margen el creciente dolor que empezaba a quemar su garganta.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El sol entraba directamente por la ventana haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara, el sonido del mar empezaba a molestarlo profundamente y odiaba saberse atrapado en medio de ese pueblo y mas aun sabiendo que tendría que permanecer más tiempo del previsto ahí.

-Ya cálmate- Dijo el castaño algo irritado por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano menor, este gruño guturalmente mientras volvía a golpear la mesa que hasta hacia pocos segundos adornaba el medio de la sala.

-Quien rayos se cree ese maldito?!- Gruño ignorando lo que su hermano había dicho, odiaba saber que ella se había ido con él, que le había permitido tocarla, ellos no eran nada, esa mujer solo se debía para él.

-Gaara…- Murmuro la rubia justo desde la entrada de la habitación, su rostro mostraba unas grandes ojeras y su cabello suelto indicaba que no había podido dormir bien. –Cálmate- Suplico caminando hacia el conteniendo su propio temor por el mal carácter de su hermano.

-Urusei!- Dijo girándose hacia la rubia y tomándola del cuello golpeando su delgado cuerpo con la pared más cercana. –Porque mierda se fue con él?! Acaso no dijiste que era él quien estaba interesado?! Porque esa Hyuuga se burlo de mi?!- Interrogo clavando sus furiosos ojos aguamarina en los de su hermana.

-Ya Gaara- Ordeno el castaño liberando con mucha dificultad el delgado y ahora rojizo cuello de su hermana, esta tosió fuertemente cayendo al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. –Contrólate de una vez!- Grito empujando a su hermano lejos de la rubia.

-Te… Te dije… La verdad- Dijo con dificultad la rubia poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su hermano mayor. –Ella… Ella parecía no… Interesarle- Continuo deteniéndose al escuchar un gruñido tenebroso escapar de la garganta del pelirrojo.

-Pues te equivocaste!- Se giro sobre sí mismo para verla de frente, vio en sus oscuros ojos el temor brillar intentando moverla de su lugar, sonrió maliciosamente y camino nuevamente hacia ella. –Ayer te pareció que no le interesaba?- Interrogo acorralando a la rubia nuevamente contra la pared, esta lo miro asustada y trago con fuerza intentando conseguir el valor para responder.

-Ya déjala Gaara- Volvió a hablar el castaño sacando a la rubia de su posición. –La estas asustando de más- Reclamo viendo como el pelirrojo se reía y se iba a encerrar en su habitación.

-Gomen- Se disculpo la rubia apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor, sabía bien que no debía permitir aquello pero, su costumbre podía más que sus decisiones y el poder intimidante de su hermano menor era realmente sorprendente.

-Sabes lo que acabas de desatar verdad?- Murmuro el castaño tomando a la rubia de los hombros y caminando lentamente la llevo hasta el sofá haciendo que se recostara para lograr calmarla.

-Hai… Solo espero que ese chico sea tan fuerte como pareció ayer- Se lamento cubriendo su rostro con un brazo, nuevamente tenía que cubrirse hasta el cuello si quería evitar preguntas innecesarias de las personas curiosas.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Se detuvo sonriente al sentir la cálida brisa moviendo su larga coleta, estaba ansiosa, realmente tenía que descifrar quienes eran esas personas, unas que al parecer no intimidaron demasiado al pelinegro.

-Vamos… El siempre está durmiendo a esta hora- Dijo el rubio empezando a dar la vuelta a la gran casa, sintió el suave rocío de los árboles y palmeras caer sobre su franela mientras cruzaba el pequeño paisaje para encontrarse con la puerta que daba hacia la playa, la única que siempre se encontraba abierta.

La castaña asintió siguiendo de cerca la rubio, no era la primera vez que tomaba ese camino para entrar a la casa del pelinegro pero, era la primera vez que se sentía tan ansiosa, podía sentir su propio nerviosismo entumecer su cuerpo, obligándola a andar con un poco mas de cuidado por aquel desnivelado paisaje.

El ligero goteo de las hojas de las palmas hacían un sonido suave a su paso, haciendo brillar todo lo que veía en ese pequeño pasadizo, las sombras del lugar empezaban a abrirse dejando a la vista la parte de atrás de varias casas, y una especifica que resaltaba de entre todas, siendo la más imponente de todas las casas en esa zona.

-El mar…- Murmuro la castaña deteniéndose justo frente a la reja al escuchar como unas cuantas olas rompían muy cerca de ellos, la espuma del agua desapareció entre la arena haciendo que pequeñas burbujas perecieran ante sus ojos.

-Esta perfecto- Dijo contento el rubio empujando la reja de la casa haciendo un sonido agudo que despertó a la castaña de sus pensamientos. –Vamos… Mientras más rápido hagamos esto más rápido podemos venir- Dijo entusiasmado sonriendo ampliamente.

-No querías que estuviéramos solos?- Pregunto intentando mantener su expresión seria, ella compartía la idea de no perderse un día tan perfecto como ese en el mar. –Prefieres venir a surfear?- Interrogo caminando a paso lento hacia el rubio que se había quedado congelado en su lugar, al parecer todo en su mente desapareció al escuchar el mar golpear tan fuertemente la playa.

-Umiko…- Suplico viendo como la chica pasaba junto a él empujando con sumo cuidado la puerta trasera de la casa, haciendo que un silencio los cubriera a ambos confundiéndolos.

-Hinata debería estar despierta- Murmuro olvidándose de la idea de molestar al rubio con sus juegos, sabía que la ojiblanca era una persona delicada pero, no sabía hasta que punto. Su mente revivió el rostro de Hinata el día anterior, llena de terror al encontrarse con aquel pelirrojo, un chico realmente temible.

Naruto miro a su novia algo confundido, realmente conocía muy poco a la ojiblanca pero, sabía que le temía a las tormentas, alguna vez lo escucho de boca de su pequeña hermana; inconscientemente empezó a adentrarse en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del pelinegro, posiblemente la chica estuviera ahí.

-Naruto…- Murmuro la castaña tomando al chico del brazo deteniéndolo de manera instantánea, el aludido se giro algo confundido escuchando un leve murmullo a unos cuantos pasos de su posición, al parecer provenientes de la habitación del pelinegro.

-Tú crees que…- Interrogo abriendo los ojos sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su novia se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. –Tal vez no deberíamos interrumpir- Se burlo soltando una ligera carcajada que hizo que la castaña contuviera un grito de indignación.

-Baka…- Regaño liberando al rubio cruzándose de brazos. –No necesariamente tiene que ser eso- Agrego sintiendo los murmullos un poco más agudos e insistentes, estaba avergonzada de escuchar aquello.

-Vamos… Habrá que esperarlos- Dijo resignado el rubio intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se quería apoderar de su rostro, al parecer aquella chica realmente había captado la atención del pelinegro y de una forma bastante inusual.

-Supongo que debemos posponer nuestro día juntos- Se quejo la castaña sintiendo la molestia crecer en su interior, tenía demasiado tiempo sin pasar un día entero con el rubio y ahora que por fin eran novios nuevamente tendría que esperar y todo por su propia curiosidad.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Suspiro agotada sintiendo su propio cuerpo demasiado pesado como para poder moverse de su posición, su corazón golpeaba irregularmente su pecho recordándole las sensaciones que el pelinegro le producía.

Tomo el delicado cuerpo de la ojiblanca apretándola aun más contra su pecho haciendo que gimiera involuntariamente, sonrió con prepotencia empezando a acariciar la suave y lisa espalda de la chica, podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a tenerla siempre.

-Sasuke…- Gimió roncamente sintiendo el ardor de su garganta quemar fuertemente su interior, obligándose a toser se presiono al pecho caliente del pelinegro intentando en vano hacer desaparecer el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila- Susurro abrazando un poco mas fuerte a la chica, podía sentirla temblar levemente entre sus brazos, le permitió toser lo que necesitaba intentando calmarla con ligeras caricias en aquella ahora intranquila espalda.

Hinata cerró sus manos sobre la piel desnuda del pelinegro intentando calmarse, había aguantado mucho tiempo sus deseos por toser, cada minuto que había pasado aumentaba el dolor de su garganta el doble, haciendo que sus ojos se cristalizaran por el dolor que su enfermedad le estaba causando.

-Vamos, te buscare el te- Dijo el pelinegro luego de estar en silencio unos minutos intentando en vano calmar su propia impotencia de únicamente verla sufrir, podía sentir como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba pero, sin embargo asintió apoyándose suavemente en su pecho para permitirle ponerse de pie.

Sintió como el cálido cuerpo de Sasuke se alejaba del suyo sintiéndose de golpe muy fría, cubrió su boca sintiendo como un poco de sangre mojaba su palma calentándola escasamente, odiaba saberse tan frágil, odiaba no haber luchado lo suficiente contra eso que ahora la estaba matando.

-Hinata…- Llamo el pelinegro captando la atención de la ojiblanca, este tenía únicamente un mono negro y la veía de una manera que ella no conseguía descifrar. –No te contengas- Ordeno caminando hacia ella y limpiando con un pañuelo la sangre de la mano de la chica, ella solo pudo quedarse estática sorprendida, nadie nunca había hecho aquello por ella.

-Ari…- Pero el pelinegro negó limpiando ahora sus labios, sonrió prepotente dejando el pañuelo entre los delgados dedos de la chica para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-No agradezcas- Agrego apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación, apretó frustrado sus puños dándose cuenta que era lo único que podía hacer por ella, Hinata comprendió el dolor que empezaba a causarle al chico y como pudo se puso de pie y se abrazo a su espalda.

-Arigatou Sasuke…- Susurro roncamente tosiendo un poco más. –Eres muy bueno conmigo- Murmuro sintiendo su rostro empezar a arder avergonzándola, sintió como las manos del pelinegro acariciaban lentamente sus manos y se giraba para verla de frente.

Sasuke la miro fijamente viendo como los perlados ojos de la chica brillaban intensamente, brillaban dándole a entender que era importante, que estaba feliz, que el extrañamente la podía hacer feliz.

-Vamos- Dijo fríamente liberándose ágilmente del agarre de la chica y abriendo su closet busco una camisa negra con el símbolo de su familia en toda la espalda, se giro hacia ella admirando su mirada confusa, al parecer no lograba comprender que era lo que el haría con la camisa.

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y rozando su silueta la obligo a subir los brazos haciéndola temblar ante tan delicado contacto, podía sentir la electricidad paseando por su cuerpo mientras el la vestía lentamente, casi como deseando no dejar de hacerlo, rozando cada vez más la piel que conseguía a su paso.

Hinata contuvo un gemido al tiempo que bajaba los brazos al sentir la holgada prenda cubrir su cuerpo, rozando así su desnudez, vio como tomaba un short que días antes ella había dejado en la casa y dándoselo se encamino hacia la puerta abriéndola y deteniéndose sin girarse a verla.

"Que… Esperara?" Se pregunto la ojiblanca todavía con el short en las manos, lo vio tensarse en su lugar y soltar un gruñido sintiendo como su corazón daba un brinco y como si recibiera una orden se coloco la pequeña prenda lo más rápido que pudo.

-Pensé que te tardarías mas- Dijo burlesco viendo de reojo a la chica que sonrojada hacia un puchero mientras tosía un poco en el pañuelo manchándolo un poco mas, Sasuke gruño ante aquello y tomándola de la muñeca salió de la habitación a paso rápido, debía calmar la propia ansiedad que empezaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El cálido paisaje relajaba totalmente su cuerpo, el sonido del mar se colaba por las ventanas de la cocina y los rayos del sol entraban iluminando todo el lugar de unos tonos dorados, reflejados en los blancos muebles al tiempo que se escuchaba el borboteo del agua hirviendo captando la atención de ambos chicos.

-No entiendo porque hacemos esto- Se quejo el rubio apoyándose totalmente en la barra, realmente sentía que su amigo se molestaría al darse cuenta de que ambos, la castaña y él se habían dado la libertad de cocinar algo, así fuera para ellos.

-Que se supone que haría mientras esperábamos?- Dijo retadoramente apagando la cocina y tomando la olla para poder terminar de servir el ramen que había logrado preparar con las cosas del pelinegro.

-Sentarnos fuera de la casa tal vez…- Soltó empujando el plato haciendo que la chica lo mirara con reproche. –Tengo hambre… Ya cocinaste- Se excuso enderezándose en su posición.

-Sasuke se molestara- Susurro sirviendo un poco de lo que había preparado, estaba consciente de la afición de su novio por el ramen pero, tal vez al dueño de la casa no le gustara tanto y mas sabiendo que entraron sin permiso a utilizar sus cosas.

-Iie… El no se molestara…- Dijo el rubio empezando a comer, realmente adoraba aquel plato y más si era la castaña quien lo preparara. –Come un poco tal vez se tarden un poco mas- Comento empujando otro tazón a la castaña que se había quedado pensativa mirando la olla entre sus manos.

-Quien se tardara un poco mas dobe?- La grave voz del pelinegro sonó a sus espaldas dejando notar su molestia, Naruto solo pudo tragar con dificultad el bocado que se había llevado a su boca y se giro para encarar a su amigo.

-Te… Teme- Dijo nervioso sin separar sus ojos de los negros y furiosos ojos de su amigo, este gruño cruzándose de brazos liberando así al pequeño cuerpo que llevaba a su lado y que hasta ese momento Naruto no había notado.

-Hinata!- La alegre voz de la castaña corto toda tensión en el aire mientras se acercaba a la ojiblanca y la abrazaba. –Pensé que te había pasado algo- Dijo preocupada sintiendo como entre sus brazos la chica temblaba ligeramente.

El pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y avanzo ignorando olímpicamente las miradas confusas que lo seguían detenidamente, estudiando que era lo que haría. Sasuke camino hacia una jarra de porcelana blanca que se encontraba justo en medio de la mesa del comedor y tomando un vaso sirvió un líquido verdoso semi traslucido.

Hinata ante aquello sonrió tímidamente y liberándose de la castaña camino con dificultad hacia el pelinegro tomando en silencio aquella bebida que le ofrecía, podía sentir la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella esperando pacientemente que se tomara todo el contenido.

-Sasuke…- Llamo la castaña escuchando como el pelinegro gruñía y volvía su mirada hacia ella, Umiko solo sonrió entendiendo que realmente no estaba molesto con ellos. –Prepare el desayuno- Comento empezando a servir otro tazón ignorando las quejas de su novio.

-Sugoi Umiko!- Dijo entusiasmada la ojiblanca caminando nuevamente hacia la barra. –Arigatou- Agradeció sentándose junto al rubio y recibiendo uno de los tazones, podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva del pelinegro estudiando su actitud.

-Teme… Las olas están perfectas! Debemos ir luego de comer- Agrego el rubio ignorando cualquier molestia futura de su amigo, el no podía negarse a surfear, nunca lo había hecho y ahora no lo haría.

-Hinata debe cambiarse- Dijo como única respuesta empezando a caminar fuera de la cocina, no tenia realmente muchos ánimos de escuchar el escándalo de su amigo.

-Matte…- La voz de la castaña llego a sus oídos desde una distancia muy corta, se giro para encontrarse con el rostro de la chica a unos centímetros de su propio cuerpo. –Debes comer un poco también Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo y entregándole un tazón con ramen, vio como este suspiraba resignado y asintiendo salió definitivamente de la habitación.

-Y tu asustada porque se molestaría- Se burlo el rubio haciendo que la castaña se girara hacia él y lo mirara fijamente, sin lograr intimidarlo. –Debemos buscar nuestras tablas!- Dijo riendo fuertemente mientras se servía un poco mas de ramen.

-Naruto… Ya tu desayunaste!- Dijo la castaña sintiéndose tranquila, ya habría tiempo de hablar con la ojiblanca, no quería arruinar esa mañana con preguntas que posiblemente fueran indeseables para ella.

"Sasuke tiene mucha suerte" Pensó divertida viendo como el rubio y la castaña estaban discutiendo abiertamente, sonrió al darse cuenta que ella era parte de ese grupo, de esas personas que aunque fuera con un detalle mostraban su preocupación por aquel solitario chico.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, solo el brillo opaco del computador alumbraba todo el lugar indicándole donde se encontraba su objetivo, miro con cierto recelo el aparato mientras tomaba el libro que estaba junto a este notando que la transferencia de datos se había procesado esa mañana.

"Así que apenas lo están recibiendo" Pensó soltando un suspiro cansado, no podía entender como había cedido tan fácil a aquel simple capricho de su delicada prima, sabía que vendrían las preguntas y que eso causaría muchos más problemas.

-Neji?- Una suave voz sonó desde el umbral haciéndolo volver a la realidad, vio como la castaña lo miraba algo confundida y con cierto temor en su mirada.

-Que pasa?- Soltó neutralmente mientras cerraba totalmente el computador y empezó a caminar hacia ella, la vio temblar ante su cercanía y se detuvo de golpe, algo había asustado a la chica.

-Neji… Te… Te buscan- Murmuro con dificultad subiendo sus manos al nivel de su pecho, la vio bajar su rostro intentando tal vez ocultar el miedo que le producían aquellas palabras.

-Quien?- Pregunto apretando sus puños y saliendo a paso rápido del estudio, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que había entrado a la casa y a cada paso que daba se intensificaba, no entendía que era lo que le estaba afectando tanto.

-Hyuuga- Una ronca y gutural voz sonó haciendo que detuviera su marcha de golpe, vio intentando contener su rabia los ojos aguamarina que se empeñaban en estudiarlo. –No pensé que tardarías tanto- Se burlo cruzándose de brazos y de un golpe cerró la puerta principal.

-Que haces aquí?- Interrogo prácticamente escupiendo la frase, vio como esa sonrisa macabra se ampliaba mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas cercanas. –A que viniste?- Soltó avanzando unos cuantos pasos estudiando la apariencia del chico, podía darse cuenta que no había cambiado.

-Donde esta?- Soltó sin siquiera pensar en responder lo que le había preguntado, el pelirrojo se había detenido a estudiar aquel lugar, podía sentir una especie de tranquilidad rodear esa casa, una tranquilidad que empezaba a desesperarlo.

-No esta aquí- Respondió cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se apoyaba en el barandal de las escaleras. –Porque volviste Gaara?- Soltó haciendo que el aludido se girara a verlo, sus ojos parecían intentar comprender lo que estaba diciéndole el castaño.

-Esta con ese chico?- Soltó haciendo gruñir al castaño, Gaara se dedico a admirar cada movimiento que hacia el castaño, al parecer no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba la ojiblanca. –Acaso no sabes donde esta?- Interrogo ácidamente dejando de apoyarse en la columna y sonando sus dedos se acerco al Hyuuga.

-Porque habría de responderte?- Murmuro burlón haciendo una mueca, viendo como los ojos aguamarina brillaban con rabia, preparándose para pelear. –Acaso no sabes que la perdiste?- Agrego dejando su cómoda posición para esquivar lo que haría el pelirrojo.

Gaara gruño guturalmente lanzándose sin pensarlo al castaño, odiaba saberse burlado, odiaba que ella no estuviera cuando la estaba buscando y el, ese chico osaba burlarse de su ignorancia, del único error que había cometido.

-Así no lograras nada!- Grito el castaño esquivando por muy poco el puño del pelirrojo que dio de lleno en la madera de las escaleras. –Vuelve por donde viniste!- Rugió agachándose y tomando el brazo libre del pelirrojo deteniéndolo pero causando que su rabia aumentara.

-No te metas!- Gruño dándole una patada en el estomago al castaño liberando su brazo, realmente no tenia humor para controlarse. –Dime donde esta!- Volvió a exigir buscando con la mirada el cuerpo del castaño.

Neji suspiro cansado y sonándose los dedos se levanto dejándose ver por el pelirrojo, podía ver la rabia inundar esos ojos aguamarina, unos ojos que antes no podía descifrar; se movió con agilidad al sentir el cuerpo del chico intentando asestarle un golpe y tomando uno de sus brazos lo torció haciendo que este aullara de dolor.

-Deja de ser tan impulsivo- Regaño el castaño intentando mantener quieto al pelirrojo. –Ella no esta aquí- Volvió a decir, Gaara aprovecho la distracción del castaño para lanzarle un codazo justo al centro de la cara.

-Nii-san!- Un grito agudo inundo toda la sala haciendo que ambos hombres se giraran para ver de dónde provenía, el pelirrojo gruño liberándose totalmente del castaño mientras este intentaba detener el sangrado de su nariz.

-Quédate ahí!- Ordeno en un bufido el castaño haciendo que el delgado cuerpo se congelara en su lugar. –Ya lo ves?- Dijo todavía irritado viendo como el pelirrojo parecía intentar controlarse.

-Donde esta?- Pregunto muy bajo sujetándose la cabeza y agachándose intentando detener la rabia que parecía querer volver a nublar su mente. –Lo matare! Matare a ese bastardo!- Amenazo abriendo sus ojos de golpe, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que encontrarla.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sentía los rayos del sol golpear su cuerpo suavemente, el calor aumentaba a medida que avanzaban entre las calles del pueblo, extrañamente se sentía tranquila, podía sentir la seguridad inundar su ser al saberlo junto a ella.

-Que te tiene tan distraída?- Soltó al notar como el rubio tomaba a la castaña de la muñeca y la halaba hacia una de las calles de aquella zona, al parecer quería ir primero a su casa.

-Sasuke…- Respondió sonriendo tiernamente girándose para poder observarlo de frente, se extraño al notar la ausencia de sus dos amigos y justo cuando iba a preguntar este negó cruzándose de brazos avanzando un poco más rápido.

-El dobe fue a buscar su tabla- Explico unos segundos después al notar que la chica no se había movido de su posición, al parecer todavía no se acostumbraba totalmente a el comportamiento de esos dos escurridizos.

Hinata se quedo observando aquel lugar, el horizonte marcado fuertemente por el mar, las palmeras y los arboles que adornaban los lados del camino que habían tomado, el aire salado y cálido que llenaba todo a su alrededor, cada cosa conectada, golpeando su realidad, llenándola de dudas sobre su pasado.

-No debió ser así- Murmuro para sí sonriendo de manera melancólica al girarse para quedar frente al pelinegro, lo vio fruncir el ceño y se sintió tranquila, realmente esa presencia lograba calmarla de una manera que ella todavía no podía descifrar.

-Vamos- Insistió el pelinegro tomando a la ojiblanca de la mano y empezando a arrastrarla por las calles, había sentido un vacio al verla así, tan silenciosa, tan nostálgica, como si de un momento a otro pudiera desaparecer, desaparecer y mezclarse con aquel tranquilo paisaje que toda su vida había detestado.

-Sasuke…- Llamo apretando sus dedos alrededor de la palma del pelinegro, vio como este cerraba los ojos y gruñía por lo debajo, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. –Quisiera quedarme contigo- Confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de golpe, sabía que era una locura, que él no lo aceptaría pero, como negarse aquella descabellada idea, sabiendo que contaba con poco tiempo, sabiendo que él estaba cerca, que su pasado quería robarle la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir.

-Baka- Soltó el pelinegro relajándose en su posición, se detuvo para poder mirarla de frente y notar como sus perlados ojos parecían brillar esperanzados, llenándolo de una sensación totalmente extraña y nueva para él.

Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta que él no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta confianza con una chica, al parecer se había empeñado en enterrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiera surgir con el tiempo haciéndolo totalmente inexperto y al mismo tiempo adorable ante sus ojos.

-Sasuke yo…- Empezó pero se corto al sentir como los largos dedos del chico acariciaban la palma de su mano entrelazándose lentamente con los suyos haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente, la ojiblanca solo podía escuchar el irregular palpitar de su corazón al tiempo que veía como su mano era llevada de manera suave por el pelinegro empezando nuevamente a caminar.

-No te dejare sola- Dijo el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que la chica parecía respirar con dificultad a su lado, le hacía gracia saberla tan nerviosa y tal vez de esta forma respondía lo que ella estaba empeñada en saber, una respuesta que él tampoco tenía muy clara.

-Hai- Dijo subiendo su mirada y empezando a reír infantilmente ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro sabía bien que lo que él decía se cumplía, se sentía feliz de recibir una respuesta de aquella forma tan peculiar.

Sasuke suspiro por lo debajo y la dejo disfrutar del momento, le gustaba escucharla reír de aquella forma, una manera tan espontanea y tan inocente que le hacía olvidar todo lo demás, llenándolo totalmente y contagiándolo de su excesiva felicidad.

-Hinata- Un murmullo neutro detuvo de golpe el andar de la ojiblanca, conocía bien ese tono y nuevamente se había quedado congelada ante él, nuevamente temiendo una agresión contra su delicada persona. –Donde… Dónde estabas?- Pregunto nerviosa haciendo que la ojiblanca alzara su mirada asustándose ante lo que veía.

-Temari!- Dijo alejándose en unos cuantos segundos del pelinegro haciéndolo gruñir, sabía que estaba mal pero, no podía ignorar lo que aquella voz decía entre líneas. –Que ha pasado?- Interrogo notando al mayor de los Sabaku No a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Nani mo- Murmuro la rubia intentando sonreír, sus ojos aguamarina oscuros notaron la presencia del pelinegro que últimamente se la pasaba con la ojiblanca, al parecer realmente iba en serio con su amiga.

-Que hizo?- Susurro intentando que los otros dos no escucharan, el pelinegro se giro detallando la vestimenta de la mujer que se acababan de encontrar, se veía diferente que cuando la conoció, estaba asustada.

-Esta molesto Hinata- Comento la rubia ahora subiendo su mirada para encontrarla con la del pelinegro, podía notarlo intranquilo presintiendo tal vez lo que estaba pasando en la casa del Hyuuga mayor.

-No puedes esconderla todo el tiempo!- La voz ronca y furiosa del pelirrojo llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos captando la atención de todos. Gaara estaba furioso, iba con la vista clavada en el suelo contando las gotas de la sangre que escurría por su cara.

-Gaara- Murmuro la ojiblanca cayendo sobre sus rodillas temblando, pocas veces había visto al pelirrojo así y nunca terminaba bien, temía lo que fuera capaz de hacer, unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros intentando reconfortarla pero en su lugar la llenaron de mas temor.

-Vete- La voz de la rubia hizo que el pelinegro desviara su atención hacia la chica que todavía se encontraba de pie frente a ellos. –Llévatela… El… El no se controlara si los ve- Advirtió nerviosa, el pelinegro no entendía muy bien porque ambas parecían tenerle tanto miedo a aquel chico, no parecía tan peligroso.

-Sasuke… Vamo… Vámonos onegai- Suplico la ojiblanca viendo con cierto temor como la rubia caminaba rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo, sintió como los brazos de Sasuke pasaron por sus piernas tomándola con cuidado para cargarla, estaba demasiado asustada como para ponerse de pie.

El pelinegro iba a negarse a huir de aquel chico pero un golpe sordo llego hasta sus oídos y dando dos pasos hacia atrás logro salir del campo de visión del pelirrojo; sintió la rabia correr por su cuerpo al ver a la rubia escupiendo un poco de sangre debido a la cachetada que el pelirrojo le había propinado.

-Sasuke- La urgencia en la voz de la ojiblanca lo hizo volver a la realidad, por un momento había tenido ganas de salir y golpearlo, romperle la cara por lo que estaba haciendo, podía escuchar su voz gritando, gritarle a la mujer que todavía se encontraba estática frente a él, congelada ante su aparente poder.

"Kisama" Pensó apretando sus puños al tiempo que atraía el cuerpo de la ojiblanca mas hacia él, tenía que hablar con el castaño, tenía que saber por boca de Neji que era lo que realmente había pasado con ellos dos, porque alguien tan aparentemente delicada como Hinata había terminado con un chico tan violento.

* * *

Que tal?!... Realmente tierno no? Solo que las partes de Gaara… Ps, es Gaara mi loquito preferido! Obviamente no iba a ponerlo como un santo… Sería un descaro de mi parte! Jajajaja… Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! Me alegra mucho saber que es bien recibida y… Se acerca lo bueno! xD

**Chela, KENSA-CHAN-Team Jacob Black, flordezereso, sofitcard, Claressa, Nuleu Strack****, DarkAmy-chan, layill, k4riiitho y darkangel Konyta.**

Gracias chicas por estar pendientes y seguir esta linda idea! Realmente me alegra mucho leer sus reviews! Ya será para la próxima actualización que les escriba individualmente! Besitos… Cuidense y nos leemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14 Gaara y Hinata

**Gomen….. Me demore demasiado en volver, lo sé, pero tengo buenas excusas… Jajajaja… Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan mía… Recuerden que Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto y los demás! **

* * *

**Cap. XIV. Gaara y Hinata. **

Sus ojos vagaban distraídamente por los cuadros de la habitación, los muebles color crema, el delgado florero a unos pasos de su lugar adornado delicadamente con claveles blancos y rojos, mezclados de una forma que todavía no lograba descifrar.

Podía sentir el peso del frágil cuerpo de la ojiblanca todavía contra su pecho, temblando, suplicándole que se marchara, intentando que alejara su vista de lo que hacia el pelirrojo; unos pasos captaron su atención y mirando de reojo vio a una castaña salir de la casa algo agitada llevándose consigo a la menor de las Hyuuga que parecía sollozar en silencio.

-Que te paso?- Interrogo al ver aparecer al castaño con unas vendas en su rostro, cubriendo específicamente su nariz, el blanco de las vendas estaba algo rosado, todavía manchado con sangre.

-Hinata lo vio?- Pregunto caminando de manera lenta hacia el pelinegro que gruño y se encogió aun mas en su lugar. –No deberías involucrarte Sasuke- Aconsejo haciendo que el aludido se sorprendiera viendo como se sentaba frente a él, desde que había abandonado sus clases con el no lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre.

-Hai… Ella lo vio demo… Estaba asustada- Confeso cruzándose de brazos apoyando su cuello en el sillón clavando sus oscuros ojos en el techo blanco de aquella casa. –Sabes que a estas alturas no puedo no involucrarme verdad?- Soltó luego de unos segundos escuchando únicamente el sonido apagado de las personas caminando cerca de la casa.

-No podrás decir que no te lo advertí- Dijo un poco más tranquilo relajándose en su lugar, conocía bien a su antiguo estudiante. –Porque entraron por detrás?- Pregunto recordando que Ten Ten le había comentado que Hinata estaba en su habitación bastante perturbada.

-Frente a la casa estaban esos tres- Confeso sabiéndose descubierto. –La chica… Que es realmente de ese pelirrojo?- Curioseo recordando a la rubia, cuando los encontró parecía asustada, contagiándole ese temor a la ojiblanca.

-Son hermanos… Los tres de madres diferentes- Dijo distraídamente mientras se dejaba relajar por la suave brisa que había invadido la habitación. –Gaara es el menor demo… Es el más complicado de los tres- Dijo intentando no revivir el momento en que conoció al pelirrojo.

-Cuéntame…- Dijo suspicazmente el pelinegro enderezando su rostro para ver la expresión de su antiguo maestro, Neji solo pudo sonreír al tiempo que asentía, hacia demasiado tiempo que intentaba olvidar aquel día.

**Flash Back. **

_Caminaba algo desconfiado por el local, estaba bastante oscuro y solamente podía ver personas vestidas de manera gótica, todos lo miraban como si él fuera el extraño, vestido de una forma tan normal, sus ojos recorrían las mesas descifrando lo que ahí consumían, notando a más de uno con expresiones perdidas. _

"_Como es posible que ella siga cantando en lugares como este" Pensó un poco irritado al recordar la invitación que le había hecho su prima para que la fuera a ver, desde que su tío había aceptado aquel pasatiempo ella ya no se escondía, incluso podía notarla un poco más feliz. _

_-Kuso… No entiendo porque debe ser tan estúpido- Una mujer de cuatro coletas rubia paso junto a el chocándolo pero sin pedirle disculpas, el la reconoció en seguida, era miembro de la banda de la ojiblanca. _

_-Siempre ha sido así- Una castaña un poco más baja le hablo sonriéndole e inclinándose disculpándose por la rubia, al parecer ella si se había percatado de su presencia. –Gomen… Buscas a alguien?- Hablo directamente hacia el captando la atención ahora de la rubia que se había detenido a unos pasos de ellos. _

_-Hinata- Dio como única respuesta viendo como la rubia parecía irritarse ante su presencia y se marchaba sin siquiera dar una palabra, se había ido gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo debajo. _

_-Esta en los camerinos… Gomen!- Dijo gritando lo ultimo ya que había corrido para alcanzar a la rubia, realmente eran gente muy extraña, o eso podía entender el por el comportamiento de dos miembros del grupo de su prima. _

_El castaño ignoro aquello y siguió caminando hacia donde había señalado la más pequeña de las mujeres, la música se iba apagando poco a poco mientras se adentraba en aquellos pasillos escuchando apenas murmullos en uno que otro lado. _

_-Te encanta que te vean! Por eso lo hiciste!- Una ronca voz resonó por todo el pasillo congelándolo en su lugar, parecía molesta y un extraño presentimiento golpeo su pecho al escuchar un gemido ahogado. _

_-Es parte del… Espectáculo- Una suave voz hizo que el hueco en su pecho aumentara, la delicada voz de su prima estaba contestándole a esa agresiva voz y nuevamente un gemido ahogado seguido de un golpe sordo. _

_-No me gusta… Lo sabes bien!- Dijo todavía irritado pero un poco más bajo, ahora el castaño había retomado su marcha intentando localizar lo antes posible el lugar de donde provenían aquellas murmuraciones. _

_-Gomen… Es mi culpa- La delicada voz de Hinata parecía un susurro, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero algo lo movía con desesperación a encontrarla, sabía que algo no andaba bien, vio una puerta semi abierta y la empujo encontrándose con su delicada prima de rodillas y un pelirrojo que lo miraba con rabia. _

_-Nii-san- Dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente y sonriéndole intentando borrar el hilito de sangre casi imperceptible de sus labios. –Viniste!- Agrego complacida caminando hacia el castaño que todavía miraba aquello sorprendido. _

_-Hinata…- La ronca voz resonó en la habitación haciendo que la chica se detuviera en su marcha girándose a verlo. –Quien es él?- Interrogo poniéndose junto a la chica de una forma rápida, rodeando posesivamente su cintura. _

_-Hai… Gaara el es mi Nii-san… Neji- Comento sonriente mientras se giraba hacia el castaño que miraba aquello sorprendido. –Nii-san el es Gaara… Mi novio- Decreto haciendo que el pelirrojo bufara complacido y liberara la cintura de la chica para encender un cigarro. _

_-Hinata…- Murmuro el castaño tomando a la aludida por la muñeca escuchando un quejido ahogado salir de su garganta. –Ese es tu novio?- Interrogo extrañado de ver como la chica se liberaba de su agarre poniendo distancia entre ellos. _

_-Hai… Gaara es mi novio… Y no le gusta que este tan cerca de otras personas- Explico al ver la extraña expresión de su primo al verla alejarse de él. –Es muy sobre protector- Murmuro intentando explicarse ante su primo. _

_-Soy tu primo Hinata…- Dijo al ver que ella no se dejaba agarrar otra vez. –Te estaba gritando hace un momento- Agrego viendo como los ojos de la ojiblanca se abrían con sorpresa haciéndola bajar su rostro avergonzada. _

_-Iie… Fue mi culpa… El solo lo hace porque se preocupa- Defendió subiendo nuevamente su mirada, en ella podía ver rabia, al parecer no le gustaba que tocaran ese tema con ella. _

_-Vámonos- La ronca voz del pelirrojo resonó haciendo que ambos Hyuuga se giraran viéndolo apagar lo que quedaba del cigarro para caminar tranquilamente hacia la ojiblanca. –Un placer Hyuuga Neji- Dijo algo acido tomando a Hinata de la mano y empezando a caminar llevándosela consigo. _

_-Nos veremos más tarde en casa Nii-san- Dijo como despedida la ojiblanca sin oponer resistencia ante el pelirrojo que parecía algo molesto, Neji presentía que aquello no terminaría bien y soltando un suspiro cansado salió del lugar lo más rápido posible. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Acaso ella…- El pelinegro se corto al ver como el castaño asentía sin molestarse por saberse interrumpido en medio de su confesión. –Kuso…- Murmuro golpeando con su puño el brazo del sillón produciendo un sonido ahogado.

-El parece tener ese dominio en las mujeres que lo rodean- Agrego intentando calmar al pelinegro, conocía bien el carácter explosivo del Uchiha y esperaba que con lo que acababa de revelar no causara más problemas.

-Incluso con ella?!- Gruño intentando contener la rabia que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. –A ella?! Le hacia lo que hizo con su Hermana hoy?- Soltó al aire intentando contener la furia que parecía querer moverlo a buscar a ese pelirrojo y matarlo, desearía poder tenerlo en frente y romperle la boca.

-Nii-san…- La suave pero ronca voz de la ojiblanca los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos haciendo que se giraran a verla. –Que sucedió contigo?- Interrogo corriendo la distancia que los separaba.

-El estudio estaba oscuro- Dijo restándole importancia a un golpe tan evidente como el que tenía en el rostro. –Donde vas?- Interrogo al darse cuenta que la ojiblanca llevaba únicamente un vestido blanco cubriendo escasamente el colorido traje de baño que llevaba debajo haciéndola sonrojar.

-Hyuuga las olas están perfectas… Deberías ir- Intervino el pelinegro al notar la creciente vergüenza apoderarse de la ojiblanca, este asintió sabiéndose salvado de las preguntas de su prima con respecto a su herida.

-Estoy ocupado demo… Tal vez más tarde- Comento empezando a caminar hacia la cocina. –Cuida de Hinata- Murmuro mirando de reojo al pelinegro, este asintió tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

"Intenta que él no vuelva a ponerle las manos encima" Pensó apretando sus puños, realmente prefería olvidar los otros encuentros que había tenido con la pareja, realmente era algo que deseaba olvidar y mas sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo a su delicada prima.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sentía los rayos del sol calentando su cuerpo, extrañamente ya no se sentían tan bien, le molestaban, podía sentir como su sangre se movía lentamente bajo su piel, recorriendo cada parte de su ser haciéndola recordar, llenándola de humillación, uniéndola a su antigua amiga.

"Temari… Prometiste que él no lo volvería a hacer… Prometiste que no dejarías que te tocara" Pensó apretando el pequeño bolso color morado que llevaba entre sus manos, podía sentir a su lado el tranquilo y distante caminar del pelinegro, nuevamente lo había confundido, nuevamente lo podía haber lastimado.

Sus perlados ojos buscaron disimuladamente el rostro del chico intentando descifrar sus expresiones, pero la frialdad que siempre adornaba su rostro parecía no abandonarlo ni un segundo, no podía adivinar que estaba pensando, como había tomado su comportamiento de momentos antes.

-Sasuke!- Un grito animado llego hasta ellos haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera obligándola a detenerse unos pasos más adelante, Hinata se giro viendo con cierta molestia la aparición de un Kiba bastante animado.

-Hmp- El pelinegro solo gruño cruzándose de brazos esperando que el chico los alcanzara, realmente se sentía más tranquilo al saber que no tendría que compartir ese silencio incomodo con la ojiblanca por mucho tiempo más.

-Ohayo Hinata!... Veo que estas mejor- Dijo alegre pasando del pelinegro y colocándose junto a la ojiblanca que asintió sonriendo tímidamente, intentando ignorar la molestia al no poder estar sola con el pelinegro. –Por cierto… Quienes eran esos que llegaron a la playa ayer?- Soltó distraídamente haciendo que la chica se tensara en su lugar.

-Viejos… Viejos amigos- Murmuro luego de unos segundos en silencio, ahora que lo recordaba, todos en la playa vieron como el pelirrojo había aparecido ante ella y asustada se marcho dejando a su primo con toda la responsabilidad.

-De tu ciudad?- Pregunto nuevamente haciendo que la chica lo mirara fijamente, se confundió al verlo ampliar su sonrisa. –Ósea que no te han olvidado…- Comento intentando calmar esa mirada extraña que adornaba los perlados ojos de su amiga.

-Ohayo- Una aguda voz llego hasta ellos rompiendo el ambiente de complicidad que se había creado alrededor del castaño y de la ojiblanca, una rubia bastante animada los saludaba a unos pasos de distancia.

-Ino!- El castaño rio enérgicamente y corrió hacia la chica tirando su tabla en la arena mientras la veía reír abiertamente y le invitaba a sentarse a su lado, al parecer con el pasar de los días una amistad bastante peculiar había surgido entre esos dos.

-Al final logro hablarle- Murmuro la ojiblanca suspirando al sentir la brisa salada golpear su delicada garganta, había evitado hablar para controlar su molestia pero no podía eliminarla estando en ese ambiente tan caluroso y salado.

-No hables de mas…- Ordeno el pelinegro quitando el bolso de las manos de la chica y avanzo hacia la rubia, Hinata se había detenido para admirar la escena, vio como la rubia asentía algo nerviosa mientras el Uchiha le dejaba todas sus cosas y sin decir una palabra más se lanzo hacia el mar.

"Gomenasai Sasuke" Pensó sintiendo la presión en su pecho hacerse cada vez más fuerte, según avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, tenía miedo de volver a hablar con ella debido a lo último que había pasado entre ellas.

-Ohayo Hinata- La aguda voz de la rubia la hizo sobresaltarse haciéndola reír mientras el castaño reía abiertamente y tomando su tabla se iba hacia el mar. –Como estas?- Interrogo inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos sin dejar de mirar a su nueva compañera.

-O… Ohayo… Es… Estoy… Bien- Tartamudeo sentándose con cierto recelo junto a la rubia, le parecía extraño que no estuviera con la pelirrosa, al parecer siempre se la pasaban juntas. –Y… Sakura?- Logro interrogar mirando de reojo como la rubia suspiraba y subía su mirada para clavarla en el despejado cielo azul.

-Tiene días encerrada en su casa…- Confeso sonriendo levemente, haciendo que la ojiblanca se confundiera. –Al parecer no ha aceptado del todo que Sasuke le guste la chica nueva- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa y mirando a la aludida de frente.

-Yo… Yo… No se… A que… Te refieres- Dijo nerviosa sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a arder haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se convirtiera poco a poco en una melodiosa risa.

-Hinata… Todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo se tratan Sasuke y tu- Dijo sin rodeos acostándose totalmente en la arena poniéndose unos lentes de sol. –Debo admitir que al principio me molesto demo… No soy quien para juzgar a Sasuke-

-Tampoco… Tampoco habías venido mucho a la playa- Murmuro abrazando sus rodillas viendo de reojo a la rubia que parecía haberse tensado en su posición. –Porque?- Logro preguntar jalando con su pie su bolso morado para poder sacar su termo, empezaba a sentir la resequedad inundar su garganta.

-Realmente no importa demasiado- Dio como respuesta sentándose nuevamente y viendo como la chica empezaba a beber de su pequeño termo, parecido al que soltó el día que se marcho hacia el bosque, la última vez que habían hablado.

-Pudiste hablar con Kiba…- Comento intentando cambiar el tema y mirando fijamente hacia el mar, viendo como el pelinegro parecía totalmente concentrado en las olas, haciéndola sentir nuevamente la presión en su pecho. –Me alegro- Completo sonriendo sinceramente mientras miraba fugazmente a la rubia que se sonrojo ante su comentario.

-Hai… demo, no le he dicho nada- Confeso algo avergonzada clavando su mirada también en el mar, pero viendo a un castaño riendo abiertamente al ver salir al pelinegro del mar, al parecer se había caído al final de la cresta.

-Creo que él te aceptaría- Murmuro pensativa intentando no preocuparse demasiado por lo que había pasado con el pelinegro, sabía bien que eso era parte de su rutina como surfista.

Ino se limito a admirar furtivamente el perfil de la ojiblanca, había algo en ella que se le hacía conocido, además estaban esas personas, unas personas muy diferentes a como se mostraba la ojiblanca ante ellos, un pasado que parecía amenazar la vida de Hinata en ese pueblo, algo que ella parecía no querer admitir.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Había decidido alejarse de todos, realmente odiaba la sensación de sentirse vulnerable, odiaba la idea de sentir la necesidad de gritar por ayuda, por la ayuda de esos ojos negros que sabia habían visto todo, sentía celos de que la protegiera, de que hubiera alguien que quisiera protegerla.

"Kuso… Debo olvidarme de eso" Pensó sonriendo ante la crueldad de su vida, ella era la que estaba pagando los pecados de su amiga, era ella la que recibía la rabia con la que se llenaba ese chico, aguantando en silencio su posición.

Sus ojos aguamarina se centraron en las pequeñas figuras que se formaban entre los huecos de las copas de los arboles, los rayos del sol entraban desigualmente dándole vida a esos agujeros entre las hojas de los arboles, haciendo que brillaran con más intensidad las palmas que también rodeaban el lugar.

-Maldición… Esta vez si la cague- Se dijo sonriendo de manera impotente, podía sentir el dolor aumentar en sus muñecas y viéndolas con atención subió lentamente sus muñequeras dejando a la vista pequeñas marcas moradas y otras algo verdosas, las estudio por unos segundos y volvió a cubrirse con las muñequeras negras que poseía.

-Como dejo que siga pasando- Se reclamo lanzando su cabeza hacia el gran tronco donde se encontraba apoyada, un sonido sordo lleno todo el bosque junto a un quejido ahogado que había soltado involuntariamente.

-No deberías hacer eso por aquí… Es problemático para los que paseamos buscando tranquilidad- Una grave voz la hizo abrir los ojos asustada, vio con cierta rabia al chico que aparecía de entre los arboles sujetando una larga tabla de surf verde oscura.

-Para tu suerte no es tu problema- Dijo arisca poniéndose de pie, escucho un suspiro cansado por parte del extraño y se giro para verlo detenidamente. –Ayer… Estabas en la playa- Murmuro viendo como el chico asentía y haciéndola una seña le indicaba que le siguiera.

-Tu eres bien excéntrica por lo que veo- Dijo entre burla y sorpresa todavía caminando a paso tranquilo delante de la chica, la escucho gruñir y maldecir por lo debajo pero, eso no lograba inmutarlo.

-No tienes moral para juzgarme chico- Se quejo abiertamente corriendo un poco para alcanzar la barra de metal que brillaba con intensidad en la parte trasera del cuello del pelinegro, este al sentir como lo jalaba se detuvo automáticamente.

-No es tan problemático como golpearse- Dijo mirándola de manera seria, la chica se congelo ante aquellas palabras, nadie había logrado descifrar su verdadera naturaleza. –Hay muchas maneras de pasar la frustración y mucho menos problemáticas- Agrego empezando nuevamente su marcha.

-No sabes lo que dices- Murmuro aumentando un poco la velocidad para caminar junto al chico. –Acaso te crees muy inteligente no?- Lo reto viendo como este la miraba de reojo y soltando un bufido la ignoro.

-Shikamaru!- Una alegre voz llego hasta ellos haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia. –Donde estas?!- Agrego haciendo que la rubia se girara dándose cuenta de que no había nadie que los siguiera.

-Me volví loca- Susurro agachándose y tapándose los oídos intentando dejar de escuchar los quejidos de esa voz que parecía resonar por todo el bosque, sus ojos aguamarina vieron con incredulidad como el chico que iba delante de ella se había detenido y se había agachado para verla de frente.

-Nuevamente te repito… Eres muy excéntrica…- Dijo sonriendo altivamente mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba de la muñeca obligándola a levantarse. –Un amigo problemático… Vamos a la playa- Explico liberando a la chica mientras volvía a caminar sin siquiera detenerse a esperar a aquel chico que parecía seguir llamándolo de manera frenética.

-Acaso no piensas esperarlo?- Dijo incrédula al seguir escuchando los pasos y los gritos molestos del chico que los venía siguiendo. –Que clase de amigo eres?- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos y avanzando un poco más rápido para mirar de manera reprobatoria al pelinegro que suspirando se detuvo y se apoyo en un árbol.

-Por lo menos no intento causar traumas severos en mis amigos- Hablo chasqueando los dedos y golpeando dos veces la tabla haciendo eco en todo el bosque, al parecer era una especie de señal. –Eres conocida de la Hyuuga cierto?- Soltó yendo directo al grano haciendo que la rubia retrocediera dos pasos.

-Eso… Como… Como lo sabes?!- Dijo furiosa lanzando una cachetada por lo que había dicho antes de mencionar si conocía a Hinata, no podía ser humillada por un desconocido y menos uno tan arrogante como ese.

-No me interesa realmente… Es su vida y la tuya- Dijo al momento de detener aquella delgada mano sorprendiéndola, sus ojos se giraron para ver aparecer a un rubio y una castaña que venía bastante agitada.

-Porque apareciste tan rápido esta vez?- Se quejo la castaña sin percatarse de la presencia de la extraña chica. –Pensé que le estabas dando pelea- Agrego sonriendo abiertamente y acariciando el cabello rubio que se levantaba a su lado.

-No es justo… Esta vez casi te tenia- Lloriqueo el rubio notando la presencia de una persona que no era del pueblo. –Y ella es?- Soltó viendo fijamente a la chica que intento retroceder pero no lo logro debido al agarre que todavía influía el desconocido en ella.

-La encontré en el bosque… Parecía perdida- Se excuso el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la rubia al tiempo que la soltaba. –Si quieres vienes a la playa- Dijo mirándola fijamente mientras este se rebatía entre irse o seguir con ese extraño chico.

-Yo…- Intento decir pero se vio interrumpida por el rubio escandaloso.

-Vamos… La playa esta realmente buena hoy- Dijo alegre tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia donde se encontraba la salida, los otros dos escuchaban como la chica intentaba liberarse de aquel fuerte agarre y lo maldecía por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Shikamaru… Esa no es?...- Comento la castaña viendo como el aludido solo asentía y empezaba a caminar tranquilamente por donde había salido el rubio.

-Me pareció extraña verla entrar al bosque… Estaba peleando con los otros dos sujetos- Comento mirando de reojo a la castaña, esta parecía bastante intrigada con lo que acababa de decir.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba a punto de saltar hacia el bosque cuando escucho un quejido ahogado a unos cuantos pasos de su posición justo en la calle principal, no le interesaba realmente pero aquello parecía llevar a un problema mayor. _

_-No es mi culpa que no estuviera en la casa Gaara!- Dijo indignada empujando al pelirrojo, este gruño tomándola de las muñecas empujándola ligeramente. _

_-Tú fuiste la que la encontró… Tu eres la que debe saber donde esta siempre… Eres su amiga!- Gruño soltándola de golpe haciéndola tropezar golpeándose contra una pared cercana. –Nadie te obligo a venir- Agrego clavando sus ojos fríos en la chica que estaba a sus pies. _

_-Sino venia podrías estarla matando… Y a ese chico también!- Se quejo poniéndose de pie y dándole una cachetada al pelirrojo. –Ella no volverá si sigues actuando tan estúpidamente!- Grito sintiendo como era callada por un fuerte agarre en su cuello, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver como el pelirrojo gruñía molesto ante sus palabras. _

_-Que importa si mato a ese chico?... Ella volverá si lo quito del camino- Dijo macabramente mientras la dejaba caer al suelo liberándola de su fuerte agarre. –Lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella es cosa mía…- Amenazo viendo de reojo como la rubia se ponía de pie con dificultad. _

_-Ella es muy delicada Gaara… Seguirás lastimándola- Dijo pero su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más sumiso, suplicando que entendiera la situación en la que se encontraban. –Vámonos de aquí- _

_-Iie!- Gruño soltando un golpe astillando un árbol cercano. –No pienso irme de este pueblo sin ella… Y si debo matarlo a él y a su jodido primo pues que así sea!- Dijo prepotente mirándola de reojo. _

_-Ella solo se sentirá más miserable- Murmuro irguiéndose en su posición dándole la espalda a sus dos hermanos. –No deberíamos hacer esto- Insistió apretando sus puños fuertemente, podía notar sus deseos de llorar en como se quebró su voz. _

_-No podemos tener consciencia a estas alturas Onee-san- Dijo ácidamente el pelirrojo sonriendo malévolamente haciendo que la chica se tensara en su lugar. –Solo espero que no estés arrepintiéndote de nuestro trato- Dijo tomando a la chica del cabello haciéndola ahogar un gemido de dolor. _

_-Gaara…- Una ronca voz intervino apretando fuertemente las muñecas del pelirrojo haciéndolo gruñir liberando de mala gana a la rubia. –Temari estaremos en el hotel- Dio como única explicación tomando al pelirrojo y alejándose de ella. _

_La rubia solo atino a correr al interior del bosque intentando borrar tal vez sus sentimientos de impotencia, Shikamaru solo se limito a suspirar resentido, habían pocas cosas que lograban sacarlo de sus casillas y lo que había visto era una de esas pocas cosas, esa chica al parecer no tenia quien la cuidara de los abusos de sus dos hermanos. _

_-Oe Shikamaru- La grave voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos viéndolo llegar con la castaña a su lado. –Vamos a la playa- Reto saltando hacia el bosque seguido de una aparentemente cansada castaña que sonriendo le hizo una seña para que los siguiera. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Así que… Esa chica es hermana de ese pelirrojo- Dijo la castaña empujando una cuantas palmas para lograr ver la playa brillante ante ellos. –Se llama Gaara…-

-Y ella Temari… El único que parecía mantenerse al margen de lo que sucedía era el más grande- Comento llegando hacia donde se había detenido la rubia y admirar el lugar algo confundida.

-Buscare a Hinata… Ya debería estar aquí- Murmuro la castaña notando como la rubia se tensaba ante la mención de la ojiblanca. –Sasuke ya esta en el mar!- Grito quitándose la falda y dejándola junto al bolso del rubio empezó a caminar hacia el agua ante la vista atónita de la rubia.

-Puedes quedarte aquí o estar con Hinata…- Hablo el pelinegro captando la atención de la chica que parecía perdida entre las olas del mar. –Tal vez…-

-No intentes entender esto- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una palma que le daba sombra. –No quiero hablar con Hinata- Dijo mirándolo fijamente al parecer tenia mal carácter, como había sospechado desde el principio el pelinegro.

-Que problemático- Susurro mirando fijamente a la rubia que parecía bastante irritada. –Solo lo dije por si te interesaba…-

-No me interesa- Dijo viéndolo fijamente y arrugando el ceño, no le gustaba nada esa cercanía que estaba obteniendo con un desconocido. –Solo estaré un rato aquí… Hasta que quiera irme al hotel- Explico girando su rostro clavando su mirada en una rubia que sonreía junto a la ojiblanca, al parecer Hinata había hecho amigas en aquel lugar.

-Da igual…- Comento el pelinegro agachándose para dejar su bolso junto al del rubio y con toda la calma del mundo se iba hacia la playa, dejando a una sola y confundida rubia.

"Demo… Que le pasa a ese sujeto… Ni que me interesara tener amigos en este pueblo" Se quejo mentalmente viendo nuevamente los bolsos sobre uno negro con verde noto un pedacito de papel, curiosa lo tomo gruñendo al ver que tenía un numero y un nombre escrito, subió su mirada para verlo acostarse tranquilamente en su tabla mientras se dejaba arrullar por la marea.

-Baka…- Dijo por lo debajo estirando sus piernas y relajándose, tendría que buscar una buena posición para esperar todo lo que tenía que hacerlo, ese pelinegro se notaba no saldría del agua en bastante rato.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar intentando ver si algo mas estaba manchado, había logrado ocultar las marcas de sangre hasta que sus primas salieran de aquel lugar, una bastante alterada y la otra ignorante de lo que había pasado en la casa, no tenia ánimos de estar en medio de esas peleas nuevamente.

"Supongo que el lograra distraerla lo suficiente como para que olvide el accidente con mi nariz" Pensó encendiendo las luces de la casa, estaba totalmente solo, el silencio lograba relajarlo lo suficiente como para analizar todo lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Se apoyo tranquilamente en una de las columnas de la casa, intentando relajar su mente de todo, tenía que concentrarse en sus obligaciones, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en peleas infantiles con el pelirrojo recién aparecido y en mentiras para que Hinata no cayera nuevamente en una depresión.

-Kuso…- Murmuro al escuchar su móvil sonar insistentemente, odiaba ser interrumpido cuando deseaba calmarse, odiaba tener que hablar cuando no deseaba hacerlo; gruñendo tomo el aparato entre sus manos y leyó con cierta frustración el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, ese no era el mejor momento para atender esa llamada.

Camino hacia una mesita adornada sutilmente con claveles blancos y dejando ahí el aparato se encamino hacia la puerta principal, no tenia ánimos de estar en su casa, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de estar solo y la única que persona que lograba calmar sus frustraciones era su vecina, la única que parecía tener suficiente paciencia para soportar sus cambios de humor.

-Ohayo- Saludo divertida la castaña de moños poniéndose de pie lentamente, estaba sentada en el recibidor tomando un poco de te rojo, al parecer intentando relajarse también.

-Como esta?- Interrogo sentándose junto a la chica que le tendió la taza de té mientras sonriendo miraba hacia el frente, disfrutando del paisaje que le ofrecía su pequeño hogar. –No me digas que…-

-Cálmate… Logre dormirla- Comento la castaña sin voltear a verlo, sabía que tenía demasiados problemas como para estresarlo con lo que pasaba con la menor de los Hyuuga. –Esto ya había pasado delante de ella verdad?- Interrogo viendo como el solo asentía apoyándose en un escalón usándolo como espaldar.

-Esa otra vez fue peor… Por eso preferí que te la llevaras… Hinata no podía verla así- Confeso sintiendo como las suaves manos de su amiga rozaban sus antebrazos intentando calmarlo.

-Se supone que Hinata no debe saber que quien te hizo eso fue Gaara?- Dijo algo molesta cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del castaño. –Y Hanabi?... Le dirás que también lo oculte?- Indago intentando no meterse demasiado en eso, al final de todo eran cosas de familia.

-La última vez que Hinata se entero…- Dijo tragando fuerte mientras atrapada la mano de la castaña y miraba la taza de té turbia entre sus dedos. –Termino en el hospital- Confeso cerrando los ojos al sentir como la mano que tenia atrapada se enfriaba de prisa.

-Así que…Ese es el tal Sabaku No Gaara- Murmuro soltando un suspiro cansado, sonriendo intentando tranquilizar al castaño y poniéndose de pie lo invito a que pasara al interior de la casa, al final, ella era la única que lograba comprender totalmente las emociones del Hyuuga, más de lo que cualquier otra persona podía entenderlo.

* * *

Bueno, el capitulo no estuvo tan interesante pero se pondrá mejor… Y habrán más canciones, sobre todo de Hinata… Todavía no se como terminara ella… Mi Gaara es una lindura y ps no sería justo dejarlo solito… Aunque como lo pongo en este fic tal vez opinen lo contrario! Besos y abrazos para todas!

**Nuleu Strack, flordezereso, Claressa, ayu-chaan, layill, k4riiitho, mitzu_kivampirx, Hamc100, DarkAmy-chan. **

Creo que hay lectores nuevos! Sean bienvenidos! Saludos a todos y espero nos leamos pronto! Besitos! xD


	15. Chapter 15 Una Verdad Inconclusa

**Ohayo! Jajajaja, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que subí alguna de mis historias pero, aquí estoy con la conti… Debo decir que me parece muy trágico este capítulo, más extraño imposible… Denme su opinión a ver qué tal… **

**Naruto y los demás son propiedad de Kishimoto! xD**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. XV. Una Verdad Inconclusa. **

El brillante cielo azul se mezclaba con el azul intenso del mar, cada ola creaba una delgada línea blanca que parecían pequeños pedazos de esponjosas nubes, sus ojos captaron con rapidez la silueta erguida de un hombre sobre una tabla, moviéndose con agilidad sobre el indomable océano, algo que ella nunca se atrevería a realizar.

-En que piensas?- Una aguda voz la sobresalto obligándola a girarse para ver aquellos ojos azules mirarla con curiosidad. –Tienes casi media hora mirando a la nada- Completo sentándose totalmente para ver fijamente el rostro de su compañera.

-Solo…- Murmuro sintiendo el ardor tomar su garganta de manera inmediata, como el fuego que consume en segundos una pequeña e indefensa flor. –Solo recordaba- Admitió soltando un suspiro, apretó inconscientemente el termo morado entre sus manos mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

-Hinata?- Interrogo viendo como la ojiblanca empezaba a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa, la rubia se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a seguirla, intentando desaparecer con cada paso ese mal presentimiento que la golpeo justo cuando la ojiblanca había dejado de hablar.

Sus ojos se perdieron entre el ir y venir de la marea, podía sentir la sensación de tranquilidad al sentir la cálida brisa chocar contra su cuerpo, al chocar contra su fría piel, sonrió con melancolía justo cuando una gota de agua fría se deslizo desde el termo hasta la palma de su mano, obligándola a detenerse.

"Sasuke-kun…" Pensó recordando el rostro inexpresivo del pelinegro, podía sentir aquella profunda mirada sobre ella obligándola a bajar el rostro por la vergüenza, no deseaba que él la viera así, confundida y dolida por lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-Hinata…- Volvió a llamar aquella aguda voz a sus espaldas, la ojiblanca apretó con fuerza el termo entre sus manos intentando darse valor para girarse y no demostrar aquello, no dejar ver el dolor que empezaba a golpearla sin clemencia obligándola a recordar, a sufrir bajo aquellos ojos aguamarina que todavía le producían temor.

"Sasuke-kun… Yo… Yo debería… Alejarme" Medito sintiendo como la presión en su corazón aumentaba, el solo hecho de imaginarse lejos del pelinegro le dolía, pero más le agobiaba el hecho de pensar que el saldría lastimado por su culpa, porque ella era lo que el pelirrojo estaba buscando.

Una fuerte ola rompió a unos metros de ella, salpicándola ligeramente, la presión en su pecho creció haciendo que respirara forzosamente, una mano cálida la tomo por el hombro haciéndola temblar inconscientemente y sus ojos se cristalizaron al momento.

-Hinata… Que sucede?- La voz se había vuelto suave y preocupada, los dedos se apretaron con un poco mas de fuerza sobre su piel obligándola a morderse el labio inferior, intentando en vano controlar un poco esa amarga sensación.

"Debo detenerlo…" Pensó abriendo completamente los ojos, algunas lagrimas cayeron al tiempo que se liberaba con un movimiento brusco de la mano que la sujetaba intentando entenderla, fingiendo preocupación por ella.

-Hinata…- Dijo sorprendida perdiendo el equilibrio mientras veía como la ojiblanca empezaba a correr en dirección al pueblo, una nueva ola rompió mojando totalmente su cuerpo enfriando de golpe todo el calor que se había acumulado en su piel por los fuertes rayos de sol.

"Ya se… Ella es…. Esa vocalista" Ino abrió los ojos medio sorprendida y asustada mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido que su cuerpo y el mar se lo permitían, ahora recordaba porque se le hacía tan conocido ese rostro, esa voz y finalmente ese dolor que reflejaban sus movimientos.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos obligándola a maldecir su cariño por aquella mujer, el aire caliente empezaba a sofocarla obligándola bajarse un poco el cuello alto de su camisa mientras intentaba seguir el mismo camino que la vio tomar.

-Kuso Hinata… Siempre tan estúpida- Maldijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera, podía ver el largo cabello de la ojiblanca bailar a unos cuantos metros de distancia amenazando con perderse en aquel mar de personas.

Inconscientemente su mente la llevo a un recuerdo que esperaba poder borrar, aquella última vez que había visto a la ojiblanca, esa vez donde ella había preferido hacerse a un lado, donde su deseo egoísta casi acaba con aquella delicada vida.

**Flash Back. **

_Vio de reojo como el rostro de la ojiblanca estaba rojo, pero esta vez no era por la vergüenza, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar marcaban aquella perlada mirada mientras sus puños se apretaban fuertemente a cada lado de su cuerpo. _

_-No preferirías hablar con el después?- Murmuro sorprendiéndose de saberse tan suplicante con aquella mujer, no se había percatado en qué momento se había vuelto importante para ella. _

_-Iie… El… Debe explicarlo- Dijo un tanto nerviosa, sus ojos reflejaban la determinación que llevaba pero, su cuerpo temblaba presintiendo tal vez lo que la Hyuuga se negaba a admitir. _

_El sonido de la puerta destrabarse la saco de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro inexpresivo de su hermano, vio como frunció el ceño al ver que se encontraba ahí, junto a la ojiblanca. _

_-Es tarde- Hablo roncamente mientras centraba totalmente su atención en la delicada silueta de la que era su novia. –No podías esperar hasta mañana?...- Interrogo tomando a la ojiblanca de la barbilla. _

_-Iie…- Murmuro nerviosa liberándose del agarre haciendo que el pelirrojo gruñera por su negativa. –Yo… Solo… Gaara… Porque… Lo hiciste?- Su frase no tenía mucho sentido y además había empezado a tartamudear haciendo evidente el miedo que tenía el enfrentarse con él. _

_-Que estás diciendo?- Interrogo el pelinegro intentando tomar a la ojiblanca del hombro pero esta nuevamente se aparto haciendo que soltara un bufido intentando calmarse. –Temari…- Llamo haciendo que la rubia volviera en sí. _

_-Déjala- La suave voz de la ojiblanca resonó por el pasillo impidiendo que el pelirrojo tomara a la rubia de los hombros, ambos hermanos la miraron con sorpresa mientras el volvía a centrar toda su atención en ella. –Ella… No quería que viniera- Confeso haciendo que la aludida abriera los ojos con sorpresa, la estaba liberando de culpas. _

_-Porque viniste entonces?... Hinata es tarde- Dijo conteniendo un poco su voz, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. –Acaso no podías esperar hasta mañana?- Interrogo sin dejar hablar a la frágil chica que tenia adelante. _

_-Porque?...- Soltó de golpe dejando que las lagrimas volvieran a correr por su rostro. –El no había hecho nada… Y ella… No podías evitarlo?... No podías pensar un poco en mí?- Soltó sintiendo toda la rabia correr por su cuerpo, sus pequeños puños fueron hasta el pecho del pelirrojo golpeando sin la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle algún daño. _

_-Que estás diciendo Hinata- Dijo guturalmente mientras intentaba contener las delicadas manos de la ojiblanca, la escucho gemir mientras empezaba a golpearlo con más fuerza. _

_-Hanabi nunca superara eso!- Grito lanzando sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo rasguñándolo, la rubia por instinto retrocedió unos pasos mientras veía como la ojiblanca empezaba a causarle daño a su hermano menor. _

_-Nani?- Gruño mientras la tomaba de las muñecas, Hinata lo miro con rabia al tiempo que le enterraba las uñas en las manos para liberarse. _

_-Mi nii-san solo estaba protegiéndome!- Grito dejando que el dolor corriera libre por su rostro y su rabia tomara control de su cuerpo, un sonido sordo lleno todo el lugar y un leve quejido hizo que la rubia se agachara quedando acorralada en ese pequeño espacio entre la pared y su hermano furioso. _

_-Ese?- Grito exasperado el pelirrojo mientras halaba a la ojiblanca de la muñeca obligándola a ponerse de pie. –El solo quiere que te alejes de mi! Tenía que detenerlo- Gruño empujándola nuevamente, un nuevo quejido y un chasquido sonó por todo el lugar más sin embargo la ojiblanca se libero como pudo y volvió a empujarlo. _

_-Golpeándolo?- Grito volviendo a lanzar sus manos al rostro de Gaara, este la miro con rabia mientras atrapaba ambas manos y las apretaba con fuerza obligándola a gritar del dolor. _

_-Kuso… Eres tan necia como él!- Gruño retrocediendo y llevándose consigo aquel delicado cuerpo. –También tendré que enseñarte- Razono clavando sus ojos aguamarina en el rostro de su hermana. –No te metas- Amenazo lanzando sin ninguna delicadeza a la ojiblanca dentro del apartamento y tirando la puerta de un solo golpe. _

_-Yo… No lo hare- Susurro encogiéndose un poco más en su lugar, poco a poco los quejidos apagados se hicieron constantes y agobiantes, siempre seguidos de algún sonido sordo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y como pudo se puso de pie temblando, empezó a correr para alejarse de aquel lugar, sencillamente deseaba huir de él, de esa vida y de esa mirada comprensiva que tal vez le pidió ayuda en silencio. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Baka…- Gimió sintiendo como el aire en sus pulmones se acababa, hace algunos segundos había perdido aquella larga cabellera azulada y la impotencia de saberla desprotegida la mantenía en movimiento, buscándola.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro mientras sus pulmones le exigían con insistencia que se detuviera a descansar, el sonido de las calles empezaba a aturdirla y muy a su pesar empezó a bajar la velocidad, su cuerpo no aguantaba más y no podía evitar sentirse nuevamente una inútil.

-Kuso…- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas, intentaba normalizar su respiración mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor, intentando encontrarla, intentando poder detenerla esta vez.

-Te… Temari?- Una suave y ronca voz también agitada le hablo muy cerca, la rubia subió su mirada encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado de la ojiblanca, la vio respirar entrecortadamente mientras el sudor corría por su frente.

-Baka!- Grito lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla, sus lagrimas escaparon sin ninguna oposición de sus ojos mientras apretaba contra si aquel frio cuerpo. –Pensé que… Habías ido a buscarlo… Pensé que podría volver a lastimarte!- Dijo entre sollozos escondiendo su rostro en el fino cuello de la ojiblanca.

-Yo…- Intento hablar pero el ardor en su garganta la detuvo y la tos escapo caliente por su boca, sintiendo nuevamente la falta de aire que la había obligado a detenerse.

-Iie…- Corto la rubia todavía abrazándola. –Gaara no volverá a tocarte… No vuelvas a buscarlo… Nunca más…- Suplico separándose un poco para poder ver aquellos ojos opacos que la miraron con incredulidad.

-Demo… El podría…- Su voz ronca y forzada la obligo a taparse la boca, sabía que a ellos no les gustaba esa nueva voz, eso que la hizo inútil para ellos, para su banda.

-Olvídalo… El no podrá hacer nada Hinata… Onegai- Suplico la rubia limpiando con brusquedad sus lagrimas, su cuerpo se había relajado apenas había visto a la ojiblanca, pudo impedirlo, esta vez sí intervendría.

-Demo…- Se forzó nuevamente sintiendo la picazón de la tos en su garganta, vio como la rubia negaba nuevamente para volver a abrazarla, las lagrimas de la rubia empezaron a mojar su hombro haciéndola desistir de su idea y rindiéndose a aquello le devolvió el abrazo a su antigua mejor amiga.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El agua tibia golpeaba lánguidamente sus piernas, los rayos de sol ardían contra su piel desnuda mientras observaba como sus compañeros luchaban en la cresta de las gigantes olas que se lanzaban contra la playa.

"Esto es ridículo" Pensó girando su mirada y clavándola en la orilla, sus ojos pasearon lentamente por toda el área intentando encontrar aquella figura tan pálida como la arena de media noche más sus ojos se encontraron con una cabellera rubia brillante que estaba erguida viendo hacia la entrada de la playa.

-Sasuke!- Un ronco grito hizo que el pelinegro se girara con una expresión amenazante, el resto de los chicos empezaron a reír mientras el rubio miraba con cierto nerviosismo la molestia marcada en el rostro de su amigo.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido mientras movía la punta de su tabla en dirección a la playa, una extraña sensación había golpeado su pecho cuando encontró la cabellera de la rubia completamente sola.

"No puede ser tan tonta como para irse" Reflexiono empezando a moverse lentamente sobre el agua, sus piernas estaban entumecidas y sus brazos estaban más pesados de lo normal haciendo que la irritación creciera a cada brazada que daba.

-Sasuke donde vas?- Una ronca pero tranquila voz lo llamo unos cuantos metros detrás, el aludido gruño y giro su rostro lentamente para poder ver al pelinegro de coleta alta. –No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella- Soltó sin mucho ánimo haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera por lo debajo.

-No lo entiendes- Dijo guturalmente mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a moverse nuevamente hacia la orilla, una nueva presión inundo su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia seguía estática en su lugar.

-Estas exagerando- Se quejo el de coleta alta mientras se movía para alcanzarlo. –Ella puede haberse sentido mal o simplemente se canso de esperar- Soltó al aire mientras se colocaba a un lado del pelinegro.

Sasuke gruño al sentir la presencia de su amigo a la izquierda pero, el malestar que había tomado su cuerpo lograba opacar cualquier otra sensación, únicamente le preocupaba el paradero de la ojiblanca.

-Ino- Gruño haciendo que la rubia diera un saltito mientras se giraba para verlo, su rostro estaba mas pálido que de costumbre y esto impulso al pelinegro a salir más rápido del agua. –Donde esta?- Interrogo autoritariamente mientras tomaba su tabla sin delicadeza y liberando su tobillo la dejo caer en la arena.

-Ella…- Intento hablar pero todavía sentía el frio recorrer su espalda, aquella historia, una tragedia que había logrado escuchar todavía vibraba con fuerza en su cabeza, una de las últimas veces que había ido a Tokio, esa fue la vez que conoció a la antigua Hinata.

-Donde está Hinata?- Gruño el pelinegro tomando a la rubia por los hombros, esta apretó sus labios clavando sus azules ojos en los negros del chico, sentía la suave piel de la rubia hundirse bajo sus dedos pero ignoro ese hecho, odiaba sentir esa desesperación cortar su inmutable carácter.

-No se… Ella se fue sin decirme nada- Revelo de golpe liberándose sutilmente del fuerte agarre del pelinegro. –Sasuke… Hay algo que debes saber- Agrego sin despegar sus ojos del pelinegro.

-Que problemático- Una tercera voz corto el ambiente entre Sasuke y la rubia haciendo que ambos se giraran a ver al recién llegado. –Esa mujer es realmente problemática- Agrego encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de los otros dos.

-Que… Que mujer?- Su voz sonó entrecortada mientras avanzaba dos pasos hacia el pelinegro de coleta. –Una… Una chica rubia?- Agrego nerviosa mientras los dos hombres la miraban confundidos.

-Esa mujer… Estaba aquí?- Sasuke sintió la rabia correr por su cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia una persona como lo sentía por ella, esa rubia era la causante del dolor de la ojiblanca.

-La encontré en el bosque- Empezó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos, cerró los ojos intentando pensar en una razón lógica de que esa chica decidiera llevarse a la ojiblanca. –No pensé que causaría problemas- Admitió al sentir la gélida mirada del Uchiha sobre él.

-Acaso no la viste ayer?- Soltó exasperado, la rabia hacia que su cuerpo temblara levemente e intentaba controlar sus deseos de golpear a su amigo. –Ella vino por Hinata… Para dañarla!- Grito soltando uno de sus puños hacia el rostro del otro pelinegro, este retrocedió cayendo de espaldas en la arena caliente.

-Basta Sasuke!- Grito la rubia al ver con horror como el pelinegro se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo del Nara intentando golpearlo. –Detente!- Agrego tomando los brazos del pelinegro para intentar detener esa rabia que parecía haber tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

-Sasuke!- Una cuarta voz reprobatoria llego a sus oídos, Ino suspiro intentando detener los brazos del pelinegro mientras el rubio corría hacia él. –Que crees que haces? Kuso!- Gruño empujándolo haciendo que cayera sobre uno de sus costados.

-Shikamaru- Murmuro otro chico agachándose para ayudar al pelinegro de coleta a levantarse. –Que coño pasa contigo Sasuke!- Grito enfurecido el castaño mientras veía como el aludido gruñía y se ponía de pie.

-Kuso… Porque la trajiste!- Grito intentando volver a lanzarse contra el pelinegro de coleta, vio la sangre correr por el rostro del chico y sin darle demasiada importancia volvió a sentir la rabia correr por su cuerpo. –Ella lastima a Hinata!- Revelo justo cuando el rubio se interpuso entre él y su víctima.

-Nani?- La pregunta floto entre los presentes mientras intentaban entender que era lo que había estado pasando.

-Crees que lo hice con esa intención?- La voz siempre tranquila del Nara respondió a la pregunta general. –Ella no la daña a propósito- Murmuro liberándose del castaño que lo estaba ayudando y limpiándose un poco de sangre, avanzo hacia el Uchiha que gruño guturalmente.

-Tu no la conoces!- Grito exasperado intentando golpear nuevamente al de coleta alta, este retrocedió escapando de un puño que iba directo a su nariz.

-Tu tampoco- Respondió tranquilo soltando su pequeña cola para dejar libre su cabello, le llegaba dos dedos sobre los hombros, volvió su mirada hacia el Uchiha retándolo de manera indirecta. –Hinata no es la única víctima Sasuke- Soltó roncamente sin separar su vista de aquellos ojos amenazantes.

La furia se movió velozmente dentro del cuerpo del Uchiha y soltando un gruñido empujo al rubio y volvió a atrapar al Nara por el cuello cayendo ambos en la arena, no podía pensar claramente y la presión en su pecho aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

La intensidad del sol empezaba a disminuir marcando lánguidamente el contorno de las sillas, la gente había empezado a desaparecer de las calles dejando que el viento corriera libre murmurando contra los edificios y empezando a disipar el calor de las horas anteriores.

-No quiere dormir allá- La suave voz de la mujer hizo que dejara de mirar por la ventana, podía sentir el ligero olor a flores silvestres que identificaban a la castaña delante de él. –Tiene miedo de ser un estorbo- Confeso apretando con cierta impotencia sus manos.

-Déjala… No me preocupa dejarla contigo- Acepto obligando a la castaña a separar sus manos, sabia lo nerviosa que se encontraba y todo a causa de su familia y de esos intrusos que su prima había arrastrado consigo.

-Demo… Hinata podría preocuparse- Rebatió sintiendo como las manos del castaño se cerraban alrededor de las suyas haciéndola sentir tranquila, sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los blancos de su compañero mientras intentaba entender todo eso.

-No creo que venga a dormir hoy- Admitió sonriendo ligeramente. –Sasuke es demasiado testarudo y no dejara que se quede sola en la casa, mas ahora que vio que ese chico puede golpearme- Explico intentando relajar la tensión que se había apoderado de la castaña.

-Acaso el…- Se corto al ver la negación del castaño, suspiro y lentamente se apoyo en el amplio pecho del Hyuuga. –Quisiera que dejaras de ponerte en medio de ellos- Murmuro intentando contener sus deseos de llorar, no era la primera vez que veía al pelirrojo.

-Algo me dice que esta será la última vez que el ronde la vida de Hinata- Murmuro abrazando levemente a la castaña, la sintió suspirar contra su pecho mientras intentaba controlar su nerviosismo.

-Gaara… No ha cambiado nada- Dijo por lo debajo sintiendo el calor que trasmitía el amplio pecho del castaño, porque para su mala suerte ya había conocido al pelirrojo al cual le tenían tanto miedo las hermanas Hyuuga.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El ardor había disminuido considerablemente con él té de menta que la rubia le había conseguido, no podía comprender la ansiedad que sentía en su interior y la emoción que se negaba a reconocer por haber recuperado a su mejor amiga, la única persona que podía comprenderla con solo mirarla.

"Sasuke… Yo… No dejare que él te haga daño" Pensó decidida sintiendo las cálidas manos de la rubia tomarla por los hombros, disfrutando de la frialdad que solía acompañar a su cuerpo.

-Debe ser divertido mantener esta temperatura- Hablo la rubia apoyando su frente en el hombro de la ojiblanca. –Imagino que con el calor que hace aquí te sientes bien- Murmuro sintiendo como bajo su rostro la ojiblanca se tensaba.

-Hai… Demo, no es por el clima- Murmuro roncamente empezando a sonreír inconscientemente. –Muchas personas aquí me aceptaron como soy… Con mi condición- Revelo riendo por lo debajo, no se había percatado de la felicidad que la llenaba al saberse parte de un grupo, incluso en su lamentable estado.

-Ya veo- Comento la rubia separándose de la ojiblanca. –Me alegra saber que tienes buenos amigos aquí Hinata… demo, ese chico…- Empezó pero se corto al sentir como la ojiblanca se detenía de golpe, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y Temari se giro hacia la entrada de la playa.

-Sas... Suke- Dijo entrecortadamente dejando caer el vaso de plástico, su cuerpo convulsiono de temor pero sus piernas empezaron a moverse con rapidez, sin pensar demasiado, necesitaba estar junto al pelinegro.

-Matte… Hinata!- Grito la rubia empezando a correr detrás de su amiga, podía escuchar los gemidos y maldiciones de las personas que creaban el círculo alrededor del pelinegro que la había encontrado.

-Sasuke… Sasuke- Sus ojos se nublaron un poco por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero todavía podía distinguirlo, el Uchiha intentando liberarse de los otros dos para poder golpear al Nara.

-Kuso… No lo entiendes!- Un gruñido gutural escapo de su garganta mientras maldecía internamente el hecho de que el rubio y el castaño se pusieran de parte del otro pelinegro.

-Cálmate Sasuke!- Exigió el rubio justo cuando sintió la fuerza del pelinegro empujándolo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espaldas. –Contrólate!- Grito intentando ponerse de pie pero se detuvo al sentir unas suaves pisadas acercarse hacia ellos con rapidez.

-Sasuke- Murmuro la ojiblanca cuando al fin dio con la amplia espalda del pelinegro, apoyo su rostro contra esa suave piel y con sus brazos temblorosos rodeo su cintura dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas. –Gomen… Gomen…- Susurro sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelinegro también estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Hinata…- Susurro muy bajito tocando con la punta de los dedos la pálida piel de la chica, la podía sentir contra su cuerpo, fría como cada vez que empezaba a tener uno de sus ataques. –Pensé que…-

-Gomenasai Sasuke… Yo… No quise irme así- Dijo entrecortadamente, sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza sobre la piel del pelinegro pero este como pudo se giro para poder verla a la cara.

-Baka…- Dijo neutralmente mientras la miraba fijamente, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas intensamente mientras las lagrimas bajaban por ellas dándole un aire inocente a la ojiblanca y haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera de lado.

-Go… Gomen!- Su voz se agudizo mientras más lagrimas eran liberadas y escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del pelinegro se sintió tranquila; ya no podía negarse el hecho de poder vivir sin él, porque Sasuke se había convertido en su vida.

Su cuerpo se relajo al sentir la pequeña figura de la ojiblanca apoyarse totalmente contra él, pudo sentir su sangre caer lánguidamente por su rostro calentándolo y obligándolo a volver a la realidad, una mala realidad.

-Baka!- Una voz sonó por todo el lugar haciendo que se giraran para ver de dónde provenía. La rubia de extraña vestimenta estaba a unos cuantos pasos de todos ellos, sonrojada y jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-Te… mari- Susurro la ojiblanca moviéndose para poder mirar a su amiga, sintió como los brazos del pelinegro se apretaban a su alrededor haciendo imposible que pudiera separarse de él. –Go…- Se corto sorprendida al ver que la rubia empezaba a caminar hacia el pelinegro que estaba todavía sentado en la arena limpiando la sangre que corría por su rostro.

-Baka…- Repitió tomando una parte de su blusa y rasgándola, se agacho con agilidad y se quedo al nivel del pelinegro, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él que la miraban confundidos. –Como dejas que te golpeen así- Hablo bajito mientras empezaba a limpiar suavemente la sangre.

-Fue tu culpa…- Revelo sintiendo como la chica se tensaba, sus largos dedos rozaron su mejilla y pudo sentir el punzante dolor de uno de los golpes. –Que problemático- Murmuro poniéndose de pie y llevándose consigo a la rubia que todavía estaba congelada.

-Shikamaru….- La ronca voz del Uchiha sonó más distante de lo normal, entre sus brazos podía sentir el frágil cuerpo de la ojiblanca y se obligo a mantener la calma, la rabia que sentía por el hermano de esa mujer se movía lentamente por su cuerpo.

-Hablaremos luego Sasuke- Interrumpió el Nara mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque. –Vamos…- Murmuro haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y asintiendo le siguió a paso rápido, no podía soportar sentir la fría mirada del chico que ahora protegía a su amiga.

"Gomen…" Pensó nerviosa sintiéndose nuevamente la causante de las cosas malas que empezaban a pasar en ese pequeño pueblo, sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta y sorprendida dejo que el líquido cálido bajara por sus mejillas.

El pelinegro se detuvo instintivamente, subió su mirada relajándose con las esponjosas nubes que se movían lentamente en el cielo y en silencio acompaño a la rubia en su sufrimiento, era un problema en el cual se había involucrado sin querer pero, ahora no estaba seguro si quería alejarse.

-Ari… Arigatou- La voz de la mujer sonó entrecortada y lo sorprendió. –Nadie… Yo… Siempre he estado… Sola- Soltó frases entre tartamudeos intentando controlar sus sollozos, era una extraña sensación para ella, el sentirse protegida.

-Problemático…- Susurro el pelinegro girándose para tomar a la rubia por los hombros e intentar consolarla. –No tienes que estar sola- Hablo neutralmente escuchando como la rubia jadeaba sorprendida y se apoyaba tímidamente en su hombro para seguir llorando, era una niña indefensa a merced de sus dos hermanos y nadie se había percatado de su sufrimiento hasta ese día, que el destino la cruzo con el chico más flojo de todo el pueblo.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Que tal quedo? Mal? Dramático en exceso?... Tuvo que ver el capitulo con el título?... Soy mala poniendo nombres, siempre lo he dicho… Estaré esperando sus reviews con sus opiniones ya que tenia siglos sin sentarme a escribir alguna de mis historias y no sé si perdí el toque jajajaja…

Gracias a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo en escribirme me hacen muy feliz!

**92, flordezereso, Claressa, EthereldCrow, ****layill y DarkAmy-chan. **

Les hago la mención especial a quienes dejaron review en el capitulo pasado! Intentare no perderme tanto tiempo, cuídense y espero leerlas pronto! xD


	16. Chapter 16 Dos Almas, Una Decisión

**Ohayo! Saludos para todas! Espero puedan disculpar mi ausencia! Estuve muy ocupada con muchas cosas! Y la verdad es bien difícil tener inspiración cuando debes pensar en ensayos para las materias! Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y los demás! Yo solo me limito a soñar! xD**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. XVI. Dos Almas, Una Decisión. **

El delicado aroma marino penetro lánguidamente toda la habitación, haciendo que un suspiro melancólico escapara de sus rosados labios, se movió ágilmente hasta quedar frente a la barra de mármol y terminar de servir dos platos de comida.

"Sasuke…" Pensó permitiéndose sonreír abiertamente, era la primera vez que no tenía miedo de quedarse en aquel lugar, era la primera vez que su primo aceptaba sin mostrarse molesto; amplio su sonrisa mientras el fuerte aroma de la comida inundaba todo el lugar haciendo que su compañero se moviera levemente en la mesa.

El pelinegro se giro para ver de reojo como la ojiblanca sonreía y caminaba lentamente hacia él, dos platos de porcelana rosa pálido descansaban sobre sus blancas manos; desde que habían llegado a la casa el sentía todo de una manera muy extraña, podría decirse que irreal, para Sasuke Uchiha era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comería acompañado en aquella gran mesa.

-Hay que comprar algunas cosas- Murmuro tímidamente al tiempo que se sentaba junto al pelinegro, vio la confusión tomar momentáneamente aquel inexpresivo rostro haciéndola sonreír divertida. –Para poder cocinar la carne que tienes- Aclaro suavemente intentando dejar de sonreír.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo consiguió gruñir mientras asentía dándole la razón, el no se preocupaba mucho por como cocinaría, todo era muy simple para él. –Puedes comprar lo que creas hace falta- Agrego neutralmente viendo con gracia como la ojiblanca se congelaba en su lugar abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras su mirada perlada se encontraba con la negra del chico, este seguía mirándola con tranquilidad pero, una mueca burlona tomo su boca involuntariamente.

-Ha… Hai- Respondió nerviosa bajando su mirada y concentrándose totalmente en su plato de comida. –Buen provecho- Murmuro empezando a comer, el tranquilo silencio que los cubrió solo era roto por el lejano sonido del mar chocando contra la orilla relajándolos.

Sasuke se permitió admirar discretamente cada movimiento que hacia la ojiblanca, como sus mejillas estaban todavía sonrojadas y como sus manos temblaban ligeramente ante lo que el había ofrecido e irremediablemente su mente viajo a esa tarde, cuando habían decidido abandonar la playa.

**Flash Back. **

_Se separo lentamente del frágil cuerpo que descansaba totalmente contra su pecho, su perlada mirada seguía fija en el punto donde se perdieron la rubia y el pelinegro de coleta, al parecer todavía estaba preocupada por esa situación. _

_-No pienses mas en ella- Murmuro neutralmente obligándola a mirarlo, se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de ella estaba sonrojado y sus ojos cristalizados. –Hinata…- Interrogo un poco más alto intentando entender que le sucedía. _

_-Ella… Solo vino a protegerme- Revelo subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho, intentando controlar la emoción que crecía en su interior. –Gaara estará muy molesto- Susurro apretando aun mas sus manos y acercándose inconscientemente a Sasuke. _

_-El no podrá hacerte nada Hinata…- Dijo serio al tiempo que se alejaba para poder tomar sus cosas, ya se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir en la playa. –Vamos a la casa- Ordeno viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca, esta sonrió sonrojándose mientras asentía._

_El pelinegro asintió y tomando sus cosas empezó a caminar sin despedirse de nadie, no tenia ánimos para ser cortes con alguien y más si eran personas que se habían mostrado renuentes a intervenir por su causa. _

_-Sasuke…- La suave voz de la ojiblanca sonó a sus espaldas, se notaba algo preocupada y gruñendo se giro para ver como la chica seguía mirando a su alrededor buscando algo, esperando que apareciera algo o mejor dicho alguien. _

_-No te preocupes mas- Dijo fríamente mientras la tomaba de la mano, sonrió de lado al sentir la sorpresa obligar a la ojiblanca a sobresaltarse. –Ese chico no volverá a tocarte- Decreto apretando un poco más la delicada mano de la chica. _

_-Hai- Afirmo sonriendo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él y avanzaba para poder ir a su paso. –Sasuke…- Agrego empezando a sonrojarse, su boca se cerro de golpe debido a la vergüenza que le producía lo que estaba pensando. _

_El pelinegro sonrió fugazmente sin que Hinata lo notara, le parecía divertido la vergüenza que en ocasiones tomaba control de su delicada compañera, detallo inconscientemente esa frágil figura, cada vez mas pálida, cada vez más débil, le era difícil aceptar que pudiera desaparecer. _

_-Sasuke…- Volvió a llamar notando la mirada ausente del pelinegro. –Yo… Sasuke… No… Deseo… Separarme de ti- Completo entre tartamudeos viendo con satisfacción como los ojos negros brillaron al escucharla, obligándolo a centrar toda su atención ella. _

_-Baka…- Susurro dejando caer la tabla y halando a la chica la abrazo, perdiéndose en el dulce aroma que poseía la ojiblanca, deseando poder estar así por siempre. –No permitiré que te alejes- Dijo muy bajito, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el oído de ella haciéndola estremecer. _

_-Hai- Afirmo tranquila abrazándose aun mas fuerte a la cintura del pelinegro, estaba decidido, lucharía por salvar su vida y su permanencia junto a él. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Sasuke?- La suave voz de la ojiblanca lo hizo volver a la realidad, vio como ella lo miraba confusa intentando retirar el plato vacio de entre sus brazos. –Que… Que paso?- Murmuro tomando al fin la porcelana para poder limpiarlas.

-Hinata… Esa chica, para que vino a este lugar?- Interrogo recordando de golpe lo que ella le había dicho. –Dijiste que había venido a protegerte?- Dijo desconfiado poniéndose de pie en un ágil movimiento.

Hinata apretó un poco mas fuerte los platos entre sus manos, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente contra sus costillas al tiempo que los pasos del pelinegro se hacían más cercanos, unas cálidas manos la tomaron por los hombros haciéndola estremecer mientras giraba sobre sí misma para encontrarse con esos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro sorprendida al leer por primera vez una emoción en esos oscuros ojos, la preocupación, el realmente se preocupaba por ella. –Yo… Debo hablar contigo- Confeso separándose suavemente del pelinegro, este suspiro y se apoyo en la barra esperando lo que su delicada compañera tuviera que decir.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Una fuerte brisa golpeo su cuerpo congelándola en su lugar, sus ojos recorrieron la casa llenándola de temor obligándola a girarse para ver al chico que iba a su lado, sus ojos negros se quedaron unos segundos mirándola para luego empezar a caminar hacia la entrada principal.

"Debo… Confiar en él?" Se pregunto todavía sin moverse, vio como el cabello negro caía libre rozando débilmente los hombros del pelinegro, este se había detenido al abrir la puerta, espero que ella decidiera seguirle.

Se giro una vez más viendo con sorpresa la duda marcando el rostro de aquella mujer, a pesar de su exagerado maquillaje podía ver claramente las emociones reflejarse en sus facciones, esas que le decían lo asustada que estaba de aceptar su ayuda.

-Vamos…- Ordeno viendo como la rubia se sobresaltaba en su lugar y asintiendo empezaba a caminar hacia él. –Que problemático- Agrego por lo debajo justo cuando cerró la puerta de la casa totalmente deshabitada.

-Yo…- Se sintió intranquila al no escuchar mas sonido que los pasos del pelinegro, sus ojos buscaron aquel cuerpo notando como dejaba apoyada la tabla en una de las paredes mientras se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

Sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho mientras sus pies seguían el camino silencioso que había marcado aquel extraño chico, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que al final del pasillo una gran puerta dejaba expuesta la puesta de sol, marcando el cielo con esos tonos naranjas y rosados.

-No te hare nada, no deberías tener miedo- Hablo neutralmente el pelinegro dejándose caer en el suelo, sus pies rozaban suavemente el brillante pasto que cambiaba sus tonalidades verdes según desaparecía el sol en el firmamento.

-Gomen- Murmuro la rubia dejándose caer muy cerca de el sintiendo el calor que aquel cuerpo emanaba sintiendo por primera vez algo diferente al temor. –Yo… He olvidado lo que es la tranquilidad- Hablo sonriendo melancólicamente para sí misma, la última vez fue con la ojiblanca.

-Porque?- Pregunto fingiendo desinterés, miro de reojo como la rubia suspiraba y subía su mirada al cielo que empezaba a mancharse de azul oscuro mostrando las primeras estrellas de esa noche.

-Es una situación complicada- Soltó girándose para admirar aquel sereno rostro, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los pequeños morados que empezaban a formarse cerca de sus labios, su nariz hinchada y uno de sus ojos marcado por un circulo verdoso. –Gomen- Susurro acercándose lentamente al chico.

-Esta vez porque?- Interrogo viendo con curiosidad como la chica se acercaba a él, podía sentir la inseguridad moverse lentamente en ella, temiendo tal vez que pudiera hacerle algo.

-Por mi culpa… Tu amigo te golpeo- Confeso subiendo su mirada, sus ojos aguamarina cristalizados se clavaron en los negros del chico, Shikamaru suspiro y negó lentamente haciendo un ademan para que pudiera apoyarse en su pecho.

-Sasuke suele ser muy testarudo- Explico desviando su mirada, sintiendo como la cara de la chica se escondía en su hombro y unas silenciosas lágrimas mojaban nuevamente su piel. –Demo… No haría nada si no creyera totalmente en la causa-

-Hinata- Susurro entendiendo la verdadera razón por la cual ese chico había recibido una paliza. –El… Creía que Hinata…- Se cortó al sentir como el pelinegro afirmaba y llevaba una de sus manos hasta su rubia cabellera.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo realmente interesado en alguien- Admitió suspirando, recordaba a su antiguo amigo y una sensación de alivio lo recorrió. –Debo admitir que el que ella llegara al pueblo fue bueno- Confeso sonriendo a la nada, sintiendo como la rubia se tensaba en su lugar.

-Yo… No debí haber traído a Gaara- Reflexiono mas para sí misma que para su acompañante, su mente podía dibujar perfectamente lo que su hermano haría y llena de temor se separo del pelinegro. –Debo irme- Dijo abriendo los ojos asustada mientras se ponía de pie de un salto.

-Espera!- Ordeno el pelinegro haciendo que la rubia se detuviera de golpe, no era algo que él podía permitir, ella no podía seguir bajo el control de aquel pelirrojo mal intencionado. –No hagas nada estúpido- Dijo cuando alcanzo a la rubia, tomo su muñeca antes de que ella pudiera alejarse lo suficiente y la obligo a girarse para verla.

Su corazón golpeo con fuerza su pecho al encontrarse con esos ojos negros, en ellos pudo ver brillar la preocupación, un sentimiento que no veía en nadie más que no fuese Hinata, era la única que realmente se había preocupado alguna vez por ella.

"El… Se… Preocupa por mi?" Se dijo sintiendo la presión de esos dedos intentando retenerla, sonrió sintiéndose estúpida y relajo su cuerpo intentando comprender que era aquello que estaba expresando aquel desconocido.

-Sasuke se encargara- Soltó una vez que la vio resignarse, sabía que ella intentaría resolver aquello, tal vez por culpa, tal vez por estupidez; sea lo que fuera que moviera a esa chica iba a traerle peores tratos de los que ya tenía.

-Como… Como lo sabes?- Gimió asustada al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico, aquel que había decidido tomar a la ojiblanca como suya, retando a la única persona que pensó nadie retaría jamás, al temible Sabaku No Gaara.

-Es demasiado orgulloso- Contesto sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que decía. –Y Hinata ahora está con él- Completo al ver la confusión marcar el rostro de la rubia.

Temari entreabrió sus labios intentando contener la sorpresa, no podía creer que en ese pequeño pueblo realmente existiera alguien tan valiente o tal vez tan estúpido como para hacerle frente al pelirrojo.

-Mantente al margen- Advirtió el pelinegro haciendo que la rubia saliera de golpe de sus pensamientos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los serios del chico. –Puedo cuidarte de Sasuke demo… No te metas en su camino innecesariamente-

-Cui… Cuidarme?- Tartamudeo sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro la liberaban. –Gaara es más peligroso de lo que creen- Murmuro bajando su mirada, su falda negra resaltaba sus brillantes cadenas, sus piernas empezaban a adquirir un ligero tono tostado por el tiempo que tenía ya en aquel lugar.

-Deja que Sasuke se encargue de el- Su tono volvió a ser calmado y algo fastidiado, sus pasos fueron más pesados mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada principal de la casa. –Tu solo evítate problemas con ese hermano tuyo- Su voz se corto justo cuando su mano toco el pomo de la puerta.

Dudosa había seguido en silencio el pesado caminar del pelinegro, había algo que él estaba ocultando ella lo podía leer en sus acciones pero, no tenía miedo, tal vez por ser la primera persona aparte de la ojiblanca que mostraba una preocupación por ella.

-Hai- Susurro cuando coloco su mano sobre la del pelinegro impidiéndole momentáneamente abrir la puerta, sonrió victoriosa al notar como este se había sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. –Y tu… No te metas en el camino de mi hermano- Advirtió siendo ella la que abriera la puerta.

-Seria problemático- Dijo soltando un bostezo cuando la chica al fin había avanzando un poco hacia el exterior, el cielo despejado dejaba a la vista la gran cantidad de estrellas que habían salido esa noche.

-Nos veremos chico- Su tono cambio a uno más engreído mientras se giraba para empezar a caminar hacia su hotel, se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo abiertamente por lo que acababa de pasar. "Shikamaru…" Repitió aquel extraño nombre mientras apretaba en uno de sus bolsillos del pequeño papelito de esa tarde.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El cielo estrellado brillaba intensamente a través de la ventana, la ligera brisa movía suavemente la copa de algunas palmeras mientras el mar rompía contra la costa a intervalos similares, el sonido de unos pasos cercanos lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, suspiro y se relajo esperando que el intruso le hablara.

-Deberías hablar con ella, todavía esta intranquila y no deja de preguntar por Hinata- La suave voz llego hasta el haciendo que apoyara su frente contra el cristal de la ventana, cerró los ojos sintiendo nuevamente como los ligeros pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos a él.

-Neji…- Llamo preocupada, dudo unos segundos si era correcto tocar al castaño, sus ojos vieron con curiosidad como el ceño del chico se encontraba fruncido obligándola a bajar su mano lentamente. –Onegai- Murmuro juntando ambas manos al nivel de su pecho intentando controlar el dolor que le producía verlo así.

-Que quieres que le diga?- Su voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal, sus ojos vieron la silueta de la castaña reflejada en el cristal. –No estará tranquila hasta saber que Gaara ya no está en este lugar, si Hiashi-sama se entera…- Cerro nuevamente los ojos cortándose a mitad de la frase.

-Hinata estaría más segura… No es eso lo que deseas?- No contuvo sus palabras, le dolía el corazón al saber al castaño tan preocupado y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, únicamente estar ahí, acompañándolo en su dolor.

-Hiashi-sama no podrá vigilarla todo el tiempo, en algún hueco Gaara la encontrara- Divago todavía con los ojos cerrados, debía admitirse que solo junto al Uchiha su prima estaba realmente segura. –Ella no puede irse… Sasuke es quien…-

-Sasuke no puede estar con ella siempre Neji… Nadie puede acompañarla siempre!- Grito tomando los brazos del castaño y girándolo para que la viera de frente. –Ella no puede seguir hundiéndolo!- Revelo intentando contener las lagrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos.

-Sasuke sabe la verdad- Dijo calmado sin separar sus perlados ojos de los achocolatados de la chica, la vio abrir la boca sorprendida mientras sus manos lo liberaban. –Sasuke está consciente de la verdadera condición de Hinata y aun así… Se quedara a su lado- Completo, debía encontrar una manera de que su prima y su antiguo estudiante estuvieran seguros.

Sus manos se cerraron en unos suaves puños conteniendo su sorpresa, entendía porque la creciente preocupación del Hyuuga y lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, llenando sus silencios con su presencia, intentando de alguna manera compartir ese peso que él llevaba a cuestas desde que acepto que su delicada y moribunda prima se quedara con él.

El silencio de toda la casa parecía hacer eco en su cabeza, la brisa rozaba lánguidamente los cristales produciendo un murmullo demasiado bajo como para causarle alguna molestia, toda la sala estaba a oscuras y solo algunos rayos del recibidor alumbraban su lugar; sus ojos perlados encontraron los de su amiga, marcados con el dolor que él no podía expresar, soltó un suspiro al tiempo que avanzaba dos pasos dejando que ella se escondiera en su pecho.

-Neji…- El murmullo de su voz sonó distante incluso para ella misma, los brazos de él se apretaron ligeramente a su alrededor invitándola a continuar. –Hinata debe irse… aquí ya no está segura- Concluyo cerrando sus manos en la franelilla del castaño.

-Lo sé…- Soltó luego de unos segundos, el también había llegado a esa conclusión, para que su prima no sufriera mas con la presencia del pelirrojo debía desaparecer, desaparecer definitivamente.

Apoyo su barbilla en el cabello suelto de la chica, intentando en vano dar con otra solución, una que pudiera incluir al pelinegro; una que no rompiera aun más el delicado corazón de su prima; se sobresalto al sentir la tensión de la castaña cuando el silencio fue roto por algo más que el murmullo del aire, una melodía que él conocía bien.

Movió una de sus manos para llegar al pequeño aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón marrón, se separo un poco de la castaña y suspirando vio en la pantalla de su móvil un nombre que no esperaba ver.

-Hai?- Pronuncio neutralmente pero el nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo obligándolo a marcar unas suaves caricias en el brazo de la chica que tenía todavía demasiado cerca.

_-Tengo todo el día intentando comunicarme contigo… Esta todo bien?- _La voz al otro lado del auricular sonaba un poco molesta pero a el no le importaba demasiado, tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

-Hai… No había estado cerca del móvil…- Respondió sintiendo como la castaña se separaba lentamente de él y empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala. –Para que me llamaba?- Pronuncio con algo de desinterés sin separar sus ojos del lento caminar de Ten Ten.

_-El Demo que me mandaste…- _Neji se obligo a prestar atención repentinamente, había estado ignorando esa llamada deliberadamente. _–Me gusta cómo suena demo… Fue Hinata quien los encontró?- _Interrogo cambiando su voz a una totalmente seria.

-Dijo que era un desperdicio no intentarlo… Sabe bien como es- Pronuncio justo cuando las luces de la sala se encendieron cegándolo momentáneamente. –Solo llama para preguntar eso?- Interrogo volviendo su cuerpo hacia la ventana de la habitación viendo como ahora todo el lugar estaba en total calma.

_-Necesito al chico… Imagino el vocalista podría venir unos días a Tokio, me gustaría poder conocer a toda la banda demo, no tengo mucho tiempo para darme una vuelta por un lugar tan lejano- _Pronuncio volviendo a su tono jovial.

-Quiere que le mande a Sasuke?- Pronuncio al tiempo que en su mente se dibujaba una opción bastante prometedora, unos pasos extraños irrumpieron en algún lugar de la casa seguido de unas cuantas risas y gruñendo intento prestar atención a lo que el hombre le decía.

_-Hai… Quiero verlo, Que venga con algunas otras canciones y si tiene alguna foto con la banda o algo así estaría excelente… Veré que puedo hacer por Hinata-hime- _Dijo algo burlesco haciendo que algún objeto chocara suavemente contra una mesa o algo de madera que tuviera cerca.

-Hiashi-sama… Que opina el de esto?- Pronuncio de golpe gruñendo cuando la estruendosa risa del Uzumaki apareció muy clara en su campo auditivo, al parecer el rubio acababa de llegar a la casa y estaba de muy buen humor.

_-Obvie el detalle de donde era la banda- _Pronuncio tranquilamente mientras una risa sarcástica golpeaba el oído del castaño. _–Le parece un proyecto interesante y me dio total control sobre ellos… Estará de viaje algunos días- _

-Vendrá?- Dijo exaltado, girándose para apoyarse totalmente contra la ventana notando con sorpresa la delgada silueta de la castaña todavía apoyada junto al interruptor de las luces pero su mirada estaba hacia la sala, tal vez procurando alejar a la pareja recién llegada de ese lugar.

_-No creo… Era un viaje de negocios… Al parecer la banda de los Sabaku No desapareció hace poco, es una pena que decidieran escaparse ahora que estaban empezando a brillar en ese medio- _Comento distraídamente mientras bebía alguna cosa.

-Hare que vaya a Tokio lo más pronto posible, tal vez mañana o pasado- Dijo intentando cortar la comunicación, sus perlados ojos se encontraron con los azules del Uzumaki que se quedo mudo al encontrarlo a esas horas en la casa de Ten Ten.

_-Perfecto… Entonces estaré esperando ansioso esa reunión… Pasa una buena noche- _Dijo el hombre entre risas mientras colocaba de golpe el vaso del cual estaría bebiendo algún coctel.

El Hyuuga corto la llamada gruñendo mientras veía con cierto recelo al rubio que todavía se encontraba congelado junto a la puerta, no tenía mucho tiempo para organizar esa única salida.

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Hiashi-sama se dé cuenta que esos hermanos están aquí" Pensó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar, debía hablar lo antes posible con el Uchiha.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sus manos descansaron entrelazadas en su cuello mientras los débiles destellos de luna hacían brillar su silueta, sus ojos negros centellearon deseosos mientras ella solo lograba abrir la boca con dificultad invitándolo a explorarla.

Gruño contra su cuello mientras aspiraba un poco de su delicada fragancia, beso con suavidad su cuello bajando hasta su hombro haciendo que ella gimiera extasiada mientras sus manos se apretaban más contra su cuello.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo era aplastado por el del chico obligándola a suspirar cuando el calor volvió a inundar el lugar, haciéndola desear ser una con él, disfrutando libremente del amor que sabía sentía por él.

El dulce sabor de la suave piel de ella era adictivo y deseaba sentirla en su totalidad, poder probar cada rincón de ella haciendo que se perdiera en un mar de intensas sensaciones donde él era el protagonista.

-Sasuke…- Gimió roncamente mientras se movía ligeramente bajo aquel amplio cuerpo, sus piernas se abrieron dejando que el descansara en medio rozando su miembro con su intimidad obligándola a suspirar algo cansada.

-Cansada?- Dijo guturalmente el pelinegro, sus ojos buscaron la mirada perlada de la chica viendo como la tenue luz de la luna hacia brillar de una manera sensual el sonrojo que se acababa de apoderar de las mejillas de ella.

-Iie…- Dijo sensualmente mientras mordía el cuello del pelinegro haciéndolo soltar un gruñido ahogado mientras rozaba la intimidad de ella, sus manos se movieron por el perfecto cuerpo de ella arrancándole ligeros jadeos.

Sus labios rodaron lenta y tortuosamente sobre la piel de ella, pasando por su clavícula, por su garganta y descansando en el nacimiento de sus senos obligándola a arquearse, sonrió mientras rozaba fugazmente uno de sus pezones con su lengua, gruño cuando la presión de las uñas de ella se clavaban insistentemente en su espalda.

Subió sus piernas enrollándolas en la cadera del pelinegro haciendo más continuo el roce entre sus sexos, Sasuke gruño contra sus senos golpeándolos con su aliento mientras Hinata jadeaba intentando recuperar un poco del aire que se había escapado hacia mucho rato de sus pulmones.

-No juegues conmigo- Murmuro el contra uno de sus pezones y mordiéndolo consiguió que ella se arqueara un poco más, la tomo de la cintura y con agilidad logro colocarla sentada sobre su abdomen.

-No… Hacia… Nada- Gimió acariciando lentamente el marcado pecho del pelinegro, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se agachaba para poder besar aquellos labios que tanto placer le provocaban.

Lo beso tiernamente, dándose el tiempo necesario para recuperar un poco su cordura, jadeo entre besos cuando las manos de el ansiosas la tomaron de la cadera empezando a acariciar descaradamente ese punto tan sensible, la ojiblanca se movió un poco y levantándose se sentó de golpe sobre el miembro del pelinegro haciéndolo gruñir fuertemente.

Se hundió totalmente en ella atrapando sus caderas y ayudándola a moverse lentamente, sintiendo cada parte de la ojiblanca, un gemido ahogado movió su lujuria empezando a hacer las embestidas más profundas, sus uñas rasgaban su piel excitándolo mientras sus grandes senos se aplastaban contra aquel cálido pecho.

-Sasuke- Gimió mordiendo el cuello del pelinegro, este gruño sentándose para poder profundizar totalmente en la ojiblanca, la abrazo fuertemente mientras sus manos recorrían cada curva, cada rincón de esa porcelanada piel bañada en sudor, una de sus manos subió hasta su cuello girándola para poder besarla.

Sus cálidos besos seguían el ritmo de cada una de sus embestidas, la ojiblanca gemía ahogadamente mientras sus manos recorrían la amplia espalda del pelinegro pegando su delgado cuerpo al caliente cuerpo de el incitándolo a mas, intensificando las sensaciones que corrían libres por su cuerpo.

-Una mas- Murmuro roncamente el pelinegro contra sus labios rojos ya hinchados, la empujo un poco teniendo el control total de su perfecto cuerpo, los rayos de la luna brillaban sobre su piel haciéndola más deseable, recordándole lo adicto que se había vuelto de esa chica.

Hinata se movió lentamente mientras sentía como las manos del pelinegro la tomaban de las caderas entrando nuevamente de un solo golpe haciéndola gritar, sus manos apretaron las sabanas revolviendo aun más la cama, podía sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a contraerse preparándose para una nueva oleada de placer.

Gruño sobre el blanco hombro de ella mientras la sentía empezar a cerrarse alrededor de el, movió su largo y enredado cabello para empezar a besarla desde el cuello hasta su estrecha espalda, embistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza deleitándose con aquella dulce voz que gritaba su nombre entrecortadamente.

-Sas… Suke!- Grito cuando sintió la corriente eléctrica tomar todo su cuerpo haciéndola caer sobre las almohadas, la respiración entrecortada del pelinegro golpeaba su cuello entre cada beso que él seguía depositando por sus hombros intentando relajarla.

-No… Debiste provocarme- Dijo roncamente mientras se acostaba junto a la chica, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los perlados de ella mientras esta sonrojada se movía para apoyarse en su pecho.

-Go… Gomen- Dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro, le gustaba sentir el rápido latir del corazón de Sasuke, era algo que la relajaba en cualquier circunstancia, cerró los ojos intentando contener el ardor de su garganta al tiempo que los agiles dedos del pelinegro se movían tranquilamente por su espalda relajando todo su cuerpo de la actividad que acababa de hacer.

La suave piel de Hinata fue poniéndose fría conforme avanzaban los minutos y su respiración se normalizaba rozando su piel, la sintió toser por lo debajo mientras se acomodaba sobre su corazón, Sasuke solo consiguió sonreír dándole un fugaz beso en el cabello estrechándola un poco mas contra su cuerpo.

Su mente se relajo totalmente al tiempo que los rayos de la luna creaban figuras abstractas en su techo, ahora lo único que escuchaba era el murmullo del mar y el tranquilo respirar de la ojiblanca contra su piel, frunció el ceño y se movió un poco para poder ver el rostro de la chica que se confundió ante su acción.

-Puedo ir contigo…- Dijo serio viendo como los ojos de Hinata se abrían ante la sorpresa de lo que acababa de decir. –No te dejare ir sola-

-Demo…- Se corto tosiendo un poco e incorporándose lentamente en la cama, viendo con cierto recelo que el chico la imitara. –Mi otosan no lo permitirá… Debo… ir sola- Completo viendo con pesar el rostro molesto del Uchiha.

-Hinata… Estoy contigo y no permitiré que vayas sola- Dijo un poco molesto apoyando su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca. –Si vas a…-

-Iie… Onegai… No lo digas… Preferiría que no pensaras en eso- Lo corto de golpe abrazándose a su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla se separo un poco para verlo, esa era su decisión y no quería afectarlo más. –Lo hare por ti…- Susurro escuchando con cierta frustración el gruñido que soltó.

-Hinata yo no…- Soltó un ronco gruñido exasperado al saberse interrumpido otra vez, la fuerte melodía de su móvil hizo eco en toda la habitación mientras el tanteaba el piso buscando el ruidoso aparato. –Que?- Dijo ácidamente sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba.

_-Siempre de mal humor- _Se quejo la voz al otro lado del auricular, Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, sabía que el permiso del Hyuuga había sido demasiado bueno como para no tener alguna trampa.

-Porque llamas a esta hora?- Interrogo volviendo a apoyarse totalmente en la cabecera de la cama, vio como la ojiblanca lo miraba confundida mientras silenciosamente se apoyaba en su pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su piel.

_-Alguien está interesado en conocerte… Por tu banda- _Un silencio momentáneo los cubrió, Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Neji estaba diciendo algo muy interesante. _–Demo, deberás ir a Tokio a más tardar pasado mañana y…- _

-Lo dices en serio Hyuuga?- Soltó ácidamente apretando a la ojiblanca por la cintura cuando se sobresalto al saber que la persona del otro lado de la línea era su primo. –Porque tan pronto? Y porque yo solo?-

_-Le interesa toda la banda, cálmate… El quería venir pero está muy ocupado… Que lleves algunas canciones y alguna foto que tengas de la banda completa… El luego te explicara todo- _Hablo un poco intranquilo, Sasuke bajo su mirada encontrándose con los ojos interrogantes de la ojiblanca y sonriendo se relajo en su lugar.

-Entonces… Podría irme mañana cierto?- Dijo algo burlesco todavía sin separar sus ojos de la chica que parecía perder el color con cada palabra que el soltaba.

_-Como prefieras demo… Deberás llevarte a Hinata… Aquí no puedo cuidarla bien y así se calmara un poco de la presencia de Gaara- _Ahí estaba la condición y esperaba que su prima no pusiera ningún tipo de objeción.

-No tienes que pedirlo… Nos vemos mañana- Dijo cortando la llamada de golpe, sonrió abiertamente dejando caer su móvil y tomando a la ojiblanca de la cintura la movió hasta dejarla acostada sobre su cuerpo. –Voy contigo a Tokio- Informo acomodándose para poder dormir.

-Demo… No puedes… La banda…- Volvió a quejarse la ojiblanca, apoyo sus manos en el abdomen del pelinegro pero este impidió que se levantara tomándola de las manos y cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana. –Sasuke!- Se quejo roncamente buscando desesperadamente la oscura mirada del aludido.

-Es por la banda… Alguien quiere conocerme y Neji me pidió que te llevara conmigo- Explico simplemente mientras rozaba los rosados labios de la ojiblanca dando por terminada la conversación.

"Entonces… Mi Nii-san si cumplió…" Pensó sorprendida, suspiro derrotada y se acomodo sobre el pecho del pelinegro, debería descansar bastante para lo que les esperaba y más ahora que no tendría que revelar su verdadero motivo para ir a Tokio.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

Que tal quedo?... Espero que bien… Este capi fue el que más me costo de todas mis actualizaciones! Es muy difícil pensar cuando todavía no sabes bien como poner el final de la historia! Aunque todavía falta un poco para eso… xD Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegran la vida! Jajajaja…

**emeraude serenity, princesshina, Dark Amy-chan, aiko namikaze, layill y flordezereso!**

Gracias chicas por seguir mi historia aunque sea inconstante con las actualizaciones! Créanme que no se quedaran sin final! Yo terminare mis historias aunque mi vida se vaya en eso! xD Nos leeremos pronto! Kisses!


	17. Chapter 17 El Viaje, La Furia

**Awww! Aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de esta intensa historia! Es la que más me ha llenado al momento de escribirla y aunque sé que me demore demasiado tiempo en actualizarla, NUNCA abandonare ninguna historia! Siempre dejare el final! Así que paciencia conmigo y espero disfruten este nuevo capi! **

**Kishimoto = Dueño y señor de Todos los personajes de la Saga de Naruto. **

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Cap. XVII. El Viaje, La Furia de Gaara. **

El insistente sonido de su móvil la hizo moverse entre las sabanas, se alejo involuntariamente de la calidez que había estado rodeándola toda la noche y bufando jalo toda la sabana para evitar que el frio llegara a su piel desnuda.

"Quien puede ser a esta hora" Se quejo mentalmente justo cuando la melodía volvió a sonar, abrió los ojos con pesadez notando como unos débiles rayos de sol se reflejaban en el gran espejo dándole a entender que no eran mas de las 8 de la mañana.

Bostezo pesadamente estirándose en su lugar para buscar a tientas su escandaloso aparato, apretó la boca conteniendo un gritito de sorpresa cuando el frio de la habitación recorrió la piel que había dejado al descubierto y justo cuando tomo entre sus dedos el móvil este dejo de sonar y un brazo rodeo su cintura obligándola a volver al centro de la cama.

-Todavía es muy temprano- Susurro roncamente junto a su oído haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera apretando entre sus manos el pequeño aparato que había logrado despertarlos, sintió sus mejillas arder cuando el pelinegro pego todo su cuerpo al de ella para volver a dormir.

-Sas… Sasuke- Murmuro entrecortadamente intentando acomodarse entre los brazos del pelinegro, este gruño por lo debajo haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la piel expuesta de ella haciéndola gemir involuntariamente.

-Hmp- Gruño guturalmente al tiempo que mordía la parte expuesta del cuello de la chica intensificando su gemido, sonrió entre dientes y moviéndose con agilidad logro colocarse sobre ella escuchando con satisfacción como contenía un grito de sorpresa.

-Ma… Matte- Pidió sonrojada sintiendo un calor empezar a recorrerla haciéndola desear mas cercanía con el pelinegro, subió su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada deseosa del pelinegro que sonriendo atrapo sus labios en un salvaje beso sin darle oportunidad de quejarse.

Sus manos se movieron lentamente por la frágil silueta de la ojiblanca sintiendo como a cada caricia ella se iba rindiendo a su voluntad y empezaba a responderle con la misma intensidad despertando su deseo de hacerla suya; separo sus labios victorioso para empezar a besar aquel largo cuello cuando el ruidoso móvil de la ojiblanca empezó a sonar nuevamente.

-Debo… Contestar- Gimió la chica intentando en vano controlar su respiración, busco a tientas el pequeño aparato que ahora descansaba en algún lugar de la cama pero sin separar sus ojos de los del pelinegro, lo vio fruncir el ceño y como tomaba su móvil para contestarlo.

-Hai?- Respondió de mala gana dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Hinata, sonrió para sí al sentir como se estremeció ante su contacto y maldijo internamente a quien decidió interrumpir su diversión matutina.

_-Sasuke?- _La voz al otro lado del auricular sonó sorprendida pero esto solo irrito aun mas al pelinegro que gruño dejando que continuara. _–Donde está Hinata?- _

-Estaba durmiendo… Igual que yo- Se quejo malhumorado rodando sobre si mismo quedando con su mirada fija en el techo, sus ojos siguieron las delgadas líneas que el sol dibujaba y gruñendo intento relajarse. –Que quieres tan temprano?-

_-Ella debe venir a buscar sus cosas… Acaso crees que ira únicamente con lo que tiene puesto?- _Se quejo emitiendo un agudo gritito que hizo que el pelinegro se girara para ver a la aun sonrojada ojiblanca que no había separado sus ojos de él, sus perlados ojos reflejaban el deseo y la confusión mezclados.

-No sería mala idea- Se burlo escuchando un gruñido un poco más lejos y un suspiro de su interlocutora. –Umiko…-

_-Sasuke… Deja de ser tan flojo y ven ahora mismo! A Neji le dará un ataque- _Comento justo cuando el golpe seco de la puerta daba paso a una estridente risa que voló por el otro lado del auricular haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera y cerrara los ojos intentando contener el dolor de cabeza.

-Dame media hora y estaremos allá…- Dijo con molestia intentando ignorar la escandalosa entrada de su mejor amigo. –Controla al dobe… Es muy temprano para escucharlo- Agrego cortando de golpe la comunicación y centrando toda su atención en la chica que descansaba a su lado.

-Que… Que dijo?- Se atrevió a preguntar mientras se acercaba al cálido cuerpo del pelinegro, sus ojos intentaron encontrar la inexpresiva mirada del Uchiha mientras acariciaba tímidamente el amplio pecho intentando relajarlo.

-Hay que ir a buscar tus cosas- Explico apoyándose en uno de sus costados para mirar fijamente a la ojiblanca, esta asintió algo confundida al sentir las manos del pelinegro tomarla posesivamente de la cintura y acercarla aun mas a él.

-Que… Que haces?- Interrogo viendo con cierto temor como dejaba caer sin ningún cuidado su móvil en la cama, jadeo sorprendida al sentir el calor que podía producirle su cuerpo ante las caricias descaradas del pelinegro.

-Disfruto mi media hora- Se burlo subiendo su rostro y atrapando los labios de la ojiblanca antes de que pudiera quejarse o intentar impedirle alguna cosa, tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo para poder volver a tenerla de esa manera y deseaba disfrutar hasta el último segundo.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sus ojos recorrieron fugazmente toda la habitación, las persianas estaban cerradas haciendo que unos débiles rayos de sol se colaran iluminando escasamente todo el lugar; suspiro apretando el borde de la toalla contra su pecho intentando relajarse.

Podía sentir movimiento en la habitación continua y como pudo encendió las luces para buscar algo que ponerse, suspiro calmada al sentir el aire frio contra su piel cuando dejo caer la toalla dejándola totalmente desnuda frente al gran espejo.

"Todavía no se borran" Pensó deteniéndose a ver una marca verdosa en su cintura, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo estudiando alguna otra marca encontrándose con la franja lila que adornaba su cuello, detallo su rostro sin maquillaje y una casi imperceptible marca rosada brillaba sobre sus labios.

Movió su cabeza negativamente mientras volvía a centrar su atención en la ropa y con flojera tomo unas bragas de encaje rojas y un sostén que hacia juego, su cabello goteo cuando se movió bruscamente para buscar el short negro que quería ponerse.

-Hinata…- Murmuro terminando de ponerse la pequeña prenda mientras volvía a tomar la toalla para secarse el cabello, un estruendoso ruido la sobresalto cuando la puerta de la habitación continua fue lanzada haciendo que una ansiedad tomara control de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se congelaron y su respiración se agito contando cada segundo, esperando asustada a que su hermano se presentara ante ella exigiendo una explicación por su ausencia, su mente dibujo el rostro del Nara justo cuando unos insistentes golpes hicieron eco en todo el lugar.

-Ma… Matte- Dijo nerviosa, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y ella empezaba a desesperarse, sabía que no eran hombres de mucha paciencia y el hacerlos esperar no era algo que le diera ventaja en su situación.

_-Temari abre de una vez- _La rubia se sorprendió a escuchar esa grave voz al otro lado de la puerta y como si saliera de un hechizo su cuerpo se movió robóticamente hasta la puerta, encontrando su mirada aguamarina con los ojos marrones de su hermano mayor.

-Kankuro…- Dijo a modo de saludo y obligándose a creer que era él y no su hermano menor el que estaba frente a ella, retrocedió dos pasos dejando que el castaño entrara en la habitación mientras ella volvía a su tarea de secarse el cabello.

-No llegaste para cenar- Dijo neutralmente mientras se sentaba en la cama, no era un hombre de muchas palabras y estar en aquella ciudad tan calurosa estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-Gomen… Me distraje- Confeso volviendo toda su atención a la ropa, vio con curiosidad una franelilla gris unicolor y dejando caer la toalla la tomo para terminar de vestirse. –No creo que Gaara me haya extrañado mucho- Comento viendo su imagen en el espejo, sus ojos viajaron a la silueta de su hermano que se dejo caer en la cama.

-Vas a seguir?- Interrogo escuchando como la rubia gruñía levemente y se movía por la habitación, sabía que no iba a poder sacarle demasiada información y eso iba a poner de peor humor al pelirrojo. –No falta mucho para que Hiashi-sama se dé cuenta que nos escapamos- Dijo informalmente sintiendo como a su lado la cama se hundía obligándolo a girarse.

-Gaara es el único que se meterá en problemas… Fue su idea- Respondió algo recelosa mientras terminaba de cerrarse las botas y caminaba nuevamente hacia el espejo. –Además… Gracias a él nos cancelaran el contrato- Se quejo ácidamente empezando a maquillarse.

-Fue por una buena causa no?- Dijo empezando a sonreír, le hacía gracia cada vez que sus hermanos menores empezaban aquellas estúpidas peleas, escucho como su hermana soltaba un bufido amenazante mientras seguía sin mirarlo. –Vale… Sé que el volvió a ponerse agresivo pero es así… Deberías comprenderlo- Agrego cerrando los ojos con cansancio cuando escucho el grito ahogado de su hermana.

-Que debo qué?- Dijo sorprendida girándose hacia el castaño, vio como este suspiraba y volvía a dejarse caer en la cama. –Claro, no es a ti a quien deja marcado- Se burlo tomando su gruesa gargantilla de cuero para cubrir la marca lila que rodeaba todo su cuello.

-No esperaba encontrarse con que Hinata estuviera con alguien, debes aceptar que eso molestaría a cualquiera- Intento explicarse mientras veía como su hermana se sentaba en la gran peinadora para poder usar la secadora de cabello.

-Gaara se desapareció casi un año y medio… Que esperabas? Que ella acabara su vida esperando a que el regresara?- Defendió todavía sin encender el aparato, se giro para ver fijamente a su hermano intentando comprender en qué momento había decido ponerse totalmente del lado del pelirrojo.

-Vino para acá… Con que sentido? Para molestarlo?... No me creo eso de que vino a morirse donde murió su mama- Su voz subió algunos tonos viendo como la rubia lo miraba desafiante.

-Porque habría de mentir?... Ella siempre odio este lugar y por lo que sabíamos solo conocía a esa chica que se la pasa con el Hyuuga- Volvió a decir empezando a sobresaltarse. –Además por lo que investigue aquí no hay clínicas para tratar su enfermedad… Realmente se está muriendo!- Dijo intentando contener sus lagrimas, se sentía peor si lo decía tan fríamente.

-Olvidaste el porqué vinimos?- Reto viendo como la rubia abría los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer había olvidado la razón de su viaje. –Gaara encontró la forma de salvarla, ella solo tiene que decidir volver a Tokio y ya… No tiene porque morirse en este pueblo- Su voz sonó acida haciendo que la rubia se mordiera el labio nerviosa.

-Ella tiene derecho a elegir con quien estar- Dijo un poco más bajito, su mirada se clavo en sus brillantes botas negras. –Además, Gaara ya hizo que el médico hablara con Hiashi-san-

-Como una coincidencia… El nunca ha disfrutado del agradecimiento publico- Se cruzo de brazos subiendo su mirada, el techo blanco de la habitación estaba opaco por la oscuridad que inundaba todo el lugar. –Espero nos acompañes a desayunar- Dijo cortando definitivamente el tema.

-Iie… Ya no tengo hambre- Murmuro girándose hacia la peinadora y encendiendo su secadora, el sonido cubrió todos los demás sonidos intentando así aplacar aquella sensación de culpa.

-No olvides porque has venido a este lugar…- Susurro el mayor justo cuando llego junto a la rubia, la vio bajar la cabeza y suspirando camino hacia la puerta. –Debes separarla de ese chico- Concluyo saliendo definitivamente de la habitación.

"Yo… No puedo…" Pensó pasando distraídamente el aparato por su cabello intentando en vano quitarse aquella culpabilidad que empezaba a tomar todo su ser.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sonrió tímidamente al escuchar como el pelinegro volvía a gruñir, era divertido ver como cada vez que alguno de los dos móviles sonaba el mascullaba y avanzaba más lento por las calles de aquel lugar.

-Acaso les cuesta esperarse unos minutos más?- Dijo entre dientes escuchando con cierta sorpresa la delicada risa de la ojiblanca, había pasado los últimos minutos burlándose de su situación.

-Neji-niisan es así…- Comento despreocupadamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, todavía no salía de su sorpresa al saber que no solo tenía la camioneta para mover sus instrumentos sino también una Jeep Liberty último modelo de un negro perlado y modificada para moverse perfectamente en cualquier terreno.

-Ese Hyuuga acaso cree que vamos a Nagano?... No es tan largo el viaje desde aquí hasta Tokio- Razono en voz alta detallando a unos cuantos metros la gran casa de la ojiblanca, la sintió suspirar a su lado y encontró una figura un tanto intranquila en la reja de la casa haciéndolo gruñir por lo debajo.

-Hanabi…- Murmuro cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña silueta que se movía de un lado a otro en la entrada de la casa, El Inuzuka se acerco a la menor sonriendo y empezó a hablarle tal vez para así distraerla de su nerviosismo; Hinata suspiro intentando contener la vergüenza que empezaba a marcarse en sus mejillas girándose hacia el pelinegro, lo vio bufar haciendo evidente su molestia.

-Genial- Murmuro malhumorado el pelinegro cuando termino de estacionar la camioneta frente a la casa, vio como el castaño sonreía abiertamente y se encaminaba hasta su lugar.

-Sasuke! Hasta que por fin decides traer a Hinata!- Se burlo alegremente haciendo que el aludido solo gruñera, agradeció internamente esa personalidad tan despreocupada que caracterizaba al castaño y a Naruto, cuando existían problemas de otras personas ellos preferían no involucrarse de ninguno de los lados.

-Kiba… Ohayo- Saludo sonriendo la ojiblanca caminando hacia su hermana menor, no tenía mucho ánimo de escuchar al pelinegro discutir la excesiva energía del castaño. –Hanabi!- Dijo alegremente agachándose un poco para poder abrazar a la castaña.

-Onee-san!- Respondió efusivamente lanzándose a los brazos de la ojiblanca, rieron al unísono mientras la mayor intentada recuperar el equilibrio. –Pensé que el Uchiha no te traería nunca- Murmuro justo cuando se separo de la mayor viendo con malicia como las mejillas de esta pasaban de un rosa pálido a un rojo intenso y empezaba a negar nerviosa.

-Neji le está pegando las mañas- La ronca voz del pelinegro sonó a sus espaldas haciendo que la mayor diera un ligero brinquito asustada. –Vamos- Ordeno tomándola de la mano y obligándola a caminar hacia la casa que se escuchaba más ruidosa de lo normal.

Hinata sonrió satisfecha, era la primera vez en toda su vida que podía decir que se sentía realmente parte de un grupo, todas esas personas que pensó nunca podrían aceptarla estaban siempre cuidándola y procurando que se sintiera bien y Sasuke, desde que lo conoció el había sido su base y su protector sin importarle nada, únicamente que ella estuviera junto a él.

-Que sucede?- La ronca voz del pelinegro la hizo volver a la realidad, encontró su oscura mirada detallándola haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar de golpe, se había quedado embobada mirándolo.

-Yo…- Su nerviosismo la traiciono haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera de lado justo cuando la escandalosa risa del rubio irrumpió en el recibidor, se giro avergonzada notando para su desgracia que el rubio no estaba solo sino que venía acompañado por Neji y Umiko.

-Vamos!... Debemos preparar tus cosas!- La primera en hablar fue la castaña que sonriendo corto el tenso ambiente que empezaba a formarse entre los tres hombres, tomo de la muñeca a la ojiblanca dispuesta a subir y dejar que ellos arreglaran sus incomodidades solos.

Hinata busco la mirada del pelinegro que solo asintió suspirando mientras se apoyaba en una columna cercana, sonrió nuevamente mientras se dejaba llevar por la castaña que la jalo emocionada escaleras arriba.

-No lo puedo creer!- Dijo entusiasmada justo cuando piso el ultimo escalón de las escaleras y liberando a la ojiblanca se giro para mirarla mientras sonreía abiertamente. –Realmente sucedió! Y yo que pensé no viviría para ver esto!- Se burlo sonoramente mientras entraba en la habitación de la Hyuuga.

-Nani?- Pregunto tímidamente presintiendo que aquella pregunta solo traería mas escándalo por parte de la castaña, sus ojos se encontraron con los divertidos de su amiga que camino de espaldas hacia la cama.

-Sasuke al fin tiene novia!- Dijo llena de felicidad mientras se sentaba en la cama, sus risas llenaron cada rincón de la habitación mientras la ojiblanca se apoyaba en la puerta intentando controlar su vergüenza.

-Que… Que dices… Sasuke… Yo… Debo… Debo apurarme!- Tartamudeo sintiendo el ardor en su garganta y tosiendo débilmente se encamino al closet para buscar algunas cosas que pudiera llevarse en una sola maleta.

-Hinata… Es en serio, Uchiha Sasuke jamás ha tenido una novia oficial- Comento alegremente mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba la maleta de color blanco con flores en morado, la coloco en la cama todavía sintiendo la tensión de su amiga llenar el lugar. –En serio, el nunca ha mostrado tanto interés por alguna chica como lo está haciendo contigo… Lograste atrapar al Gran Sasuke!- Comento burlesca mientras llegaba junto a la chica que se había congelado frente a su closet.

-Yo… No… No digas tonterías- Murmuro moviendo algunos ganchos, vio unos cuantos pantalones y unas camisas largas de distintos colores e intentando concentrarse en su tarea los tomo y camino hacia la cama para empezar a guardarlos.

-Hinata… El nunca ha dejado que alguien pase tanto tiempo en su casa y de manera tan frecuente- Confeso tomando dos suéteres del closet, un par de vestidos cortos y se encamino hacia la cama. –Ni siquiera los muchachos- Agrego situándose junto a la Hyuuga, la miro de reojo notando como se congelaba por unos segundos y resignada empezó a doblar la ropa en silencio.

"Ni siquiera a la banda?" Repitió mentalmente sin detenerse, miro de reojo a la castaña que sonreía melancólicamente mientras acomodaba cada cosa doblada en la maleta y se movía entre sus gavetas trayendo alguna que otra cosa que debía llevar.

-Me alegro…- Comento luego de unos segundos en silencio, su sonrisa había cambiado a una más tierna viendo como su frase sacaba a la ojiblanca de sus pensamientos y mecánicamente se giraba para verla. –Me hace feliz ver a Sasuke feliz…- Nuevamente la melancolía adorno el rostro de la castaña obligándola a bajar su vista.

La ojiblanca se movió silenciosamente hasta llegar junto a la castaña notando como esta sonreía jugando con la manilla de una de las gavetas, una sensación extraña se movió en su interior despertando por primera vez su curiosidad, quería conocer el pasado del pelinegro.

-Umiko…- Dijo roncamente poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de la castaña sorprendiéndola, jalo suavemente abriendo la gaveta dejando a la vista unos cuantos frascos naranjas, algunos vacios y otros totalmente llenos chocando entre sí produciendo un leve sonido. –Como… Como es el pasado de Sasuke?- Pregunto encontrando su mirada perlada con la sorprendida de la castaña que dejo caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo apoyándose torpemente en el mueble.

-Así que… No te lo ha contado?- Logro pronunciar soltando un suspiro, su mente viajo a ese momento, una casualidad la hizo encontrar a aquel niño enojado con el mundo y una molestia en común hizo que compartiera su más profundo secreto.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Podía sentir la mirada amenazante hacer peso en su cuello pero intento ignorarla fingiendo tranquilidad, frunció el ceño centrando toda su atención en el rubio que hablaba animadamente sobre alguna anécdota que experimento con la castaña.

-… Y ella me hizo venir para acá, dijo que quería despedirse de Hinata- Completo cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y descansando su cabeza todavía sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro. –Deberías hacer las paces con Shikamaru- Agrego viendo como los ojos del Uchiha brillaron por segundos expresando un sentimiento que no supo reconocer.

-No tengo mucho tiempo dobe- Se excuso cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose totalmente en el espaldar de la silla. –Además, no podía estar seguro de lo que esa mujer haría- Se defendió escuchando un bufido resignado por parte del rubio.

-No es bueno salir de viaje mientras se está peleado con los amigos- Murmuro el rubio estirando sus brazos y bostezando abiertamente. –Y es importante… Sé que es por la banda que te vas- La última frase la murmuro haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos y bajara su rostro para verlo de frente.

-Como lo sabes?- Soltó algo acido mientras se volvía a apoyar en la mesa, la sonrisa del rubio se amplió haciendo que el castaño que estaba cerca gruñera irritado, Naruto rio levemente mientras se enderezaba en su lugar.

-Cosas… Estaba en el lugar equivocado- Dijo alegremente produciendo un nuevo gruñido por parte del castaño, Sasuke se giro con incredulidad solo para ver como el Hyuuga empezaba a caminar hacia el recibidor murmurando cosas que ellos no entendieron pero que a ambos les dio risa.

El pelinegro sonrió prepotentemente suponiendo como había sido ese lugar equivocado y que por supuesto incluía a cierta castaña que el Hyuuga no terminaba de formalizar ante todos; definitivamente había recuperado su buen humor, se estiro en su lugar todavía manteniendo la mueca de burla en su rostro y se puso de pie caminando hacia la sala de la casa.

-Sasuke…- La voz del rubio lo alcanzo haciendo que detuviera su marcha justo cuando se encontró al pelinegro de coleta alta hablando con la siempre sonriente Ino. –Iba en serio… Deberías hablar con Shikamaru- Murmuro poniendo su brazo en el hombro del Uchiha, sonrió y con cierta malicia dejo escapar algunas risas para que los otros dos notaran su presencia.

-Sasuke… Ohayo- Saludo la rubia poniéndose de pie todavía sonriente. –Que tengan buen viaje, cuida bien de Hinata- Dijo llegando hasta donde estaban y tomando al rubio del brazo lo empezó a arrastrar hasta el exterior de la casa dejando en el camino un mar de protestas del Uzumaki.

-Sasuke- El primero en romper el silencio fue el Nara, había estado pensando en la situación con el Uchiha y debía admitir que tenía cierta razón, el también habría actuado así de pensar que alguien importante para él estaba en peligro. –Que problemático- Se dijo poniéndose de pie para ver directamente al pelinegro.

-No pensé que te quedarían tantas marcas- Hablo seriamente cruzándose de brazos, la culpabilidad corrió por su cuerpo al recordar que el Nara no se había resistido demasiado y que solo había conseguido hacerle un rasguño en la boca.

-No me interesa estar peleando contigo- Fue directo al grano, era la mejor forma de acabar con esa tontería que habían iniciado dos mujeres extrañas para todo el pueblo. –Tienes tus razones y yo las mías… Hinata y Temari no son de este lugar y no veo razones lógicas para pelear por ellas- Explico estirándose intentando quitarse un poco su flojera característica.

-Debí pensarlo mejor- Agrego el Uchiha viendo como el pelinegro se acercaba hasta él y sonriendo apoyaba una mano en su hombro. –Intenta curarte rápido, esa cara no es buena para la banda- Se burlo haciendo que el aludido asintiera y sonriera resignado.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer- Comento separándose del pelinegro, unos sonidos provenientes del segundo piso indicaron que la ojiblanca pronto bajaría. –Y cuídala… Sé que es delicada- Concluyo empezando a caminar hacia el exterior, era un día muy caluroso como para quedarse dentro de alguna casa.

-Cuídate de esa familia- Hablo un poco más alto deteniendo al pelinegro de coleta alta, vio como este se giraba para verlo de reojo. –Ese chico es bastante problemático- Completo escuchando como el Nara suspiraba y se rascaba la nuca haciendo que la barra de su cuello se moviera irregularmente.

-Ni me lo digas- Hablo justo cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, bajo su mirada encontrándose con un numero que no conocía y que a los dos segundos supuso de quien se trataba, si que sería problemática esa repentina partida del Uchiha y más si se iba con la razón por la cual esa familia extraña estaba en el pueblo.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Rodo sus ojos intentando ignorar las estruendosas risas de unos cuantos niños que corrían por todo el lobby del hotel, respiro pesadamente intentando calmar su mal humor, estaba empezando a cansarse de esperar a su hermano sus ojos se movieron hasta el pasillo principal encontrándose con una delgada silueta familiar.

-No hay mucho que hacer en este lugar- Comento una ronca voz a su lado, el pelirrojo gruño guturalmente mientras señalaba a la entrada principal del hotel.

-Temari…- Siseo por lo debajo viendo como la rubia veía en todas direcciones algo nerviosa y volvía a sacar su móvil. –Que se supone que hace?- Dijo de forma amenazante notando el extraño atuendo que llevaba.

-No lo sé… todavía está molesta- Dijo el castaño restándole importancia y girándose para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria. –Vamos… Dentro del hotel hay cosas que se pueden hacer- Ofreció intentando olvidarse por un momento de la razón que los tenía prácticamente atrapados en aquel lugar.

El pelirrojo negó gruñendo sin despegar sus ojos de la rubia, vestía un short negro opaco, una franelilla gris con unas botas que le llegaban cinco dedos bajo la rodilla, no cargaba su maquillaje totalmente negro y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta haciendo que su gargantilla negra fuera más evidente.

-Vamos Gaara no quiero desperdiciar mi mañana- Se quejo el castaño tomando al pelirrojo del brazo justo cuando una camioneta negra se detuvo frente al hotel; Gaara gruño presintiendo lo peor y se libero avanzando a paso rápido hacia la entrada.

La camioneta tenia los vidrios totalmente polarizados lo que impedía ver quienes estaban dentro, la rubia se giro nerviosa retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de la puerta de cristal, una de las puertas se abrió dejando salir a un chico de cabello negro que cargaba una larga tabla verde con dibujos en negro.

-Kuso…- Gruño entre dientes reconociendo en el asiento trasero un bolso lila con mariposas negras, apretó los puños sintiendo la rabia correr rápidamente por su cuerpo, sus pasos fueron cada vez mas rápidos intentando acercarse al recién llegado para golpearlo.

-Matte!- La fuerte voz de su hermano mayor lo contuvo obligándolo a girarse. –Que crees que haces?- Amenazo tomándolo de ambos brazos, se sorprendió al notar como el cuerpo del pelirrojo convulsionaba levemente.

-Ese… Ese cabrón debe desaparecer- Murmuro entre dientes sintiendo la sangre correr por la palma de sus manos, se giro nuevamente sorprendiéndose de ver como la rubia hablaba tan familiarmente con el recién llegado.

-De que hablas?- Murmuro sin entender bien como la llegada de ese pelinegro podía perturbar tanto a su hermano menor. –Temari solo sigue molesta… No le hará caso a ningún chico de aquí- Defendió intentando alejar a Gaara de la entrada del hotel.

-Iie… El que se llevo a Hinata- Aclaro liberándose bruscamente del agarre del castaño y gruñendo empujo uno de los adornos de cristal produciendo un sonido sordo que asusto a más de un huésped. –Ese debe desaparecer de una buena vez- Concluyo entre dientes empezando a sonreír, su macabra mente le había dado casi al instante la solución para que ese chico no volviera a cruzarse en su camino.

Kankuro miro con cierto recelo la expresión de su hermano menor, conocía de sobra su perturbada mente y podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa por lograr su cometido; el pelirrojo caminaba hacia los elevadores dejando detrás de sí un camino de pequeñas gotas carmín que aumentaban conforme iba avanzando, suspiro cansado intentando ignorar las miradas entrometidas que admiraban la escena con cierto temor.

-Acaso nunca han visto a nadie tropezar?- Dijo exaltado soltando un ronco gruñido que hizo que los espectadores empezaran a dispersarse rápidamente, su mirada se clavo momentáneamente en el exterior donde sus ojos se toparon con los asustados de su hermana, supuso que los había visto y sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, es mas notaba como la distancia entre ella y el pelinegro se acorto, cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y teniendo casi seguro que no sabría de ella hasta la noche.

-Par de hermanitos que tengo- Se burlo dándole la espalda a la rubia y empezando a seguir el camino que había marcado el pelirrojo, no sería fácil lograr que el menor se dejara vendar las heridas que el mismo se había infligido.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Soltó el aire apoyándose torpemente en el pelinegro que estaba a su lado, sus ojos siguieron por unos cuantos segundos más el camino que habían tomado sus dos hermanos intentando quitarse la idea de que los estaba traicionando.

"No puedo… Gaara ocasiono esto" Se recordó mentalmente sintiendo su corazón golpear fuertemente sus costillas, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo acalambrada, asustado desde el momento que su consciencia le hizo darse cuenta de que sus dos hermanos la estaban observando.

-No deberías dejar que esto te afecte- Una voz tranquila sonó a su lado haciendo que se girara todavía nerviosa, los ojos negros y calmados del chico hicieron que su respiración volviera a ser regular devolviéndole la movilidad a su cuerpo, una suave corriente de aire paseo entre los dos moviendo lánguidamente su cabello intentando desconectarla de su realidad.

-Está molesto- Gimió separándose un poco del pelinegro y suspirando, sabía que le esperaría una larga noche una vez que volviera a ver a sus hermanos. –Gaara está muy molesto- Repitió empezando a caminar a paso lento alejándose poco a poco del hotel, la ansiedad que sentía al saberse indefensa ante la furia del pelirrojo la obligaba a alejarse de aquel lugar el mayor tiempo posible.

-Que problemático- Murmuro empezando a caminar junto a la rubia, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde que llego y ya empezaban los problemas, sonrió sarcástico dándose cuenta de que se había involucrado en algo que no debía. "Vaya que Sasuke tenía razón con esta familia" Reflexiono acomodando su tabla y caminando un poco más rápido para alcanzar a la rubia, lo único que podría hacer a partir de ese momento era distraer a la Sabaku No intentando así quitarle poco a poco ese miedo irracional hacia ellos, por lo menos hasta que el Uchiha volviera al pueblo.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi y nuevamente pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que tengo sin actualizar, espero esta actualización sea del agrado de mis antiguos lectores y bueno, bienvenidos los nuevos lectores! Me han llegado las notificaciones de las alertas! **

**Nos leeremos pronto! Kizzus! Matta ne! n_n**


	18. Chapter 18 Mi Realidad en Tokio

**Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia que ha cautivado mi Corazón! La más romántica que siento he escrito hasta ahora! Lamento si me demore en subir el nuevo capitulo! Ojala lo disfruten y recuerden Kishimoto es el dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo solo los utilizo para crear historias que llenan mi corazón! xD**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

**Cap. XVIII. Mi Realidad en Tokio. **

Podía sentir el aire frio chocar contra su rostro, el viaje se le estaba haciendo cada vez mas denso, intentaba en vano distraer su mente con las pequeñas figuras que se movían frente a la ventana de manera rápida pero seguía sin poder desviar sus pensamientos de su nuevo grupo de amigos.

-Que sucede?- La ronca voz la hizo sobresaltarse, suspiro intentando mantener la calma y sus ojos se encontraron con el perfil impasible de su silencioso compañero.

-Nani mo- Logro pronunciar intentando sonreír, lo vio cerrar los ojos y relajar su postura al tiempo que la velocidad de la camioneta empezaba a disminuir. –Sasuke?- Interrogo intentando descifrar porque estaba deteniéndose en medio de la vía.

-Vamos a almorzar Hinata…- Explico notando como las facciones de la chica se relajaban y un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. –Que pensabas?- Soltó burlescamente mientras veía como la chica negaba y se bajaba del vehículo sin decir nada.

"Kuso… Que descuidada" Se quejo mentalmente apoyando todo su cuerpo en la puerta de la camioneta, podía escuchar el caminar pausado del pelinegro, cerro los ojos intentando mantener su preocupación oculta pero, con el era algo casi imposible.

-Hmp- Un gruñido ronco escapo de sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando que la chica se acercara a él, unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente habían pasado desde que había guardado silencio sin ningún motivo y solo se había limitado a mirar por la ventana.

-Gomen Sasuke…- Susurro sintiendo un poco de ardor en su garganta, sus pasos fueron lentos y nerviosos mientras llegaba junto al pelinegro, los largos dedos del chico rozaron suavemente su rostro haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente y sus perlados ojos se encontraron con unos oscuros que dejaban ver la confusión en la que tenia sumida al pelinegro.

-Hinata…- Murmuro sobre sus labios viendo como la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente y cerraba los ojos automáticamente, rozo sus suaves labios fugazmente mientras atrapaba su mano más cercana para hacerla caminar hacia el interior del pequeño restaurant.

Sintió el cálido aliento del pelinegro rozar sus labios unos segundos mas obligándola a suspirar, su cuerpo fue guiado a paso tranquilo hacia el interior del restaurant, apretó sus dedos sujetándose con mas fuerza a la firme mano del pelinegro y sonriendo se dejo guiar hasta una mesa alejada de todos los viajeros que paraban a comer.

-Sasuke…- Llamo justo cuando se sentó frente a él viendo como su oscura mirada parecía querer atravesarla completamente. –Yo… Tengo mucho miedo- Confeso bajando su mirada, sus manos se apretaron sobre la orilla de su vestido intentando controlar el creciente nerviosismo que sentía al saberse tan cerca de Tokio.

-No pasara nada- Aseguro intentando brindarle calma a la chica que tenia frente a él, noto la presencia de un pelirroja voluptuosa acercarse hasta su mesa y con una seña le indico que se alejara. –Que es lo que pasa?- Volvió a preguntar viendo como la chica solo se hundía mas en su lugar.

-Sasuke…- Susurro sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido, no podía siquiera mirarlo, el no sabia realmente de que era capaz el pelirrojo que dejaron atrás. –El podría hacerles daño- Confeso al tiempo que su garganta ardió obligándola a toser fuertemente.

-Kuso…- Maldijo por lo debajo poniéndose de pie y agachándose junto a la ojiblanca, vio como sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos cristalizados intentando no llorar en aquel lugar. –Hinata el no hará nada…- Dijo neutralmente tomando una de las manos de la chica.

-Iie… El cuando se molesta no se controla- Admitió sintiendo como sus lagrimas escapaban dejando un rastro caliente sobre sus mejillas. –En Tokio hay mucha gente que lo conoce y si me reconocen? Y si el intenta hacerte algo?- Interrogo viendo fijamente aquella oscura mirada que no mostraba ningún tipo de temor.

-No podrá hacerme nada Hinata- Aseguro poniéndose de pie sus ojos no se apartaron de los de la chica intentando así darle una seguridad que ni el tenia muy clara. –Primero tenemos que llegar a Tokio- Dijo volviendo a su lugar y soltando un cansado suspiro.

-Sasuke!- Gimió sintiendo su garganta arder ante el esfuerzo. –No lo entiendes? Esa es su ciudad! Mi ciudad! No es como allá… Gaara conoce mucha gente peligrosa- Confeso sintiendo como sus ojos se nublaban por intentar retener sus lágrimas. –No puedo permitir que por mi culpa te vayan a lastimar- Sollozo subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho y empezó a toser sintiéndose aun mas frustrada.

-Hinata- Llamo firmemente obligándola a mirarlo, podía notar el temor reflejado en sus claros ojos pero aquello no lo afectaría. –Ni en Tokio ni en ningún lugar ese kisama podrá hacerme algo, primero debemos encargarnos de que te revisen- Su voz sonó acida intentando calmar definitivamente los temores de la ojiblanca mas esta seguía sollozando levemente.

La cálida mano del pelinegro tomo las suyas apretándolas ligeramente, ella solo conseguía sollozar intentando en vano que aquella preocupación se disipara, con tristeza vio un brillo de preocupación aparecía en esos negros ojos que tanto le encantaban, y suspirando subió la mano de el para rozarla suavemente con sus labios.

-No te hace bien agitarte tanto- Su voz sonó mas suave sorprendiendo a la chica que se limito a observarlo. –Ya casi estamos en Tokio y lo que pase allá no deberá afectar de ninguna manera tu vida- Dijo viendo como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba y entrelazaba sus dedos asintiendo débilmente.

-Yo nunca…- Se corto intentando calmar sus sollozos. –Sasuke… Yo nunca quiero separarme de ti- Confeso sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban al máximo obligándola a bajar su mirada avergonzada.

Se movió ágilmente acortando la distancia entre ellos, la pequeña mesa no era demasiado ancha por lo que no tuvo inconveniente en alcanzar la sonrojada cara de la chica, vio sus ojos brillar por la confusión y sonriendo de lado tomo sus labios sintiendo como un suspiro chocaba contra los suyos.

"Hinata… Nadie te separara de mi" Reflexiono el Uchiha apretando ligeramente la mano de la chica que tenia entrelazada y con la otra tomo su nuca invitándola a profundizar el beso, obligándola a olvidar sus preocupaciones.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

La cálida brisa choco contra su rostro haciéndola gruñir, podía sentir el rocío del mar mojar levemente su piel haciéndola sentir pegajosa y sucia, sus ojos sin embargo se concentraron en el pelinegro que lentamente caminaba hacia ella.

-No entiendo realmente como puede gustarte estar tanto tiempo en este clima!- Se quejo abiertamente al tiempo que el pelinegro se sentaba frente a ella. –No te molesta ni un poco el calor que hace en este lugar?- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y viendo como el chico solo se limitaba a apoyarse en su tabla y mirar hacia las nubes.

-Que problemático- Susurro notando como dos pequeñas bolas de algodón flotaban en medio del azul brillante que era el cielo, viajaban de manera lenta y tranquila estirándose poco a poco hasta dejar delgadas líneas blancas por su recorrido.

-Oe!- La pálida mano de la rubia paso justo sobre sus ojos obligándolo a mirarla. –Estoy aquí recuerdas? No puedes dejarme hablando sola- Dijo volviendo a su posición bajo la gruesa palmera donde había permanecido hasta que el saliera de la playa.

-Deberías intentarlo- Dijo sin siquiera incomodarse por la clara molestia de aquella peculiar mujer. –Tal vez logres comprender porque el clima no me molesta- Completo viendo como un rosado muy ligero aparecía bajo el grueso maquillaje de la rubia.

-Me… Estabas escuchando?- Dijo entre dudosa y avergonzada por recibir una respuesta a la pregunta que realizo unos momentos atrás. –Yo… No me llama la atención esa clase de deportes- Se excuso cruzándose de brazos y giro su rostro para no ver fijamente al pelinegro.

El solo suspiro cansado mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, la escucho gemir sorprendida mientras la tomaba de la mano y la empezaba a arrastrar hacia la playa, podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de sus amigos pero todavía no era el momento para responder las preguntas de porque había decidido acercarse a esa extraña mujer.

-Que haces?- Se quejo intentando liberarse de la mano del pelinegro, el agua empezó a mojar sus botas según se adentraban a la playa obligándola a gemir preocupada. –Oe! No me interesa aprender esto! Se están dañando mis botas!- Dijo nerviosa viendo como el pelinegro no tenia la mas mínima intención de liberarla.

La rubia era mas fuerte de lo que parecía, podía sentir las botas de la chica salpicar sus propias piernas mientras esta intentaba en vano liberarse de su mano, un gemido de frustración escapo de la mujer y sin previo aviso perdió el equilibrio obligándolo a liberar aquella delgada muñeca.

-Arruinaste mis botas!- Grito al tiempo que una nueva ola rompía golpeando enteramente su cuerpo, lo único que se le había ocurrido era sentarse para liberarse del pelinegro pero, no pensó en el hecho de que se mojaría completamente. –Kuso! Mírame!- Exclamo viendo como el pelinegro solo se limitaba a observarla, una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico molestándola aun más.

-No te burles de mi! Esto es tú culpa Shikamaru- Volvió a gritar intentando ponerse de pie, una nueva ola rompió cerca empujándola haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-Ya estas toda mojada, para que vas a volver a la arena?- La neutral voz del pelinegro rozo su rostro al tiempo que la sujetaba de los brazos para que no volviera a caer en el agua. –Solo te sentirás mas incomoda- Concluyo viendo con cierta gracia como en esos ojos aguamarina brillaba la rabia que reflejaban sus facciones.

-Y que se supone que debo hacer? Meterme en la playa y nadar? Toda mi ropa esta arruinada- Dijo sintiendo como la incomodidad empezaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo, le pareció extraño no sentir molestia hacia aquel pelinegro tan particular.

-Vamos…- Dio como única respuesta el Nara mientras tomaba nuevamente a la chica del brazo y la sacaba de la playa, la escucho gruñir por lo debajo pero esta vez se dejo guiar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El agua fría relajo sus músculos al momento que llego a la superficie escucho a su alrededor una risa bastante conocida y limpiando su rostro se giro hacia donde la estaba jalando su tabla.

-Vaya que fue una ola genial!- La alegre voz del rubio hizo reír a su compañero mientras ella se acomodaba lentamente en el medio de su tabla naranja, pudo escuchar la limpia risa de su hermana mayor y un suspiro cansado llegar hasta ellos obligándola a girarse sorprendida.

-Neji! Ten Ten! Vinieron!- Dijo alegremente la castaña mientras terminaba de escurrir su cabello sacando el exceso de agua, escucho la risa contenida de los dos mas hiperactivos del grupo mientras se limitaba a ignorarlos.

-Veo que no nos hemos perdido de mucho- Se burlo la recién llegada mientras terminaba de recogerse sus moñitos para poder surfear. –Y Hanabi?- Interrogo al notar que la menor de las Hyuuga no se encontraba con ellos.

-Se canso de que Kiba se burlara de ella y se fue con un grupo de chicos de su edad- Comento sin darle mucha importancia el rubio escuchando un gruñido por parte del mayor del grupo.

-Lo que Naruto quiso decir es que Hanabi se encontró con otros chicos que ya han surfeado con ella antes y prefirió ir con ellos- Explico la castaña lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a su despistado novio.

Una nueva ola rompió trayendo consigo al otro hiperactivo chico del grupo, su risa triunfal lleno el ambiente mientras la suave brisa se detenía totalmente indicando que por lo momentos no habrían mas olas.

-Vieron esa ola?- Exclamo el castaño chocando la mano con el rubio y escuchando varios suspiros resignados se percato de que habían llegado los dos mayores. –Umiko, que se siente que el tonto de Naruto te ganara en la cresta de la ola?- Pregunto haciendo que la aludida soltara un gritito y moviendo su tabla lo hizo caer nuevamente al agua.

-En serio Naruto te gano en la cresta?- Pregunto incrédula la castaña mayor mientras la chica de ojos azules solo se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lugar sin ninguna intención de responder. –Vaya… No sabía que te habías vuelto tan bueno Uzumaki-

-Lo único que hacen estos vagos es estar en la playa, obviamente en algún momento tanta practica le iba a funcionar- La grave voz del Hyuuga mayor llamo la atención de todos, haciendo que la castaña de ojos azules se sonrojara avergonzada y los otros dos chicos rieran por lo debajo.

-Hablando de eso… Donde esta Shikamaru?- Interrogo la castaña de moñitos viendo como los otros tres se miraban con algo de nerviosismo, una brisa suave movió el largo cabello de su acompañante trayendo nuevamente el oleaje al grupo.

-Shikamaru no ha estado por aquí en todo lo que va de día- Confeso el rubio mientras giraba su tabla para ir hacia la playa. –Umiko, vamos a almorzar- Llamo haciendo que la aludida diera un pequeño salto en su tabla y se giro para empezar a nadar hacia la playa.

-Oe! Ino dijo que fuéramos a almorzar a su casa!- Grito el castaño menor empezando a nadar para dar alcance a la pareja mientras la risa burlona del rubio se escuchaba en el fondo.

-Neji…- La chica de ojos achocolatados espero a ver que los otros tres estuvieran en la playa para sentirse en confianza de llamarlo. –Tu crees que el..?-

-No lo se… Demo, dijeron que lo han visto con una rubia de extraña apariencia- Comento cruzándose de brazos, el mar estaba empezando a picarse dando origen a unas pequeñas olas. –Espero por su bien que no se involucre con esa mujer- Confeso apoyando su pecho en la tabla y empezó a nadar donde empezaba a formarse una gran ola.

"Realmente ella es tan peligrosa como sus otros dos hermanos?" Se pregunto la castaña viendo como el castaño empezaba a tomar la ola, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sus ojos viajaron en la dirección que su hermana había tomado, si esos rumores eran ciertos, todos ellos estaban involucrándose con los Sabaku No.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Las brillantes luces de Tokio opacaron el atardecer del cielo al momento que llegaron al centro de la ciudad, los carros avanzaban en todas direcciones y la marea de gente no se detenía a mirar quien iba a su lado, los anuncios brillantes captaban la atención de una que otra persona que se detenía ante la luz roja del cruce de peatones.

-No ha cambiado demasiado- La ronca voz del pelinegro rompió el silencio haciendo que los perlados ojos de la chica lo miraran intrigados. –Nunca te comente que vivía en este lugar?- Confeso viendo como la sorpresa se apoderaba de aquellas delicadas facciones.

-En serio?- La pregunta escapo antes de pensarla y sonrojándose tapo su boca con las manos. –Gomen…- Soltó intentando no incomodar al pelinegro.

-No era exactamente un secreto- Dijo neutralmente mientras cruzaba en una de las calles mas transitadas de la ciudad, trago fuertemente sintiendo la ansiedad hacerse presente en su cuerpo, no sabia si él tendría ánimos de recibirlo sin avisar.

Hinata por primera vez en todo el viaje se percato que el GPS del pelinegro marcaba una dirección específica, temió preguntar por ello pero noto inmediatamente como el pelinegro empezaba a tensarse conforme avanzaba por las calles de aquella ciudad tan conocida por ella.

"Supongo que tarde o temprano vendríamos a este lugar" Reflexiono al tiempo que rozaba ligeramente la mano del pelinegro, sintió como este se relajo y con un poco mas de confianza apretó su mano intentando darle un poco de calma a aquel pelinegro que le había devuelto sus ansias de vivir.

Bufo arrugando levemente su entrecejo al tiempo que frenaba frente a un gran edificio de cristal polarizado, se giro para ver como la ojiblanca admiraba aquel lugar con sus labios entre abiertos, sonrió prepotentemente mientras apagaba la camioneta.

-Sasuke… Que hacemos aquí?- Murmuro la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro solo se limitaba a abandonar la camioneta, sintió una curiosidad impropia de su persona y bajo de su asiento lo mas rápido que pudo, cruzo el frente de la gran camioneta viendo con sorpresa el emblema que el Uchiha llevaba siempre en su gargantilla.

-Hinata… Este es el negocio de mi familia- Murmuro al sentir como llegaba una sorprendida ojiblanca a su lado, con premura tomo aquella fría mano sintiendo como el delgado cuerpo de la chica temblaba ante su contacto, vio de reojo como el rostro de ella todavía dejaba a la vista su asombro por aquel imponente edificio.

-Sasuke….- Murmuro sintiendo como su mano era apretada ligeramente obligándola a centrar su atención en el rostro siempre inexpresivo de su acompañante. –Que… Que hacemos aquí?- Agrego nerviosa viendo como el pelinegro empezaba a caminar hacia el interior del edificio llevándola consigo.

Una corriente de aire frio choco contra su cuerpo recordándole que andaba en un ligero vestido lila haciéndola sentir impropia de aquel elegante edificio, pudo ver como la entrada del lugar estaba adornado con pinturas abstractas y el piso de mármol negro brillaba dejando ver su reflejo en cada paso que daba.

-Buenos días- Una neutral voz sonó en todo el lugar obligando a la ojiblanca a tomar el brazo del pelinegro acercándose aun mas a él, lo sintió sonreír mientras ella solo sentía sus mejillas calentarse ante su propia reacción.

-Uchiha Itachi- Dijo con una voz profunda que obligo a la chica que se encontraba sola en una amplia recepción blanca a subir su mirada violeta, las mejillas de la chica tomaron un tono rosado y sus labios quedaron abiertos momentáneamente.

-Etto…- El nerviosismo escapo a través de sus labios y avergonzaba bajo su rostro empezando a buscar algo en la computadora, podía sentir la mirada penetrante del recién llegado. –Tiene cita con Uchiha-sama?- Logro preguntar subiendo su mirada y viendo como el pelinegro soltaba un suspiro cansado.

-Hmp- Gruño hastiado de tanto formalismo, podía sentir la mirada confusa de la ojiblanca sobre si mas todavía no quería explicarle que era lo que hacían en la torre de su familia.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro viendo como el chico negaba y sacaba su móvil marcando un numero que se sabia de memoria, podía sentir la mirada violeta de la mujer frente a ellos admirando al pelinegro provocándole una presión en el estomago.

-Tu recepcionista no me deja subir- La ronca voz del pelinegro rompió el ambiente calmo que caracterizaba aquella amplia recepción, Hinata se giro hacia la mujer que trago fuerte sin despegar su vista del pelinegro recién llegado.

Sasuke colgó sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que estaba frente a él, subió sus manos acariciando lentamente su sien intentando calmar su incomodidad por estar perdiendo tanto tiempo en aquel lugar.

-Sasuke que paso?- La suave y ronca voz de la ojiblanca capto su atención, noto como su rostro contrariado lo miraba nerviosa, suspiro acomodando unos mechones de cabello tras su oreja y bajo su rostro sintiendo el aliento agitado de la chica contra sus labios.

-Aquí no saben como es el hermano menor de Uchiha-sama- Susurro contra los labios de la chica, miro divertido como el rostro de su compañera se volvió de un rojo intenso mientras sus labios temblaban levemente ante su cercanía.

Un teléfono sonó haciendo que la delgada mujer se pusiera de pie de un salto, su uniforme ceñido resaltaba su gran busto y sus largas piernas, el pelinegro miro de reojo como la ojiblanca bajaba su rostro todavía avergonzada.

-Gomenasai- La aguda voz de la mujer resonó por todo el lugar obligándola a moverse nerviosa hacia el gran ascensor color plomo que brillaba a un lado de su escritorio. –Vengan conmigo onegai- Pidió al tiempo que las grandes puertas se abrían de manera silenciosa y ella entraba con paso rápido al lugar.

-Vamos…- Dijo tomando la muñeca de la ojiblanca y empezando a caminar hacia el gran ascensor, hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba en aquel lugar. "Mi aniki si que tiene un gusto particular" Pensó al momento que las grandes puertas se cerraban frente a él.

"No tenia idea que existiera una empresa tan grande como la de mi otosan" Reflexiono al ver el gran tablero con la cantidad de pisos que poseía aquel edificio, un frio recorrió toda su espalda obligándola a girarse, los ojos violetas la veían fijamente, retrocedió dos pasos chocando contra el pecho del pelinegro a lo que el reacciono rodeando su cintura.

-Ya llegamos- Murmuro la mujer al momento que las puertas se abrieron ante una gran oficina, las paredes de un tono vino tinto hacían resaltar los grandes libreros en blanco, el piso cubierto de una gruesa alfombra negra y al fondo un gran escritorio de cristal donde un hombre de mirada profunda descansaba en una gran silla de cuero negra.

-Arigatou Misato… Que no vuelva a ocurrir- La profunda voz lleno todo el lugar, la ojiblanca se giro para ver como la mujer agachaba su rostro mientras temblaba levemente, había sentido el mismo temor que aquella joven mujer mas sin embargo, supo que era diferente.

-Gomen Uchiha-sama- La suave voz de la mujer sonó como un susurro en aquel amplio espacio, la gran silla se movió lánguidamente dejando ver a un hombre imponente, de largo cabello negro y portador de un rostro aun mas frio que el de Sasuke, en medio de su pecho colgaba un dije con el emblema de su familia, centellaba en medio de su oscura camisa.

Sus pasos eran pausados, tanto que parecía tornarse mas pesado según el tiempo que pasaba para acercarse, Hinata podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de solo pensar en aquella presencia, era similar al aura que desprendía Sasuke los primeros días en el pueblo, se notaba que eran parientes.

-Aniki…- El primero en romper el silencio fue el pelinegro a su lado, lo vio cruzarse de brazos al tiempo que el mayor detenía su andar para soltar un gruñido contenido, la tensión en el menor de los Uchiha alcanzo a la ojiblanca obligándola a retroceder hasta situarse detrás del pelinegro.

-Bienvenido a Tokio Sasuke- La gutural voz del mayor sonó mas escalofriante de lo que pudo imaginar, y una sonrisa macabra adorno sus delgados labios, sus ojos opacos brillaron al notar la presencia de una la mujer que acompañaba a su hermano menor, aquella no seria una visita para nada agradable.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Intento centrar toda su atención en las personas que caminaban animadamente por el pueblo, le parecía extraño que ninguno se hubiera detenido siquiera a ver quien era ella, podía sentir el calor del sol secar el salitre en su cabello y en su piel haciéndola sentir sucia, no le gustaba la sensación del agua salada sobre su piel.

-Con esto estarás mas cómoda- Una gruesa voz sonó detrás de si, mas prefirió no moverse de su lugar, todavía no perdonaba el hecho de que por su causa ella estaba tan sucia. –Vamos…- La voz sonó mas cerca obligándola a saltar levemente buscando mas distancia entre ella y el recién llegado.

-Baka…- Murmuro clavando sus ojos en los oscuros del chico, lo vio suspirar y agacharse hasta quedar a su altura, una pequeña bolsa de papel todavía estaba entre sus manos. –Ni creas que voy a perdonar tan fácilmente el hecho de haber arruinado mis botas- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos y girándose para centrar nuevamente su atención en la gente de aquel interesante pueblo.

-Que problemático- Susurro poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco empezó a caminar hacia la calle que llevaba a la playa, no estaba de acuerdo en dejarla sola pero, ella no estaba haciendo fácil la tarea de que el la ayudara.

Subió su mirada centrando toda su atención en el brillante cielo azul, estaba despejado y no había más que una pequeña nube flotando en medio de la inmensidad, el mar debía estar perfecto para una sesión de olas y era lo que mas le apetecía hacer en aquel momento.

-Además planeabas dejarme sola!- Una aguda voz alcanzo sus oídos al tiempo que sentía como era detenido del brazo que tenia la mano ocupada. –Pensabas que puedo llegar con estas pintas al hotel?- Se quejo avanzando mas rápido para ponerse frente a él, se sorprendió de no ver ninguna expresión de burla en aquel tranquilo rostro.

-Pensaba que te cambiaras- Dijo pasando a un lado de la rubia y siguiendo su marcha hacia la playa, no habían demasiada cosas que lo afectaran pero ella, sin duda alguna era una de esas cosas. –Puedo decirle a Ino que te permita bañarte en su casa…- Comento girándose un poco para verla, la rubia pareció salir de su trance y asintiendo le siguió en silencio.

-Solo porque no puedo volver de esta manera al hotel!- Acepto cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro para no verlo, detestaba que el pudiera mantener tan bien la calma, escucho una ligera risa a su lado llenándola de curiosidad.

Intento mirar de reojo al pelinegro que solo iba sonriendo y con sus manos en el cuello, recordó que él había entrado en una pequeña tienda y que por sus malas respuestas él no había podido decirle que era lo que traía en esa pequeña bolsa de papel.

-Y que es lo que traes ahí? Acaso no dijiste que debía cambiarme?- Comento centrando toda su atención en la pequeña posesión de aquel hombre, este se detuvo momentáneamente, la miro con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar y sin decir nada mas siguió caminando.

-Oe.. Respóndeme!- Se quejo nuevamente la rubia avanzando un poco mas rápido para mantenerse al mismo nivel que el pelinegro. –Es que acaso en este pueblo a nadie le importa lo que diga?- Su voz subió dos tonos haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera su marcha completamente, pero sin girarse a verla, solo se limito a mantenerse estático, a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

Temari no era de tener paciencia y aquel extraño chico ya empezaba a agotársela, no le bastaba el haberla mojado, además la arrastro hasta el centro del pueblo para dejarla sola y ahora la llevaba a casa de una chica que quien sabe quien demonios era, realmente no se sentía para nada cómoda.

-Temari…- La voz sonó suave, confundiendo de esta manera a la rubia. –Porque viniste a este lugar?- Pregunto, sintió como detrás de si los pies de la mujer rozaban el suelo haciendo un ligero sonido.

-Ya veo…- Bajo su mirada intentando entender que era lo que significaba aquella pregunta realmente, sonrió tristemente mientras apretaba sus manos intentando darse seguridad. –Eso que relevancia tiene?- Soltó viendo como el chico se giraba para observarla, sus labios eran adornados por una sonrisa ligera mientras la astucia parecía querer escapar a través de sus oscuros ojos.

-Para mi ninguna…- Comento restándole importancia al asunto mientras la miraba fijamente. –Demo… Tus hermanos y tú han causado un revuelo particular en mis amigos y si estoy contigo… Debo saber que responder cuando pregunten por ti- Explico viendo como la chica se tensaba a cada palabra que soltaba, la vio sonreír y suspirando ella empezó a caminar.

-Vine a este lugar porque…- Se corto notando por primera vez como el cielo brillaba sobre si, un azul tan limpio y refrescante que solo pudo suspirar intentando mantener aquella imagen consigo. –Vine porque Gaara así lo quiso- Confeso viendo de reojo al pelinegro, este cerró los ojos y camino la distancia que los separaba.

-Que mas desea tu hermano?- Susurro al momento de atrapar los hombros de la chica, la sintió temblar al contacto pero, no se alejo solo se limito a bajar su rostro, intentando ocultar algo que él ya había descifrado.

-Gaara… Desea a Hyuuga Hinata- Sus palabras salieron arrastradas de entre sus labios, podía sentir su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho mientras el pelinegro solo se limito a rozar sus hombros con su aliento, aquello se estaba saliendo de su control.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sus ojos vieron a unas pocas personas caminar frente a su gran habitación, podía sentir la rabia fluir por todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba en vano controlar su respiración, no tenía ningún tipo de explicación que pudiera dar a aquellas personas.

_-Dime que es lo que sucede? Me tienen harta ya de tantas preguntas! Donde diablos te metiste Gaara!- _La voz al otro lado seguía regañándolo mientras el intentaba mantener su calma para no pelear una vez mas con ella.

-Todavía no has hablado conmigo- Soltó apoyando su frente en el gran ventanal intentando en vano localizar el brillante cabello de su hermana, ya estaba cansándose de esas salidas que ella tenia días haciendo. –No has hablado con Temari?- Pregunto escuchando un gritito de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea.

_-Serás cabron!- _Se quejo haciendo que el sonriera contra su reflejo. _–Ella esta contigo Gaara, y no, no me ha comentado nada raro, que mierda están haciendo que es mas importante que todo lo que dejaste acá!- _No estaba nada contenta pero él no se iría.

-Si no puedes distraerlos mas simplemente no digas nada demo, deja de molestarme!- Gruño golpeando el cristal al tiempo que un gruñido de inconformidad sonó al otro lado de la línea.

_-Bien, manda a la mierda todo por lo que hemos trabajado, no vas a hacer que Hinata regrese! Y además vamos a perder esta oportunidad por tus estupideces- _ Se quejo haciendo que se escuchara de fondo algunas cosas cayendo.

-Te dije que no son estupideces… Anda a joder a otro- Dijo ya irritado con esa escandalosa mujer, no entendía en que momento había decidido enredarse con ella.

_-Que te jodan cabron!- _Grito y se corto la comunicación, el pelirrojo gruño irritado pateando una silla que tenia cerca, ya estaba harto de estar en ese pueblo, estaba hastiado de encerrarse en aquella habitación y sobre todo, ya no tenia ningún tipo de paciencia para seguir esperando por la Hyuuga.

-Kuso…- Murmuro lanzando su móvil a la cama al momento que se dejaba caer en el único sillón que todavía estaba completo en su habitación. –No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo Hinata!- Cerro los ojos intentando controlar su creciente rabia, ya sabia que no andaba con Temari y solo se la pasaba con ese chico pelinegro.

"Solo debo hacer que desaparezcas y así Hinata sabrá que no debe separarse de mi nunca" Pensó haciendo rechinar sus dientes, clavo sus uñas en la delgada tela del sillón sintiendo como rompía algunas fibras de aquella delicada tela, ya no soportaba ni un día mas sin tener a solas a la ojiblanca y sabia que lo único que tenia que hacer era sacar del camino a ese pelinegro que parecía querer tenerla para si.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

**Y que tal quedo? A que no quedo interesante! Espero les haya gustado y en el próximo capitulo si no actualizo muy tarde responderé los reviews para las personas que a pesar del tiempo siguen todavía este fic! Igual para los nuevos lectores son una gran motivación para mí ahora que retome mi vida en esta página que es mi favorita! Kisses nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19 Cambio de Ambiente, Barreras

**Gomene! Mi ausencia no está bajo ningún motivo justificada, mi tiempo libre no me da para escribir tanto como debería y someto a mis historias a un frio y solitario abandono, gracias por seguir leyéndola incluso a pesar de estar tan abandonada, la verdad yo la terminare e intentare hacerlo este año que comienza. **

**Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto aquí utilizados, yo solo hago bellas historias de amor sobre ellos! Buena lectura**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

**Cap. XIX. Cambio de Ambiente, Rompiendo Barreras. **

Los tenues rayos de sol dieron directamente en su rostro obligándola a despertar, no tenia ánimos de salir de la cama por lo que permaneció acostada intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño, unos delicados pasos captaron su atención, parecían moverse muy de prisa al otro lado del pasillo, recordándole así que se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha.

"Sasuke… Cuál es tu historia?" Su mente divago nuevamente al día anterior, había tenido miedo al conocer personalmente al hermano mayor del pelinegro pero, hubo algo que le recordó al propio Sasuke, esa historia que compartían como su tragedia familiar, una historia que ella no conocía.

**Flash Back. **

_Podía sentir el miedo correr por su cuerpo, aquel hombre era mucho más frio que Sasuke y podía notar que era mucho más despiadado al momento de hablar con los demás, sentía miedo de que el pelinegro tuviera miedo de estar allí. _

_-Que te trae a Tokio de manera tan sorpresiva?- La gutural voz del mayor llamo su atención, el hombre la miro sin interés y dándose la vuelta camino nuevamente a su escritorio. _

_-Surgió algo, debo estar aquí unos días- Dijo caminando lentamente hacia el escritorio, Hinata noto como los dedos del pelinegro buscaban su mano para llevarla con el, ella solo era consciente de su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra sus costillas. _

_-Y ella es?- La pregunta floto en el ambiente dejando claro el tono de molestia con la que el mayor la nombraba haciéndola sentir mas insignificante e incomoda. –No imagine que tus asuntos involucraran alguna vez a una mujer- Su tono fue burlón y cruzando sus manos delante de su rostro oculto la risa que amenazaba con escapar. _

_-Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi viaje- Respondió soltando un gruñido amenazante, el mayor se apoyo totalmente en su asiento soltando un suspiro cansado. –Necesito quedarme en la casa- Exigió liberando a la ojiblanca y golpeando levemente el cristal del escritorio. _

_-Puedes quedarte ahí si lo necesitas…- Dio como única respuesta girándose hacia el gran ventanal que dejaba ver gran parte de la ciudad, daba la ilusión de que era una ciudad que estaba bajo los pies de ese hombre. _

_-Necesito otra cosa- La petición escapo entre los dientes mientras veía como la rabia parecía empezar a tomar control del cuerpo del pelinegro, Hinata nerviosa tomo del brazo al pelinegro intentando mantenerlo tranquilo. _

_-Sasuke…- La voz del mayor sonó vacía, el asiento se movió mas el mayor no dejo de admirar el paisaje que la ciudad le brindaba. –Todo lo que requieras pídelo en la casa- Acepto soltando un sonoro suspiro. _

_-Incluso si necesito hablar con ella?- Soltó alzándose nuevamente a su posición, la ojiblanca sintió como la silla del mayor giro y unos ojos profundos y sin vida se clavaron fijamente en los de su hermano menor. _

_-Para que la necesitas?- Su voz venenosa la puso nerviosa pero pudo descifrar el dolor detrás de la rabia que expresaba con sus palabras. –Sabes bien que no me involucro en sus actividades- Admitió cruzándose de brazos y encontrando su mirada con la perlada de la chica congelándola en su lugar. _

_-Yo si puedo hablar con ella y si no te molesta pienso consultarle algunas cosas- Confeso cruzándose de brazos y empujando el cuerpo de la ojiblanca detrás de sí. –Ella se quedara conmigo- Dijo mientras la chica temblaba en su posición. _

_-Eso ya es cosa tuya…- Le resto importancia clavando sus ojos en el delgado cuerpo que lo acompañaba. –De donde la sacaste Sasuke?- Interrogo sonriendo de manera burlesca todavía sin dejar de mirarla. _

_-No es tu problema- Ataco tomando el brazo de la ojiblanca y girándose la arrastro alejándola de aquella mirada analítica. –Estaremos en la casa, onegai no llegues tarde a cenar- Dijo burlescamente mientras se detenía frente al ascensor su cuerpo tenso demostraba lo impaciente que se encontraba. _

_-Por lo menos no demorare ocho años- Dijo prepotentemente, el cuerpo de la ojiblanca se estremeció al momento en el que el ascensor se abrió y sus ojos perlados se encontraron con los despiadados ojos del mayor de los Uchiha. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Es igual a Sasuke" Medito viendo con desgana el gran ventanal, sentada podía sentir la cálida alfombra acariciar su piel, se puso de pie lentamente intentando en vano controlar la ansiedad que empezaba a crecer en su corazón, la familia Uchiha tenía muchos más secretos de lo que parecía.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Los rayos del sol iluminaban lánguidamente su habitación, el agua ya se había secado en su amplia espalda y el solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, intentando no sentirse incomodo por estar nuevamente en aquel lugar, en aquella casa que tanto detestaba.

-Kuso…- Murmuro al tiempo que unos ligeros golpes en la puerta captaron su atención, suspiro cansado y lentamente se encamino hacia la puerta, los toques sonaron nuevamente mientras el dudaba si abrir la puerta o fingir que seguía dormido.

_-Sasuke? -_ Una suave voz alcanzo sus oídos al momento que el ya se estaba regresando a la cama, apretó sus puños inconscientemente y se giro abriendo rápidamente la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron con unos dorados, su largo cabello rojizo brillo en medio de aquella tenue luz.

-Que… Que haces tú aquí?- Pregunto algo confuso al ver a la delgada mujer entrar a la habitación y cerrar detrás de si la puerta del pelinegro. –Acaso tu…- Se corto al ver como la mujer negaba y sonreía amablemente.

-Has crecido un poco desde la última vez que te vi- Comento moviendo su cabello para colocarlo sobre su hombro, llevaba un simple vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, dejando a la vista su voluptuoso pecho.

-Que haces aquí?- Volvió a interrogar escuchando como un suspiro escapaba de aquellos delgados labios, la vio sentarse en la cama y bajar la cabeza intentando tal vez disimular su tristeza.

-Me dieron de alta…- Soltó por lo debajo todavía sin girarse a verlo, apretó sus manos compulsivamente intentando así infundirse un poco de valor. –Dicen que mientras me concentre en mi trabajo no volverá a pasar- Explico subiendo su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Itachi, que opina sobre eso?- Comento apretando nuevamente sus puños, se sintió impaciente al ver como la mujer volvía a su expresión triste, la vio morder su labio inferior y subiendo su mirada al techo suspiro.

-El no entiende porque sucedió…- Confeso sintiendo las lagrimas querer escapar de sus ojos. –Cree que es su culpa… Y ni siquiera se acerca a ella- Su voz se quebró al tiempo que sentía como el pelinegro se acercaba a su lugar.

-Has intentando hablar con él?- Dijo entre dientes intentando no sentirse más incómodo por aquella situación, vio a la delgada mujer negar y sintió sobre si aquellos astutos ojos dorados.

-Me comento que deseabas preguntarme algo- Un rápido cambio de tema, el pelinegro sonrió de lado mientras subía su mirada a su oscuro techo, hacía años que no detallaba aquel lugar. –Que es Sasuke? O mejor dicho… Quién es?- Aclaro soltando una ligera risa que alivio aquel pesado ambiente.

-Veo que prefieres hablar de trabajo- Dijo algo acido escuchando como la risa de la mujer se hacía más fuerte. –Es algo delicado, preferiría que te lo comentara ella- Aclaro sintiendo como los rayos de sol se hacían cada vez mas fuertes a través de su ventana.

-Ya no hago guardias- Comento captando la atención del pelinegro, lo vio tensarse en su lugar y sonriendo se puso de pie. –Te sirve si hablamos de esa situación en la tarde? Planeo quedarme toda la mañana aquí- Aclaro caminando lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Ella estará toda la mañana aquí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no… No quiero llevarla conmigo- Confeso apretando nuevamente sus puños, escucho la refrescante risa de la mujer y se giro para encararla.

-Supongo que la conoceré en el desayuno- Dijo soltando un suspiro al tiempo que abría la puerta, un gimoteo lleno todo el pasillo tensándolos a ambos en sus posiciones. –Y Sasuke…- Empezó girándose para ver aquellos inexpresivos ojos mirarla fijamente. –Itachi se siente feliz de que hayas decidido acudir a el- Murmuro sonriendo, sus pasos sigilosos abandonaron aquella habitación dejándolo nuevamente envuelto en la oscuridad.

-Baka…- Se quejo liberando sus puños, una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras empezaba a hacerse más fuerte el gimoteo en todo aquel pasillo, unos pasos rápidos opacaron el gimoteo y unas risas claras llenaron el ambiente.

"Supongo que es mejor así" Pensó tomando la primera franela que tenía a su alcance, bufo intentando relajar la ansiedad que sentía deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, ya casi era hora de desayunar.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El lugar estaba silencioso, los turistas solían llenar de vida aquellas calles pasadas las 9 de la mañana, la brisa fresca del amanecer todavía rodaba a su alrededor relajando su cuerpo, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo conforme avanzaban los minutos, el mar se oía furioso en el fondo de aquel tranquilo ambiente, los turistas se levantarían más tarde esa mañana.

-Que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo- Una aguda voz lo hizo suspirar mientras la risa de ella golpeaba su nuca, se giro para ver esos brillantes ojos azules que le sonreían mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Acaso no arreglaste las cosas con Sasuke?- Ella apoyo su barbilla en sus rodillas mientras inclinaba todo su cuerpo sobre el del pelinegro.

-Sasuke no es el problema- Murmuro sintiendo como la chica solo suspiraba, sabía que no diría nada mas, ella nunca hacia demasiadas preguntas. –Como me encontraste?- Soltó al cabo de unos segundos escuchando la fresca risa de ella, encontrándose con esa mirada atrayente que lo invitaba a confiar.

-Ayer estabas muy extraño y me preocupe- Confeso encogiéndose de hombros mientras se separaba totalmente de él, su largo cabello bailaba lánguidamente con la brisa, su color se había aclarado varios tonos por la falta de sol. –Si no es por Sasuke, es acaso esa mujer Shikamaru?- Interrogo dejando notar su tono reprobatorio, el pelinegro suspiro y se giro completamente para quedar de frente a ese perfilado rostro que parecía querer estudiarlo.

-No quiero pensar quien te mando a preguntar- Soltó un poco más ácido notando como la mirada azulada bajaba centrando su atención en la escalera donde estaban sentados, ella nunca preguntaba demasiado y aquella intromisión le parecía contraria a su persona.

-Nunca había sido una mujer- Murmuro encontrándose nuevamente con la oscura mirada del chico. –Eres mi amigo, me preocupa que ella vaya a…- Un gruñido la corto sorprendiéndola, podía ver como la rabia brillaba en aquella mirada siempre tranquila.

-No pasara nada…- Dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio, la veía apretar suavemente su falda haciéndolo sentir más incómodo. –Yo no me preocupe cuando me entere que te gustaba Kiba- Comento intentando relajar el ambiente, ella solo sonrió y un leve tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

-El es de aquí…- Se defendió estirando sus brazos, su cabello cayó sobre su espalda liberando el aroma floral que la caracterizaba. –Solo pienso que debes tener cuidado- Concluyo poniéndose de pie lentamente, el pelinegro la miro intentando comprender que era lo que aquello significaba.

-Deseo que la conozcas…- Acepto escondiendo así el desconcierto que ella le había provocado, la suave risa de la mujer lo atrapo obligándolo a subir nuevamente su mirada.

-Vamos Shika… Si realmente quisieras eso no la esconderías de tus amigos y mucho menos de mi- Se burlo retrocediendo dos pasos, llevaba un suéter fucsia manga larga y una falda de blue jean, su piel ligeramente tostada resaltaba con aquella combinación, mas sus brillantes ojos azules eran lo que realmente cautivaba de ella.

-Había olvidado ese apodo- Dijo entre nostálgico y reclamo haciendo que la risa de ella llenara cada célula de su ser, la vio negar débilmente mientras empezaba su marcha sumiéndolo nuevamente en la soledad.

-Ne Shika…- La voz estaba distante por lo que tuvo que buscarla unos segundos antes de dar con la delgada chica. –Estaré en la plaza… Si decides pasar por allá, solo estaré con Sakura- Dijo como despedida agitando una de sus manos, todavía sonreía y fue retrocediendo hasta perderse en las pequeñas calles alternas de aquella zona.

Sonrió levemente mientras volvía a centrar su mirada en la gran entrada del hotel, solo podía observar a los empleados moverse lentamente tras los cristales, todavía faltaban unos 20 minutos para que ella apareciera.

"Supongo que le vendría bien una compañía femenina" Reflexiono apoyando su frente en las rodillas, cerro sus ojos intentando controlar una ansiedad impropia de él, sabía que no le sentaría bien ocultarle a esa impulsiva mujer su idea de ir a la plaza en aquel día nublado.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Termino su coleta alta y miro fijamente su reflejo, podía observar como su tono de piel se veía mas pálido de lo que lo recordaba, sus labios estaban un poco quebrados y unas ojeras se dibujaban discretamente bajo sus grandes ojos.

-Que hago yo aquí?- Murmuro desviando su mirada, vio su delicado vestido lila, tenía un cinturón negro que le ajustaba el vestido a su estrecha cintura resaltando así su pecho, era liso y tenía un ligero bordado en el dobladillo de la falda que le llegaba cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta la sobresaltaron y tomando su pastillero naranja se encamino hacia la puerta, respiro intentando controlar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y con lentitud abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Konichiwa- La ronca voz golpeo sus sentidos haciendo que sus mejillas se calentaran, su respiración se corto levemente mientras ella intentaba controlar el nerviosismo que le daba el tener tan cerca al pelinegro.

-Ohayo Sasuke- Susurro bajando su mirada, sintió como avanzaba dos pasos hacia ella rozando con su alientos su cabello, la mano cálida del pelinegro se deslizo por su brazo hasta su rostro y con cuidado la obligo a subir su mirada para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos negros.

Podía sentir el irregular respirar de la chica chocar contra su barbilla, le hacía gracia que todavía se sonrojara por la cercanía que el tenia con ella, sintió una corriente pasear por su cuerpo al momento que rozo la piel de la chica y sus perlados ojos brillaron al momento de encontrarse con su mirada.

-Vamos a desayunar- Susurro acortando el espacio que había entre su rostro y el de la chica, la vio cerrar los ojos y complacido rozo sus labios, siempre suaves y dispuestos para él, la sintió suspirar contra su rostro mientras sus delicadas manos se enrollaban en su cuello profundizando el beso.

Sintió las manos del pelinegro tomarla posesivamente por la cintura mientras la pegaba aun mas a su pecho, gimió sorprendida al sentir como el Uchiha empujaba la puerta de la habitación cerrándola completamente y gruñendo separo su boca para empezar a besar su delgado cuello.

-Sas… Sasuke- Llamo intentando controlar su creciente necesidad por el pelinegro, este solo se limito a besarla paseando sus manos por sus muslos apoyándose totalmente en la puerta. –El… Desayuno- Gimió al momento que el pelinegro la tomo de las piernas subiéndola hasta su cadera.

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño sintiendo como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía ante sus caricias, recordó vagamente porque había ido a la habitación de la ojiblanca y con pereza la fue liberando lentamente.

La suave risa de la Hyuuga lleno la habitación al momento que sus pies tocaron nuevamente la alfombra de su habitación temporal, podía leer la frustración en las expresiones del pelinegro que cerro sus ojos y apoyo totalmente su cabeza en la puerta de madera.

-Sasuke…- La suave y ronca voz de la chica lo hizo suspirar mientras intentaba relajar sus propias sensaciones, no era muy propio de el perderse de manera tan fácil ante un simple contacto.

"Baka…" Medito abriendo sus ojos y mirando como la ojiblanca acomodaba pacientemente su vestido, su cabello se había despeinado un poco y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y rojos, sonrió de medio lado esperando que ella terminara su tarea de arreglarse.

-Vamos… No creo que Uchiha-san sea muy paciente- La voz de la chica fue apremiante mientras lo tomaba de la mano y con rapidez abrió la puerta saliendo totalmente de la habitación, su delgado cuerpo parecía flotar a cada paso que daba, se movía con agilidad entre los adornos de su antigua casa.

Las escaleras aparecieron en la vuelta de una esquina haciendo que la ojiblanca se detuviera de golpe, el pelinegro sonrió de lado y sin liberar la mano de la chica empezó a bajar lentamente, sabía bien que su hermano no era una persona paciente.

-Konichiwa- Una dulce voz capto la atención de la Hyuuga, justo sentada en la cabecera de una gran mesa de roble había una delgada mujer de cabello rojo y unos enigmáticos ojos dorados, llevaba un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo y junto a ella descansaba un elegante coche en tonos rosa pálido y marrón.

-Hinata…- La voz del pelinegro capto su atención despegando sus ojos de aquellos dorados que la miraban de manera divertida. –Ella es Aiko… La esposa de mi Aniki- Concluyo sintiendo como los dedos de la ojiblanca se enrollaron con más fuerza a su mano.

Vio como la mujer se ponía de pie, su largo cabello bailo al caer libremente sobre su espalda, una sonrisa altanera adornaba su boca mientras caminaba elegantemente hacia ellos.

-Aiko Uchiha- Murmuro con una voz aterciopelada que solo consiguió intimidar mas a la ojiblanca, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta aguanto la convulsión de sus ganas de toser, bajo su rostro avergonzada y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

-Matte- La ronca voz del pelinegro se escucho lejana haciendo que el miedo se apoderara de todo su cuerpo, la mirada dorada seguía frente a ella, examinándola mientras ella aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de toser.

Centro toda su atención en los pasos del pelinegro en el segundo piso e intentando relajarse contuvo el ataque para poder mirar a la mujer que se había quedado estática ante ella, un ligero gimoteo lleno la habitación haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara y se alejo unos tres pasos hacia el pequeño coche, la vio agacharse y susurrar algunas cosas mientras el gimoteo se iba aclarando dejando fluir un agudo llanto, vio entonces unos vivaces ojos negros fijarse en ella, una piel pálida acompañaba aquellos ojos resaltando en medio de un mar de algodón rosado donde se encontraba envuelta.

-Es temperamental…- La aterciopelada voz de la mujer volvió a resonar por todo el lugar haciendo que la ojiblanca se congelara en su posición. –Es toda una Uchiha- Se burlo volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella dejando a la vista una radiante sonrisa.

Sintió como unos pasos apresurados llegaban hasta ellas y el calor del pecho del pelinegro contra su espalda la relajo dejando libre su incomoda carraspera, podía sentir su propio cuerpo temblar mientras las manos cálidas del Uchiha la sujetaban de la cintura esperando a que aquello terminara.

Vio con cierto recelo como la pelirroja veía a la ojiblanca fijamente, la pequeña bebe parecía estar atenta también a la invitada, una persona que no era Uchiha y que llamaba la atención con sus perlados ojos, entre sus brazos la sintió temblar llenándolo de impotencia, odiaba solo limitarse a mirar cómo se consumía en aquella enfermedad.

-Necesitas un poco de agua?- Una cuarta voz resonó en todo el salón, el ambiente se torno denso y la bebe empezó a llorar de nueva cuenta captando la atención de la mujer que la tenía en brazos.

-Iie… Ya se le va a pasar- Defendió el menor de los Uchiha sin girarse a ver al recién llegado, pudo sentir sus pasos lentos caminar hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, sus ojos se fijaron en la delgada figura que intentaba en vano calmar a la pequeña hija de su hermano.

-Sasuke…- Un susurro escapo de sus labios sin poder contenerlo, pudo sentir las manos del pelinegro presionar débilmente sus brazos, ella no quería estar en aquel lugar. –Yo…- Se corto al sentir los tres pares de ojos sobre ella, no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlos y solo se apoyo en el pecho del chico escondiendo totalmente su rostro.

-Vamos…- Su voz sonó firme y prepotente, podía sentir la inseguridad de la ojiblanca contra su pecho y no deseaba separarse de ella, la abrazo un poco mas fuerte empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia las escaleras, sabía bien que ella no deseaba estar en aquella habitación.

-Sasuke no piensan desayunar?- Sintió unos pasos rápidos llegando hasta ellos, subió su mirada encontrándose nuevamente con una tierna mirada negra que parecía estudiarla, no hacía gestos, solo la miraba fijamente, como solía hacer el Uchiha menor.

-Iie… Hinata necesita descansar- Comento sintiendo como la ojiblanca apretaba entre sus manos su franela, la sintió quejarse al momento de avanzar hacia las escaleras, bajo su mirada intentando comprender que era lo que necesitaba.

-Tu sobrina…- Su voz ronca se apago dejando paso a otro ataque de tos, pero sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente a la bebe, un gracioso cintillo rosado adornaba su pequeña cabeza. –Tiene… Tiene tu misma mirada- Agrego girándose totalmente hacia el pelinegro, por un fugaz segundo la sorpresa adorno aquellas facciones siempre serias y satisfecha observo un tenue rosado aparecer en su rostro.

-Hai- La mujer de mirada dorada asintió satisfecha mientras avanzaba un poco más confiada hacia su invitada. –Diré que les suban el desayuno- Completo clavando su mirada en la espalda del pelinegro, sabía que estaba avergonzado por el comentario de su compañera pero, ella también opinaba que tenía su misma mirada.

-Arigatou- La ronca voz del pelinegro acepto aquello y sin esperar aprobación de la Hyuuga la arrastro escaleras arriba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, no podía irse sin saber que la ojiblanca estaría bien en su ausencia.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Se miro nuevamente en el espejo no muy convencida de cómo se veía, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan nerviosa, se giro para tomar su chaqueta negra, el cielo gris no anunciaba un buen clima pero por lo menos no tendría tanto calor como siempre.

-Dónde vas?- La gutural voz la hizo brincar en su lugar, a través del espejo vio unos ojos similares a los suyos viéndola de manera irritada. –Todos estos días has estado saliendo del hotel… Para dónde vas?- Su voz sonó amenazante haciendo que la chica suspirara y armándose de valor se giro para verlo de frente.

-Me dijiste que me acercara a Hinata- Comento intentando restarle importancia a la presencia de su hermano en la habitación, camino lentamente hacia su mesa de noche tomando así algunas pulseras.

-Hay rumores que dicen que no está en el pueblo- Su voz sonó baja, obligando a la rubia a tragar fuerte. –La gente suele hablar demasiado en estos lugares tan pequeños, la prima del genio Hyuuga no es una excepción- Su voz se elevo dos tonos, la burla escapo de entre sus labios dibujando una sonrisa macabra.

-No… No sé a qué te refieres- Su voz se quebró sintiendo como el pelirrojo la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo de frente, sus ojos fríos la atravesaron como dos navajas haciéndola temblar en su posición.

-No sé qué mierda estarás haciendo en este pueblo demo…- Se corto al sentir como la puerta se abría dejando ver al mayor de los Sabaku No, este miro la escena resignado y camino hacia el pelirrojo liberando así a la rubia.

-No estoy haciendo nada!- Grito ella empujando ligeramente al pelirrojo, lo escucho gruñir pero prefirió enfrentarlo en aquel momento. –Hinata no se ha dejado ver en el pueblo, estoy intentando saber que paso con ella! Si prefieres hacerlo tu bien!- Se quejo girándose nuevamente hacia la mesa de noche y tomando su móvil y su cartera se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar.

-Temari- La potente voz de su hermano mayor detuvo su marcha obligándola a mirarlo. –Sabes que lo que dice Gaara es cierto…- Comento cruzándose de brazos viendo como la rubia solo gruñía sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Que te jodan!- Grito lanzando la puerta al momento de abandonar definitivamente aquella habitación, el castaño miro a su hermano menor, el pelirrojo parecía contener sus deseos de ir a golpear a la impertinente de su hermana.

-Ella sabe muy bien que no puede darse ese lujo- Murmuro el castaño intentando calmar así la creciente rabia que parecía escapar del cuerpo del pelirrojo, el aludido gruño apretando sus dientes, empujo la mesa de noche esperando a escuchar como caía la lámpara y se destrozaba en miles de pedazos.

-Sera mejor recordárselo- Siseo empezando a caminar hacia la salida. –Espero que para mañana no tenga ningún plan importante- Murmuro soltando un suspiro cansado, de sus labios broto una sonrisa enigmática mientras cerraba con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación de su querida hermana.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Suspiro viendo nuevamente su reloj, ya se había atrasado 10 minutos, giro su vista intentando distraerse viendo como poco a poco el hotel se llenaba de gente, unos que pasaban tranquilamente hacia los comedores así como había otros que iban a la parte techada del hotel a pasar aquel día nublado.

-Mujeres, todas son problematicas- Se quejo poniéndose de pie y estirándose ligeramente, había estado demasiado tiempo sentado y ya empezaba a aburrirse de haber llegado tan temprano, subió su mirada intentando distraerse, las nubes se oscurecían con cada minuto que pasaba y la temperatura iba descendiendo enfriando así todo a su alrededor.

-Gomen…- Una aguda voz lo saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose con una mirada aguamarina limpia, retrocedió dos pasos sorprendido viendo como la mujer sonreía burlesca al verlo así. –No vi que se hubiera hecho tan tarde- Se excuso avanzando nuevamente hacia el pelinegro.

-Ya había pensado que nos veríamos luego del almuerzo- Dijo tranquilamente viendo como la mujer negaba, la vio de reojo notando que habían muchas cosas diferentes en ella aquel día. –Que sucedió con tu ropa?- Pregunto pretendiendo no estar demasiado interesado, la vio bajar su mirada y morder su labio intentando tal vez aguantar la vergüenza que aquella pregunta le producía.

-No quiero que me sigan viendo- Acepto subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con esos tranquilos ojos en los que empezaba a confiar. –Además, empezaba a sentirme incomoda, no pienso dejar que arruines toda mi ropa cada vez que decidas arrastrarme contigo a la playa- Confeso viendo como el pelinegro sonreía y colocando sus manos tras su nuca empezó a caminar lentamente.

-Ya veo- Fue su única respuesta, la sintió avanzar un poco más rápido colocándose delante de él, al parecer ella se sentía más incómoda con aquella ropa que con su siempre llamativa vestimenta.

La brisa fría choco contra su cuerpo relajándolo totalmente, podía ver como la rubia se relajaba en su posición y disminuía su paso para caminar junto a él, siempre esperaba a que ella buscara su compañía, no deseaba presionarla demasiado.

-El clima no parece muy agradable para estar en el agua- Su voz sonó baja tal vez intentando que no se girara a verla, él sonrió asintiendo mientras cruzaba en un calle menos transitada, el camino a la plaza era algo enredado pero valía la pena una vez que llegaban.

-Iremos a la plaza… Allí nos reunimos cuando no podemos estar en la playa- Comento viendo de reojo a la mujer, esta se tenso pero siguió caminando, ahora a un paso más lento alargando así su tiempo con el pelinegro.

-Porque debemos ir a la plaza?- Comento deteniéndose totalmente, estaban en medio de una calle desierta por lo que no le importo detenerse para negar aquella invitación. –Tus amigos no estarán nada contentos si te ven llegar con la chica que vino a atacar a Hinata- Agrego ácidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando esconder así la incomodidad de tener que reunirse con más gente de aquel pueblo.

-Iie.. Solo estarán unas chicas del pueblo- Respondió tomándola suavemente de la muñeca y retomo su marcha llevándose consigo a una Temari sorprendida. –Además deberías hablar con alguien más que no sea yo- Agrego girándose para ver como los ojos de la mujer se abrían sin poder esconder la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le causaban.

-Estoy acostumbrada a no tener demasiada compañía- Confeso liberándose suavemente del agarre del pelinegro, bajo su mirada recordando como pasaba sus días en compañía de la ojiblanca. –Hinata era la única que soportaba mis cambios de humor- Hablo sonriendo tristemente, sintió como las manos del pelinegro tomaban las suyas intentando reconfortarla.

-Eres demasiado problemática- Dijo viendo como un tenue rosa de marcaba en el rostro sin maquillaje de la rubia, sabía bien que ella no era fácil de carácter pero, sus amigas tampoco eran muy suaves y si que tenían un carácter problemático.

-Vamos… Ellas seguro ni te vieron en la playa, no hablan demasiado con Hinata y tampoco se la pasan en la playa- Sus palabras firmes le dieron un poco mas de seguridad y rindiéndose a lo que él le estaba proponiendo libero sus manos y empezó a caminar.

-Está bien, demo… No prometo ser agradable- Reto dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, el pelinegro se congelo en su lugar al notar que la rubia había sonreído sinceramente, y suspirando avanzo los pasos que lo separaban de ella.

"Realmente que es lo que sucede entre Hinata y ustedes?!" La pregunta apareció repentinamente en su cabeza, vio como la rubia sonreía abiertamente mientras iba caminando delante de él, parecía estarse deleitando con el paisaje que aquel pueblo le brindaba como si nunca hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo para admirar las cosas y sobre todo, como alguien tan aparentemente frágil como la Hyuuga se había terminado enredando con los hermanos de aquella peculiar mujer.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=****'='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

**Que tal este capítulo? Espero de verdad unos reviews por este capítulo, para saber si he perdido la magia o qué? Disculpen nuevamente la demora pero deben estar seguros que yo terminare mis fics! Por cierto, felices fiestas para todos, sé que es algo tarde pero espero hayan pasado muy buenas fiestas con sus familias y que tengan grandes planes para este año que comienza. Kissus! Nos leeremos pronto! **


	20. Chapter 20 Tokio, la Ciudad del Pasado

**Ohayo! No tengo perdón de Kami pero se me ha hecho imposible continuar la historia, no la he abandonado ni crean, eso nunca lo hare pero me tardo mucho en publicar, espero disfruten este capítulo así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y sus amigos yo solo los uso con un fin más creativo.**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

**Cap. XX. Tokio, la Ciudad del Pasado. **

Sus ojos viajaron del GPS hasta la gran edificación de cristal polarizado que se encontraba frente a él, no podía creer que fuera precisamente esa compañía la que se había interesado en ellos, una sonrisa burlona adorno sus delgados labios al tiempo que relajaba su posición contra el asiento de su camioneta.

"Kisama" Pensó para sí intentando relajar las ansias que se movían pesadamente en su interior, el estridente sonido de su móvil lo sorprendió y sin mucho ánimo lo tomo para ver quién era el que se atrevía a llamarlo a esas horas.

_-Supongo que ya viste donde te mande- _La grave voz al otro lado de la línea lo hizo gruñir mientras su interlocutor reía altivamente. _–Tienes que empezar con los grandes Sasuke- _Completo obligando al pelinegro contener su deseo de mandarlo a la mierda.

-Hyuuga pudiste decirme que era el edificio de tu familia- Soltó pausadamente apretando el pequeño aparato contra su oído escuchando un suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea.

_-Si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías ido- _Confeso haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. _–Además quien me convenció de hacer esto fue Hinata, ella cree en ti- _Dijo obligando al pelinegro a soltar un suspiro pesado mientras volvía a tensarse en su posición.

Podía escuchar al otro lado de la línea el ligero sonido del mar, la brisa chocaba contra el móvil del Hyuuga produciendo un sonido sordo, Sasuke suspiro nuevamente dándose cuenta que se sentía incómodo fuera de ese pueblo, fuera de la seguridad de lo que él había convertido en su hogar.

_-Ne Sasuke inténtalo- _La voz del Hyuuga sonó más pausada, un tono de voz que tenía años sin escuchar, sonrió sin poder contenerse dándose cuenta que gracias a la delicada ojiblanca él había recuperado un poco de la relación que en algún momento tuvo con ese hombre.

-Con quien debo hablar?- Soltó resignado escuchando un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea, apago totalmente la camioneta y en un rápido movimiento se bajó para quedar frente a las puertas dobles de cristal del imponente edificio.

_-Hatake Kakashi- _Dijo simplemente, sus pasos eran pausados detallando aquella entrada totalmente blanca, las pequeñas plantas en un verde brillante resaltaban entre todo el mármol blanco que cubría todo lo que su vista alcanzaba a admirar.

-Solo debo preguntar por el?- Interrogo llegando a la gran recepción de cristal, una mujer de cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban esperando que terminara de hablar por teléfono.

_-Hai.. Él te está esperando- _Dijo haciendo que el pelinegro asintiera y clavando su mirada en la mujer la vio sonrojarse haciéndolo gruñir incómodo. _–Y Sasuke… Compórtate- _Aconsejo haciendo que su boca formara una mueca de burla todavía sin separar sus ojos de la mujer que esperaba para atenderlo.

-Como si la fuera a cagar- Susurro cortando la comunicación, vio como la mujer abrió levemente la boca dejando a la vista una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos, bufo incómodo y se apoyó totalmente en el cristal de la recepción.

-En que le puedo ayudar?- Murmuro la mujer sensualmente, el pelinegro desvió su mirada intentando relajarse, sintió como la mujer se puso de pie obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, la incomodidad se estaba haciendo más pesada con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Konichiwa- Sonó nuevamente la voz de la mujer inclinándose a un lado de su posición haciendo que el pelinegro abriera sus ojos para ver a un hombre de cabello blanco asentir en respuesta, su rostro totalmente cubierto llamo la atención del pelinegro así como la pequeña morena que iba a su lado.

Sus ojos siguieron a la pareja hasta uno de los elevadores más lejanos, la mujer no podía tener más de 20 años y tenía una falda negra con cadenas doradas, unas medias rasgadas cubrían su pálida piel resaltando las botas militares, una camisa manga larga morada adornada con calaveras en negro cubrían desde su cuello hasta sus muñecas resaltando así las muñequeras que eran más gruesas de lo normal.

-Es el miembro de una banda de la compañía- Susurro la mujer que se había parado justo a un lado del pelinegro, este retrocedió dos pasos sorprendido viendo como la mujer sonreía tiernamente. –Son un grupo bastante peculiar- Dijo haciendo que sus tacones crearan un eco en todo el lugar mientras volvía a su posición en la recepción.

-Hatake Kakashi- Soltó el pelinegro viendo como la mujer lo miraba sorprendida, pareció un poco incomoda ante el nombre que menciono pero la vio levantarse nuevamente, sus pasos fueron lentos al empezar a salir de la recepción.

-Viene de parte de Hyuuga-kun?- Murmuro la mujer al empezar su marcha hacia uno de los elevadores, él se limitó a asentir mientras la seguía, vio como suspiro por lo debajo al tiempo que se giraba para verlo de frente. –Kakashi-san lo está esperando con ansias- Revelo justo cuando las puertas del gran elevador se abrieron de espalda a la mujer.

-Me recibirá de una vez?- Interrogo viendo como la mujer se hacía a un lado indicándole que avanzara el hacia el interior del elevador, la vio retroceder dos pasos al tiempo que negaba.

-Tendrá que esperar un poco demo apenas se desocupe lo atenderá sin inconveniente- Dijo mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa tranquila, las puertas se fueron cerrando lentamente dibujando ante sus ojos el gran símbolo de la familia Hyuuga.

"Así que de este lugar vienes Hinata" Pensó sintiendo nuevamente la ansiedad moverse en su interior, se percató de que nunca se había interesado demasiado en lo que hacia la familia de la delicada joven que había captado su atención. "Veamos que tienen que ofrecer" Se dijo retadoramente cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el fondo del elevador, aquella sí que sería una mañana interesante.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El cielo se tornaba cada vez más gris a medida que avanzaban los minutos, una fría brisa choco contra su cuerpo causándole un escalofrío que la obligo a subir su mirada hacia las oscuras nubes que se movían lentamente sobre sus cabezas.

-No debimos salir tan temprano- Se quejó su compañera haciendo que centrara nuevamente su atención en la delgada chica que estaba a su lado, su corto cabello rosado brillaba tenuemente entre aquel opaco paisaje y su vestido verde pastel se movía bruscamente por las corrientes de aire.

-Tienes razón mejor vamos a mi casa- Murmuro resignada saltando desde su posición hasta quedar a la misma altura de la pelirrosa que siempre la acompañaba, suspiro decepcionada al ver una última vez hacia el camino por el que ella había llegado.

-Porque estas así?- Murmuro su compañera tomándola del antebrazo obligándola a centrar toda su atención en ella. –No te había visto así desde que pensaste que Kiba estaba saliendo con la nueva- Recordó haciendo que la aludida frunciera el ceño y se liberara suavemente.

-Hinata…- Corrigió cruzándose de brazos viendo como los ojos de su amiga brillaban dejando ver la frustración que ese nombre le causaba. –Debes superarlo, ella no es mala- Defendió escuchando como era ahora la pelirrosa la que bufaba inconforme.

-Piensa como seria para ti si hubiese sido Kiba- Se defendió cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada, escucho un suspiro cansado por parte de su amiga poniéndola aún más molesta. –Ino de verdad prefiero no…- Su frase quedo a la mitad al ver como desde un camino desierto aparecía el siempre pacifico pelinegro en compañía de una rubia bastante peculiar.

-Viniste!- Soltó alegre la rubia avanzando a paso rápido hacia el pelinegro, sonrió ante la rubia que la miro con desconfianza al tiempo que el hombre se colocaba sus manos en la nuca. –Ohayo- Dijo alegremente girándose hacia la rubia que frunció el ceño y solo asintió en respuesta.

-Interrumpimos algo?- Murmuro el pelinegro pasando de la rubia que tenía enfrente para dar con la silueta de la pelirrosa unos pasos detrás de su amiga. –Podemos volver luego- Ofreció viendo como la rubia negaba enérgicamente y lo tomaba del brazo.

-Sabes cómo es, sigue molesta por lo de Sasuke- Comento sin darle mucha importancia al comportamiento de la pelirrosa que todavía se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido esperando por los recién llegados.

-Problemática- Concedió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente viendo fijamente los azules ojos de su amiga de toda la vida, la vio asentir y liberándolo camino más rápido para llegar donde la pelirrosa primero. –Ino no pregunta demasiado, la problemática es Sakura- Explico el pelinegro girándose totalmente a la rubia de mirada aguamarina que tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro.

-Sasuke no es…?- Interrogo viendo como el pelinegro asentía antes de que terminara de preguntar, suspiro intentando relajarse de aquella compañía femenina tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. –Siempre es así?- Interrogo nuevamente al ver como la pelirrosa asentía de mala gana mientras la otra rubia sonreía abiertamente y la abrazaba por el cuello.

-Ino es la chica más enérgica que he conocido hasta el momento- Explico el pelinegro sonriendo de lado, sus ojos se centraron en la rubia que parecía brillar en medio de aquel opaco paisaje. –Ella practicaba conmigo hasta que llego Sakura- Dijo centrando su atención ahora en los ojos aguamarina que lo miraban curiosa.

-Hai, esa chica no parece de este lugar- Acepto viendo como la pelirrosa se quedaba en su posición y la rubia avanzaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa victoriosa. –Estas seguro de esto?- Volvió a preguntar clavando su mirada en la oscura del chico que asintió al tiempo que la otra rubia llegaba hasta ellos sonriendo.

-Vamos, mi casa no está lejos y es mejor que quedarse esperando que nos caiga la tormenta encima- Ofreció sonriendo tomando nuevamente al pelinegro del brazo, este suspiro y acaricio fraternalmente el largo y brillante cabello de su amiga.

"Esto es extraño" Pensó para sí la Sabaku No sintiendo una incomodidad bailar lentamente en su interior, no le gustaba demasiado aquella cercanía entre esa rubia tan opuesta a ella y el chico que poco a poco le estaba devolviendo la confianza en los hombres.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

El sol brillaba intensamente casi en el medio del cielo, la brisa era muy suave, cortada por las construcciones alrededor de la gran mansión Uchiha, el jardín brillaba en un verde intenso marcando los diferentes colores de la gran variedad de flores que adornaban aquel inmenso paisaje.

-Sasuke…- Susurro abrazándose a sí misma, sentía la fresca brisa bailar contra su piel invitándola a relajarse, cerró los ojos intentando aislarse del sonido de las avenidas muy cerca de aquella zona residencial, intentando mantener para si el ligero sonido de la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

Una presión en su cabeza la agito entrecortando su respiración, su vista se nublo y sintió como sus extremidades se hacían más pesadas, dejo que su cuerpo cayera pesadamente sobre sus rodillas buscando una posición segura, su garganta ardió fuertemente haciéndola toser tanto que hasta sus costillas le dolían.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contra la fría madera del pasillo, su cuerpo temblaba contra su voluntad haciéndola sentir impotente, su garganta ardió una vez más pero esta vez pudo sentir su propia inutilidad calentar sus mejillas con ligeras gotas saladas, su vista poco a poco fue haciéndose más nítida indicando que su malestar iba pasando poco a poco.

"Está empeorando" Pensó para sí subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho, su corazón latía pesadamente contra su piel, era un latido irregular llenándola de un miedo que pensó jamás sentiría, un miedo a desaparecer definitivamente, una nueva oleada de tos ataco su cuerpo haciendo que se encogiera nuevamente en su posición.

Un cálido tacto atrapo sus brazos mientras la tos todavía tenía control de casi todo su cuerpo, obligándola a mantener los ojos cerrados, el sabor metálico bailo contra su paladar haciendo que su ataque sonara más húmedo y pesado, a lo lejos podía escuchar un murmullo de voces pero su mente solo dibujaba el perfecto e inexpresivo rostro del pelinegro que sabía había cambiado su vida.

-Sa..suke- Gimió subiendo sus manos hasta sus labios cubriendo así la sangre que quería abandonar su cuerpo, podía sentir como era trasladada por alguien, definió unas manos calientes contra uno de sus brazos y una suave textura contra sus piernas descubiertas, una calidez artificial producida por la seda, se sorprendió de reconocer aquella textura tan particular.

-Debe tener su tratamiento por aquí- Definió una voz cálida y maternal a su alrededor, su cuerpo se quejó al ser acostado sobre el cálido algodón, busco encogerse contra sus piernas intentando calmar así el ataque de tos que parecía no querer dejarla todavía.

-Llamo a Sasuke?- Reconoció la grave voz enseguida y se obligó a abrir los ojos, el lugar estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba pero pudo definir la silueta de un hombre de cabello largo, una camisa de seda color vino marcaba perfectamente aquel desarrollado cuerpo.

-No lo sé…- La voz maternal volvió a sonar llenando completamente sus sentidos y utilizando toda la fuerza que le quedaba se giró buscando de donde provenía, su cuerpo se quejó haciéndola jadear fuertemente captando la atención de las dos personas en aquella habitación. –No te muevas- Aconsejo la mujer agachándose hasta quedar a nivel de su rostro encontrándose con sus dorados ojos preocupados.

-Iie…- Gimió roncamente buscando a tientas las manos de aquella mujer. –Onegai… No… No molesten a Sasuke- Dijo ahogándose con su propia sangre y empezando a toser nuevamente, sintiendo como unos suaves y cálidos dedos tomaban su mano haciéndola sonreír entre su ataque.

-Llamare a un médico- La ronca voz sonó incomoda, justo como recordaba había sonado la voz del pelinegro la primera vez que vio un ataque de ella, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y negó débilmente.

-Yo me encargare- La voz suave volvió a sonar cubriendo cada sentido de la ojiblanca, sintió como su mano fue apretada un poco más entre aquel cálido agarre, el aire le pesaba en cada respiración que daba y el peso que sentía contra su pecho le estaba nublando nuevamente su vista.

-Como quieras- La ronca voz sonó fastidiada y molesta, el agarre por un momento se hizo tan fuerte que sintió que sus dedos se iban a romper contra aquella suave mano pero de golpe dejo de sentir sus extremidades y un pesado bienestar empezó a ahogarla cubriendo totalmente sus ojos con un manto negro.

-No te preocupes- Murmuro a lo lejos la suave voz de la mujer antes de dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia que la ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor que cada día se hacía más insoportable.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Sus ojos viajaron por quinta vez a través de aquel amplio piso, solo habían tres mujeres en cada extremo del lugar, cada una apoyada en su escritorio de cristal intentando mantenerse ocupada en sus casi inexistentes obligaciones.

"Cuanto tiempo más" Pensó exasperado de seguir esperando, le habían dicho que no tardaría más de 20 minutos con la persona que había llegado antes que él pero, sorpresa había pasado casi una hora y media y no había señales de que aquello terminara pronto.

-Gomene…- Una aterciopelada voz llego a sus oídos al tiempo que el cuerpo de una mujer aparecía ante sus ojos, al igual que la primera mujer tenía unos altos tacones de aguja que hacían juego perfectamente con su falta pegada en negro y su camisa de seda lila traslucida.

-Hmp- Gruño ligeramente cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos, debía intentar mantener la calma ya que sabía no debía comportarse grosero en aquel lugar.

-Quieres un poco de te?- Murmuro nuevamente la mujer obligándolo a abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con unos perlados brillantes, asintió de mala gana mientras ella se iba sonriente a servirle un poco de té.

Vio como la puerta frente a su posición de abrió lentamente haciendo que una corriente nerviosa paseara libremente por todo su cuerpo obligándolo a tragar fuerte, vio a la castaña fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos justo cuando el hombre de cabello blanco aparecía a sus espaldas.

-Deberías decirle que vuelva sabes lo que está en riesgo para ustedes- Dijo a manera de despedida mientras la castaña soltaba un gruñido muy bajo, sus ojos con toques dorados se encontraron con los negros del pelinegro, reconoció fugazmente aquel maquillaje que llevaba la castaña y un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo mareándolo.

-Kakashi-san- La aterciopelada voz apareció nuevamente en el ambiente dejando entre el peliblanco y el Uchiha a la mujer que pareció haber corrido al verlo abrir la puerta. –Sasuke-kun ya llego- Soltó haciendo que el aludido se sintiera más incómodo de aquella familiaridad.

-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun- El tono falso de aquella grave voz lo amargo haciendo que de un salto se pusiera de pie y quedara junto a la mujer que le tendió una taza de té. –Gomene, no pensé que me tardaría tanto con Matsuri-chan- Se disculpó dejándole espacio para que pasara a la enorme oficina.

-Neji me dijo que esperara- Murmuro roncamente sintiendo como detrás de si la puerta se trababa haciendo que el mal presentimiento se agudizara en su interior. –Me dijo que trajera más demos…- Comento viendo como el peliblanco pasaba de manera relajada a su lado y se sentaba en su silla presidencial al otro lado del escritorio.

-Toma asiento onegai- Pidió cortésmente señalando la silla que tenía justo delante de sí. –Háblame de la banda, han cambiado mucho de integrantes? Quienes componen? Esos detalles- Dijo apoyándose totalmente en el asiento.

-Iie, somos los mismo miembros desde que se inició, escribo yo las canciones demo la música la hacemos entre todos- Empezó a explicar sintiéndose un poco más cómodo con aquel peculiar hombre. –No hemos salido del pueblo, yo… No lo he permitido- Confeso sintiendo como su garganta se secaba al revelar aquello.

-Y porque esta vez es diferente?- Curioseo el peliblanco dejando de lado la carpeta que estaba admirando y centrando totalmente su atención en el chico que tenía delante de él. –No es la primera vez que escucho este demo sabes?- Dijo divertido viendo la expresión de confusión que se dibujó en el rostro serio del pelinegro.

-Yo… Había enviado unos demos a varias compañías hace dos años demo, no acepte ninguna proposición- Acepto volviendo a su expresión seria, la intranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo al ver como bajo su bufanda el peliblanco parecía sonreír.

-Hai Hai… Fue mejor que no aceptaras ninguna oferta pasada- Acepto poniéndose de pie lentamente y caminando hacia el pelinegro. –Neji-kun me dijo que quien te descubrió realmente fue Hina-chan- Dijo regresando sobre sus pasos y tomando nuevamente la carpeta que había estado viendo la coloco abierta frente al pelinegro.

-No entiendo- Acepto sin volverse a mirar lo que le había colocado el hombre delante de si, lo vio suspirar cansado y rascarse lentamente la nuca dejando al descubierto unas oscuras líneas negras que salían de todo su cuello.

-Hina-chan era mi mejor vocalista- Revelo girándose totalmente hacia el pelinegro y caminando nuevamente hacia su escritorio. –Como esta ella? Sé que Hiashi-sama se la llevo para alejarla de su banda demo, ellos también desaparecieron-

-Los Sabaku No?- Interrogo sintiendo la curiosidad recorrer su cuerpo, vio entonces la carpeta que estaba abierta ante su cuerpo y un escalofrío lo recorrió al reconocer en el medio de la fotografía unos ojos perlados.

-Hina-chan siempre ha tenido un don para la música y si ella te recomendó tu eres tan bueno como ella- Dijo tranquilamente inclinándose ahora hacia el pelinegro. –Permíteme tus demos y la foto de tu banda onegai- Pidió estirando sus mano también cubiertas hacia el pelinegro, este algo desconfiado busco en su bolsillo una pequeña pieza de plástico totalmente negra.

-Todo lo que le pidió a Neji sobre nosotros está aquí- Explico viendo como el hombre primero lo vio confuso y luego su rostro volvió a mostrar esa mueca como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Arigatou- Dijo tomando el pequeño artefacto y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su camisa de seda negra, vio como el pelinegro parecía perdido en la fotografía que tenía ante él y suspirando se inclinó nuevamente hacia el dispuesto a explicar un poco aquella historia. –Hina-chan no te ha comentado mucho de sus tiempos como artista verdad?- Soltó viendo como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño y negaba lentamente.

-Yo le pedí que no hablara de esa familia- Admitió cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos no podían separarse de aquella que sabía era la ojiblanca pero no parecía en nada a la chica que él había conocido. –Ella no los recuerda con agrado- Confeso clavando sus ojos en los del peliblanco que suspiro y asintió lentamente.

-Realmente yo tampoco los recuerdo con demasiado agrado- Dijo girando un poco la carpeta para ver la foto del grupo del que estaban hablando, en el centro estaba una pálida mujer de cabello largo azulado, su piel pálida relucía contra las luces, sus grandes ojos perlados perfectamente delineados en negro, su delicada boca marcada con un fuerte labial morado, su cuello cubierto de cadenas que asemejaban collares y una camisa de rejilla que dejaba a la vista su sostén negro con detalles en metal plateado, un short negro ajustado que se mezclaba con unas mallas rasgadas que terminaban en unas botas militar totalmente negras.

-Hina-chan siempre fue pasiva, hacia todo lo que su padre le ordenara hacer demo, en algún momento de su adolescencia conoció a los hermanos Sabaku No y empezó a cambiar- Dijo el peliblanco pasando la fotografía dejando a la vista ahora al pelirrojo, la expresión que el pelinegro ya sabía de memoria lo miraba fijamente a través de esa imagen amenazándolo.

-La banda se fue en picada cuando nos enteramos de su enfermedad, al principio no fue algo grave demo había un riesgo de que no volviera a cantar y eso enojaba mucho a Gaara-kun- Murmuro el hombre pasando la imagen dejando ahora el retrato de la rubia burlona, su rostro maquillado igual que el de la ojiblanca parecía burlarse de el pero, sus rasgos eran más melancólicos, menos amenazantes a los que él había conocido.

-Y fue cuando ella decidió marcharse?- Intento adivinar viendo con sorpresa como el peliblanco negaba lentamente y se separaba del álbum para dejar escapar un suspiro derrotado, lo vio buscar algo en su cajón y saco un paquete de cigarros.

-No soy quien para contar el resto de la historia- Se cortó el hombre encendiendo un cigarro y girando su silla hacia el ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas. –Hina-chan tenía un porcentaje muy alto de supervivencia demo, ella prefirió dejar todo así, su depresión fue más fuerte que sus deseos de vivir-

-Ella vino conmigo- Revelo viendo como el peliblanco de tensaba en su posición. –Cree que todavía hay oportunidad de hacer algo por su situación- El presentimiento en interior se volvió pesado agitando así su respiración.

-Hiashi-sama no se encuentra en la ciudad, como planea ella adquirir sus historias médicas o siquiera tener alguna cita con sus médicos?- Dijo girándose hacia el pelinegro que sonrió prepotentemente y se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento.

-Eso no tiene que preocuparlo, ella ya tenía un plan que no incluía a su otosan- Murmuro dándole la espalda al peliblanco y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. –Le diré que le mando sus saludos- Agrego cuando llego hasta la pesada puerta de roble escuchando como al otro lado de la habitación un suspiro resignado escapaba de los labios del hombre.

-Estaré esperando verla presentar a la banda que llamo su atención en el pequeño pueblo donde ella decidió esconderse- Dijo de manera retadora sin girarse a ver al pelinegro, escucho un bufido de satisfacción escapar de aquel joven cuerpo al tiempo que la pesada puerta se cerraba.

"Quien pensaría que volverías para luchar por tu vida Hina-chan" Reflexiono sintiendo el malestar de todo lo que sabía aquella pequeña mujer había pasado, la conocía hace demasiados años y pensar que moriría sin luchar en un lugar tan aislado se le hacia la peor de todas las ideas pero, solo Hinata podía ser la dueña de esos planes tan extremistas.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar lenta y dolorosamente, sus pulmones parecían trabajar mucho más de lo que podían haciendo que su respiración fuera irregular, sintió entonces un agarre cálido en una de sus manos obligándola a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Despertaste- Murmuro una suave voz a su lado, sonaba satisfecha pero había algo más en el ambiente un gorgoteo irregular que llamo su atención, intento moverse de su posición pero su cuerpo se quejó haciéndola gemir quedamente. –No te muevas tuviste un episodio muy fuerte- Aclaro la voz apareciendo en su campo de visión, sus dorados ojos ahora brillaban compresivos recordándole que se encontraba en Tokio junto con Sasuke.

-Sasuke- Gimió preocupada intentando incorporarse pero nuevamente el cálido contacto se apoyó en su pecho manteniéndola acostada en su lugar, Hinata bufo impotente clavando sus perlados ojos en la mujer que sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Gomen demo no puedo dejar que te levantes aun- Explico al tiempo que toda la habitación recuperaba su nitidez a su alrededor. –Además Sasuke todavía no regresa, no creo que quieras preocuparlo si te encuentra inconsciente en medio de la sala cierto?- Dijo sarcásticamente viendo como la ojiblanca se tensaba en su posición.

Dejo que el silencio cubriera el ambiente, descubrió que el gorgoteo irregular era la pequeña bebe que esa mujer siempre llevaba consigo, era su pequeña mano la que apretaba y acariciaba juguetonamente su mano que se veía mucho más pálida en contraste con esa rosada piel.

-Es casi hora de comer- Murmuro la mujer de ojos dorados tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos haciéndola soltar un fresca risa que erizo todo el cuerpo de la Hyuuga. –Déjame llevar a Akane a que la alimenten y vuelvo- Dijo pero esta vez viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca.

-No… No se preocupe- Dijo con dificultad viendo como la mujer asentía y salía de la habitación de forma rápida, giro su rostro hacia el techo notando sus tonalidades pasteles, su cuerpo le pesaba pero ya no le dolía como minutos antes, subió su mano hasta su garganta y sintió nuevamente sus deseos de llorar.

"Baka… Baka" Pensaba una y otra vez dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro, sabía que su condición era patética, todo en ella dolía cada segundo que pasaba y ya le era imposible pasar más de una hora sin tener que tomar sus medicamentos.

-Relájate- Sonó a su lado la suave voz de la mujer de ojos dorados haciendo que dejara de llorar, no se percató en que momento había entrado nuevamente a la habitación. –No podre ayudarte si solo te dedicas a producirte ataques de histeria- Dijo pasando sus manos por la frente de la chica retirando sus cabellos.

-Na… Nani?- Su voz salió entrecortada sintiendo como el ardor en su garganta latía amenazándola con atacarla nuevamente, vio como los dorados ojos brillaron satisfechos al tiempo que una delicada sonrisa se dibujó en los rojos labios de la mujer.

-Desde hace cuánto te detectaron el cáncer?- Soltó sin miramientos haciendo que la ojiblanca se ahogara en su posición, sujeto nuevamente su cuerpo evitando que se colocara de pie y sonrió nuevamente. –Reconozco los síntomas, desde esta mañana he estado vigilando tu estado y debo reconocer que el ataque aunque fue largo tardo más de lo que esperaba en aparecer- Explico sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Sasuke… Sasuke le dijo algo?- Interrogo incrédula viendo como la mujer suspiraba y negaba lentamente, coloco su mano nuevamente en la frente de ella midiendo la temperatura y tomo su muñeca midiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón.

-Bien Hinata comencemos desde el principio- Dijo sonriente mientras se retiraba de la cama y movía una silla que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. –Háblame de cómo comenzó todo esto- Tomo asiento frente a ella y se acomodó.

-Sera una larga historia- Acoto la ojiblanca soltando un suspiro cansado, vio como la mujer asintió y se acomodó un poco mejor en la silla, Hinata solo pudo cerrar sus ojos intentando volver al comienzo de todo aquello, de cómo comenzó el final de su vida.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

Que tal quedo? Mal? Peor? No sirvo para continuar esta historia? Onegai estaré esperando paciente sus reviews que aunque no voy a responderlos pues sé que han pasado meses y meses desde que subí la última actualización yo siempre me alegro de recibirlos, así me motivan a darle final a esta historia tan bella. Espero leerlos pronto! Matta ne!


	21. Chapter 21 Hinata, Un Pasado Turbulento

**Ohayo! Aquí otro capi de esta intensa historia! Apenas y está llegando a las explicaciones de porque pasan todas las cosas que hacen actuar a los personajes, son cosas del destino definitivamente. **

**Este capítulo es una vista hacia el pasado de Hinata por lo que al ser un flash Back estará todo en cursiva, prometo que tiene una razón de ser, por lo menos para que comprendan aún más a la ojiblanca. **

**Kishimoto-sensei es y siempre será el dueño de los personajes de Naruto que solo utilizo para desahogar mis tendencias creativas, los personajes que no son de Naruto son de mi invención, prefiero que no los usen nunca para otras historias. **

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

**Cap. XXI. Hinata, un Pasado Turbulento. **

_Se dejo caer nuevamente en el colchón, su cuerpo le dolía pero no podía quejarse sabía que eso lo pondría de peor humor, un cálido aliento choco contra su cuello haciéndola gemir levemente mientras sus muñecas quedaban atrapadas nuevamente bajo aquellas pesadas manos. _

_-Onegai…- Gimió girando un poco su rostro sonrojado, mordió su labio intentando controlar un grito al sentir los dientes de su compañero a nivel de sus costillas, un sonido primitivo escapo desde el fondo de la garganta del hombre que la tenia atrapada bajo su cuerpo. _

_-Te estas cansando cada vez más rápido- Su ronca voz choco nuevamente con su rostro obligándola a cerrar los ojos, sintió como sus muñecas eran liberadas al tiempo que su cuerpo era girado para quedar boca arriba justo frente a aquellos ojos que se empeñaban en intimidarla. _

_-Gomen… No me he sentido muy bien Gaara- Se disculpó sintiendo como el ligero ardor en su garganta la obligaba a toser pesadamente, vio como el pelirrojo se movió totalmente de encima de ella gruñendo y cubrió su cuerpo con la delgada sabana. _

_-Ya te dieron los resultados de los exámenes?- Interrogo viendo de reojo a la ojiblanca, esta se sentó en medio de la cama y negó agachando la mirada, el pelirrojo volvió a gruñir y de un salto se puso de pie. –Cuanto tiempo más vas a estar de reposo? No entiendo porque no puedes cantar mientras esperamos- Se quejó apoyando su espalda desnuda contra la pared, Hinata trago grueso intentando controlar sus ganas de llorar. _

_-Gaara la raíz de lo que sea que tengo esta en mi voz- Explico, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo con los ojos aguamarina pero estos desaparecieron dejando a su paso un sonido sordo que la hizo gritar. _

_-A la mierda con eso Hinata- Gruño roncamente, se movió con agilidad hasta quedar nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que detuvo su respiración al sentir el fuerte agarre del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, el leve sonido del móvil de la ojiblanca hizo que el pelirrojo volviera a gruñir y sin liberarla buscara el pequeño aparato. –Es ese primo tuyo verdad?- Reto sin dejar de mirarla. _

_-No… No lo sé Gaara- Dijo nerviosa rogando que se equivocara, vio como sus ojos aguamarina se separaron de los de ella, lo escucho maldecir por lo debajo obligándola a cerrar los ojos justo cuando sintió la pesada mano del pelirrojo contra su mejilla. _

_-Claro que es ese primo tuyo- Gruño contra su oído, todo el peso del pelirrojo se apoyó en el cuerpo de ella ahogándola ligeramente. –Que tanto tiempo pasas con el Hinata?- Reto nuevamente tomando por la barbilla a la mujer para obligarla a mirarlo. _

_-Me acompaña junto con Otosan a las consultas- Dijo intentando mantener al margen sus deseos de llorar. –Gaara tu sabes que yo te amo a ti- Explico viendo como los ojos aguamarina se relajaban y su agarre se aflojaba un poco liberando su rostro, subió sus manos hasta acariciar las mejillas del pelirrojo arrastrando su rostro hacia ella para poder darle un beso en los labios. _

_-No me gusta que el este tanto tiempo contigo- Murmuro contra los labios de la ojiblanca que sonrió y asintió débilmente, sintió nuevamente como las manos del pelirrojo movían la sabana que la cubría y sutilmente rompió el beso para poco a poco separarse de él. _

_-Tengo consulta hoy Gaara- Explico sintiendo como contra su cuello el gruñía y la mordía haciéndola contener un jadeo de dolor, el peso del hombre se hizo más notorio obligándola a respirar de manera pesada, sintió las cálidas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas al tiempo que un gruñido salvaje golpeaba de lleno su rostro. _

_-Espero que sea una de las ultimas- Dijo entre gruñidos al tiempo que se levantaba totalmente del delgado cuerpo de la ojiblanca, ella solo asintió débilmente limpiando un poco sus lágrimas. –Arregla tu maquillaje no quiero tener que dar explicaciones- Ordeno al tiempo que terminaba de ponerse la camisa y salida sin decir nada más. _

"_Gomenasai" Pensó parándose frente al espejo su rostro pálido estaba marcado con irregulares manchas negras y su labial morado estaba regado por su barbilla y cuello, suspiro recogiéndose el cabello y se dispuso a lavarse la cara para retirar todo aquel maquillaje. _

_El agua corrió fría contra su piel provocándole un escalofrío, el sonido insistente de su móvil la molesto y como pudo seco su rostro para atender la llamada antes de que volviera a perderla. _

_-Hai..- Respondió de mala gana sacando los restos de maquillaje con la toalla, el espejo irregular del baño la hacía ver más pálida y delgada de lo normal haciendo que la náusea se apoderara de ella. _

_-Estamos frente al edificio- La ronca voz la hizo estremecer y dejando la toalla tirada de cualquier forma corrió nuevamente a la habitación removiendo todas las sabanas para buscar sus ropas. _

_-Ya bajo, estaba lavándome el maquillaje- Murmuro y colgó la llamada antes de entablar una conversación que solo la incomodaría aún más, encontró sus pantalones negro ajustado y se coloco su camisa manga larga sin detalles sin siquiera pensar en su ropa interior, sabía que no debía hacer esperar demasiado a su padre. _

_-Vaya que tienes prisa- La burlona voz apareció en el aire haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio al intentar ponerse las botas estilo militar, sonrió al encontrar el rostro siempre pícaro de su amiga. _

_-Gomen… Están esperándome- Dijo como simple excusa colocándose la otra bota a medio poner y tomar su pesada chaqueta para salir definitivamente de la habitación. –Gaara está molesto?- Interrogo al ver que la rubia seguía ágilmente sus pasos al salir de aquel apartamento. _

_-Sabes que no le gusta que andes con hombres- Dijo la rubia un tanto avergonzada, su cabello iba recogido en una coleta de lado variando sus siempre características cuatro coletas. –Y para no escucharlo durante una hora prefiero acompañarte- Explico tomando a la ojiblanca del brazo y sonriendo mientras esta asentía un poco más tranquila. _

_-No me gusta mucho ir a estas consultas- Admitió saliendo a la entrada del gran edificio encontrando de frente una camioneta blanca, las puertas traseras se abrieron dejando a la vista un castaño bien vestido y a un hombre mucho mayor con la misma apariencia elegante. _

_-Te demoraste- La ronca voz del mayor sonó apenas se cerró la puerta de la camioneta haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara nervioso, apretó la mano de la rubia que la acaricio en señal de apoyo. _

_-Gomen… Estaba limpiándome el maquillaje- Se explicó bajando su mirada, el fuerte ardor de garganta la golpeo obligándola a toser quedamente mientras sentía la mirada de las tres personas sobre ella. _

_-Hiashi-sama espero no le moleste que venga a acompañar a Hinata el día de hoy- Hablo la rubia todavía sujetando las manos de la ojiblanca entre las suyas, la aludida no subió su mirada pero pudo observar las manos de su primo apretarse inconformes sobre su elegante pantalón. _

_-No me molesta- Hablo pausadamente el mayor desviando su mirada hacia las calles que marcaban el camino hacia el consultorio donde estaba tratando a su hija. –Entonces ya sabes lo que tiene Hinata- Comento al aire viendo de reojo como la rubia parecía confusa y el rostro de su hija se elevó dejando a la vista su expresión aterrada. _

_-No entiendo-Acepto la rubia intercalando miradas entre el padre de su amiga y la aludida que a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más roja. _

_-Ya llegamos- Intervino el Hyuuga más joven al sentir como la camioneta se detenía completamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata viendo como esta le agradecía silenciosamente el hecho de haber cortado así la conversación. _

_-Otosan…- Murmuro viendo como el castaño era el último en bajar del vehículo, se separó sutilmente de la rubia y camino hacia el mayor viendo como este se giraba para centrar toda su atención en ella. –Gomen… Ella vino sola... Ellos, ellos no saben lo que tengo- Acepto bajando su mirada. _

_-Entonces porque dejaste que viniera?- Interrogo pasando suavemente una de sus manos por el largo y siempre suave cabello de su hija. –Lo mejor es que ellos se mantengan a raya mientras terminas los primeros tratamientos- Aconsejo viendo como la ojiblanca asentía y se separaba un poco de él. _

_-Hoy solo vamos a consulta por eso no me negué Otosan- Explico empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la gran edificación, un símbolo que siempre le había llamado la atención brillo al abrirse las puertas automáticas dejando a la vista el cuerpo tenso de la rubia y el relajado del castaño junto a ella. _

_-Hiashi-san volveré a la mansión si no le parece ningún inconveniente- La neutral voz del castaño menor llego a sus oídos haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco contra sus costillas, sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo y avanzo dos pasos hacia su primo. _

_-Demo…- Dijo dudosa viendo como el castaño negaba lentamente, las cálidas manos del castaño tomaron su rostro y sus labios llegaron hasta su frente intentando de esta forma infundirle un poco de valor. _

_-Solo será una consulta Hinata no pasara nada- Aseguro separándose totalmente de la ojiblanca y empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de aquella grande edificación. _

_-Pide que te lleven Neji igual nosotros no estaremos mucho tiempo en este lugar- Concedió el mayor al tiempo que el aludido asentía y abandonaba totalmente el lugar, Hinata suspiro y empezó su marcha hacia el consultorio por un camino que ya conocía de memoria. _

_-Te darán los resultados hoy Hinata?- Interrogo la rubia avanzando lo más rápido posible hacia la aludida, esta asintió débilmente viendo como la gran puerta de cristal rotulado se abría dejando a la vista un hombre de cabello blanco que le sonrió y le dio paso para que entrara a la consulta. _

_-Siempre puntuales Hiashi-san- Dijo sonriente mientras pasaba una puerta de roble ligero dejando a los recién llegados en la sala de espera, la rubia se sentó al tiempo que el castaño avanzaba un poco hacia la puerta por donde se había ido el hombre. _

_-Vas a tener que esperar aquí Temari- Susurro la ojiblanca al tiempo que la puerta nuevamente se abría y el mayor de los Hyuuga pasaba de primero, Hinata se tensó en su posición todavía sin despegar sus ojos de la rubia que sonrió y se acomodó en su posición. _

_-Tranquila yo espero a que termines, luego vamos por algún bocadillo- Ofreció sonriendo viendo como la ojiblanca asentía intentando devolverle la sonrisa, justo cuando el hombre de cabello blanco aparecía nuevamente en la puerta. _

_-Vamos Hina-chan es hora de darte las noticias- Dijo alegremente haciendo que la aludida asintiera y caminara lentamente hacia donde segundos antes había entrado su padre, era un salón un poco más pequeño que el anterior con una camilla y unos cuantos aparatos de medicina general frente a un escritorio de cristal y plomo donde se encontraba sentado el doctor que tenía una expresión totalmente opuesta con la que los había recibido. _

_-Y bien?- El primero en romper el silencio fue el castaño que estaba cruzado de brazos admirando fijamente al doctor que suspiro y dejo sobre el escritorio los exámenes que suponía eran de la ojiblanca. _

_-No ha disminuido…- Hablo sin rodeos mirando fijamente al castaño. –Demo tampoco ha aumentado, en este punto yo recomiendo la cirugía para extirparlo completamente ya que tenemos detectada su ubicación específica- _

_-Hay riesgo de reincidencia correcto?- Pregunto el castaño sin girarse a ver a Hinata, ella en su lugar estaba apoyada a la puerta de roble sin poder creer lo que ahí se estaba discutiendo. _

_-Siempre hay riesgo una vez que esta enfermedad despierta en una persona demo, es joven y con un tratamiento adecuado le garantizo que no volverá a pasar por algo similar- Dijo el médico cruzando las manos frente a su rostro, se podía notar su expresión incomoda de quien no esperaba dar ese tipo de noticia. _

_-Jiraiya-sensei deberá sacar todo lo que está en mi garganta?- Pregunto viendo como ambos hombres se giraron para verla, el aludido asintió lentamente haciendo que un peso cayera sobre sus hombros sintiendo el terror de lo que aquella cirugía significaba. _

_-No es tan invasiva demo… Hay una gran probabilidad que no… Puedas volver a cantar- Murmuro haciendo que la ojiblanca contuviera la respiración, el dolor se acumuló rápidamente en sus ojos nublando su vista, cubrió sus labios para evitar que el sollozo se hiciera más evidente. _

_-No hay otra manera cierto?- Soltó el castaño haciendo que el peliblanco se girara nuevamente hacia él y negara lentamente haciendo que el mayor de los Hyuuga suspirara resignado. _

_-Podemos seguir intentando la radioterapia demo, corremos el riesgo de que se haga más fuerte y empiece a extenderse- Explico moviendo hacia el castaño unos cuantos papeles, Hinata solo podía intentar controlar sus sollozos para no incomodar aún más a su padre. _

_-Lo discutiré con ella y lo llamare- Acordó poniéndose de pie con los papeles en su mano, Hinata subió su mirada encontrando la mirada afligida de su padre haciendo que su sollozo se volviera incontrolable apoyándose en el pecho de su padre. _

_-Gomenasai Otosan- Gimió sin contener su tristeza sintiendo como las manos de su padre acariciaban su espalda intentando tranquilizarla, el respirar del mayor se había vuelto irregular haciendo que la presión en su pecho se hiciera más profunda. _

_-Yo lo arreglare Hinata- Murmuro el castaño tomando el rostro de su hija y subiéndolo para que lo viera fijamente, sus ojos perlados dejaban ver la tristeza y la determinación de lo que aquellas palabras significaban por lo que ella solo pudo limitarse a asentir débilmente. _

_-Espero verte la próxima semana Hina-chan- Hablo el peliblanco sonriendo de manera fraternal y acariciando sutilmente sus mejillas limpiando un poco sus lágrimas, la aludida solo pudo asentir y con el dorso de su mano limpio el resto de las lágrimas intentando controlar su propia tristeza. _

_-Domo Jiraiya-sensei- Dijo entrecortadamente separándose de su padre e inclinándose ante el hombre que solo sonrió y negó débilmente al tiempo que el castaño abría la puerta para dejar salir a su hija. _

_-Luego hablamos- La siempre aguda voz de la rubia hizo que la ojiblanca se mareara, había olvidado por completo que ella la estaba esperando en aquel lugar. –Que sucedió?- Murmuro poniéndose de pie de un salto y llegando hasta quedar frente a Hinata tomando su barbilla para mirarla de frente. _

_-Nani mo- Logro pronunciar la Hyuuga separándose bruscamente del agarre de su amiga, sus ojos se encontraron con unos aguamarina sorprendidos y se sintió mal de golpe. –Gomen yo… No debí responderte así- Se disculpó inclinándose levemente. _

_-No seas tonta Hinata- Dijo la rubia tomando nuevamente su barbilla para verla de frente. –Porque estas triste eh?- Pregunto viendo como los perlados ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y como pudo negó separándose nuevamente de aquel agarre. _

_-Quieres ir a algún lugar específico Hinata?- La prepotente voz del castaño capto la atención de ambas mujeres obligándolas a girarse para ver la expresión seria del hombre, Hinata se separó de su amiga para abrazarse nuevamente a su padre. _

_-Quiero irme caminando a casa Otosan- Murmuro contra la fría camisa de seda azul que llevaba su padre, escondió su rostro contra su pecho sintiendo el aroma varonil del hombre llenándola de nostalgia. _

_-Estas segura de eso?- Dijo sereno el castaño separando un poco el cuerpo de su hija, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que estaban cristalizados y suspirando asintió y rompió el abrazo para empezar a caminar hacia el exterior. _

_-Nos veremos en unos minutos- Dijo a modo de despedida la ojiblanca limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente de sus ojos, se giró viendo como la rubia admiraba la escena totalmente confundida. –Temari hay algo que debo confesarte- Murmuro apretando sus manos contra su pecho intentando darse valor de lo que estaba dispuesta a revelar. _

_-No me digas que estas embarazada- Soltó avanzando a pasos rápidos hacia su amiga que abrió los ojos asustada. –Ese kisama siempre le he dicho que se cuide! Como va a hacerte esto a ti!- Empezó a quejarse atrapando el brazo de la ojiblanca y empezando a caminar hacia el exterior. _

_Hinata dejo que su amiga siguiera hablando al tiempo que se hacía más consciente del ambiente que la rodeaba, las puertas dobles se abrieron dándole paso al exterior, su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar las cornetas de los autos pasando de un lado a otro de la avenida justo cuando la gran multitud de voces se mezclaban en un sonido grotesco causándole nuevamente un mareo. _

"_Odio este lugar" Se dijo percatándose de cuanto detestaba esa ciudad, cuanto odiaba esos sonidos artificiales, esas quejas que no paraban en voces de mujeres, niños, hombres y hasta ancianos al pasar junto a ellos, subió su mirada encontrándose con un cielo uniforme azul y una ligera capa de humo de los autos haciéndola toser nuevamente. _

_-Y que te dijo Hiashi-sama con respecto a la situación?- La pregunta la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, su mirada se encontró con la de la rubia que la miraba nerviosa y suspirando intento calmar aquella sensación de tos que seguía latente en su garganta. _

_-No estoy embarazada Temari- Dijo con una media sonrisa, realmente ella hubiera preferido esa idea a lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo, vio como la boca de la rubia se abrió y volvió a cerrarse conteniendo la sorpresa haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. _

_-Entonces que es? Porque no puede ser tan malo como para hacerte llorar en plena consulta- Dijo un poco molesta cruzándose de brazos, Hinata suspiro y tomo de la mano a la rubia para hacerla caminar nuevamente, no tenía ánimos de detenerse en ningún lugar. _

_-Temari hace algunos meses yo empecé con estos malestares correcto?- Interrogo viendo de reojo como la rubia asentía desconfiada. –Otosan me llevo al médico para descartar lo más evidente en una adolescente como yo…- Murmuro señalándose a sí misma haciendo que la rubia bufara exasperada y rompiera el agarre. _

_-Hai Hai… Sé que te llevo al psiquiatra- Se quejó abiertamente cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír a su compañera. –Y si no tenías nada de loca y no estas embarazada entonces que es?- Soltó de golpe deteniéndose y tomando a la ojiblanca por los hombros colocándola junto frente a ella. _

_-Tengo cáncer- Soltó sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, vio como la expresión de molestia de la rubia se transformó rápidamente en una llena de terror haciendo que la presión en su pecho se hiciera más profunda entrecortando su respiración. _

_-Demo… Como… Como es posible!?- Dijo nerviosa liberando los hombros de su amiga, Hinata negó lentamente abrazándose a si misma intentando infundirse valor. –Te pueden operar cierto? Pueden arreglarte- Comento cambiando su expresión a una de alivio al ella misma darse esa respuesta. _

_-Pueden hacerlo demo… El cáncer es en mi garganta- Explico viendo como los colores de la rubia desaparecían de su rostro haciendo que las lágrimas empezaran a correr libremente por sus mejillas. –Yo… No podría volver a cantar- Dijo dejando que su tristeza brotara completamente por sus ojos y los lamentos quemaran fieramente su garganta ahogándola poco a poco. _

_Temari retrocedió dos pasos intentando en vano disimular la expresión de terror que adornaba enteramente su liso y extravagante rostro, su cuerpo empezó a temblar haciendo que la ojiblanca sonriera burlesca, aquello sí que debía ser una buena broma del destino. _

_-De… Demo… Habrá algo que hacer Hinata- Dijo nerviosa, su voz sonó totalmente diferente a como la conocía haciendo que la aludida subiera su mirada sorprendida de escuchar aquella suave y aterciopelada voz hablarle. –No puedes quedarte así… Digo.. No puedes rendirte por kami- Completo avanzando nuevamente hacia la delgada pelinegra y la abrazo fuertemente. _

_-Iie… Puedo intentarlo demo no puedo cantar más…- Explico sintiendo el miedo recorrer a su amiga contagiándoselo, era algo que nunca había pensado hasta ese momento. –Gaara se pondrá furioso- Su boca se secó al sentir como la rubia asentía lentamente y su cuerpo temblaba un poco más. _

_-Sera la peor noticia que alguien alguna vez le ha dado- Murmuro contra la cabeza de su amiga, Hinata solo pudo abrazarse un poco más fuerte a aquella delgada rubia intentando darse valor para darle la noticia a su explosivo novio. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que ya su relación se basaba en el miedo que ese hombre le producía y su corazón dio un salto contra sus costillas dándose cuenta que tenía un buen rato sin recibir ningún mensaje o llamada de él. _

_-Donde… Donde esta Gaara?- Interrogo separándose un poco de la rubia sintiendo como esta se tensó ante la pregunta, sus ojos aguamarina brillaron pidiendo disculpas justo cuando la ojiblanca se separaba totalmente intentando descifrar aquella expresión en su rostro. _

_-El… Él me dijo que estaría ocupado en la tarde- Murmuro la rubia apretando sus manos sobre el dobladillo de su falda, Hinata retrocedió dos pasos sintiendo una oleada de temor correr por todo su cuerpo y sin pensarlo se liberó totalmente del agarre de la rubia. _

_-Iie… El… Él no lo haría- Razono para sí sintiendo la pesadez de su reciente descubrimiento, se giró nuevamente para ver como la rubia negaba todavía con su expresión aterrada obligándola a empezar a correr. _

_-Hinata…- Llamo la rubia empezando a correr detrás de la ojiblanca, podía sentir su respiración agitada y el ardor de los músculos de sus piernas tensarse a cada zancada que daba intentando alejarse de ella. _

_-Iie!- Grito girándose para ver como la rubia respiraba de manera entrecortada estirando sus manos para intentar atraparla, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo avanzar más rápido, las calles se empezaron a quedar detrás de ella abriendo paso a la entrada de un conjunto residencial. _

_-No es lo que crees!- Grito la rubia estirando sus pasos, se giró nuevamente para ver como la rubia ya estaba rozando su chaqueta empezando a reducir su velocidad. –Escúchame!- Llamo atrapando totalmente la manga de la chaqueta. _

_-Cómo pudiste!- Jadeo liberándose de la pesada chaqueta cruzando en un gran jardín sintiendo como su cuerpo se congelo al escuchar los sollozos constantes de su hermana menor. _

_-Kisama…- La ronca voz del pelirrojo llego a sus oídos antes de que sus ojos pudieran ver el cuerpo del hombre, estaba cubierto de sangre devolviéndole la sensación de nausea que la obligo a caer de rodillas justo cuando los pasos de la rubia se detuvieron a su lado. _

_-Porque…- Susurro sintiendo las ganas de vomitar rozar sus papilas gustativas obligándola a bajar nuevamente su rostro, las manos cálidas de la rubia tocaron sus hombros haciéndola estremecer. –Aléjate!- Grito empujando a la rubia y centrando su mirada totalmente en el pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella. _

_-Gaara que fue lo que hiciste!?- Pregunto la rubia acercándose hasta el pelirrojo para limpiar un poco la sangre que escurría lentamente por su barbilla. –Dijiste que solo ibas a hablar con el- Explico viendo como el hombre gruñía y se separaba bruscamente de la mujer. _

_-Él se lo busco- Escupió atrapando las muñecas de su hermana haciéndola gemir de dolor. –Quieres que te enseñe también?- Gruño empujando a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cayera de espaldas, aullo de dolor escupiendo un poco de sangre. _

_-Basta!- Gimió la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie como pudo, el pelirrojo se detuvo justo frente a ella conteniendo su furia, sintió el temor recorrer su cuerpo al sentir como él se iba acercando lentamente a ella, respirando profundamente empujando su aliento contra su rostro. _

_Cerro los ojos nerviosa haciendo a un lado su rostro, dejando que el embriagante aroma del pelirrojo cubriera sus sentidos, sintió las manos del hombre atrapar su barbilla obligándola a temblar, lo escucho gruñir y en un movimiento brusco la libero empezando a correr lejos de la gran mansión Hyuuga. _

_-Hinata…- La temblorosa voz de la rubia capto su atención obligándola a abrir nuevamente sus ojos, sintió nuevamente el sollozo lejano de su hermana menor y sin pensarlo demasiado se giró nuevamente hasta su casa y corrió para entrar por el camino carmín que había marcado el pelirrojo al salir. _

_-Onee-san- La temblorosa voz de su hermana menor llego desde el centro de la sala, se congelo en su posición viendo con horror el cuerpo inconsciente de su primo, la gran mesa de cristal estaba totalmente despedazada y esparcida alrededor del castaño. _

_-Hana…- Se cortó al sentir su vista nublarse al darse cuenta que había avanzado hasta quedar justo sobre el cuerpo del castaño descubriendo todo su rostro hinchado y sangrante, los cristales esparcidos alrededor de su cuerpo cortando sus brazos y piernas. _

_-Por Kami- Una tercera voz inundo la sala nublando totalmente su razonamiento y sin darse cuenta apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho inerte del castaño dejando que su llanto escapara por sus ojos y a través de su garganta. _

_-Neji… Neji…- Empezó a gritar sintiendo la sangre caliente deslizarse suavemente por sus dedos, contra su rostro haciendo que su pecho se apretara empezando a ahogarla, su vista nublada le impedía ver qué pasaba a su alrededor, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo paso sobre el cuerpo de su primo. _

_-Hinata…- Una ronca voz a su lado la hizo salta asustada viendo por primera vez el estado de su pequeña hermana sintiendo nuevamente como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. –Deben llevarse a Neji…- Murmuro el hombre haciendo que por instinto cubriera su pecho cerrando sus puños alrededor de la seda cortada de la camisa del castaño. _

_-Iie… Fue mi culpa… Otosan!- Grito al sentir como sus manos eran separadas de la seda del castaño inerte. –Otosan!- Su garganta ardió al gritar viendo como unas enfermeras se acercaron a ella haciendo que se retorciera entre los brazos de su padre intentando alejarse. _

_-Cálmate Hinata…- Murmuro contra su oído, sintió los brazos de su padre apretarla contra su pecho justo cuando un dolor agudo y liquido corrió por su brazo izquierdo, subió su mirada para encontrarse con una mirada igual a la suya intentar consolarla. –Todo estará bien- Escucho la voz de su padre a lo lejos dándose cuenta que todo a su alrededor se cerraba en un círculo negro agitando su respiración. _

_-Oto…san- Escucho su propia voz lejana y sus dedos se soltaron sin voluntad de la tibia camisa de su padre, todo su cuerpo quedo pesado mientras ella seguía hundiéndose en el hoyo negro. "Porque sucedió esto" Pensó justo cuando todo ante ella se nublo dejándola sumida en la oscuridad pesada de la que era su realidad. _

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

Qué tal? Vieron que todo tenía una razón de ser, y la verdad no podía poner tan mala a Temari, ella me encanta! Así que no se preocupen que en el próximo capítulo ya tendrán nuevamente el SasuHina que yo tanto amo (Es mi adicción)

Gracias a todas las chicas que se toman el minuto para dejarme un review la verdad lo agradezco en el alma pues me motivan a continuar escribiendo, igualmente agradezco a los lectores silenciosos que siguen esta historia, no les tomaría mucho tiempo dejarme un review, domo arigatou!

**Belen Jorquera**

**Dark Amy-chan **

**Flordezereso **

**Espada de Cristal **

**Angel perdido**

No respondo los comentarios pero si les hago la mención por dejarme sus comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos y yo ansiosa por leerlos a ver que les parecen las actualizaciones, muchos kissus para todos y nos leeremos pronto!


	22. Chapter 22 Cap XXII Viaje a Tokio

**Ohayo! Acá dejo otro capi de esta historia que hasta a mí me ha cautivado! Debo admitir que llevar varias historias al mismo tiempo es un poco difícil porque cuando divagas mucho tiempo a veces se van detalles importantes, intentare tener todas las actualizaciones lo más pronto posible! Buena lectura!**

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

**Cap. XXII. Viaje a Tokio descubierto, la Furia de Gaara. **

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna al ver nuevamente los dorados ojos de la mujer que había escuchado atentamente su relato, pudo darse cuenta de cómo la lastima apareció fugazmente en aquella mirada haciendo que se sintiera incomoda de lo que acababa de revelar.

-Así que te deprimiste- Concluyo enderezándose en su lugar viendo como la ojiblanca solo asentía y se giraba intentando acomodarse para darle la espalda. –Te buscare un poco más de agua- Murmuro dándose cuenta que la ojiblanca estaba incomoda.

-Hai…- Dijo cerrando sus ojos y cubriéndose un poco con la sabana, la pelirroja suspiro y se puso de pie empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. –Arigatou- Susurro sintiendo como la mujer se detenía, escucho una ligera risa tan inverosímil que supuso la había imaginado.

-Hice un juramento…- Murmuro encontrando sus dorados ojos con unos oscuros que la miraban impotentes, ella sonrió maternalmente y retrocedió un paso girándose para ver como la ojiblanca se escondía mas entre sus sabanas. –Yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudarte, no porque seas conocida de mi cuñado, sino porque creo que lo mereces- Revelo viendo como la chica asintió levemente emitiendo una ligera tos seca que la hizo estremecer.

Suspiro nuevamente sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo estirándose, reclamando el tiempo que había pasado en la misma posición, tomo nuevamente la manilla de la puerta y con seguridad la cerro sin despegar su mirada de los oscuros ojos que la estudiaban fijamente.

-Desde hace cuánto estas aquí- Murmuro avanzando a paso seguro hacia el hombre que gruño amenazante haciendo que se detuviera de golpe. –Sabes que no es correcto espiar- Dijo intentando restarle importancia a la actitud de su cuñado.

-Ese Kisama…- Gruño las palabras empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a la sala principal de la casa. –Como… Como ella permitía eso!- Grito golpeando el barandal de madera haciendo que la mujer que lo acompañaba se estremeciera sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Sasuke…-Susurro viendo como una delgada mujer aparecía con un gran bulto de algodón rosado entre sus brazos, en silencio tomo a su pequeña hija escuchando su agradable gorgoteo. –Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden entender- Dijo tomando por el brazo al pelinegro que intento controlarse al ver que ahora ella llevaba a su sobrina en brazos.

-Se dejó morir Aiko!- Dijo impotente intentando controlar su rabia contra aquella delicada mujer que descansaba a unos metros de él. –Prefirió dejarse morir que fallarle a ese kisama- Continuo apretando sus puños, su mirada se detuvo en el pequeño bulto que balbuceaba entre los brazos de su cuñada.

-Sasuke, ella no sabía bien que hacer- Intento explicar moviendo de un lado a otro a la pequeña bebe intentando dormirla nuevamente. –Es una adolescente por Kami, no puedes esperar que todas sus decisiones hayan sido correctas- Su rostro se ensombreció al decir aquello viendo como las facciones del Uchiha se relajaban un poco.

-Realmente está loca- Dijo rindiéndose a lo que estaba intentando explicarle la mujer frente a él, la vio sonreír tiernamente mientras colocaba a la bebe apoyada en su hombro. –Le llevare el agua- Concedió al ver como la pelirroja asentía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ella ahorita necesita que la acompañes, no la juzgues por su pasado Sasuke, se ve que ella tampoco está orgullosa de esa vida- Razono viendo como el pelinegro asintió de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos todavía sin moverse. –Se quien fue su médico, he trabajado con el- Cambio el tema sintiendo a su bebe revolverse entre sus brazos haciéndola sonreír tenuemente.

-Crees que puedas obtener su historia rápido?- Interrogo sintiendo la emoción devolverle la esperanza a su cuerpo, la mujer solo asintió sonriéndole moviendo al pequeño bulto haciendo que este emitiera una risa prolija sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-Sasuke hiciste bien en traerla conmigo…- Se vanaglorio la mujer dejando que su pequeña bebe siguiera riendo abiertamente, su suave mano llego hasta su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar. –Arigatou…- Murmuro tomando la pequeña mano y plantando un beso escuchando como la pequeña volvía a reír fuertemente.

-Confió en ti Aiko- Dijo restándole importancia a su situación anterior. –Sé que no fue algo que planeaste- Acepto viendo como los ojos dorados brillaron nerviosos obligándolo a suspirar resignado a ese comportamiento.

-Nunca pensé que yo pasaría a ser parte de las estadísticas que hace muchos años estudie- Dijo burlescamente acomodando a su bebe retirando la gruesa colcha que la cubría dejando ver a una versión en miniatura de ella, solo que unos ojos negros audaces brillaron en medio de su pálida piel.

-Él lo aceptara no te preocupes- Murmuro acercándose a la mujer viendo como la pequeña bebe centro sus ojos negros en su rostro cambiando su jovial expresión a una más seria. –Sera toda una Uchiha- Dijo orgulloso acariciando suavemente el cabello negro rojizo de la bebe viéndola sonreír prepotente.

-Lo sé! Es un clon maravilloso de ustedes- Dijo alegremente dando pequeños saltitos haciendo que la bebe emitiera un sonido de inconformidad que le hizo gracia al pelinegro haciéndolo reír.

-Es cierto- Murmuro tomando el redondeado rostro de la bebe entre sus manos viendo como esta hacia un puchero e intentaba liberarse del agarre moviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro. –Iré a ver a Hinata- Concluyo liberando a la pequeña que sonrió al saberse victoriosa haciendo que nuevamente una sonrisa adornara el rostro del pelinegro.

-Iré en un rato- Explico moviendo nuevamente a la bebe y empezando a caminar hacia la cocina, Sasuke suspiro intentando controlar la frustración de lo que había tenido la desgracia de oír.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Podía sentir el aire frio chocar contra los cristales del ventanal de esa casa, las alegres voces de las mujeres al otro lado del pasillo la hizo sentir incomoda retrasando su regreso un poco más.

"Que estarás haciendo Hinata?" Se preguntó apoyando sus codos en el marco del ventanal deleitándose con las gruesas gotas de agua que chocaban marcando unas pequeñas estrías que se deslizaban hacia la tierra con un sonido uniforme haciéndola suspirar hondamente.

-No pensé que te aburrirías- Una grave voz llego hasta ella pero, no se sobresaltó, tenía días escuchándola constantemente, incluso cuando no lo tenía cerca podía escucharlo, este detalle la hizo sonreír y se separó lentamente de la ventana.

-No es mi ambiente- Confeso girándose totalmente hacia el pelinegro, lo vio rascarse la nuca algo contrariado, sonrió desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia la lluvia que caía monótonamente al otro lado del cristal. –Nunca he sido buena compañía-

-Creo que te subestimas- Interrumpió avanzando lánguidamente hacia la posición de la rubia, la vio sobresaltarse al verse interrumpida pero podía darse cuenta que estaba cada vez más tranquila en su compañía. –Nunca has pensado en abandonar a tus hermanos?- Pregunto fijando su vista en la cortina de agua que fluía grácilmente fuera de la casa.

-No podría…- Acepto apoyando nuevamente sus codos en la ventana, se sentía tranquila en compañía del Nara pero, sabía que aquello no podía durar para siempre. –Ellos me encontrarían, así como encontraron a Hinata- Dijo sintiendo el pesado latir de su corazón contra sus costillas causándole un vacío en el centro del cuerpo.

-Porque no lo intentas?- Interrogo nuevamente centrando su mirada oscura en el rostro aterrado de la rubia, sus ojos aguamarina vibraban aterrorizados mientras su boca ligeramente abierta se movía intentando pronunciar algo. –Creo que sería mejor a vivir cada minuto de tu vida asustada por lo que ellos podrían hacerte- Completo dándole la espalda a la ventana y colocando sus manos cruzadas sobre su nuca.

Temari cerró su boca con fuerza sintiendo como el vacío aumentaba, el pelinegro estaba frente a ella hablando de su vida tranquilamente como si pudiera comprender una mínima parte de lo que significaba todo lo que acababa de decir.

-Debo irme- Murmuro y de un salto le dio la espalda al pelinegro, podía sentir la frustración correr por su cuerpo obligándola a apretar los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, lo escucho suspirar por lo debajo creándole una mayor impotencia.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Dijo muy suave avanzando dos pasos hacia la rubia, podía verla temblar obligándolo a regañarse mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir, él nunca se había obligado a intervenir de esa manera en la vida de las personas que conocía. –No quise…-

-Urusei!- Grito cortando la frase que él estaba a punto de decir, una frase que haría que ella lo detestara. –No sabes nada de mí! De mis hermanos!- Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas obligándola a bajar su cara, nunca había llorado de esa forma, donde le dolía el corazón. –Fue un error haberte comentado esta situación- Se giró viendo como el pelinegro se congelaba en su posición, el calor subió a sus mejillas al sentirse tan humillada y en un rápido movimiento se movió chocando contra el pelinegro y de un tirón abrió la puerta principal lanzándose hacia la tormenta.

-Baka…- Murmuro para si el pelinegro tragando grueso, cerró los ojos intentando borrar aquella imagen tan deprimente de esa rubia tan aparentemente fuerte llorando como una pequeña niña que había sido abofeteada por primera vez.

-Shikamaru?- Una aguda voz llego hasta el haciéndolo girarse, unos ojos azules confusos parecían querer entender que era lo que había sucedido. –Porque estaba gritando?- Dijo avanzando hacia el pelinegro que gruño quedamente sorprendiendo a la Yamanaka.

-Ino…- Llamo centrando su atención en la recién llegada que apoyo una de sus manos en la pared más cercana para verlo de frente. –Alguna vez no he tenido razón?- Soltó viendo como la rubia suspiraba agotada y avanzaba hasta el tocando levemente su frente.

-Siempre tienes razón Shikamaru… Eres excesivamente perfecto en tus intuiciones- Dijo de mala gana tomando al pelinegro por los hombros y balanceándolo un poco. –Demo las mujeres no se conquistan teniendo razón…- Aconsejo sonriendo mientras se separaba empujando su cabello hacia su espalda.

-Nani?- Pregunto confuso viendo como su amiga negaba débilmente y colocaba su mano en su frente en señal de agotamiento fingido.

-El hecho de tener razón no hace que sea menos chocante el que se lo digas a la persona que te interesa- Explico volviendo a apoyarse en la pared viéndolo de reojo. –Deberías ir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas por lo que sea que le hayas dicho- Sonrió tiernamente mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

El pelinegro sonrió al darse cuenta que había dejado pasar un detalle muy importante en sí mismo, avanzo hacia la rubia que seguía sonriendo al tiempo que un ligero rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Acabas de recordarme por qué eres mi amiga- Se burló golpeando débilmente la frente de la rubia con un dedo viendo como esta hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo molestia.

-Baka…- Se quejó al escucharlo reír relajadamente, y cuando lo sintió alejarse un poco se giró ágilmente y colocándose en puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla deteniendo así su marcha. –Puedes ser muy tonto cuando te lo propones Shika- Se burló empujándolo hacia la tarde lluviosa que inmediatamente enfrío todo su cuerpo.

-Matta ne- Se despidió el pelinegro empezando a correr bajo la lluvia, la rubia suspiro y se cruzó de brazos en la entrada, esperando que la silueta de su mejor amigo desapareciera en aquellas cortinas de agua que caían insistentemente.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que abriera pesadamente sus ojos, se sorprendió de haberse quedado dormida en tan poco tiempo y avergonzada se sentó de un salto en la cama justo cuando volvían a tocar suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante- Murmuro roncamente sintiéndose frustrada porque su voz no se había recuperado del todo, frunció el ceño al ver como la puerta daba paso a la silueta siempre tranquila del pelinegro. –Sasuke- Dijo sonriendo y se lanzó hacia el pecho del hombre abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Gomen…- Se disculpó acariciando su largo cabello, podía sentir su irregular respirar contra su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir inquieto. –Se me hizo tarde, espero no te hayas aburrido demasiado en la casa- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca negaba contra su pecho y se separaba un poco para fijar sus perlados ojos en los suyos.

-Hable con Aiko-san- Comento separándose de mala gana del pelinegro y volviendo a sentarse en la cama, la tensión fue notoria en el cuerpo del hombre haciéndola sentir incomoda. –Ella… Ella se fue antes de decirme algo-

-Estaba en la cocina cuando llegue- Interrumpió viendo como la mujer se sobresaltaba en su lugar pero asentía tranquilamente. –Creo que Akane la mantiene muy ocupada- La excuso viendo como ella subía nuevamente sus ojos perlados y sonreía tiernamente.

-Akane-chan se parece a ti- Dijo suavemente empezando a toser, vio como el pelinegro avanzo dos pasos hacia ella pero se negó y aparto su rostro para no molestarlo directamente.

-Aiko me dijo que te trajera esto- Se sintió incomodo al saberse rechazado por la ojiblanca, la podía ver temblar ligeramente pero sonrió cuando se giró para recibir el vaso con un líquido caliente que le había dado la pelirroja.

-Gomen…- Murmuro al momento de tomar el vaso y empezar a tomar sintiendo el alivio correr por su garganta, abrió sus ojos para ver como el pelinegro parecía algo frustrado y se sintió incomoda por ser quien lo hiciera sentir así.

-Quieres que te deje sola?- Pregunto frustrado viendo como la ojiblanca casi se ahogó con lo que estaba tomando y separando el vaso negó enérgicamente. -No pareces cómoda- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Iie- Negó apretando sus manos contra su corazón sintiendo como una presión se formaba bajo sus manos. –No quiero ser una carga- Murmuro muy bajito clavando su mirada en sus pies, sintió como el pelinegro se movió y nerviosa cerró los ojos.

-Nunca- Dijo tomando el rostro de la ojiblanca entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo de frente, vio como poco a poco sus mejillas fueron adquiriendo un color rojo, sus perlados ojos se cristalizaron y asintió abriendo un poco sus labios.

Lo vio acercarse un poco más llenando sus sentidos de su cálido aliento, su respiración se hizo irregular al sentir los suaves labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, gimió suavemente subiendo sus manos para enredar sus dedos en el cabello del Uchiha sintiendo como este profundizaba el contacto.

-Hinata…- Gruño contra sus labios sintiendo como la aludida volvía a jadear apretando sus dedos entre el cabello, su dulce aliento vicio el aire a su alrededor, bajo una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la ojiblanca acomodándola más contra su cuerpo y con la otra atrapo su nuca dándose espacio para empezar a besar su pálido cuello.

Corrientes eléctricas paseaban fugazmente por toda su piel al sentir los calientes besos del pelinegro contra su piel, volvió a jadear al sentir la lengua del chico acariciar el nacimiento de sus senos y liberando su cabello apoyo sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo dándole un total acceso a sus grandes senos.

Se movió ágilmente colocándose entre las piernas de la ojiblanca sintiéndola estremecerse bajo sus labios y sonriendo contra aquella pálida piel paso una de sus manos hacia el interior del muslo de ella escuchando como gemía contra su hombro y toda su piel se erizo satisfecho de aquella reacción.

-Sasuke… Onegai- Suplico al sentir como los labios del pelinegro besaban por encima de su vestido sus pezones, jadeo al sentir nuevamente una de las manos del pelinegro rozando su intimidad ya húmeda.

Sasuke empujo la espalda de Hinata para pegarla totalmente contra su cuerpo sintiendo como a cada segundo ella se estremecía jadeante, haciéndolo desear estar dentro de ella, la ojiblanca bajo una de sus manos y empezó a rozar su miembro por encima del pantalón haciéndolo gruñir roncamente quitándole el poco raciocinio que todavía conservaba.

-Gomen gomen, se me hizo un poco tarde…- La alegre voz de la pelirroja se cortó al abrir totalmente la puerta de la habitación de la ojiblanca, sintió el calor acudir a su rostro al ver como su delgada paciente estaba casi desnuda con su cuñado entre las piernas. –Por Kami!- Dijo avergonzada y volvió a cerrar la puerta escuchando una maldición al otro lado de la habitación sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba contra su pecho.

-Kuso…- Murmuro apoyándose totalmente en la puerta. –Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- Se dijo cruzándose de brazos intentando controlar la vergüenza que aquella escena le había producido, después de todo no era común encontrarse a tu cuñado pequeño a punto de acostarse con su supuesta amiga.

-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-' -("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-("v")-'-

La lluvia chocaba contra las ventanas del hotel, bostezo aburrido estirándose en el sillón y se giró buscando a su hermano por la sala pero solo escuchaba un murmullo en la habitación que estaba utilizando como suya.

-Gaara?- Murmuro aburrido caminando lentamente hacia la habitación, lo vio apoyado totalmente contra la ventana susurrando algo contra su móvil, parecía de mal humor por lo que prefirió quedarse en la puerta esperando a que el mismo decidiera decirle algo.

-Estas segura de lo que dices?- Gruño apoyando su puño contra el cristal, la lluvia lo había enfriado totalmente pero él todavía podía sentir la rabia correr por sus venas sintiéndose burlado. –No dijo cuanto tiempo estarán allá?- Volvió a preguntar separándose y clavando su mirada en la oscura de su hermano mayor.

Bufo frustrado y sin despedirse corto la llamada para no seguir escuchando los balbuceos de la mujer que había dejado en Tokio, empujo la única silla que todavía estaba en pie y cayó en un sonido sordo quebrándose ligeramente.

-Cálmate! Que fue lo que te dijeron que te pusiste así?- Dijo el castaño empujando al pelirrojo que lo miro despiadadamente haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos al ver como el menor se apretaba la cabeza dejándose caer de rodillas en medio de la habitación.

-Donde mierda esta Temari?- Grito golpeando con su puño el piso de la habitación, vio los pies de su hermano y gruño lanzándose contra el tumbándolo completamente. –Qué coño es lo que está haciendo? No está buscando a Hinata!- Se quejó al sentir las manos del castaño atrapar sus brazos y empujarlo para poder ponerse de pie.

-Qué coño es lo que dices? Temari está fuera- Se excusó limpiándose un poco la suciedad que podía haber caído en su ropa, vio como el pelirrojo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Debe estar revolcándose con ese que siempre viene a buscarla- Murmuro apretando los puños a cada lado de su cabeza. –No está cumpliendo con su parte del trato- Decidió tomando una chaqueta y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Gaara ni siquiera sabes donde se mete- Intento razonar caminando junto al pelirrojo, lo escucho gruñir guturalmente y supo que no sería tan fácil cambiar su idea de buscar a la rubia por todo el pueblo en plena tormenta.

-No tienes que venir, yo me encargare de ella- Dijo roncamente entrando en el elevador y cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en el fondo viendo como el castaño se negaba y marcaba la planta baja del hotel.

-No es buena idea que estés solo con ella- Agrego al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se cerraban, subió las manos masajeando sus sienes intentando de esta manera controlar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con molestarlo aún más de lo que estaba haciéndolo aquella situación con sus hermanos.

-Tienes miedo que me sobrepase con ella?- Se burló el pelirrojo dejando su cómoda posición y quedando justo detrás del castaño sintiendo con satisfacción como este se tensaba ante sus palabras. –Sientes miedo de que ya no se pueda arreglar?- Volvió a decir sintiendo como su cuello quedaba atrapado entre las manos de su hermano chocando contra el final del elevador.

-No me hagas enojar- Amenazo el mayor justo cuando las puertas del elevador dejaban a la vista la gran entrada del hotel de cristal empañado, libero de mala gana al pelirrojo que gruñendo acomodo su chaqueta y con paso decidido empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Mejor espera aquí- Aconsejo sin detenerse a mirar al castaño que balbuceo algunas cosas y que avanzo a paso rápido dándole alcance en unas cuantas zancadas. –Estoy muy cabreado con mi querida hermanita- Murmuro masticando las palabras al tiempo que la lluvia creaba un sonido ensordecedor a su alrededor, gruño escupiendo hacia un lado y siguió avanzando con una visibilidad casi nula.

-Deberías esperar a que vuelva al maldito hotel- Grito el castaño unos pasos atrás a lo que el pelirrojo solo gruño negando y siguió caminando en línea recta esperando que de alguna manera pudiera encontrar a su hermana.

Unos chapoteos hicieron que detuvieron su marcha, sonrió macabramente al notar el brillo amarillo aproximarse hasta el, reconocería ese cabello rubio en cualquier lugar, abrió un poco sus piernas y soltó una respiración pesada esperando que ella terminara de llegar.

-Gaara…- Su suave voz llego primero deteniéndola a unos pasos de distancia, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su hermano menor, su corazón vio un vuelco al verlo avanzar lentamente hacia ella, acechándola.

-Temari…- Gruño a unos centímetros de la rubia, vio el miedo reflejarse en aquellos ojos similares a los suyos y cuando vio que iba a darse la vuelta para volver a correr la tomo del brazo jalándola totalmente hacia él. –Dónde vas?- Murmuro junto a su oído sintiendo como el cuerpo delgado se estremecía ante sus palabras.

-Porque… Porque saliste?- Interrogo intentando alejarse del pelirrojo pero este solo apretaba más su agarre haciéndola gemir de dolor. –No, no sé nada de Hinata- Dijo nerviosa empujando un poco el pecho del pelirrojo que gruño y levanto su otra mano contra ella.

-Crees que soy un imbécil?- Grito lanzando su mano contra la mejilla de la mujer que no se movió ni un centímetro esperando que aquello terminara. –Respóndeme!- Volvió a gritar empujando a la rubia haciéndola caer al piso.

-Que… Que estás diciendo?- Pregunto nerviosa viendo como detrás del pelirrojo el castaño aparecía y se detenía de golpe, sintió sus propias lagrimas querer salir al verlo cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado. –Kankuro?- Llamo viendo como el castaño se giraba un poco más.

-Él no te ayudara, no esta vez Temari- Dijo burlescamente el pelirrojo agachándose y tomando a la rubia de la barbilla apretándola hasta el punto de que ella no podía cerrar la boca. –Sabes que no sería agradable que se supiera lo que hacían antes verdad?- Amenazo viendo como la rubia abría los ojos asustada y lo miraba fijamente.

-De… Déjame- Nerviosa subió sus manos intentando separar la mano que la estaba maltratando, vio un brillo aterrador en los ojos aguamarina de su hermano que la hizo empezar a jadear subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz.

-Urusei!- Grito el pelirrojo volviendo a abofetear a la rubia dejándola ahora en el piso. –Acaso me tomas por un imbécil? Dime Temari donde mierda esta Hinata?!- Volvió a preguntar tomando a la rubia por el cabello haciéndola gemir mientras ella intentaba enderezarse a la misma velocidad con la que él la levantaba.

-No… No lo sé… Ella… Ella no ha salido de su casa- Se sinceró dejando fluir sus lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que fluían continuamente en todas direcciones, lo escucho gritar contra su rostro haciéndola temblar de terror.

-No te has preguntado donde anda entonces el bastardo que esta con ella?- Soltó muy cerca de su rostro haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida, lo vio sonreír y sintió un nuevo vuelvo en su corazón.

-Yo… No… No había.. Pensado en el- Mintió girando su rostro al predecir lo que el haría a continuación, el sonido sordo se opacó por la continua lluvia mezclando el olor a tierra húmeda y el metálico de su sangre justo cuando cayó a la tierra, sus sollozos llenaron el ambiente haciendo que el volviera a gruñir y se volviera a agachar.

-Eres una estúpida- Murmuro tomándola ahora de las muñecas y volviendo a levantarla sintiéndose asqueado por el lamento de su propia hermana. –Para que mierda me sirves así? Crees que esto arreglara el hecho de que ellos estén haciendo quien sabe que en Tokio y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Para qué coño eres amiga de Hinata si lo que vas a hacer es revolcarte con todo el mundo!- Dijo furioso empujándola ahora hacia uno de los costados de la carretera.

-Onegai… No… Gaara onegai- Suplico entre lagrima retrocediendo los pasos que el pelirrojo avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, lo vio tragar grueso y girarse el cuello relajándose tal vez para lo que ella pensaba estaba por hacer.

-Temari…- Llamo neutralmente haciendo que la rubia se detuviera de su patética huida. –Dime para que viniste a este lugar?- Interrogo deteniéndose totalmente haciendo que ella se tensara nuevamente, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más densa produciéndole un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a molestarlo.

-Vine… Vine a buscar a… A Hinata- Repitió viendo como el pelirrojo asentía lentamente y apretaba el puente de su nariz, vio sus ojos aguamarina oscurecerse cuando se volvió a encontrar con su mirada.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo al vigilarla constantemente?- Volvió a interrogar reanudando su marcha pero ahora la rubia se había quedado congelada en su lugar. –Dime, hiciste un buen trabajo?- Repitió cerrando su mano alrededor del delgado cuello de su hermana la que solo consiguió sollozar negando lentamente.

-Onegai…- Suplico nuevamente, su cuerpo se movió contra su voluntad chocando contra un árbol grueso haciéndola soltar un quejido de dolor al sentir la madera clavarse en su espalda.

-Iie… No puedo perdonar lo que hiciste Temari… Acabas de desperdiciar todos los días que tenemos en este maldito pueblo- Se quejó neutralmente liberando a la rubia, esta cayó al suelo jadeando, el pelirrojo solo suspiro deseando que aquello terminara lo más pronto posible, no podían estar tanto tiempo bajo esa fuerte lluvia.

La rubia intento controlar sus sollozos e intento ponerse de pie, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable, un gruñido ronco la hizo girarse asustada al sentir el pesado cuerpo del pelirrojo a unos centímetros de ella, haciéndola jadear aterrorizada.

-Por Kami que podría matarte ahora mismo- Gruño atrapando a la rubia nuevamente por su delgado cuello, la respiración de la mujer se hizo más superficial haciendo que el dolor en su cabeza explotara y apretando sus dientes clavo su salvaje mirada en el rostro de ella. –No me sirves para nada- Susurro apretando con más fuerza aquel delgado cuello escuchando como su respiración se hacía más ruidosa, el murmullo de la lluvia opacaba totalmente el gorgoteo de la sangre de su hermana.

-Gaa…ra- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo como el miedo hacia que el dolor físico empezara a quedar en un segundo plano, era ese Gaara el que había conocido Hinata cuando se quedó a solas con él en su apartamento. –Ki…Sama- Murmuro viendo como los ojos aguamarina se dilataban sorprendidos.

Empujo todo su cuerpo contra el delgado de su hermana y con un quejido sordo la aplasto contra uno de los árboles, sus ojos detallaron fríamente el rostro ahora pasivo de la mujer y con desinterés se separó de ella viendo como aquel cuerpo caía inerte a sus pies.

-Podría matarte con mis propias manos- Susurro sobando su sien al tiempo que se giraba y dejaba atrás el cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia que era su media hermana, el eco de sus pasos en la lluvia hacia más palpitante su dolor de cabeza poniéndolo de peor humor.

-Donde esta?- Una grave voz lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad obligándolo a girarse para ver las facciones perturbadas de su hermano mayor, suspiro restándole importante y avanzo hacia el castaño.

-Vamos al hotel- Dijo neutralmente cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor. –Creo que podemos enfermar si seguimos bajo esta tormenta- Se preocupó sintiendo todo su cuerpo mojado por la constante llovizna.

-Temari…- Pregunto el castaño apretando sus dientes intentando contener sus deseos de atacar a su hermano menor, unos opacos ojos aguamarina se clavaron en él, un rostro sin ningún tipo de emoción lo miraba intentando estudiarlo y soltando y suspiro cansado detuvo su marcha.

-Estará bien… Fui muy suave con ella- Admitió viendo la incredulidad adornar las facciones del mayor. –Su estado actual es más por culpa de su miedo que por mí- Se sinceró cerrando los ojos y dejando que el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia acariciaran su cara.

-Demo…- Dijo dudoso notando que el cuerpo del pelirrojo no tenía ni una gota de sangre, cerro su boca sorprendido intentando creer en lo que su hermano había dicho. –Estas seguro?- Se rindió intentando relajar su postura al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia el hotel.

-Su piel no se veía como la de Hinata… Sus huesos no se sintieron igual- Murmuro abriendo y cerrando su puño al tiempo que empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada del hotel. –Ese día realmente deseaba asesinarla- Una macabra sonrisa apareció en sus labios al tiempo que subía su vista al oscuro cielo, pronto tendría a su lado una vez más a su ángel.

**='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=**

Que malito es Gaara! Lo puse como un monstruo en este fic! Pero bueno, así salió su personalidad! Pero ya verán que obtendrá su merecido… Creo! Jajajajajajaja… Para saberlo hay que seguir leyendo (y yo escribiendo)

Sus reviews alimentan mi creatividad y mis actualizaciones más rápidas! Así que los espero con ansias! Matta ne! Y gracias por leer!


End file.
